


It's always darkest before dawn

by HighElfKyle



Category: South Park
Genre: Abuse, Adventure, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Attempted Sexual Assault, Blood and Gore, Childhood Trauma, Demigods, Drama & Romance, Dubious Consent, Greyle, Killing, Knotting, M/M, Original Character(s), Pirates, Prostitution, Rough Sex, Sex, Torture, Violence, War, thieves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-05-09 04:36:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 27
Words: 83,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14709206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HighElfKyle/pseuds/HighElfKyle
Summary: After a horrible incident, Kyle, a young shora, finds himself thrown into a life of piracy and thievery in the Wintersun Kingdom, until he's saved by Gregory, a mysterious man who takes on a peculiar interest in him.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to Mad-Tuna and SnowyDoe for always keeping me motivated  
> thanks to julads for beta-reading

In the middle of the sea she was ablaze, the sails almost cinders. The Crown had been a beauitful ship before the attack, perhaps too beautiful for her own good. A sailor emerged from the flames, running for his life. His tail was on fire, and soon his entire body followed, his screams so loud that they echoed throughout the ship. In his panic, he lunged himself into the ocean, in hopes to save his life. But it was in vain; he was too slow.  
  
In the cabin, the Captain of The Crown stood calmly in front of the door, trying to listen to any suspicious noises from outside. His attire was bloodsmeared, and he was accompanied only by a panicking man named Gerald, who stood behind him. But unlike the Captain, Gerald looked unharmed.  
  
" _Please,_ I need to find my wife and child!" Gerald pleaded, but the Captain did not let him through, as much as it hurt him to refuse such a request.  
  
"Don't be foolish, sir," the Captain said in the calmest tone he could muster. "It's too late for them, but I'll get you to Wintersun safely. I promise."  
  
But soon after, the door swung open, and the Captain was shot in the head, killing him instantly, and covering Gerald in his blood.  
  
"Looks like he couldn't keep that promise," the attacker said, laughing, stepping over the Captain's corpse as if he were nothing. The tricorne atop this man's blond hair gave Gerald all the info he needed.  
  
"Pirates," Gerald said, trying to keep his voice steady, but the dread spreading across his face immediately betrayed him.  
  
The pirate's brows furrowed, and he gave Gerald a hateful look before smiling. "Gerald, I'd have at least hoped you'd remember me. It was your fault after all, that I became what I am today."  
  
"Lennart Bedrager?!" Gerald exclaimed, visibly shaking.  
  
But Lennart continued to smile, clearly enjoying that Gerald was afraid of him, proud of it even. He had counted on it.  
  
"I see you remember my name at least, but not your actions. – I‘ve never forgotten, Gerald. And I will never forgive you for what you did to me," Lennart said.  
  
"No, please!" Gerald started to beg him, losing all sense of dignity. "I'll do anything you want!"  
  
"Tsk, ten years too late." Then Lennart's smirk disappeared, and there was only hate. "Ten fucking years I spent in jail, because you sold me out. To marry that bitch and have a child! To live in the lap of luxury!" Lennart then raised his pistol and pointed it at Gerald, ready to pull the trigger, but he changed his mind in the last second. "But I told you I'd get my hands on you one day. You're nothing without your guards, weak and pathetic. Even now you're begging for your life, while you deserve everything that's coming for you."  
  
"I'm so sorry! You're right, you're so right! Please, let me save them at least!" Gerald began crying while he plead, truly a lost cause.  
  
"Look how pathetic you are, embarrassing even. You make me sick, with your outrageously expensive attire. ~~-~~ _Now_ you’re sorry, like a cornered rat."  
  
Then, another taller and bulkier pirate walked into the cabin with a rope in his hands. Lennart didn't even need to turn around to know who it was, he had already been expecting him.  
  
"Tie him up, Trent, I want him to suffer as much as I did," Lennart commanded him.  
  
Trent did as he was told, and even if Gerald tried to struggle, he had no chance. Gerald was not a strong man. The life as a wealthy man, who never had to lift a finger, made him feeble.  
  
"No! No, please!" Gerald begged once again when Trent dragged him out by his horns. There was another explosion somewhere on the ship and more screams, there wasn't too much time left before they were forced to leave.  
  
Gerald wailed when Trent tore out one of his horns, the blood gushing across the deck.  
  
"Ah, Gerald," Lennart got on one knee to grab Gerald's other horn to force him to look him into the eyes, while Gerald sobbed like the pathetic shora he was. "Revenge is a dish best served cold. – Throw him in!"  
  
And with that, he walked away as Gerald was thrown into the ocean, still begging for his life, struggling until the very end.  
  
The screams, the begging for mercy, all those sounds were like music to Captain Lennart Bedrager's ears.

  
Meanwhile on the deck...  
  
"Gerald! Where are you?!" Gerald’s wife shouted, alarmed by the sounds of the sails breaking above. If only she knew he was already dead. But she did not go downstairs to find him; she had to save their child first and foremost.  
  
"Kyle!" she called to him, more so out of panic than hoping for an answer. The cabin where her son was in was close, and she could almost reach it, the clacking of her high heels loud and never stopping, while her long tail helped her keep balance. Nothing would stop her from getting to her baby, even if she had to walk through fire and fight off the attackers all on her own, cursing her husband for leaving her alone in this situation. She was a ball of fury; it was a wonder she did not stumble. Then, the sound of wood breaking made her look up instinctively, and she stopped in her tracks. The sky looked aflame as she watched the mast beginning to crumble, and before she knew it, a part broke off and fell. She let out a scream as it hit her foot, and she was struggling to get it back out from under the blazing plank. Her face scrunched up in pain; her ankle was bleeding, the flesh burned. And yet, she hurried on. Damn her life, she'd sacrifice herself if it meant to save her child.  
  
And she did, tossing her shoes and limping, her eyes fixed on the door of the cabin, only a few steps away. But then, a piece of the wood fell right onto her head and sent her into unconsciousness. Her last thoughts were of Kyle, her failure to protect him.  
  
Blood poured from her wound as she lay there motionless. Lennart had been watchinig her the entire time from the stairs to the lower cabins, and her suffering brought him immense satisfication, even more so than Gerald's. Close behind him was another pirate, Chris Donnely, his youngest crew member.  
  
Lennart had no time to bother with the woman. Even if she was innocent, he felt no pity for her. Not anymore. He walked past her and lead Chris to the cabin straight ahead, where the crying of the child came from.  
  
"Captain, allow me to kill the child for you?" Chris said, arms folded behind his back.  
  
Lennart ignored him and examined the baby. Even this little brat had a blanket adorned in silver, and Lennart did want it dead then, but he had a better idea.  
  
"Red hair like his mother," he said, picking up the child to hold it in his arms.  
  
"Captain?" Chris sounded nervous, as if Lennart had lost it.  
  
The captain did not like to be interrupted, and he continued to ignore Chris.  
  
"At least Gerald can atone for his sins by giving me his child. Don't you think that's fair? Hm? After he wasted ten years of my life."  
  
"Yes sir," Chris sounded disappointed, once again no chance to prove that he could be a heartless cutthroat. As if it would take any skill murdering a baby.  
  
"I wasn't talking to you, idiot," Lennart hissed through gritted teeth, now truly aggravated that Chris kept interrupting his thoughts. He began to craddle the baby, attempting to stop it from crying. "I think I'm going to raise you as my own, Kyle. You'll be just like your father before he sold me out. You'll grow up to be like me and bring shame to Gerald even after his death."  
  
This time, Chris made no comment.  
  
Just then, there was a shout outside, a signal from his fellow pirates to get off the ship. From afar, Lennart watched the enourmous fire collide with the sunset. It was beautiful in Lennart’s eyes, and it would stay like this if the ship wasn’t slowly swallowed by the sea. There was no moon in the Wintersun Kingdom, stuck forever between day and sunset, just as the Firemoon Nation lived in the sky in eternal night.  
  
Soon, The Crown would collapse and sink to the bottom of the sea, and there would be no survivors.  
  
For nobody escaped the wrath of Captain Lennart Bedrager.  



	2. Pirate's Life

8 years later...  
  
Kyle ran up to the deck as soon as the clock struck noon. He's been bored all morning, but his father didn't allow him upstairs during that time. He was never sure why. Maybe he was just in the way while everyone did the harder work. They had not seen land or any other ships for days, and the crew was getting desperate for any catch. Kyle hoped they’d see something today; he hated when his family was in a bad mood.  
  
"Dad!" Kyle said, jumping into the waiting arms of Lennart Bedrager, his father.  
  
"How’s my little girl today?" he said, and it made Kyle's heart sink. His father was in that mood again, where he prefered Kyle to be a girl.  
  
And that made Kyle feel awful for being born like this, so awful that he agreed to wear the dresses his dad brought him and attempt to behave like the women he saw in the cities. However, today he just wore something more boyish, only his top looked a bit feminine. So far, it seemed to be fine to his father.  
  
"Captain," Chris said suddenly, sounding nervous. He did not like when Kyle was treated as a girl either, but Kyle knew that Chris was more concerned that Kyle's father was becoming delirious, that he was truly unaware that Kyle was a boy.  
  
"Oh what now, Chris? Let an old salt talk to his child however he wants. Get your own."  
  
Trent and David laughed at this, but Kyle didn't dare to, for he saw the anger in his father’s eyes, the green that turned into a glowing red.  
  
"Shut up, idiots. Nobody told you to laugh. Get to work!" Kyle's father shouted.  
  
Trent and David stared at each other for a short moment, but left quickly, neither of them wanting to risk provoking their captain. Kyle now wished he had stayed downstairs, away from all this tension, to play some more with his toys until his father was in a better mood. It must just be the hunger or the heat of the sun.  
  
"Shiver me timbers! Ship ahead!" a pirate yelled from the crow's nest, and Kyle almost fell over at the way his father put him on the ground. He, like everyone else, rushed to see.  
  
Indeed, there was a ship farther away, coming their way. Kyle couldn't make out what kind it was yet, but surely they'd have food aboard. If it came from Wintersun Kingdom, it might even have riches and useful tools.  
  
"You know what this means, boys! Get ready to attack. Oh, and Kyle?" his father said, his voice now nice and sweet, stroking Kyle’s little horns with such care that it warmed his heart.  
  
"Yeah, Daddy?" Kyle's tail wagged a little. ~~~~  
  
"You get to help today," he said, so proud to have finally uttered these words.  
  
But Kyle stood there with his eyes wide, his mouth open. He felt no pride of being included, only felt dread for the things he knew he was about to witness.

* * *

Loud screams filled the air when the pirates stormed the other ship's deck, and Kyle watched in horror from the gangplank as one of his closest friends stabbed a woman through the throat. She coughed up so much blood, like a fountain, and Kyle didn't know how long his gaze was fixed on her until she died.  
  
He'd never forget that face, that fear.  
  
Kyle trembled, and his breathing became ragged. His family was cruel, they killed without hesitation, like monsters. The cries and the blood was too much for him, he turned around to run and crashed right into his father.  
  
"Move!" his dad barked, and to Kyle's dismay, he was shoven back into the direction of the massacre. Kyle felt dread, there was no escape from this.  
  
Many shora were murdered in such a short time. The ones who didn't try and fight back were rounded up in a corner, pleading for their lives.  
  
It was terrible, the air reeked of blood and Kyle was close to vomiting. However, Kyle knew his father only wanted revenge, that shora like these hurt him, and they all deserved to become shark bait.  
  
That's what he kept telling himself while he kept watching. One of the women was crying for mercy, when his father told them he _might_ leave one of the passengers alive to keep as a slave.  
  
Did these shora really deserve to die? In Kyle's eyes, they looked harmless.  
  
"Lennart Bedrager, you damned monster! That you even dare to be around these parts!" the man holding his crying wife said. There was only a slight hint of fear in his voice, the rage was much more prominent. Kyle’s dad hated when his victims didn’t stutter in horror, and that’s why he shot the man through the head without blinking.  
  
The other passengers screamed and panicked. Kyle hated these screams, hated that he was forced to watch the gory mess of the man's splattered brains. The need to vomit almost overwhelmed him again. Kyle wanted to cry, did not understand why such cruelty was necessary. It didn't make sense to him.  
  
"Come, Kyle," Chris said, and it was a relief. "I need help with the treasure."  
  
Kyle followed eagerly, mentally thanking Chris a hundred times for taking him away. He wanted to forget everything that just happened, but he knew he never could.

* * *

Chris succeeded in breaking open the cabin door. It was full of treasures, expensive cloth. Hell, they even had his favorite Winterbite's Candy! It must have been ages since he last ate some.  
  
"Grab everything you can and stash it in here," Chris said, having found a few boxes adorned in gold.  
  
"Does Dad always do this? Shoot other shora?" Kyle asked carefully, even if he knew the answer already. Chris was someone he could talk to sometimes, he was the second youngest and seemed to care about Kyle like a little brother. "I know Dad doesn't think so highly of you as a former rich boy. Does he make you shoot them too?"  
  
Chris bared his teeth, but then he sighed and pressed his lips together. "Yes, Kyle, he shoots them all the time; he makes me shoot them too. What did you expect? We're pirates. He’s the most wanted man in both Wintersun Kingdom and Firemoon Nation. He’s a legend."  
  
Kyle did not expect that. Was his father truly that malicious that both empires wanted him dead? Was he worse than anyone else? All he wanted was revenge for being wronged... at least that's what Kyle thought.  
  
When Kyle and Chris returned to the deck, most of the ship’s passengers were long shot or drowned, except for one woman. Two pirates were dragging her to their ship, and Kyle knew they'd bring her downstairs. He didn't know what they did with the women, but he didn’t dare ask, since they never returned.  
  
As his father watched proudly at his work, he turned to Kyle and gave him a smile, rubbing his hands. "We could use their horns and sell them. Cut them off, Kyle."  
  
Kyle almost dropped the box he carried, he did not want to do that, didn't want to be anywhere near that scene.  
  
"But–" he tried to protest, but his father was quick to interrupt him.  
  
"Do it! Stop disgracing me!" he yelled, and the bright red that replaced his green eyes made him even scarier.  
  
Kyle shrinked back; all the pressure to commit such an atrocity was too much, the thought of defying those corpses like that. He began to cry; he could no longer hold in his tears, hoped for his father to have pity with him and let him leave without having to do the gruesome task.  
  
"Useless!" his father yelled again and snatched the knife from Trent. "This is your life whether you like it or not! Watch me, watch how a true pirate gets things done!"  
  
And then Kyle opened his eyes and watched, trembling. He was half glad that he was spared, but it was as if his ears were bleeding from those sawing noises. His father worked without remorse; he worked as if these fellow shora were mere objects.  
  
This day would haunt Kyle for the rest of his life, but he knew this was only the beginning. Since from now on, he was a true member of the crew, who would have to commit the same atrocities as everyone else.  
  
Back on the pirate ship, Kyle watched the other vessel sink as they sailed away. It became smaller and smaller, and Kyle could not stop looking, couldn't stop thinking about those innocent shora. Did they have family at home? Would they weep for them? Of course they would... Kyle would feel like he'd lost a limb if his father were finally caught and hanged for everyone to see, like he so often told Kyle.  
  
At sunset, the ship was completely gone, swallowed by the sea. And still he watched, imagining that the ship would come back up, everyone still alive and laughing about the awful joke they had pulled on him.  
  
But that was merely a dream.

"Kyle?" David said, approaching him. He was holding his arm, and then Kyle saw the blood.  
  
Kyle hurried to him, wanting to touch his arm, but he thought better of it. "What's wrong?! Is it bad?"  
  
David laughed a little. "Just a small wound. Help me bandage it. Your father just got a little mad, s'all."  
  
"What!" Kyle could not believe that he'd do that, attack one of his own! Did he not care about them anymore? Had he truly gone mad?

While Kyle helped David bandage his arm, he made no sound. His lip quivered, but he did not allow himself to cry again. Even if it hurt him immensely to realize what a cruel man his father was.

"I can't do this... After today, I just... I don't want to see anyone else get hurt," Kyle said, biting his lower lip and instantly regretting what came out of his stupid mouth. David didn't seem to understand what he was talking about.  
  
"We're loyal to the captain," is all David said.  
  
"But I hate this! It's not right!" and just when Kyle said that, someone grabbed the fabric of his top and turned him around, slapping him across the face. Kyle yelped, that fire that exploded across his cheek made his eyes tear up, and he saw his father, whose eyes were so red now that Kyle was struck by fear.  
  
"I never want to hear you say that ever again, Kyle. Never doubt me; I'm only doing what's right," he hissed, and when he spotted the tears in Kyle's eyes, he was satisfied, as he knew he had been understood.  
  
The hours went on as Kyle watched the orange-pink sunset. He wondered if the sun could ever truly leave, or if it was trapped in the sky like he was with Lennart. Maybe it would love to disappear from the world for a while, to take a long needed rest, to return with new vitality. Unafraid and strong.  
  
Downstairs, the crew was eating, celebrating and drinking. Kyle could hear their laughter and singing, but he didn't join them; he didn't think there was anything worth celebrating, and he could not look into the eyes of the captain. A part of him wanted to be angry at them, to cry again, and for the first time in his life, he wanted his mother. The nameless woman with the beautiful red hair, like Kyle's own. Lennart told him that she was not a pirate, and Kyle was sure she was nice. She'd keep him at home, away from all these horrors, safe and warm.  
  
If only she were still alive.  
  
"Kyle!" the captain called, his voice slurred but filled with cheerfulness. He came stumbling up the stairs, and Kyle hurried to help him, lest he'd fall and break his neck or something.  
  
"Are you alright, Father?" Kyle asked him.  
  
His father embraced him, kissed his cheek not once, but twice, and pat his hair as if he were a jewel before saying, "I love you, my son. You are my everything. I truly love you, my little baby."  
  
Kyle laughed, burying his face into his father’s chest, and then he was finally able to look him into those green eyes again.  
  
"I love you too, Dad."  
  
This was the father he cherished, the man who meant the world to him. Kyle could not stop smiling now that he had him back.  
  
His father played with one of Kyle's curls. "Ah, your hair. What are we gonna do with this, Kyle? Where are your beautiful braids?" And then he began to work, making the braids from his red mane, wanting his son to be a daughter again.  
  
It didn't matter -- that's what Kyle told himself, what he felt in his heart, too, overflowing love for his father, like the sun loved the sky and its children. He also told himself that his father's tenderness was worth the sacrifice, and so he would do this one little thing for his father, to please him, to earn his affection.

* * *

It happened so fast, only three days after they had sunk their last ship. Wintersun had sent one of their frigate, her cannons deadly and fast, stronger and more powerful than their own ship. Kyle felt dizzy, his vision hazy, and he trembled when he realized his entire body was wet, saw the blood all over his hands, chest, stomach.  
  
But he felt no pain, and when his vision cleared, he saw that it was not his own blood, but Chris Donnely's, who now lay motionless beside him. Chris must have thrown himself onto Kyle to protect him when the cannon ball hit the ship.  
  
"I'm sorry, Chris. I'm so sorry." Kyle burst into tears, his hands shaking when he tried to reach for him, but he fell backwards when the vessel was hit again.  
  
Then he looked up.  
  
Most of the crew members were long dead, shattered in every corner of the ship, drowning her in red from their blood. Kyle could see some of their broken bodies float in the water. Wintersun's frigate was gigantic and showed no mercy. Kyle saw his father taunting them from the bridge, showing both of his middle fingers, bleeding, laughing with insanity in his face. Kyle called for him, told him to get to safety, but it was in vain, as he did not hear him. Kyle could not even hear his own voice.  
  
A gunshot was heard. Kyle's shriek drowned in the noise and everything else. He saw his father fall to his knees, laughing even now, laughing with the last of his strength as blood gushed out of his mouth.  
  
That was the end of Captain Lennart Bedrager.

And then, everything went black...


	3. Gregory

Kyle knew he was dead, yet he still felt pain in every muscle, and he opened his eyes when he heard a voice. The ocean was right there. Could it be that he survived? His head ached, and he lay in what he assumed was sand, ontop of a plank. Kyle didn't remember, but he must have held onto it. Good thing he did; it saved his life. Though he wasn't so sure if that was a good thing after all, now that the memories of his father's death came back. The tears came, and he twitched when he felt a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Hello? Are you alright, my son?"  
  
It was a man with brown hair, in a fancy black attire of the like Kyle had never seen before, giving him a confused look.  
  
"Yes...no... I- I don't know," Kyle said, hearing how hoarse his voice was, and then wrapped his tail around himself, sensing how cold it was here.  
  
This must be the Wintersun Kingdom; he could see the thick snow in the distance, which meant that he could not tell anyone where he came from! Otherwise they might hang him.  
  
There was a woman behind the man, who had almost the same shade of brown hair. She wore a dark purple suit with a skirt, very high class, and red lips. She spoke to someone else who just arrived, but Kyle's neck hurt too much to lift his head to see.  
  
"Sir, Douglas came across this stranded child," the woman said, sounding like all of this was a huge bother to her.  
  
"A child?" That was the voice of the other man Kyle could not see, and this Douglas stood up when he heard him, bowing like they did to the rich.  
  
Unlike Douglas, the other man kneeled into the sand as if he didn't care that his pants would get dirty. Kyle could see him now, with his blond hair and blue eyes, his clothing pure white with gold ornaments. Even the black horns sticking out of his head were adorned with jewelry. These must be important shora, and it made Kyle nervous. Surely they'd know who he is, the son of the most wanted pirate. Kyle was so close to burst into tears.  
  
However, Kyle calmed when the blond man smiled at him, stroking his red hair like his father used to do. Kyle sobbed then, distressed that he was lying here, being watched by all these shora he didn’t know.  
  
The man immediately stopped touching him, looking concerned. "Are you in pain? Is anything broken?"  
  
"I'm just really hungry..." Kyle cried, trying to avoid the subject of what happened, but then realized he was indeed hungry, as his stomach reminded him by growling in pain.  
  
After a moment, the man rummaged through his bag and handed Kyle a package of Winterbite's Candy. Kyle instantly brightened, and, when he was helped up, he shoved a handful into his mouth, the chocolate melting with that icy blue filling. Right now, it was the best thing he had ever eaten.  
  
"I'll get you something proper as soon as we're someplace safer," the blond man said with his hand on Kyle's back.  
  
"Gregory, sir. I think we have more pressing matters to attend to," the woman sighed, ready to leave with her folders in her hands.  
  
"There’s enough time to help a child, Charlotte," Gregory said, slightly irritated.  
  
It was enough to make Charlotte frown and bow in apology.  
  
Gregory led Kyle into a building, which wasn't too far away, just a couple minutes away from the shore. This place turned out to be a "construction site" as Douglas had called it. They had called for an acolyte named Estella, who checked Kyle's health and helped him change into fresh clothes. She said that he was malnourished but otherwise fine.  
  
Estella was kind of rude and cold though, but she helped and Gregory seemed to like her.  
  
By now, Kyle had finished eating the entire bag of candy. Sitting in a chair, he answered Gregory's questions about his name and age. Gregory wrote everything down in a small book then came over to him with a wet cloth and wiped his face. It was a little odd for Kyle since Estella had just done this, but he didn’t complain. That's the least he could do in return for the kindness he had received.  
  
"Where are you from, Kyle?" Gregory then asked, a little hesitant, and for a moment Kyle didn't know how to answer.  
  
"I don't remember... I was on a ship," Kyle mumbled. That wasn't a lie, right? At least not completely.  
  
"Was your ship attacked by pirates?" Gregory asked.  
  
And that made Kyle's eyes wide, because this meant Gregory was definitely aware of his father. He looked so serious too, as if he knew Kyle was lying.  
  
"I'm not sure," Kyle shifted in his seat, wanting to look anywhere but at Gregory. So he stared at this little calendar on the wall with cartoons on it. It was already March 6! His birthday was only a few weeks away, March 23, the same date as his father. But now he wouldn't be able to celebrate with him...  
  
"Did you come from Firemoon?" Gregory asked, carefully.  
  
Kyle just shook his head, starting to get annoyed by all these questions. He wanted to be left alone, eat and sleep.  
  
Gregory stopped with his interrogation and closed his book, placing the pen in the pocket of his coat, and gave Kyle a warm smile, which seemed to imply, " _I know you're lying_."  
  
"I just want my dad... and my mom," Kyle said, rubbing his eyes, hating the lies he had to tell. He only just now became aware how alone he was.  
  
His family was gone.  
  
For a while, Gregory let him cry while rubbing his knee gently. It seemed like he wasn't sure what to tell him, but his expression showed concern.  
  
"I'm going to take you to the orphanage; I'll make sure someone will take care of you," he said as if that weren’t to be assumed.  
  
Kyle was speechless for a moment, disappointed. He didn't want to go to an orphanage, but where else was he to go?  
  
Hopefully, the shora would be nice there; he was actually counting on it since Gregory had suggested it, and so he agreed.  


* * *

  
Apparently, every orphan wore the same ridiculous outfit. A completely white suit with gold accents and blue ribbons, a purple flower in the middle of the chest. There was even a sun on the belt, the official Wintersun symbol. They had given him round jewelry for the top of his horns, to keep him and other children from hurting themselves.  
  
Kyle's tail wiggled nervously; he wasn't used to such expensive attire covering almost his entire body. But it was necessary; there was barely a place where Wintersun didn't have snow.  
  
He flushed at the way Gregory looked at him, like he was adorable, and there seemed to be some kind of pain in his blue eyes, but Kyle wasn't sure. It was so hard read to him.  
  
"Gregory! You'll come visit me?" Kyle smiled genuinely at him for the first time, and Gregory once again pat his head, which made Kyle close his eyes and purr in contentment. His father was wrong, not everyone was a horrible person. If only he could have another chance to learn that.  
  
"Yes, I’ll try," Gregory said, and Kyle believed him.  
  
The caretaker, a woman named Nurse Jillian, led Kyle towards the other children in the playroom. If he were being honest, he wanted to run away, as he had never been around anyone of his age.  
  
"Don't you look nice and clean? The others will love you!" Nurse Jillian said, holding him very gently by the hand. Kyle wasn't so sure, though it did comfort him a little.  
  
"This is Kyle, I hope you'll all get along with him!" she told the other children.  
  
There were six of them in the room, all wearing the same clothes as him, and they stopped playing to gather around him.  
  
"Hello," Kyle said, putting on a fake smile, shrinking back with his arms behind his back, internally sweltering. He didn't like the way they all looked at him, as if he had tread on their territory, and he was not welcome.  
  
"Why don't you all get to know each other, and I'll go make us some tea?" Nurse Jillian said with such a chipper voice it grated Kyle's ears.  
  
"Are you like, a fag?" some white-haired boy said as soon as the nurse had left.  
  
"What?" Kyle was confused for a moment, which made the boy smirk.  
  
"Yeah, look at his hair! They have little braids in them, haha!" a girl said, pulling on one of them.  
  
Kyle didn't like being touched and couldn't understand their hostility. Of all things he thought that they'd hate him for, it was his hair  
  
"What's wrong with braids...?" Kyle said.  
  
"Dude, only girls have those! Dumbass," another boy said, laughing. He was taller than everyone else, and his missing tooth was visible when he laughed. The kind of face that Kyle just wanted to punch.  
  
"That's stupid! I can wear whatever I like," Kyle snarled, becoming irritated at these pricks. Who did they think they were? The braids had been his father's idea! How dare they mock his memory?  
  
"Nuh-uh, you can't," the one with white hair said again, pushing Kyle and smirking as if he had won.

Then all of them laughed together, tossing insults towards him, while white-haired boy pulled on Kyle's tail, commenting how "faggy" it looked.  
  
That was too much for Kyle. A real pirate wouldn‘t let some little shit insult him like that; he'd defend himself and retaliate. Show him to never mess with a cutthroat.  
  
And that's exactly what he did.  
  
Just like his dad had done many times before, he grabbed the boy by the horns and kneed him in the stomach. Adrenaline shot through Kyle and his heart beat faster. The boy cried out and held his stomach, as Kyle hit him hard in the middle of his back, eyes glowing bright red with hatred. The pain he had caused to the other boy brought him euphoria. Kyle knew he was winning, saw that he had wiped that smug smile off the other‘s face; felt the satisfying ache in his hands. Never before had he felt such power over someone.  
  
Now the boy lay on the ground and began crying. The other children only gasped in horror.  
  
"Kyle!!"  
  
Nurse Jillian had come back, dropping the tea all over the blue carpet. Well, it must have been a pretty ghastly sight; there was blood everywhere. When the boy fell, he must have landed on his nose, crying snot and tears, like the little bitch-bully he was. Jillian hurried to the boy when Kyle stepped away from him.  
  
"We don't do that here!" Nurse Jillian scolded Kyle, but she was completely flustered as she helped the boy up, leading him to the bathroom.  
  
"He started it," Kyle hissed, rolling his eyes.  
  
It wasn't even a big deal. Real pirates lost a leg or an eye. It was satisfying to have done that though, to say the least. That's how his father must have felt all the time, the sweet taste of victory, the feeling of superiority.  
  
Kyle knew he wouldn't make friends here.  
  
The nurse gave Kyle a speech about how to treat others, and she would have cut his meal for the evening if Kyle weren‘t so malnourished. She didn't even believe Kyle when he told her that that boy had pushed him first. All she said was that if something like that had happened, he should "be the bigger person." It wasn't fair! How was it his fault? That asshole had started it.  
  
Needless to say, everyone continued to treat him like dirt in the following days. They laughed at him or cut off some of his hair while he slept. Sometimes they'd sneak glue into his food, and he'd have to beg for help, but nobody believed him when he said the other children had done it. Kyle barely ate anymore.  
  
At sunset, as he lay in his bed, Kyle curled up and began to cry, trying to conceal the noises with his tail squished onto his face. It hit him hard at how alone he felt, with nobody on his side. Kyle wanted someone to protect him, not to fend for himself. He was a loner, an outsider, and he cried himself to sleep. His dad was gone. His family was gone. Everyone had left him.  
  
Kyle had been hoping all this time that Gregory would visit him, so he could tell him about all the horrible things they were doing to him here. Surely Gregory would believe him and get him out of here. One week, then two weeks later, he never came, and Kyle decided he‘d rather die out on the street than be tortured here any longer.  
  
Kyle got up in the middle of the night, and while he really wanted to spit into his roommate's face while he slept, Kyle thought it was better to leave as quickly as possible, lest the boy woke up. He sneaked out into the hallway, taking a few breaths and looking around. Nobody was there, Kyle just had to be as silent as possible, but that was difficult with how nervous he was. Better not find out what would happen if he was caught.  
  
On his tiptoes, he carefully walked down the stairs to the front door.  
  
But downstairs was Caretaker Jake, sitting on the couch in front of the fireplace to the left. He was most likely keeping guard, but Kyle saw that his eyes kept dropping. It didn't take long until he did fall asleep, snoring.  
  
Kyle stealthed down the stairs, making sure that he didn't do any noises. The one stair at the bottom always creaked, and he stumbled when he almost forgot to skip it completely, his claws digging into the wood. Kyle looked up in shock, but the sound did not wake the Caretaker. Downstairs, Kyle wondered if he should find the keys to take the front door or jump out of the window near the couch, and just then Caretaker Jake awoke again with a grunt.  
  
As quickly as possible, Kyle rolled behind the couch, his heart beating so loud and fast he was afraid it could be heard.  
  
The Caretaker leaned back and Kyle could see his horns when he looked up. Kyle breathed as silent as he could, hoping Jake will fall asleep again.  
  
Minutes passed, and as far as Kyle knew, Jake wasn't asleep, he only let out grunting noises and his arm was moving. Whatever he was doing, it didn't sound like he'd sleep anytime soon.  
  
To his horror, Kyle had to sneeze, and he squinted his eyes, held his nose as harsh as he could, praying to everything, all the deities, to _please_ not ruin this for him.  
  
And they didn't. The need to sneeze disappeared, and without thinking, Kyle let out a relieved sigh.  
  
Caretaker Jake turned around instantly and saw Kyle.  
  
"Hey... HEY!" he shouted, attempting to grab Kyle with a hand, but Kyle ducked and ran to the kitchen in the back.  
  
The Caretaker jumped up and ran after him, however, his pants were open and fell to his ankles, making him stumble.  
  
"Ow! Fuck! Come back here, you little rat!" Jake screamed, scrambling back up.  
  
Kyle had to hurry, as long as he had been granted such an advantage. He fled into the pantry, locking the door and pushing a crate with food in front of it.  
  
"Open up!!" Jake barked while trying to turn the knob, knocking like crazy.  
  
Kyle looked around in panic, and he saw the small window at the end of the room, rushing towards it. Good thing he had become so thin that he was able to squeeze himself through . Not without getting some bruises on his sides though.  
  
So here he was, at sunset on his birthday, out in the orphanage’s backyard. Caretaker Jake was still knocking while Kyle tried to calm himself and collect his thoughts, panting heavily as his heart was slamming in his chest. Gods, he never wanted to experience something like that ever again.  
  
But now Kyle was at the end. Where would he go now? – What was the point of going on? He had no one, and now he was no one.  
  
But then anger overcame him. Rage and hate that he had been treated like shit in the orphanage, and it was all Gregory's fault, who put him in here and abandoned him. Kyle couldn’t even put his resentment into words. Why had Gregory lied if he didn't want to come back for him? Why would someone do that? Make promises they can‘t keep?  
  
But, he decided, he had to go on, he _had to_ live, because while he had nothing, he now had his _freedom_. One day, Kyle would take revenge on Gregory, on everyone. And now that he was finally free, he ran faster than he ever had before, into the snow, into the darkness of the alleys.  
  
He was free.


	4. The Thieves

10 years later...  
  
Kyle learned to understand why his father was so hateful, why he wanted everyone else to suffer. Nobody spared him a glance, a child who was only skin and bones. Nobody wanted to help. They were the monsters, judging shora like Kyle for only doing what was necessary to survive, to steal.  
  
And when he did steal enough gold, he walked into a bakery to buy food, like a honest citizen. The shora there looked at him as if he were scum.  
  
"Uh, I think you're in the wrong place," the baker warned, giving Kyle a hateful look.  
  
Kyle gritted his teeth and fumed. He had money! So what did it matter what he looked like?  
  
"Does that mean this bakery doesn't sell any more Frost Donuts?" Kyle said as smugly as he could, showing the gold he had. The baker stared in disbelieve, then grunted, stuffing one of the donuts into a bag and almost threw it onto the counter.  
  
He could hear how a mother whispered to her child not to get too close to Kyle.  
  
"You should leave," the baker hissed as soon as Kyle paid for the food. He didn't need to hear that twice, and left in a hurry. It was humiliating, but there were no more tears in him, he had exhausted those years ago.  
  
He didn't belong anywhere.  
  
Later, he watched his reflection in a puddle just outside of a railway cave that was not functional yet. Well, maybe he was no longer a child with his nineteen years, but he still felt like one; he felt alone. The short vest and the torn top were not enough for the cold, and ontop of that he only wore shorts and boots. He had found all of these in the trash, they were the only clothing that looked feminine enough. Kyle had to rely on his tail for warmth, which had gotten a lot bushier now that he lived outside.  
  
Kneeling down, he put his hands into the puddle and drank. At least while it rained, the water was still fresh and clean.  
  
Kyle walked out of the cave, the rain receding somewhat. Today would be a good day, he tried to tell himself. The king would come here to give one of his cowardly speeches, and then Kyle could steal the attendees' money and would be able to buy food.  
  
Kyle thought of using the new metro system to get over to Serenity Plaza. He had been impressed by how fast these metal wagons could bring someone to their destination, even if they were still in the test phase. However, it wasn't free. – Of course, what even was free except the air around him? – He remembered a time a guard had caught him, and Kyle had been so terrified to be sent back to the orphanage that he tried to run, obtaining a black eye in the process. Kyle's struggling had made the guard aggravated and he had pressed Kyle's face against the wall, attempting to molest him.  
  
Merely a lucky kick in the man's balls allowed Kyle to flee.  
  
Thankfully, Kyle moved far away from that place, but it still might be better to just walk.

* * *

There were at least a hundred shora at the plaza, all waiting to hear some lame words from the king. Good for Kyle though, more to steal.  
  
Kyle worked his way through the crowd, carefully searching the wallets of his victims. He stopped when the crowd was going wild with cheers, meaning the king must have arrived. And there he was on his lion, looking like the fancy prick Kyle expected him to, waving to his 'subjects'. He'd actually never seen the king before until now. He was quite tall, with long blond hair, and the large horns covered in gold were impressive, like a crown.  
  
For a brief moment, the king reminded Kyle of the man who had saved and then abandoned him so many years ago, the man who's name he did not want to remember.  
  
And the shora kept on cheering, hopeful, in utter joy. Ugh, if Kyle had to watch this scene any longer, he might puke his balls out through his mouth.  
  
Kyle continued, he almost had enough gold for a bag of Winterbite's Candy, and he had not been listening closely to the king's blather until he heard the most absurd thing: "We are proud to serve Visjun, and we will build a temple in his name right here!" the king exclaimed, as if this was the best news ever, and all the shora present applauded him. Kyle felt sick, wishing he had a rock to throw at the king's head. That wouldn't fix the problem, but Kyle just wanted to see him bleed for those words.  
  
Visjun. The demigod who had them all enslaved. More or less.

"What an asshole," Kyle whispered to himself and proceeded to the next person. Before he could completely rob the next wallet, his arm was grabbed.  
  
"What do you think you're doing?" a tall brunet said, and his grip was so tight around Kyle's wrist that he thought it would break as he was dragged out of the crowd. Shit.  
  
"Hold on, Terrence," some fat girl warned him. "You don't need to bash in everyone's skull, idiot."  
  
"I wasn't doing that, I just stopped him," Terrence said, but he let Kyle go anyway. Kyle rubbed his wrist and snarled at them, but they seemed unimpressed.  
  
"Alright kid, hand over everything you just collected, this is Damien's territory," the girl sighed, throwing back her black hair and dragging on her cigarette as if all of this was just a daily routine.  
  
"Who? It's my money, steal some yourself," Kyle countered, hands on his hips. He wasn't going to let these two fucks intimidate him. He earned this gold.  
  
For a moment, they just stared at him as if he was insane. "Wow, I think we should tear out this bitch's guts, Henrietta," Terrence said, but Henrietta slapped him lightly on the chest. "No, moron. As much as I want to see him bleed, if anyone gets to do it it's the boss. Sadly," she said.  
  
Oh great, the boss, as if Kyle wasn't miserable enough already, now he was going to get killed by some dickwad. Next time, he should piss against a tree to mark his so-called "territory" so Kyle could smell it or whatever the fuck.  
  
"Listen, either you come with us and hand the boss all your gold, or we'll break your legs," Terrence threatened him, but it sounded so comical that Kyle actually laughed.  
  
"Break my legs, wow. You lowly scum, you're not even worth talking to."  
  
"Where did you learn to become such a diva, you street rat?" Henrietta smirked at Kyle, and that made his blood boil. As if she had the right to judge him! Bitch! As if she knew anything about what he had been through!  
  
But.. instead of having a tantrum, maybe Kyle could convince this Damien to let him join his little thief club, give him a chance to prove himself. Kyle could definitely do that with the attire he wore, show a little sweetness and submission. That's how you win over a man, right? It's strange, this forced femininity by his father had made him so uncomfortable as a child, but now he was embracing it, not only to honor his memory. He liked it, it was easier to get things he wanted. And he could not imagine being any different anyway.  
  
Kyle's expression changed to a fake friendly smile. "Alright, bring me to your boss, he can have the gold."

* * *

Terrence and Henrietta led Kyle out of the city to the shore. Kyle had been here often, since many shora avoided this place. The beach, as well as the ocean, was littered with trash. Nobody took care of it. He once thought about cleaning it up, so it wouldn't look so ugly here, but had no clue how he'd do so alone.  
  
Henrietta wrapped a cloth over Kyle's eyes before they entered the hideout, which bothered him because he wanted to see where the entrance was. If he had to guess, it was somewhere hidden behind one of the shacks here, who were normally blocked by rocks. When they entered, the earth began to feel hard under his feet and he could hear droplets of water fall onto the ground. Kyle sniffed the air, the scent musty and dank, muddy even. But it was not an unwelcome smell, it was refreshing and alive. They kept on walking for a while longer, until Kyle could hear voices.  
  
"Hey guys, look what we got," Terrence shouted, and Kyle could hear some different responses, some were gasping, others were amused. Kyle felt like a circus animal and his tail twitched in discomfort.  
  
Henrietta finally removed the cloth, and Kyle squinted as his eyes adjusted to the darkness. There were a lot of shora here, some looked even worse than him, some looked like whores. Maybe he wasn't so alone after all. This place seemed to be underground, like a cave with passages. Kyle thought it seemed pretty cozy, and his tail wagged at the warmth of this place.  
  
Henrietta left without a word, and Terrence held Kyle lightly by the arm to keep him from running away. Not like he would, Kyle was actually intrigued by this place now.  
  
Terrence led him through a corridor to a larger cave, filled with water, a ship right in the middle! Wow. This reminded Kyle of his old pirate life, when his father parked his ship in the giant cave of an isle they’d stay often, to rest and to stash away treasures. Except this here was underground.  
  
"Boss, it's me!" Terrence said excited when they walked up the gangplank. He had received no answer, so he slammed on the door.  
  
"Fuck off, Terrence, we already talked about this," said an angry voice in the room behind the door, which intimidated Terrence a bit. "But I got someone for you here." Terrence said, opening the door to the office then. It looked like these apartments Kyle had seen in magazines. Fancy, with this wooden desk and two full book shelves, a beige carpet on the ground and a large plant in the corner. The man sitting at the desk was, well, completely black, with his black hair and clothes, though they had ruby accents that fit to his eyes, and his skin was pale; his curved horns pierced with gold. Thank the gods he was attractive too, that's going to make everything so much easier.  
  
When Kyle looked into the boss's eyes, he was smirking at him with pride, as if he knew that Kyle was admiring everything he saw in there.  
  
"What the hell is that thing? A girly boy?" the man laughed, and Kyle took the intiative to sit on the chair in front of his desk, ignoring that remark. Terrence dropped the five gold from Kyle onto the desk.  
  
"Damien, I assume?" Kyle pulled on one of his curls, chest out and legs crossed, giving him the lewdest smile he could muster. That's what the ladies did who had wanted to impress his father a long time ago.  
  
Damien folded his hands, then he grinned at Terrence, collecting the gold without even sparing it a glance. "Why did you bring me this prostitute?" He was obviously trying to insult Kyle, as if he didn't take him serious. And even if Kyle wanted to jump up and tear Damien to shreds for that, he kept on smiling. "I'm here to offer myself, as a thief."  
  
"Get out." For a second, Kyle thought Damien had meant him, but he was talking to Terrence, who left before Kyle could blink.  
  
"So, kid," Damien was flipping through a book now, but Kyle didn't buy that, Damien was obviously trying to hold back from fucking him on the desk.  
  
"It's Kyle, and I'm not a kid, I'm nineteen," Kyle said defensively. "I accidently stole in your plaza, but I want to work for you. Please? I'll do anything you want." Kyle was aware he was begging, cringing internally at the way he had chosen those words.  
  
Damien was almost undressing him with his eyes, Kyle felt a shiver down his spine. "Sure. You'll steal for me and I'll pay you with food. And you'll pay your rent by bending over for me. I've always wanted to fuck a trap."  
  
Kyle would lie if he said he didn't expect him to say something like that. His behavior had encouraged Damien too, yet he got nervous. "Does everyone have to do this?" Kyle asked after a moment of pause, chewing on his bottom lip. Well, anything was better than sleeping in an abandoned building or an alley.  
  
"No, no one gets to live on _my_ ship," Damien snarled, but then he grinned. "Except for you, if you decide to give up sleeping in the dirt. It's your choice."  
  
Kyle stared at his hands as he thought about this. What choice did he have? He'd have everything here just in exchange for sex, and he didn't even need to fuck with someone gross. Damien was hot. No, Kyle couldn't have hoped for anything better, it was a small price to pay.  
  
Even if he hadn't had sex before, how hard could it be?  
  
"I accept."

* * *

Before Kyle could take in this beautiful bedroom they went to, Damien was already on him, kissing along his shoulder and neck while removing his vest. Kyle didn't expect him to go this fast, but it made him excited, pushing his now hard cock out of its sheath, already self-lubricated and dripping onto the sheets. Damien bit his shoulder and didn't waste any time to remove the rest of Kyle's clothes, breathing hard while he fiddled with his own zipper. Kyle took it as a compliment, seeing how Damien couldn't wait to bury himself inside him.  
  
When they were undressed, Damien grabbed Kyle's hair and pushed his face into the mattress, his other hand gripping Kyle's cock as he held his body tightly against his own. Kyle let out a whine, spreading his legs wider at the touch and Damien used his fingers to twist one of Kyle's nipples. Kyle never expected it to feel this good and he quickly got into it, moving his hips with the rhythm of Damien's hand.

Kyle lifted his tail up and felt Damien's hard slimy dick between his ass, sliding down to his hole and pushing inside aggressively. "Fuck!" Kyle yelped, feeling that thing slide in quickly and spread his walls. It stung a bit, but he ignored it and moaned when Damien kept thrusting into him, fucking him open, until he was able to shove his knot in too. Kyle cried out by now, their balls slapping together when Damien fucked him with such need; it was so harsh and violent until Kyle came with a scream. Damien's claws bore deep into Kyle's hips, groaning when he did one last thrust, knotting Kyle and unloading the entire content of his balls into his ass, which honestly felt like a river.  
  
They lay there in exhaustion, sweating and catching their breath, no word spoken. As soon as Damien's knot deflated, he got up, but not before licking over the blood on Kyle's hips. Kyle rolled onto his back, barely able to move, and he watched Damien pour himself a glass of 'Frozen Enigma', that’s what the label said. Whiskey, Kyle assumed.  
  
Kyle had hoped he'd lose his virgnity a bit more gently, and slower. He had always imagined to curl up in the arms of his partner, but well, Damien wasn't his partner, and Kyle sighed, knowing he was like a prostitute now. But those were the kind of feelings Kyle could ignore in exchange for a better life.  
  
"Well, Kyle," Damien said, taking a generous sip of his whiskey. He looked very pleased seeing Kyle fucked out on his bed. "I think you and me are going to get along just fine."


	5. Reunion

A few months later  
  
Kyle's life had improved immensely. The first days of sleeping in a bed were heavenly and he couldn't stop eating the food they had here, like toasted snails on bread with strawberry jam. Damien treated him almost like a king.  
  
Kyle's and Damien's relationship had gotten more intense. Kyle had no feelings for him, but they couldn't keep their hands off each other, and Kyle always longed for that ferocious sex when he returned home to deliver the things he stole, longed to be loved. Damien was never satisfied if Kyle didn't bleed, and Kyle wanted it, those deep bite marks and scratches. Kyle wanted to be fucked senseless.  
  
"Hey, Kyle!" some dude said enthusiastically while passing him, his thin tail wagging.  
  
"Hey," Kyle waved at him, not remembering his name.  
  
However, as much fun as Damien was, he also had a side that Kyle loathed. And so Kyle enjoyed the attention he received from his fellow thieves as well. They could not stop looking at his curves; the leather he wore while training. Kyle wasn't an idiot, he could feel their eyes on him. His was a simple outfit, with his legs and stomach free. But it's not like he dressed like this for them only, he needed this for stealing, else he'd sweat too fast.  
  
Walking through the long corridor, he arrived in a bigger cave with a bar, a pool table and pink and yellow lights. It was funny to him every time that the glowing sign read "Club Temptation". They had stolen it a while ago from the brothel with the same name.  
  
"Hey, Christophe," Kyle purred, jumping on the stool next to him. He always tried to flirt with Christophe, but that guy was like a mountain and everything Kyle said seemed to bounce off of him. He also barely ever talked, except for the occasional grunts.  
  
But he did acknowledge Kyle, who knew Christophe liked him anyway.  
  
"Let's play some pool later. What are you drinking today? Frozen Enigma? That's my favorite," Kyle said and tried to brush Christophe with his tail, which the other blocked.  
  
Kyle was into this cute denial, though he left him alone then and only grinned. Christophe wouldn't ever hurt him, but Kyle once watched him bust someone's head open for stealing a glove from him, and it does intimidate him a little.  
  
"Kyle!" That was the boy again from earlier. "Damien is looking for you, he told me to come get you." This made Kyle all excited, maybe Damien had finally gotten him that fur coat he'd been begging for for ages.  
  
"Thanks... uh... uhm," Kyle could just _not_ remember his name, and he watched as this weirdo slowly realized this; his heart shattering into a million pieces.  
  
"Y-you... you don't remember my name?" he said so sadly, with such a tiny voice, that Kyle almost felt bad. Almost. "It's me, Kip..."  
  
"Oh, right... do you want to date?" Kyle asked. Maybe this way Kip would stop looking at him like a child who'd been told his parents were eaten by a shark.  
  
Christophe scoffed at this and downed the rest of his glass.  
  
"Really?? I- I mean! Of course, I do! I never knew you felt the same way as me!" Kip was so overly happy, but before he could try and kiss Kyle, Kyle jumped up.  
  
"Okay, see you later then," Kyle said, hurrying away from the place. Now Kyle had asked out five men already; he had to be careful. Hopefully they'd never meet. – He didn't love any of them, but it was fun to ask them out if they wanted him.  
  
When Kyle arrived in the office, Damien looked at him with a wide grin.  
  
"There you are, finally. Wish I had some faster runners here, unless you were taking your sweet time on purpose," Damien said, moreso teasing Kyle than really trying to get under his skin.  
  
"Maybe. – What do you want?" Kyle leaned over the chair when he saw Damien take out a bottle. He got out of his seat and handed it to Kyle.  
  
"Special Snowflake?" Kyle said, reading the label out loud.  
  
"Yes, I just got that," Damien said and he sounded proud.  
  
"That's fucking expensive," Kyle said, taking the bottle to take a closer look at the glowing blue liquid.  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Really? You sent for me for this?" Kyle was unimpressed, pressing his lips together. He wanted the coat!  
  
Of course, Damien was instantly aggravated, and he snarled. "Be glad I'm sharing it with you, you unthankful whore."  
  
Kyle rolled his eyes then and put the bottle back on the desk, ready to leave, but Damien grabbed his arm.  
  
"Just a glass," Damien pleaded, more gently this time. It wasn't quite an apology, but not like Kyle could expect that of him. Whatever, it was close to an apology.  
  
So Kyle huffed and gave in, "Okay, fine."  
  
It didn't stay at one glass, and they emptied almost half of the Special Snowflake.  
  
"I'm so wasted," Kyle groaned, lying on the bed with Damien curled around him, and the heat from his body began to become bothersome.  
  
"Me too, let's fuck," Damien slurred, kissing along Kyle's neck.  
  
But Kyle wasn't in the mood at all, he felt more like vomiting and the spit on his neck was annoying. He couldn't do anything when Damien got ontop of him and already penetrated him, without any love or care.  
  
Kyle lay there and took it, and maybe it was the alcohol, but he felt disgusting, like a piece of meat. He prayed that Damien would get it over with fast.  
  
Damien must have been too drunk, since he didn't even bother biting Kyle or stroke him. Kyle didn't even receive any praise from him. Being a cum dumpster was all he was good for, and it made him feel worthless.

 "Ugh, fuck off. I hate you so much," Kyle growled suddenly, perhaps it was the alcohol that made him feel brave. He pushed Damien off of him, who rolled onto his back.  
  
"Man, you're such a lightweight," Damien said after a moment. "Next time I'm not drinking with such a loser."  
  
Kyle normally had an easy time ignoring Damien's insults, but that "loser" hit him hard, especially after that unsatisfying sex. "Fuck you, you're a fucking idiot," Kyle snarled.  
  
This amused Damien, he laughed out loud. "Yeah? And you smell, go wash yourself for once."  
  
Kyle jumped up from the bed, baring his teeth. "I was just about to do that anyway! Not because you told me to. I will also shave unlike some other nasty shora here," Kyle barked, throwing his glass at Damien before he left. He missed him by an inch. Sadly.  
  
"Such a wild child," Damien said, and although Kyle couldn't see him, he knew Damien was fucking smiling.

But Kyle said nothing.  
  
Kyle left the ship and staggered down the gangplank, cursing Damien, hating him. He leaned over and vomited into the water, feeling terrible after. He sobbed and hung his head, trying to fight the tears. He wanted his father, he wanted to be held by him, like a little boy... or girl.  
  
But that thought was only for a moment. No, his father would never give him that, he would tell Kyle to get up and fend for himself, instead of giving him the love he _deserved_. Kyle had seen it countless times, the parents who held their children and played with them, who loved them without having to be drunk off their asses – and regardless of their ability to saw someone's horns off. Those parents wouldn't expect such cruelty from them.  
  
Gregory.. he'd have loved him. The way he looked at Kyle like he was a child, not a pirate nor a thief. Gregory had not pressured him to do anything.  
  
Kyle must be really drunk that he'd even say Gregory's name in his head. He had wanted to forget him. That bastard! How dare he invade Kyle's head like that?  
  
A scream erupted from him and he slammed his fist into the wall. It hurt. Terribly. Worse than a knife. The blood ran over his knuckles, looking pathetic and dripping onto the ground.  
  
It wasn't even satisfying to look at, but the pain was just what he needed.  
  
And when he looked up, he saw Christophe standing there, expression stoic as always. But when he saw Kyle's bleeding hand, he looked concerned. Kyle wanted to cry at being seen like this, wanted to crawl under a rock.  
  
"Come, you should get that bandaged," Christophe spoke and helped Kyle up by grabbing his arm in a rough manner. Hearing Christophe's voice surprised Kyle, and as much as he had wanted to pull away and scream at him to leave him alone, he didn't.  
  
Hours later. When Kyle felt better again, Henrietta told him to join her and Christophe at the metro station. Kyle was glad to get out of here for a while, he was lying on one of the beds from a room underground.  
  
There were three shitty beds in here, and it made him feel pretty claustrophobic. The walls were grey stone, some of it even broken. There was probably a rat's nest somewhere in there. Seriously, it made Kyle depressed looking at it. These rooms were dreadful, but that's just what criminals had to deal with. Kyle thought about how much better he had it in the room on Damien's ship. A large bed for himself, just for the price of sex.  
  
For Kyle, it was still worth it.  
  
His head hurt slightly, the throbbing worse when he got up and made his way towards the surface. But he'll manage; it'll pass.  
  
What he couldn't manage however, was Kip, who was standing there right at the entrance.  
  
"Oh, Kyle!" Kip said, as excited as a little child on their birthday. "I was thinking... maybe I could come along today, help out my boyfriend."  
  
Kyle snorted, Kip didn't look like he'd be good at the thieving thing. In fact, he'd never seen him on patrol. Perhaps he'd get caught and Kyle would be rid of him.  
  
"'Kay, if you want. I'm not stopping you," Kyle walked past him and Kip followed along without a word.

* * *

"Hurry up," Christophe shouted at them from across the station, the metro had just arrived. They didn't have a ticket, but Kyle wasn't so afraid when he wasn't alone, and Terrence had told them that no guards would be around at this time; he had tested that for the last week.  
  
"Maybe we'd be faster if a certain someone wasn't with us," Henrietta said, and Kyle knew she was blaming him for allowing Kip to come. He certainly wasn't the fastest, and Kyle felt bad for him.  
  
"Just go," Kyle groaned, and he walked slower so Kip could catch up.  
  
"You really need to run faster, Kip," Kyle said, trying to keep the annoyance out of his voice.  
  
"I'm sorry," Kip mumbled, and he sounded so pathetic that Kyle had to sigh. Damn him, Kyle didn't want to judge other thieves by their first impression, but he regretted taking Kip with them already.  
  
It was full inside the metro, and Kyle stood next to a handsome man. He was dressed in purple garments, like he'd work for the king.  
  
"Hello," Kyle smiled, brushing a hand along the guy's hips, who glared at him, then stared out of the window. Nobody liked to be talked to on these things, most just came from work and wanted to get home and rest.  
  
But this was all just a distraction for Kyle to slide his hand into the man's pocket to steal his wallet.

Unfortunately, he didn't have much on him, merely ten gold. Not even a few banknotes.  
  
They stole wallets here and there, picking out the easy targets, which were the shora who were standing around without a seat. And they had been lucky the entire time, until they spotted a guard, and Kyle felt a shiver along his spine.  
  
"Shit. Guess Terrence was wrong," Henrietta said, but she didn't look as nervous. She'd never been caught.  
  
"Fuck, what do we do?" Kyle said, ready to jump out of the window.  
  
"Just stay calm I guess, the metro will halt soon. Let's just go to the back," Henrietta suggested, already walking with Christophe. Kyle calmed somewhat at the way Henrietta was handling this, like she knew what she was doing. He followed them, Kip behind.  
  
However, a lady got up from her seat and blocked Kip's path.  
  
"Excuse me, can I go past? I need to get off at the next stop," she said, and to Kyle's horror, Kip obeyed and went backwards. All the way to the door.  
  
How was Kip accepted into Damien's group again?!  
  
Kyle gave Kip a look of _What are you doing?!_ And the guard was soon on Kip and spoke to him, grabbing his arm when he was aware he had no ticket. And what did Kip do? Point at Kyle and the other two, most likely to tell the guard that he was with them; Kyle couldn't make out all the words. The guard looked up and glared at all of them.  
  
Fucking Kip!  
  
"Shit," Christophe said when he saw the whole scene, and Kyle just fucking lost it. He was _not_ going to let a guard catch him. Not again.  
  
"Fuck this! I'm out of here," Kyle announced, and he jumped over a man sitting in a seat at the window, stepping on his newspaper in the process. Kyle squeezed himself out the tiny opening to flee.  
  
"Kyle!" Henrietta screamed, but Kyle was already out and he was just in time. He fell down the slope into the snow while the metro rushed across the upcoming bridge.  
  
Kyle had been lucky at the way he landed, only his knees were scraped. He could deal with that; he could still walk.  
  
"Damnit," he groaned, realizing he had just abandoned his friends. He rubbed the dirt off his knees, ashamed.  
  
Fingers crossed they were able to flee at the next stop, though for some reason he had his doubts. Well, what was he supposed to do? Let himself get caught with them? Just because Kip is an idiot?  
  
Then again, Kyle was the one who allowed him to come.  
  
Kyle walked around, wondering how he'll get back now. Since the metro system was so new, a ticket was fucking expensive. But maybe he could get lucky and find more money to buy one.  
  
Farther along the road, Kyle saw a large transportation vehicle parked close to a huge building (like a church, but not as fancy), and the lions who pulled the thing were sleeping in front.  
The back of this vehicle was open! And when Kyle got closer, he saw boxes upon boxes of tools. At least they looked like tools, Kyle had no idea what they were supposed to be, but this trip might not have been for naught after all. He could steal these and sell them for money; Damien could have the rest.  
  
Looking around, he couldn't see anyone, and he waited for at least ten more minutes until he was sure it was safe to go in. Kyle hopped into the vehicle, and took a better look at the items, picking out the ones who looked most valuable.  
  
About ten more minutes later, he heard voices. Fuck. Kyle dropped the tools again and fled to the back, hiding behind one of the larger boxes.  
  
It proved to be a very bad idea, since that's where this person, who arrived, was trying to get to. Kyle's heart slammed in his chest, and he couldn't think, tried to hide as far into the corner as possible.  
  
"Hey!" the man barked when he spotted Kyle, attempting to grab him. But Kyle ducked and ran between the man's legs, away.  
  
The relief was only short, since there was another man outside, and Kyle ran right into his arms.  
  
"Let me go!!" Kyle thrashed, but this shora held him tightly by the waist.  
  
"Kyle?" Kyle looked into the man's eyes and he could not believe it when he recognized who it was. It was the man from so long ago, the one who was kind and helped him. The... the man who abandoned him and made him into what he is today. The bastard who dared to reappear in Kyle's life: Gregory.  
  
His coat was black, the complete opposite of the color last time Kyle saw him. His hair was longer, his horns sharp and huge. Kyle hated himself for noticing that, hated how tiny he felt beside him in every way. Inferior. It was more obvious than before that Gregory was a Prime Shora, always taller than common one's like Kyle. Gregory must have a mane on his back too.  
  
And his scent... it was powerful, intoxicating this up close.  
  
But before his mind could go anywhere further into the gutter, he shook his head, reminding himself how mad he was at Gregory. Kyle's eyes began to glow red and he hit Gregory with both of his hands on the chest, repeatedly. "Asshole! Don't fucking touch me! Asshole, asshole!" Kyle chanted, tail swishing in rage, and tears formed in his eyes when he realized that he didn't even manage to hurt Gregory.  
  
Gregory merely grabbed both of Kyle's arms gently, and Kyle hissed and snarled, struggling to get out of his grip. Then Gregory gave his assistant an unfriendly look to make him leave, and he did, but not before bowing.  
  
"Where have you been all these years? – Don't you have a coat? It's freezing out here, take mine," Gregory took off his coat and wrapped it around Kyle's shoulders carefully, smiling at him. Kyle just stared at him aghast, before Gregory pressed Kyle's head against his chest to hug him. Kyle growled and struggled again, blowing up his cheek as he had no chance to get out of that grip. Gregory let him go once more, and Kyle slapped his hand away.  
  
"Stop touching me! Who do you think you are?! You think you can just waltz back into my life after abandoning me?!" Though the cold made Kyle hold the coat tightly instead of throwing it into Gregory's face.  
  
Kyle's tantrum seemed to work, because now Gregory's smile disappeared.  
  
"You told me you'd visit me! You don't even know how terrible it was in there!" Kyle turned around and rubbed his eyes; he'd _not_ allow himself to cry in front of him.  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't think they'd treat you badly. I wanted to come," Gregory said calmly, and Kyle could see the shadow of his hand reaching out for him, but then he dropped it.  
  
"Well, they did! They hurt me, insulted me. They put glue in my food for god's sake! Why didn't you come?!" Kyle turned back to him to glare, and he no longer gave a shit that Gregory could see his tears; he wanted answers. Gregory looked hurt.  
  
"I had too much to do... I came a week after you had run away. I had the guards look for you for a month until they decided that you were lost," Gregory sounded so sad. Kyle was surprised to hear this and his expression softened. He had not expected that Gregory actually did come to check on him, that he even looked for him.  
  
Gregory grabbed Kyle again, and this time Kyle let him. "If I knew what they were doing to you, I'd have come earlier." Deep in Gregory's eyes, Kyle could see a hint of rage. The soft red glow that Gregory was trying to hide. Incredible how this man could suppress his true emotions.  
  
Kyle looked onto the ground and couldn't stop his tears. "How can I forgive you? After all these horrible years I had to live on the street, because of you."  
  
Gregory stroked Kyle's curls. "I never meant for you to be in such danger. Please forgive me."  
  
But Kyle pushed out of his grip then. "I can't!" How could he? Kyle felt mocked! Like his revenge had been taken from him.  
  
After a moment of silence, Gregory spoke again: "Then at least... let me try and make amends. You can rest here for a while. I'm just relieved you're still alive, Kyle."  
  
Kyle chewed on his bottom lip. He wanted to agree, but Gregory shouldn't have such an easy time winning him over, not after everything that had happened. He had to do _a lot_ to show Kyle that he meant it.  
  
But he was curious where Gregory lived and curious what he was truly like. He was obviously rich, definitely a noble. Gregory's home must be like a castle, and Kyle wanted some of that.  
  
"Fine," Kyle mumbled, arms crossed and tail wagging in warning. "But only for a moment."


	6. Betrayal

Kyle sat in a chair, drinking hot chocolate that Gregory had made for him. This place wasn't actually a church, it was a very nature-like place, with many plants and flowers. In the middle was a shrine dedicated to Epreus, the god of Nature, Freedom and the Hunt. Kyle knew this because he enjoyed reading about this particular god and somewhat believed in him. Freedom was always important in his eyes.  
  
The other thieves were most likely mad at Kyle, he was afraid what would happen when he returned to the place. Would they give him another chance? Or would they kill him? Surely Damien wouldn't allow that...  
  
"It's difficult to grow plants with so much snow around," Gregory noted, appearing at the doorway to the lounge.  
  
"You're a botanist?" Kyle scoffed, placing the drink on the coffee table in front of him.  
  
"No, I'm here to buy some for my home," Gregory said, walking up to Kyle and sitting down on a chair next to him.  
  
There was silence for a while, as if Gregory was chosing his words carefully.  
  
"Are you alright?" Gregory asked him.  
  
Kyle rolled his eyes and gave him a look. "Yes, you already asked me that three times."  
  
"Hmm, and have you been wearing this for long?" Gregory looked at Kyle's outfit, wrinkling his nose in disgust.  
  
"Yes," Kyle said, clenching his jaw, and he had to force himself to keep his tail from twitching. Fine, his outfit was maybe too revealing, but that was none of Gregory's business.  
  
"By Alous..." Gregory said silently, and Kyle heard the guilt in his voice. Good, maybe he should feel guilty, all these ten years of suffering were his fault.  
  
Gregory sighed, rubbing his temples. "I'd have done everything to prevent your fate... What you must have gone through-"  
  
"Perhaps I should leave," Kyle interrupted him, and jumped up to run, but Gregory grabbed his arm quickly and pulled him into his arms.  
  
"Please stay, it's cold outside," Gregory whispered and stroked through Kyle's curls. As much as Kyle liked that, being touched so gently, he didn't want to give in.  
  
"I hate you," when Kyle said that, Gregory let him go. However, Kyle didn't run again, only stared at the ground.  
  
Gregory sighed, stroking over his chin in thoughtfulness before he spoke again. "I know I deserve your aversion, but I'm willing to help you," he said, and he knew damn well that Kyle needed that help. It would be crazy to decline. Gregory had a lot of money for sure, and if he was willing to share that, Kyle wouldn't even want to decline. He also needed money to return home.  
  
Looking up at the ceiling, Kyle said, "Fine, you could buy me some clothes if you want."  
  
Gregory smiled again. "But of course, that's a very good idea. Let me just grab my coat and we can go," Gregory said eagerly and got up, but Kyle kept looking at him with that fake angered expression, even if he was pretty stoked himself that Gregory had agreed so quickly.

* * *

Kyle had expected the carriage to be Gregory's, but apparently it was property of the owners of the plant house. So now they had to walk, but Gregory had given him a coat, which he just took from the staff room.  
  
"The Black Querry Boutique isn't far from here," Gregory told him after a while of walking.  
  
"What?" Kyle stared at him with big eyes. That was the most expensive boutique around. Kyle was baffled Gregory would be willing to spend so much on him, flattered even. While Damien couldn't even get him a damn coat.  
  
"Sorry, is that not good enough for you?" Gregory teased him.  
  
"No, of course it is, I'm just... surprised you'd go there with me," Kyle mumbled.  
  
"I told you I'd help you. Now come, and be careful with the street," Gregory said, and Kyle walked closer to him. He hadn't even noticed he was halfway off the sidewalk.  
  
The inside of the boutique was gorgeous, Kyle had never been in such places before, since they were always empty and the security was high. It would be hard to get away with stealing anything.  
  
"Hello! How may I help you?" the saleslady asked him, and Kyle didn't know what to reply at first. Never had anyone in a shop treated him like an actual being, not like scum.  
  
But Gregory already answered for him. "Thank you, we're going to look around first."

Kyle could get used to this life, being treated with respect and having money. But could he live like that? With the person he's supposed to hate? Abandon everyone else?  
  
Gregory didn't allow Kyle to just take anything, it had to suit him. Kyle guessed that was fair, since he was paying, but Kyle never even knew that was a thing. After looking around for a while and having a hard time finding the perfect coat, Gregory did go and get the saleslady for help, and she ended up picking out a beige coat for Kyle. Of course it was extremely expensive, but Gregory was pleased how Kyle looked in it. Kyle could not be happier when he saw himself in the mirror, like a sophisticated shora, not like a street rat. Even if he still looked like a thief under the coat.  
  
"Thank you," Kyle smiled at Gregory. "It's amazing, I've never worn anything like this before."  
  
"Please, it's nothing," Gregory returned the smile. "It suits you well."  
  
Kyle flushed at that, and then his gaze went up to the sky, the sun already setting.  
  
"It's getting late, I need to go home," Kyle said, dreading the thought of returning to the hideout. They must be looking for him.  
  
"I see," Gregory seemed disappointed, but he said nothing else. He probably knew he couldn't force Kyle to stay, couldn't ask him where he lived.  
  
Kyle didn't want to end this though, not after such a generous gift. "If you have time tomorrow, we could see each other again? I'd meet you at Serenity Plaza, if you know where that is?"  
  
Gregory looked surprised at the offer, but he seemed pleased to hear it. "I do, I'll be there. Let me pay the metro fee for you, so you can get home."  
  
Kyle was so glad he didn't need to ask.  
  
Back in the hideout, Kyle already received dirty looks from a few shora. Kyle couldn't even react when he was punched in the shoulder, by non other than Henrietta.  
  
"Where the fuck have you been?! And what are you wearing?!" Henrietta growled at him.  
  
"I'm sorry, I-," Kyle began to say, but was interrupted.  
  
"You have some nerve coming back here, Christophe and Kip are gone! Christophe handed himself over so I could escape, and now..." Henrietta was keeping the rage out of her voice, but her glowing red eyes told different. Terrence put a hand lightly on her shoulder. "Now, those two are going to be sacrifices to Visjun."   
  
Kyle couldn't believe what he had heard. "What?! They'll get sacrificed for not buying tickets?!"  
  
"Visjun wants to set an example for breaking the law, the king has no choice but to agree," Terrence said.  
  
"The king is an asshole!" Kyle wanted to run past them, to get to Damien so he'd amass an army and save them. But Henrietta held him back.  
  
"The only asshole here is you. You think you can get away again after you ran like a coward? Maybe if you had stayed, we might have had a chance to save each other." Henrietta gave Terrence a nod and soon other thieves came to look. Terrence grabbed Kyle's arms.  
  
"What are you doing?!" Kyle squirmed.  
  
Henrietta took a look at Kyle's coat and wrinkled her nose. "Where did you get that expensive shit? Gods, you're such a selfish prick, went to steal for yourself after you left us behind, huh? Undress him," Henrietta said.  
  
"What!" Kyle yelled, but the other's were already on him and removed every piece of clothing he had. "Let me fucking go!!" In the process, Kyle had kicked someone in the face from trying to get away, and he didn't even feel bad. He wished he had kicked harder to draw blood.  
  
After Kyle was naked, Terrence dragged him over to the pillory and put him in.  
  
"Stop it! I'm sorry!" Kyle screamed, the tears forming in his eyes while he tried to get his hands and head out of the thing, to no avail. This was humiliating, and he growled when a tomato hit his face and splattered everywhere.  
  
"Just fucking take your punishment," Henrietta said. "At least you get to live!" She threw another tomato at him, harder this time, and it hit him right at his cheek.  
  
The thieves cheered her on, yelled profanities and laughed. Kyle felt like he was back in the orphanage, only ten times as worse. He wanted to cover his face and hide, shamed from being naked and humiliated, but that was shadowed by the need to break free and kill everyone in this room. Clenching his fists, he snarled at them and his eyes turned red.  
  
If only he had stayed with Gregory.  
  
"What the _fuck_ is going on here?!" That was Damien's voice, and suddenly everyone fell silent. When Damien saw what had been done to Kyle, his voice got louder. "Who is responsible for this?!"  
  
"I am," Henrietta said without fear, arms crossed.  
  
"You dumb bitch. Nobody gets pillored here without me knowing," Damien said, helping Kyle out of the thing.  
  
"Kyle deserves it, he's a traitor," Henrietta said, no longer looking at them.  
  
"There's nothing he could have done for them, and you fucking know that. Come idiot, get cleaned up," Damien said as he shoved Kyle towards his ship. Kyle held his shoulders as he cried, wanting to get away from here as fast as possible.  
  
He did feel like a disgusting traitor.

* * *

Kyle got cleaned and sat at Damien's table, wrapped in a towel and not touching the hot coffee that had been put before him.  
  
"Is it true? Are they dead?" Kyle asked tiredly, his jaw hurting from trying to hold his crying in.  
  
"They probably will be. There's nothing you could have done. At least you were smart and left, or otherwise they'd have sacrificed you too."  
  
It hurt to hear, and Kyle felt responsible. He couldn't keep his tears in any longer, sobbing again. Damien stroked his back, his hands wandering along Kyle's naked spine. Was it already time for _that_ again? Kyle wasn't in the mood. Couldn't Damien see that he was devastated?  
  
But maybe it could distract him.  
  
Damien turned Kyle around and grabbed his wrists, kissing him on the mouth hungrily, biting into his lower lip to draw blood. Kyle groaned in pain, it hurt more than usual; it didn't feel as good as all the other times.  
  
Still, he let Damien press him into his bed by his horns, entering him quickly and thrusting hard. Kyle didn't know how to feel again. He moaned out of reflex and hissed when Damien's sharp nails dug into Kyle's thighs, but didn't even enjoy it at all.  
  
When Damien came, Kyle was glad it was over. He began to hate this whole act and was actually glad that Damien never cared if Kyle came or not, while Kyle had complained about that before. Damien licked the blood off Kyle's chin, kissing his mouth again, then along his neck. Kyle let him do so, faking his purring. Not even the affection could make him enjoy this, yet the feeling wasn't entirely unwelcome. Still, he wanted to be alone.

Kyle thought about Christophe and Kip again, while he waited for Damien's stupid knot to deflate. He wondered if they were already dead or if they'd have to sleep in a dungeon until they'd be tortured out in the open and killed. Henrietta was right, Kyle should have been there and help them.  
  
He passed out then. After such a day, he just wanted to sleep, didn't want to think about this anymore. Kyle only wanted to think about how he'll meet Gregory again, the only person that made him feel safe and real.


	7. Rebellious

The next morning, Damien was still sleeping, wrapped around Kyle, and Kyle had to carefully remove himself not to wake him. He took the towel with him, there was no time to get dressed.  
  
To his luck, nobody was in the hallway, and Kyle was able to collect his clothes. Even the coat was undamaged, to his relief. It would have made him furious if it had been torn, but at the same time he knew he had no right to be. Henrietta's words were still in his head: _At least you get to live._  
  
Kyle didn't even eat, only splashed some water on his face, then hurried to the surface. Right now, he'd rather sit at the plaza and wait for Gregory than stay here.  
  
It was still empty there, only a few shora walking around, and Kyle sat down at the fountain in the middle. It was so much warmer here with the coat that he could almost fall asleep again.  
  
A bit farther away was a group of young shora, students most likely. That was always like a knife in Kyle's heart, how much he wished he could have been among them, with money and loving parents instead of being a thief on the street; parentless. Suddenly he felt dirty and tightened his coat, to conceal what trash he was wearing underneath it.  
  
One hour passed until he spotted Gregory's blond hair in the forming crowd, and he jumped up to hurry towards him.  
  
"Hey," Kyle called out to him, and it sounded more excited than he was trying to show.  
  
"Hello, Kyle," Gregory said, the corners of his lips rising slowly in a smirk at the way Kyle greeted him. Then he handed him a bag.  
  
Kyle saw the "Winterbite's Candy" label and couldn't keep his joy hidden.  
  
"Thank you, this brings back memories," Kyle laughed, already opening the bag and eating the candy.  
  
"I recall that you were fond of these," Gregory said, and it made Kyle beam that he remembered, avoiding eye contact.  
  
Kyle didn't know when he smiled this much the last time, so he ate more candy to conceal it better.  
  
"Uh, I suppose you didn't have a real breakfast," Gregory cleared his throat, watching Kyle's expression to make sure he did not say the wrong thing. "So, let me invite you."  
  
Hearing that made Kyle twice as hungry and he nodded eagerly. The last time he had a proper breakfast was when he succeeded to steal from a wealthy person.

But the café Gregory led Kyle to was unfamiliar. The shora in there looked even wealthier than Gregory; Kyle had never seen anyone with such large rings on their fingers. It made him nervous to be around so many sophisticated shora, and without paying much attention, he held onto the hem of Gregory's coat, who noticed and smiled at him.  
  
"Don't worry," Gregory spoke softly, and Kyle let go, embarrassed for behaving like a child, but it also made him feel so safe. Gregory would protect him if anyone tried to do anything to Kyle, he was sure of it.

Kyle read the menu when they were seated, everything sounded so fancy that he had no idea what to take.  
  
"What do you recommend?" Kyle asked.  
  
He became aware how inhibited he acted when talking to Gregory, and Gregory must notice this too. However, he didn't let it show.  
  
"Anything really. All of these have such exquisite taste, but the Peach and Apple Pudding is a must," Gregory said and gave him a look. "Please, don't hold back, take anything that sounds good to you."  
  
Pudding. Gorgeous, Kyle wanted that, also wanted pancakes. In the end, Gregory ordered Fried Frostberry Pancakes with Roasted Coconut Muffins and Dream Ink Mocha for Kyle, and Cooked Parsley and Fairymoss Eggs with Mango and Winter's Mint Toast and Ice Blossom Tea for himself. And a Peach and Apple Pudding for both of them.  
  
"How are you feeling today?" Gregory asked him, folding his arms on the table, and Kyle stared at his neat and sharp claws.  
  
"Oh, I'm uhm... okay," Kyle said, then faked a smile. As long as he didn't think about yesterday, he was going to be fine.  
  
Gregory didn't believe him, he put on that pained face again. "Maybe it's not my place to say this, but you can talk to me about anything, but don't feel like you have to. I'm here if you need me."  
  
Kyle nodded. If he said anything now, he might cry, and that would be embarrassing in front of everyone.

Their food arrived and it looked beauitful and delicious, like fresh snow. Kyle was about to grab a pancake and eat, when Gregory laughed and stopped him.  
  
"Eat with your fork and knife, like this," Gregory said and demonstrated with the golden cutlery, which mesmerized Kyle at the way they sparkled. They must be worth a lot.  
  
"Okay," Kyle grinned, and he did. This place must be demanding good table manners, which Kyle never learned.  
  
They ate, and Kyle wanted to moan at how amazing the food was, soft and flavorful. It was very hard for him not to chow down like an animal.  
  
Kyle laughed at the stories Gregory began to tell him about his life. Like how his friend Estella, the acolyte, invites him over for coffee every week, and the coffee always tastes so awful, but Gregory drinks it anyway with a big smile, and then dumps it into the plants while Estella isn't looking.  
  
"She's pretty awkward, but she tries," Gregory chuckled. "I only got mad at her once for buying me the ugliest carpet ever for my birthday."  
  
"Thanks for warning me then," Kyle laughed. "And your birthday is... uh, when?"  
  
"August 11," Gregory said, then asked carefully, "And yours...?"  
  
"It's March 23," Kyle answered, licking the last residue of frostberry off his fork.  
  
Gregory's brows furrowed for a moment. "I see," he said, and then went quiet. Was Kyle's birthday an offensive date to him? Or... did he realize this was also Lennart's birthday? The once most wanted pirate? Kyle could never tell him that he's Lennart's son.  
  
They sat in silence, until Gregory took the initiative again by wiping the frostberry off Kyle's chin. Well, he was about to, but stopped and handed Kyle the handkerchief to do it himself, and Kyle did.  
  
"Well, you know how old I am, so it's only fair I know your age. If I may know?" Kyle asked curiously.  
  
"Of course you may. I'm twenty-seven," Gregory smiled.  
  
Kyle was shocked to say the least. "So you were only like seventeen when we first met? Wow, I thought you were much older."  
  
"I hear that a lot. – Here, try the pudding," Gregory shoved the glass towards him and handed him a spoon.  
  
Kyle took a generous amount, and it tasted even better than the pancakes and muffins. "Mhm, you have good taste in food."  
  
"I'm glad you share that, but I knew you were smart," Gregory said, using his spoon to eat some too.  
  
Kyle's face turned red, he never saw himself as smart at all. Or interesting. Yet here was Gregory, telling him these things, and he didn't even ask for sex in return; he didn't ask for anything. They even shared pudding together right now.  
  
Gregory paid and left a generous tip before they left. Kyle never ate such a huge meal before, it almost made him want to puke.  
  
Kyle stood still, and wanted to puke even more so, when he watched bitterly, as a few shora closed off a part of the plaza. He guessed they were going to begin constructing the temple for Visjun. Kyle boiled with rage. Why was this necessary? Visjun didn't need a temple, he was a murderer. If it wasn't for him, then maybe Christophe and Kip would still be alive.  
  
"Kyle?" Kyle heard Gregory call him. "What's wrong?"  
  
"It's just... grr, this Visjun. He doesn't deserve a fucking temple here," Kyle growled, and he knew he should be quiet, but nobody else would say what everyone thought. "Us shora should rise up and destroy him, that's what I think."  
  
Kyle gasped when Gregory grabbed him by the shoulders then, and pulled him close. "Kyle, ssh. Don't say that too loud." But Kyle pushed out of Gregory's grip, talking even louder. "I don't care! Why should I be quiet?! He thinks he can rule over us because he's stronger, and he abuses his power to eat our children! Or tear out our tails for fun, or worse! – For fucks sake, he demands sacrifices! And instead of fighting against him, the king sits in his castle and does nothing but praise him!"  
  
Gregory's tail twitched in discomfort, and before Kyle could say anything else, a guard approached, visibly upset, and Kyle was struck by fear.  
  
"You dare speak ill of Visjun, boy?!" Another guard grabbed Kyle by the arm and Kyle thought it was over for him. But Gregory pulled Kyle away from those two into his arms.  
  
"Please forgive my little brother, he doesn't know what he's saying," Gregory lied to them, stroking over Kyle's head. "He's a little... sick."  
  
"Be careful with your family members, sir. They might end up getting whipped," the guard growled, before Gregory took Kyle and left. Kyle knew he'd have never gotten out of this if Gregory wasn't rich, that was the only reason the guard let them go.  
  
They came to a park with lots of icy flowers glittering in the light of the sun. Gregory let Kyle go and wiped some dirt off his shoulders. "Thanks. I'm not sorry for what I said, but that was stupid of me," Kyle mumbled.  
  
"Hmm, Kyle," Gregory sat down on a bench. "You are very passionate, but let me ask you this: What if the king _did_ rise against Visjun and you and others would be forced to serve the army?"  
  
Kyle was speechless for a moment, he didn't think this through. Him? In the army? The image was kind of ridiculous. Kyle was agile and quick, and he could deliver a punch that hurt, but brute strength? No, he was not the type for that.  
  
But then his brows furrowed, and he sat down on the bench next to Gregory. "...I'd gladly give my life so others can be free," he said, fully determined. Yes, he'd do anything, he'd at least _try to_ , even if he'd die.  
  
Gregory nodded. "I agree with you completely, we don't deserve to be slaves to a demigod."  
  
Kyle had been afraid that Gregory wasn't against Visjun, and he was relieved to know that he shared his view.  
  
"Have you heard the story of Katherine Wintersun?" Gregory asked, gently touching Kyle's shoulder to rub his thumb over it.  
  
"No, I have not," Kyle said, curiously wagging his tail.  
  
"In the past, the demigods were a constant threat to our race. She was the first to rally all shora to fight them off, establishing the Wintersun Kingdom and proving that our strength matched if we worked together," Gregory said with a small smile. "I'll tell you more about it someday, but it's not wise to do so outside."  
  
That baffled Kyle, how the king can spit on his ancestor so much, for what she had done for the entire race. "The king is such a coward," Kyle muttered.  
  
"You're right," Gregory laughed, and Kyle didn't understand why that was funny.  
  
Since Gregory had to leave for work, which he said was overseeing constructions and giving directions like the metro (he called it a "CEO"), Kyle left for home too. He had stolen one of the golden spoons from the café, maybe it might be worth something.

Close to the shore, Kyle was suddenly intercepted by the two guards from earlier, but they had brought a third.  
  
"This is the one, Miss Red," one of the guards said, eyeing another that looked like a general. Her hair was a lighter red than Kyle's and the red on her lips was so bright on her pale skin that it completely distracted from the scars on her face. Kyle immediately noticed that she was taller than the two guards and had the scent of a Prime Shora.  
  
She stood there straight with her arms behind her back. "So I see. We don't allow propaganda to be spread, and Visjun demands that shora like you be punished."  
  
Kyle was horrified that they came back to him for that. Without Gregory, he had no chance against the law. Instead, he tried to convince them. "Visjun is not your boss! Can't you see what he's doing to your fellow shora?!"  
  
The woman merely smirked, she was not impressed by what Kyle had to say. As if she had heard this over and over again. "That's enough. Lead him away."  
  
"No!" Kyle shouted, but he had no chance to get out of the harsh grip from the two guards as they dragged him away, but he fought and struggled, until the general grabbed his tail.  
  
"It will be easier if you don't move," she said. And Kyle couldn't without the usage of his tail. She then checked his pockets and found the spoon. "Aha, stolen as well I assume."  
  
Kyle hung his head in defeat; he knew where he was going. The same way Christophe and Kip went.  
  
Jail.


	8. Abyss

By the sixteenth lash on his back, Kyle was begging for mercy, hating himself for giving in so easily. But the pain, it was unbearable, like knives digging into an already open wound.  
  
His wrists and ankles were red from trying to get out of the ropes. Kyle cried out when the jailer whipped him again, and he gritted his teeth and snarled, tail swishing around furiously. This bastard was such a sadist, taking his time between the lashes and taking in Kyle's misery with joy. The tears ran down his cheeks, but he did not allow himself to sob. Instead, his eyes glowed bright red.  
  
He wanted to be free, sink his fangs into the jailer's fat neck, clawing his eyes out and eating his heart, drowning the room in his blood.  
  
These thoughts kept him from breaking down completely.

* * *

The cell was dark, without any windows. Kyle couldn't keep his eyes open, and he only heard droplets of water. He had survived the lashes, not even remembering how many he'd received, and he couldn't move his arms when he tried.  
  
Kyle was in chains.  
  
He was so tired, and everything hurt, his arms so weak. But he was afraid to sleep, a million thoughts in his head. Would they continue torturing him? Kill him?  
  
Kyle must have been sitting there half-conscious, plagued by worry, when the door at the end of the room opened. He heard footsteps, and saw the light of a torch... glowing eyes in the darkness.  
  
"Are you sure about this, sir?" the jailer asked.  
  
"Yes, please free him," someone else said. Kyle must be really fucked up, because the voice he heard sounded like Gregory's, here to save him again.  
  
Everything was like a dream, not real. Why was his subconsciousness playing such cruel tricks on him?  
  
Kyle couldn't even react when his arms dropped, couldn't open his eyes when he felt himself being carried away. Freedom? Was he free? Or was this the goddess of the underworld? Here to carry him to his death?  
  
He passed out again.

* * *

Kyle woke up when his lips felt wet, and his eyes sprung open, hastily drinking the liquid that was poured into his mouth. The cold water made him want to exhale in pleasure, giving his entire body some strength again.  
  
"Gregory?" Kyle whimpered, being greeted by those blue eyes. Those pained eyes that hid the anger.  
  
"Ssh, drink," Gregory said as he held Kyle in his lap, making him drink the whole bottle. His bushy tail was wrapped around Kyle to keep him warm.  
  
Kyle was so dazed, he didn't care about the intimate proximity. All he wanted was to stay like this and drink, being cared for.  
  
"I'm sorry for what they've done to you," Gregory whispered and held Kyle tighter, and now Kyle realized that they were in a room on a large couch, not outside.  
  
The awful pain on Kyle's back seemed to have lessened, until he realized that it had been bandaged. "What happened?"  
  
"I paid for your freedom," Gregory said, and he still held onto Kyle, his tail brushing over his naked arms.  
  
It made Kyle drop his head, unable to look at Gregory. Fuck, why did he need to be saved so often? He didn't want to be weak. Can't anything go right in his life for once? Those bastard guards fucked him up without remorse, and Kyle couldn't even fight back.  
  
Exhaling, Kyle was silent for a while before he spoke, "Why do you do this for me?"  
  
"I told you I'd help you." Gregory let him go then, when he was sure Kyle could sit by himself. Kyle would have prefered Gregory kept him in his arms, wrapped in his tail. He longed for the warm embrace of somebody else, so without thinking, he held onto Gregory's sleeves, pushing his head into his chest.  
  
Gregory's tail twitched, and after a moment of hesitation, he began stroking Kyle's hair gently.  
  
"I feel like I had been in that cell for years," Kyle stammered against Gregory's tunic.  
  
Gregory cleared his throat. "You've been there a whole day. I went looking for you when you didn't show up this morning. It was... difficult to stay calm when I saw what had been done to you."  
  
That made Kyle want to smile. None of his so-called friends would move a finger for him, at least not after what he had done...  
  
When Kyle remembered that, he jerked away from Gregory. "Tell me, have you seen anyone else? Like me? Thieves? They were supposed to be sacrificed to Visjun for... for breaking the law."  
  
"No, I haven't," Gregory said, then saw how crushed Kyle looked and added, "I'm sorry about your friends."  Gregory sighed, fixing the hair at one of Kyle's horns and got up. "Let me get you some more water."  
  
Kyle nodded and when Gregory had left, he looked around the room. The curtains were closed and on the other side was a long commode with something shiny on it. He got up to investigate.  
  
On the surface were lots of jewelry. Rings, necklaces, bracelets. Small stones were on them that looked incredibly valuable. If Kyle could grab some of these and distribute them among the thieves, maybe that could lessen their hate towards him.  
  
Quickly, he grabbed one of the rings.  
  
"Don't."  
  
Kyle twitched when he heard Gregory's voice, dropping the item. "Sorry."  
  
Gregory's brows were furrowed, not hiding his disappointment when he came over and to pick up the ring, placing it back on the commode. "They're heirlooms from my parents. You can always ask if you need money."  
  
Kyle's face turned red and he looked to the ground, mouth in a straight line. Damnit, what was he thinking? Trying to fuck over the one person who helped him. And for what? Appreciation from his housemates?  
  
But just asking for money was humiliating, it was just confirming that he couldn't do anything on his own.  
  
"What happened to your parents?" Kyle asked out of curiosity, but also to change the subject.  
  
Gregory crossed his arms over his chest and gave Kyle a long look, maybe that had been a bad idea to just ask that, rude even. "They've fallen in battle." He sighed once again, either out of disappointment in Kyle or not liking to speak of his parents, which would be understandable.  
  
"I'm sorry," was all Kyle said, and he felt even worse now. He knew what it was like not having any parents. Hopefully Gregory didn't have to watch either of them die as well.  
  
"Don't be. Here," Gregory opened the drawer and handed Kyle a pouch. "Fifty gold." To Kyle's surprise, Gregory seemed to have let his disappointment go when Kyle looked up at him.  
  
Kyle stared at the bag in his hands, and then smiled too. He did not deserve this at all, and yet Gregory gave him so much, more than necessary. "Thank you for everything."  
  
And Gregory returned the smile, even if Kyle could see the hint of grief, because Gregory knew Kyle would leave again, would return to the life as a thief.  
  
"You can always come here if you need help, Kyle."

* * *

Exhausted, Kyle entered the hideout. There was no sign of any turmoil, they really didn't move a finger to find him.  
  
In a way, Kyle knew it would be that way. Even if he didn't fuck up, thieves were like this anyway, only looking out for themselves. Not like Kyle was any better, but he did try!  
  
How could he think this would be his family? How... how could pirates be his family?  
  
Kyle began to realize that neither the thieves nor the pirates were good for him. He suddenly got angry at his father more than before, for forcing him to do awful things he didn't want to do. All Kyle wanted was his affection, and for him to be proud.  
  
Gregory was so much more of a father, in a weird way. Kyle would be lying to himself if he said he didn't want to turn around and go back to him, being cared for.  
  
However, he was pissed at Damien and had to talk to him. Kyle had always thought that bastard loved him, yet he didn't seem to matter if it meant Damien had to put effort into finding him.

When Kyle entered the office, Damien was sitting there, looking more surprised than worried.  
  
"Where have you been?" Damien asked.  
  
Kyle was fuming more than before now, a fang sinking into his bottom lip. "Fuck you, you didn't even come and look for me," he growled.  
  
But that didn't even bother Damien, he merely rolled his eyes and said, "You're a big boy, Kyle. I'm sure you can take care of yourself." He got up and walked over to Kyle, already reaching out a hand to touch him. Kyle wanted to punch him or throw him off the ship, but instead he got out the pouch and pushed it into Damien's hand.  
  
"What the hell is this?"  Damien barked, opening the bag. Kyle watched his expression change into a smirk. "Not bad, at least you were working hard while you were gone," Damien said and tried to touch Kyle's back, but Kyle shoved his hand away.  
  
"I'm not in the mood," Kyle hurried out of the room with these words. He'd rather sleep on the ground than here today.  
  
What a dick, he didn't even care to know where Kyle had been.  
  
Next day, Kyle woke up with a slight headache. Falling asleep at the bar after drinking a few glasses of alcohol wasn't a good idea. His back felt much better, though he went and changed the bandages to be sure.  
  
When he walked along the corridor to find food, he was surprised to find a huge crowd. Henrietta was standing on a pedestral, made from a few boxes. She looked pissed.  
  
"So it's settled then. We'll go to the plaza and fight! To save Christophe, and Kip! We need to make a stand. We can't allow Visjun to do whatever he wants with us without expecting resistance," Henrietta shouted, and some of the thieves cheered her on in agreement, but others simply stared at her in disbelief.  
  
Kyle was shocked to know that those two were even still alive. He liked what Henrietta said, and it was true. But did she really want to risk so many lives to save Christophe and Kip? Wintersun's guards had stronger weapons than the thieves and their knives.  
  
Could it be that Henrietta was in love with Christophe? It would make sense.  
  
Still, Kyle hoped he was allowed to come, to prove that he'd risk his life to save theirs.  
  
"Get everything ready, we're leaving soon," she added, leaving the pedestral. Kyle walked up to her, and she saw him immediately, glaring daggers at him.  
  
"We're trying to fix your mess," she growled at him, wanting to leave. But Kyle walked into her way. "Wait, let me join, please. I'll do anything to help," he begged her.  
  
Henrietta crossed her arms, looking behind her to give Terrence a look. "Okay, fine, but only because it was your fault. Go ahead, get yourself killed and rot in the underworld for all I care."  
  
Even if that was rude, Kyle smiled for the chance to help.

* * *

The plaza was full of shora, and Kyle could see Christophe and Kip on a wooden stage. They were tied up and sat on their knees, and they looked like a mess, scratches and bruises everywhere on their bodies. It hurt to see them like this.  
  
Kyle began to have a bad feeling, and he kept checking if the knife was still safely in his boot. He had no clue what the plan was, or if there even was one. His group was about twenty thieves. Would that be enough?  
  
Henrietta walked up to him. "Alright Kyle, you sneak up to the stage and untie them, we'll try to keep everyone busy." She already rushed ahead with Terrence, before Kyle could answer.  
  
Him? Alone? This was a suicide mission. Perhaps Henrietta needed somebody to sacrifice themselves, and that somebody was Kyle of course.  
  
Kyle's heart slammed in his chest as he walked along the crowd. This was it, he'd die today. There was no way the guards would miss him if he was spotted. And as much as he was trying to tell himself that he would not be caught, there was still a higher chance that he would be.  
  
It wasn't fair that he had to be the bait, but if he didn't prove himself now, he'd never be accepted by the others ever again.  
  
He did not hear anything the executioner said, didn't hear the crowd. All eyes were on the stage, the spot he had to go to. Kyle wiped the sweat off his forehead.  
  
Then he was stopped by a touch on his shoulder.  
  
"Gregory?" Kyle said, his whole body shaking.  
  
"What are you doing here, Kyle? You shouldn't be watching this," Gregory said and tried to pull him away. "You're shaking. Are you alright?"  
  
Kyle tried to get out of his grip. "No! Stop! I have to save them..."  
  
Gregory gave Kyle a look as if he was insane. "Kyle, that's suicide," he explained, staying calm. He seemed to think that Kyle didn't know it was.  
  
Kyle had a few tears in his eyes by now. "I know," he sobbed.  
  
Before Gregory could say anything else, he looked into the crowd. There was a turmoil, and Henrietta emerged. When she laid eyes upon Kyle, in the arms of Gregory, she snarled and her eyes turned red.  
  
Shit. It was too late, now everyone would think Kyle was even more of a traitor, working with the noble folk.  
  
Henrietta lost it then, pulling a knife and stabbing a guard in the neck out of desperation. "Down with Visjun, and all you traitors!!" she screeched, throwing the guard onto the ground as he coughed and wheezed, blood gushing out of his mouth. She went on to punch another guard in the guts, like a ball of fury.  
  
The crowd screamed, and most shora ran away. More guards came and a gunshot was heard.  
  
Kyle froze, he couldn't move, couldn't think at all. These gunshots, they were just like back then...  
  
Gregory pulled him down, holding him tighter and protecting him with his body. Kyle's breathing became ragged, and Gregory whispered that it was going to be okay while he pat his curls.  
  
But Kyle couldn't just cower here and be protected. He had to overcome this fear and help his friends.  
  
With a quick movement, he got out of Gregory's arms and ran towards the stage, through the panicking crowd.  
  
"Kyle!" Gregory barked, but Kyle kept on fighting himself to the stage.  
  
Although his wound hurt again and his heart almost jumped out of his chest, he kept on running. There were more gunshots, yet Kyle blocked them out, the adrenaline rushing through his veins. Now or never.  
  
What he saw then was gruesome. Kip was dead, with his mouth open and a hole in his head, bathed in blood. Kyle averted his gaze in disgust, seeing that Christophe was still okay, more or less.  
  
"Christophe? Come, let's get out of here!" Kyle yelled, shaking him while he worked on untying the ropes with his knife. Christophe was barely able to keep his head up.  
  
There was a loud screech in the crowd, and Kyle could see how Henrietta fell, a spear rammed through her stomach by a guard.  
  
"Henrietta," Christophe said with hoarse voice, his eyes wide when he saw the scene. He could barely speak, he must not have drank for a long time. "My sister... Those cowards."  
  
Sister? Now that really shocked Kyle. Those two? Siblings?  
  
"Get out of here, Kyle," Christophe growled at him.  
  
"But I-," Kyle said and gasped when he was interrupted.  
  
Out of thin air, a gigantic silver worm creature appeared on the stage, with tiny forearms and a large sword-like tail. One of its six orange eyes stared at Kyle, and for a mere second, Kyle felt like he had met this being before. It was enough to make the blood in his veins freeze.  
  
The creature roared, and as if he could understand it, Kyle immediately knew that this was Visjun.  
  
When Visjun spoke, it sounded as if he owned three voices, "What's the meaning of this? Are you torah'nur unable to keep your own in check?" He opened his mouth, and his massive fangs were the size of Kyle's whole body.  
  
Kyle watched helplessly and in schock, when Visjun grabbed one of the fleeing thieves' with his mouth and swallowed her whole.  
  
"No!" Kyle screamed, and without thinking, he threw the knife towards Visjun.  
  
But it bounced right off his skin! And the blade of the knife was completely bent.  
  
"Hey, you! Get away from that prisoner!" Those were the guards, at least five of them. They pointed their guns towards Kyle, and that gave him the rest. He began to tremble, he knew this was the end.  
  
But Kyle didn't want to go out in fear. No, he wanted to be brave for once. He'd die with dignity. Someone who wasn't afraid of anything, not even death. He furrowed his brow and snarled, "I spit on you!"  
  
Then, he was yanked down the stage hard by his tail, the bullets missing him. Kyle struggled when he saw Gregory, who threw him over his shoulder and ran.  
  
Kyle's head was still spinning, Gregory let him down when they were far away from the plaza, and after a moment of taking a few deep breaths, he clenched his jaw and pushed Gregory. "Why did you do that!!"  
  
Gregory grabbed Kyle's hands, glaring at him. "Do what? Save your life? How can you even think of doing something this idiotic?!"  
  
"I wanted to save my friends!" Kyle cried, swallowing and trembling.  
  
"Kyle, they have swords and guns, and Visjun is on their side. You and your friends have no chance with your knives," Gregory said with a tight voice, trying not to show his irritation.  
  
"So I just watch how they die? It was my fault they were caught," Kyle said in defeat. "We... we were taking the metro without a ticket, I fled when a guard showed up."  
  
Gregory touched his shoulder. "Nonsense, that's not your fault. If anything, you'd be up there too now."  
  
Kyle began crying for real and threw himself into Gregory's arms. "They are dead," Kyle sobbed. Gregory hugged him, but made no comment, letting Kyle cry with his arms around his neck. That was all he needed right now.  
  
They couldn't even save Christophe or Kip, and now Henrietta lost her life as well. What a disaster this "mission" had been. Kyle hoped that at least some of the others escaped.  
  
At least he had seen Visjun, and Kyle was now absolutely convinced that he was a monster.

* * *

Kyle hurried to the hideout. Many were hurt, from the ones that made it back, but he could spot nobody bleeding to death or missing a limb.  
  
Terrence stopped him in his tracks by grabbig his arm. "How long did you think you could hide this from us?"  
  
Kyle did not understand what he meant. "Huh?"  
  
Terrence hissed, letting go of his arm. "I saw you there Kyle, with that noble. You were in league with them the entire time! A Visjun supporter."  
  
"No! That's not true!" But Terrence grabbed Kyle by the shoulder, and punched Kyle so hard in the face that he saw stars.  
  
Kyle stumbled backwards and spit blood. Enough, he was tired of being the punching bag! It wasn't his fault! It was their insane idea! With glowing red eyes, he snarled and threw himself on Terrence, biting deep into his neck.  
  
Terrence screamed, but it didn't stop Kyle. He pierced the skin and drew blood without mercy, until Terrence got a hold of Kyle's hair and threw him against the wall.  
  
Kyle couldn't move for a moment, hissing in pain when he tried to sit up. Wiping his nose when he felt something wet there: Blood. Fuck, everything hurt.  
  
"Get out of my sight before I kill you," Terrence growled and walked away. If Kyle's body wasn't aching so much, he'd have killed _him_ instead.

* * *

Kyle wanted to go to Gregory, but that was weak, already running back to him after a few hours. There had to be a way that his current life could make him happy.

He eyed the cigarettes on the table. "Burning Sunrise" they were called. Never in his life had he smoked before, but now seemed to be the perfect time to start.  
  
And here he was, sitting outside in the grass as he smoked, crying his eyes out. He watched the sunset and the small lights in the distance. It was so beautiful that the tears stopped coming.  
  
Views like this made it worth to keep fighting for a place in this world, to live. Life can't always be amazing, but it can't also be terrible all the time. And someday, Kyle would come back to the middle.


	9. Falling

"Kyle. Damien wants to speak with you."  
  
That's what Kyle heard when he tried to finish his dinner, and he groaned loudly before he turned around to this messenger.  
  
"Give me a moment," Kyle answered with a snarl.  
  
The wound on his back still hurt, and he dreaded this meeting, that would likely end in sex. He'll have to refuse... again. Kyle didn't know how many times he could deny Damien, but if he knew about this wound, Damien would most certainly be into it. But fuck that, it hurt way too much.  
  
When Kyle sat there in Damien's chair, Damien was at the window holding a sharp pole, not sparing Kyle a glance.  
  
Kyle wondered if he should say anything, but remained silent. This was all pretty ominous.  
  
Then, in a creepy way, Damien turned around and smiled at Kyle, sending a shiver down his spine.

"So Kyle. I wonder if you think I'm an idiot," Damien said, fiddling with the rod, and Kyle was so confused that he didn't know what to say. Not like he dared to anyway; Damien's already red eyes began to glow bright, and then Kyle knew he was furious.  
  
Was he mad about what happened earlier? But that dumb mission hadn't been his idea.  
  
Quickly, Damien grabbed Kyle by the shoulder. "I don't like being lied to, Kyle," Damien fumed, his claws digging deep into Kyle's coat.  
  
"I didn't do anything!" Kyle yelled, and he gritted his teeth, gasping when he felt Damien's hand at his throat.  
  
"You were caught with wealthy folk, Kyle. You've been with them the entire time!" Damien shouted at him, louder than Kyle.  
  
"What...?" Kyle said with wide eyes.  
  
Terrence snitched on him, for sure.  
  
"Look, that's not even true-" Kyle began to say, but was quickly interrupted.  
  
"You're a traitor, and you're not leaving here alive," Damien threatened him, and that completely put Kyle on alert. Quickly, he bit down into Damien's hand, making him hiss in pain. Damien let go and grabbed Kyle's coat, but Kyle got out of it with one swift movement. But then Damien used the rod to strike Kyle across the face.  
  
He cut deep into Kyle's cheek, blood gushing out, and Kyle hurried to run, snarling. However, Damien striked him again, right into the wound on his back.  
  
Kyle howled in pain, which actually surprised Damien. Now Kyle's eyes glowed red, tired of everyone abusing him, wanting to explode like glass into a thousand shards, hitting and killing everyone.  
  
He grabbed the chair and smashed it at Damien with such force that it broke in half, but Damien had dodged it with his arm, which began bleeding as it was pierced by wood.  
  
"Little shit!" Damien bellowed.  
  
Before Kyle could even think of jumping on Damien, tearing the skin off his face with his teeth, he thought better and ran out of the door.  
  
He ran and ran, until he could no longer see the ship, until he was at the entrance of the hideout.  
  
But Kyle could still hear Damien, hear the rage in his voice as it echoed throughout the entire halls.  
  
"I'll find you!"  
  
And Kyle left, not looking back once.

* * *

Kyle sat in an alley with his tail wrapped around himself. He scratched the stone wall with his horns in an attempt to calm himself down, which he managed to do after a while. It felt like he had been sitting here for thirty years rather than thirty minutes.  
  
Nobody seemed to have followed him, and if they did, they must have lost his trail by now. Kyle would go to Gregory; he promised Kyle could come whenever he wanted to, and he needed that now more than anything.  
  
When he found the house, Kyle slammed on Gregory's door, and he didn't have to wait long for him to appear. But while Kyle expected a smile, Gregory gave him a look of horror.  
  
"Kyle! What have you done?" Gregory pulled him into the building, making sure nobody saw him. "Your face is a mess," he said, wanting to touch him. Kyle began to sob and jumped into Gregory's arms.  
  
"The coat is gone," Kyle cried, but instead of getting angry, Gregory hugged him tighter.  
  
  
  
"It doesn't matter. What happened to you?" Gregory said, staying calm and collected.  
  
"They hate me. It's all my fault and now I can never go back, or they'll kill me," Kyle whimpered, wiping his tears and blood away with his hands, before Gregory stopped him.  
  
He was angered, Kyle could see it when Gregory let go of him. "It's not your fault, do you understand? What your friends did was foolish in the first place."  
  
Kyle said nothing then, sniffing, and Gregory took him in his arms again.  
  
He sounded so furious and protective when he said, "You don't ever have to be hurt again." Kyle felt safe and believed him, and this time he would stay with him.  
  
Gregory led Kyle inside, to the washing room. It was not that big, but bigger than the hideout's and a lot cleaner.  
  
"What did you put on my back? It worked good," Kyle asked, after Gregory made him sit down on a bench.  
  
"Ganisate. Come, let's clean out the blood," Gregory said, sitting in front of him as he began to gently rub cotton with a strange fluid on Kyle's cheek. Kyle scrunched up his face; it stung a lot. After that, Gregory took care of Kyle's back again.  
  
Kyle liked this, being cared for. It was something he could get used to, and he most likely would.  
  
Kyle looked around the apartment more curiously this time. The setting sun was bright against the windows of the living room, as the red curtains were closed only halfway. And on a small table near the couch, Kyle saw a big metallic cube. He had to get closer to investigate it. There was a bright picture in the middle of it, a picture of Wintersun's isle with the castle. But when he looked closer, he saw that this painting was actually moving! The smoke of the volcano, even the glitter of the ocean. It was gorgeous!  
  
"It's called a television," Gregory approached, smiling at him once again.  
  
"Tele... vision?" Kyle had never heard that word before.  
  
Gregory sat on the couch, handing Kyle a bottle of water. "Yes, it's still in a test phase. This is not a drawing, it's the actual castle and it's showing you what is happening there in this moment. We plan on connecting all kinds of places to it, for higher security; to make life easier against crime."  
  
"That's amazing," Kyle said, looking back to the "television". They definitely needed those in the orphanage. He wouldn't need to steal anymore, so he could care less if those other assholes got caught.  
  
Kyle sat next to Gregory on the couch, and they began talking about his work. Kyle found this technology interesting, how solar energy was the main fuel for it. He had never experienced such conversations, and he began trying to memorize the more difficult words Gregory used.  
  
"So you helped make this besides the metro system? It's incredible, and so fascinating," Kyle said.  
  
Gregory was smiling still; he was proud of it. "Yes. I'll bring you some papers another time, where you can read about it in details."  
  
They laughed a lot, and Kyle enjoyed every little story Gregory told him. Of work, of life, of opinions Kyle shared. It was like when they were in the café, except now Kyle could have this every day. And just then, the sunset through the windows made Gregory look so beautiful.  
  
"It's getting late, I'll show you where you can sleep," Gregory interrupted his thoughts. Kyle blinked for a moment, and his face went red.  
  
"Yes..."

* * *

The next morning.

Kyle had slept so good in this bed, better than he ever had anywhere. Gregory even gave him soft pajamas that he didn't want to get out of. He had wanted to continue sleeping forever, so Gregory had to force him out of the bed by tearing the blanket away.  
  
"Five more minutes," Kyle groaned, rubbing his eyes.  
  
"I made breakfast!" Gregory shouted when he left the room.  
  
That made Kyle get up quickly.  
  
They sat at the huge table in the dining room, and Kyle devoured the breakfast Gregory had made him. He couldn't get enough of it, and the thought of having such a good meal the next day as well made him even happier. No more stealing, no more paying with sex and whatever else he had to do. Kyle always thought that everything came with a price, but apparently life could also be easy, and this normal life was so much better than anything he had experienced before.  
  
"I'm still appalled by your table manners," Gregory said after a while, but he didn't sound angered.  
  
"I'm sorry," Kyle said and swallowed, then he tried to eat slower.  
  
"It's fine. I'm glad you're eating," Gregory dropped the handkerchief on his plate and got up.  
  
"Are you going to work?" Kyle asked curiously.  
  
Gregory gave him a reassuring smile. "Don't worry, I'll be back later. But I want to be sure you're safe, so I'll be locking the door."  
  
Kyle nodded, but he wondered if he'd be allowed outside once in a while? He had a bad feeling that that wouldn't be true.  
  
Days went by and Kyle was feeling content, but bored. But boredom was not so bad if it meant to be safe. The wound on his back completely healed, so he could move around more.  
  
Kyle had opened up a bit more to Gregory about his life. The thieves, that one time he brought everyone into danger and jumped out of the metro to save himself. Gregory took protecting Kyle even more seriously then, and so he wasn't allowed to go outside ever, not even in front of the building.  
  
Gregory kept bringing him gifts though. A small shrine of Epreus, which made Kyle want to cry because Gregory actually remembered this. He had also brought some poppy flowers, since Kyle had said the apartment could need some more life. Of course the Winterbite's Candy weren't missing, those always made him happy.  
  
Kyle was lying on the couch and watched the television, while reading the papers about technology that Gregory brought him.  
  
"I'll be back later, please stay here," Gregory told him.  
  
Kyle had to roll his eyes; he couldn't leave anyway, since Gregory locked the balcony, which he did because he was afraid Kyle would jump out of the window like with the metro, but Kyle knew it was more because Gregory was afraid the thieves might see him there. Gregory would lock the door too when he leaves.  
  
"Ok, Daddy," Kyle said rather sarcastically, but Gregory laughed at this.  
  
Gregory left and Kyle rolled onto his back, staring at the ceiling. He was beginning to feel lonely while Gregory was gone. Maybe if he asked nicely, he'd be allowed to join him to the market.  
  
What if Damien _was_ still trying to look for him though? He could have his thieves positioned everywhere to catch him, or worse, kill him. Not even Gregory would be able to see a knife coming that fast.  
  
Kyle sighed, he should not be so unthankful. Gregory barely knew him and continued to give, but still, he needed freedom.  
  
Later, Kyle made a bunch of ballerinas out of the poppy flowers, when Gregory came home.  
  
"Hello Kyle – Oh, those poor flowers," he said when he saw what Kyle was doing, but he came over to sit next to him.  
  
"Hey, I was kind of bored," Kyle said, a hint of bitchiness in his tone.  
  
Gregory picked up one of them. "What are these? Ballerinas? That's creative."  
  
"Yes. It's easy, look." Kyle picked up another poppy flower and pulled down its blossoms. "Just pull these down, and then–" he plucked out one of his red hairs and bound it around the flower to keep the blossoms down like a dress, only the black pistil sticking out like a head. "Done."  
  
Gregory smiled at him, and Kyle watched him excited as his tail wagged. "You did that really well," Gregory said, patting Kyle's hair and it made Kyle grin instantly. Then Gregory pushed his forehead against his own and started purring softly. Kyle was afraid of saying anything, and he blushed; he couldn't move, didn't want to.  
  
But Gregory let him go again, and he laughed a little, yet his eyes looked so sad.  
  
"You're smart, Kyle. Very much so, and I hope you know this," Gregory pat his hair once more, before he left for the kitchen.  
  
Kyle was surprised to get such praise for a small thing.

More days went by, and Kyle began to feel depressed. So much boredom, so much isolation. At least today was an especially hot day, so he was allowed to be on the balcony while Gregory was home, and he sat there holding the grit, just breathing in fresh air while watching shora in the distance.  
  
"Don't you want to change?" Gregory asked him, and Kyle looked down at himself. He wore underwear and one of Gregory's dress shirts that were so big that Kyle could use it as a short dress.  
  
"Why? It's comfy. And it's not like I ever go anywhere," Kyle groaned, trying to sound pitiful.  
  
"I'm sorry. It's safer for you to be inside," was Gregory's answer, and Kyle whined, lying flat on the ground.  
  
"Please?" Kyle tried again.  
  
"No. Now be a good boy and come inside." But Kyle didn't, instead, he curled up into a ball.  
  
"Kyle," Gregory chuckled and he went to pick him up from the balcony floor, walking with him in his arms to the living room. Kyle had wanted this. If Gregory wasn't letting him outside, he could at least carry him.  
  
They stared at each other for a while, and Kyle's hand wandered gently over Gregory's thick horns, over the golden jewelry on them.  
  
  
  
Then he tried once more, "Can we go outside?"  
  
Gregory laughed again, but nervously this time. "No... let's stay here."  
  
Kyle thought that Gregory was beginning to treat him _too_ much like a child. He already felt like a little baby, in the arms of his father, being told that it's dangerous outside. Then it began to bother him and he motioned for Gregory to put him down. Kyle pushed his horns softly against Gregory's stomach. "You're trying to isolate me," Kyle looked at him reproachfully.  
  
Gregory's answer was to hug him against his body, but Kyle pushed out of this hug.  
  
"This is serious!" Kyle whined, almost wanting to have a meltdown, but that might be because of the heat.  
  
"I find you adorable when you're mad," Gregory smirked, obviously not taking it seriously.  
  
"You suck," Kyle said insulted and he ran to his bedroom. What a stupid asshole! Kyle wasn't a little baby that had to be protected at all times! He could take care of himself!  
  
Later, Gregory came home from work, and apparently from the market because he was carrying bags, while Kyle was making the ballerinas from the poppy flowers again.  
  
But Kyle was working on them stubbornly, ignoring Gregory.  
  
"Come help me with dinner, Poppy," Gregory called for him, with his sweet tone.  
  
This nickname made Kyle smile, and maybe helping with dinner was a step into the right direction.  
  
"Okay," Kyle beamed, dropping everything and hurried to help.  
  
Weeks went by, and soon it was March 23, Kyle's birthday. Gregory had brought him a huge strawberry cake, and Kyle was overjoyed, already devouring two slices.  
  
"Twenty, that's a fine number," Gregory commented about Kyle's age, pushing a strawberry around his plate, until he cut it in half and ate a piece. Baffling to Kyle, he'd have eaten that in one bite.  
  
"I know. Thank you for this cake! It's delicious. Strawberry is my favorite." Kyle said.  
  
Gregory smiled at him, before moving a finger over Kyle's cheek. Kyle froze for a moment, but Gregory was just removing some icing from Kyle's face.  
  
"I apologize," Gregory laughed after licking the icing, then handed Kyle a handkerchief.  
  
Kyle licked his lips. "Uhh, it's fine," he mumbled, but he knew he was blushing, using the tissue to wipe his face, but also to hide it.  
  
Later, Gregory was doing boring paperwork, while Kyle asked if he could help him sort anything.  
  
While he did so, he thought of his father. Kyle rarely thought of him anymore, but today was also his birthday. It made him so sad how distant he felt, but it has been many years since his death.  
  
Was Kyle cruel for forgetting him? He'd at least have liked to go to the shore, where he had been stranded after the pirate ship was sunk. Kyle couldn't tell Gregory about Lennart, but maybe he'd be allowed outside today? Since it's his birthday?  
  
"Gregory... Can we go to the shore?" Kyle asked him, expecting him to say yes. "It's my birthday," he added just in case.  
  
But Gregory's answer came quick. "No, Kyle."  
  
Kyle didn't know how to react, he just stared at him in disbelief. Then he glared at Gregory, fists shaking. "What is wrong with you?" Kyle snarled.  
  
Gregory however, didn't answer; he actually looked at Kyle a little worried. That just dared Kyle to be even louder, clenching his jaw.  
  
"What is wrong with you?!" Kyle screamed, slamming his fists on Gregory's desk.  
  
Still, Gregory remained silent and he looked at Kyle so sadly, so protective, that Kyle became desperate and couldn't take it anymore.  
  
All he wanted to do was collapse and cry. He grabbed a handful of his red hair and screamed. Loudly, pointlessly, it wouldn't suddenly change anything, but Kyle felt hopeless. He couldn't deal with not getting his way, didn't know what else to do. What a mess he was.. what a child. And again, he could see why Gregory treated him like that.  
  
Cowering on the ground, he hid his face behind his arms and wept. His tail moved in front, as it always did automatically, as some sort of extra protection. Kyle didn't even care anymore how pitiful he must look right now, and shortly after, he could hear Gregory's footsteps approaching. Kyle should be glad about this, feel relieved that at least his cry for attention was heard. But he wanted to bite him instead, sink his teeth into the flesh down through the bone and make him feel what it's like to be hurt.  
  
But when he felt that hand caress his curls, he didn't dare to do it. However, he did slap Gregory's hand away in humiliation, wanting to curse him over and over, but only a pathetic whining noise escaped his throat.  
  
"Poppy," Gregory cooed.  
  
"No... leave me alone," Kyle got up and ran. "I'm so sorry, father," he whispered to himself, wishing his father could hear him.  
  
More days went by, and Kyle only spoke to Gregory when it was necessary. He was so angry at him, for being... overly protective! Damien probably gave up by now anyway; at least Kyle thought so. He should have never told Gregory that Damien wanted to kill him.  
  
Gods. Kyle wanted to just flop down into the tub and think of nothing. Hopefully there was still water in it, else he'd have to ask Gregory to get some for him.  
  
But when he went into the washing room, he saw Gregory, naked, and before he could react, his gaze wandered to his cock.  
  
"Gahhh!" Kyle immediately covered his eyes and turned around. Oh by the gods, did he have to have his dick out here? With that size, and the knot. Were all Prime's this well-endowed?  
  
Why did Gregory have to do that! Now Kyle's face was so hot, and he bit his bottom lip.  
  
"Why didn't you lock the door?!" Kyle tried composing himself, just staring at the open door.  
  
"It's my apartment," Gregory said, somewhat bothered as he grabbed a towel to cover himself.  
  
"Well, I'm here too now, so lock the door!" Kyle barked, still not looking at him and melting internally.  
  
"I see," Gregory said after a while, and he sounded amused. Kyle blushed even more and ran out.  
  
Fucking Gregory! Kyle wouldn't be surprised if that was on purpose.  
  
Kyle threw himself back on the bed in his room. How unfair that Gregory is a Prime Shora. Why couldn't Kyle be one? Why couldn't Kyle... have his lips around that dick? Gregory was already so beautiful, and now Kyle had to find out that his cock was so large too... so mouth-watering.  
  
That cock that could knot him so well, better than Damien ever could. Would it hurt? Kyle was pretty small for a Common Shora, so it would be painful in such a good way. He lay onto his back and began to touch himself through his underwear. If Gregory would come in now and tear Kyle's underwear off and fuck him on this bed, Kyle wouldn't resist.  
  
Kyle rolled onto his side and pulled down his underwear. Why was life so unfair?! He began to touch his slimy dick, rubbing over his knot. The imaginary Gregory wouldn't even prepare Kyle, he'd push in all the way and fuck him into the mattress, until he'd knot him and empty himself inside Kyle, without caring about his well-being.  
  
Kyle came fast, it even surprised him, and he did his best to catch his spunk with his hand. He felt so embarrassed after. Of course Gregory would never do this, he'd be gentle and ask Kyle inch after inch if he was okay. Never had he thought about Gregory so sexually, who was a friend and... like a father. Kyle buried his face into his pillow and sighed.  
  
"Gods, don't do this to me," Kyle cursed through gritted teeth.

* * *

Kyle lay in the tub, and just listening to Gregory walk around the living room made him hard. He hadn't locked the washing room, wondering if Gregory would come in. Earlier, he had smiled at Kyle when he brought him new water, but it was a different smile, one that was perfect and sweet, part of that gorgeous face with white teeth and golden hair.  
  
And his knot. Kyle wanted to see it again so badly. Would Gregory like Kyle's too? Would he want it in his mouth? Kyle let his cock slide through his hand, and he twitched when he heard Gregory.  
  
"What do you want to eat?" he asked.  
  
Kyle took a deep breath, Gregory was just behind the door. Maybe if Kyle was louder, Gregory would hear him. Yes, he actually wanted that, that might encourage Gregory to enter the room while Kyle was in here, naked and wet. Hard. Kyle spread his legs, touching his length that was out of the water.  
  
"Toast," Kyle moaned, listening to the sounds of his movements.  
  
"Toast is not an option," Gregory answered and then left.  
  
Kyle groaned. Damnit, it would have been so perfect if Gregory had stood there a little longer.  
  
Gregory had made a Stuffed Mountainhoney Duck, but Kyle could barely pay attention while he stood there at the door of the washing room. His eyes were on Gregory's perfect nose, and that mouth he wanted to kiss. Even the black markings under those marvelous blue eyes were so much fancier than Kyle's. And Kyle's eyes wandered to the expensive golden earrings on his ears, which were short and pointy, hidden behind strands of that long hair that Kyle wanted to smell. He had never even taken such a precise look at Gregory's features.  
  
"Kyle?" Gregory brought him back to his senses.  
  
"Huh?" Kyle said stupidly, and it made Gregory laugh. "Come eat, it'll get cold."  
  
Kyle could barely eat. Is this what love felt like? The inhability to think clear? But was he really in love with Gregory? Gregory... the most perfect shora Kyle had ever met; who was so clean and handsome, so protective and nice; who gave Kyle everything to make him feel better, and stole his heart in return.  
  
"Poppy, what's the matter? Are you alright? You've barely touched your plate. Don't you like it?" Gregory sounded truly worried now, and Kyle shook his head.  
  
"No! I mean, yes, i do like it!" Kyle laughed embarrassed. "I'm sorry, I'm a bit tired." he began eating, and it was delicious as always, because Gregory had made it.  
  
"Well, I'm glad you like it then," Gregory said amused, and he used his knife to cut into the meat so elegant that Kyle thought he must be an angel sent by the gods themselves.  
  
"That tired, hm?" Gregory laughed again when he saw Kyle sitting there aghast.  
  
"Yeah," Kyle laughed as well and ate faster, but he really wanted to cry.  
  
More days went by, and by now Kyle had completely forgotten about the need to go outside. He spent his time thinking about how close he could get to Gregory. Even accidently touching his fingers while they washed dishes together was heaven to him. He was very glad he was allowed to wear Gregory's dress shirts; he hadn't noticed before how much they carried his wonderful scent.  
  
When Kyle heard the door, he rushed to greet Gregory.  
  
"Hi, Gregory," Kyle beamed. Gregory looked surprised to see Kyle greet him, but he returned the smile and pat Kyle's head.  
  
This action alone made Kyle's whole body shiver and he began to purr loudly like a child.  
  
"It's nice to see you so content," Gregory said and walked to the kitchen, Kyle followed.  
  
"What's that?" Kyle asked when he saw Gregory take out a bottle from his bag.  
  
"Cinnamon Cider. It was a gift. Come, let's drink it," Gregory gave Kyle the alcohol while he went to get two chalices.  
  
And it couldn't have been more perfect! Now they sat on the couch, drinking and watching the television while Gregory told about his day. Kyle scooted closer and closer while he refilled their chalices, and he was afraid Gregory would push him away, but the more Kyle drank, the braver he got, and then, he leaned against Gregory and put his head on his shoulders.  
  
Kyle looked at him through half-lidded eyes; nervous, excited, seeing that beautiful man bathed in the setting sunlight, so much stronger than last time, as if it was the holy light itself. Gregory gave him a small smile and hugged him closer. Kyle's heart beat fast, and he smelled Gregory's shirt, that faint Prime scent buried deep on him. Kyle's hand moved over Gregory's buttons, the one's ontop that were open, and before he could try to open another, Gregory sat up.  
  
He cleared his throat and then stood up completely. "I'll head to bed, I'm quite exhausted. Good night, don't stay up too long, alright?"  
  
"Sure. Good night," Kyle whispered, and he was still flustered when Gregory had left.  
  
He stared out of the balcony, to the orange-pink sky he loved so much, the beautiful aurora borealis engulfing everything. But his feelings for the sky were only half as strong as the ones he felt for Gregory.  
  
Kyle... the shora who loved men, the abnormal creature who went against nature. And Gregory... he was pure; he would never return the same feelings, because Kyle was not a woman.  
  
And he'd never be.


	10. Fever

Kyle was excited for Gregory to come home, so they could eat dinner and sit together on the couch again. His heart fluttered just thinking about it and he couldn't stop smiling. Kyle ran over to the window to see if Gregory would arrive soon, and then he saw him, and _her_.  
  
Estella.  
  
There was no doubt it was her, she still looked the same as years ago, just older. Gregory and her were talking, and Gregory laughed, looking at her with such care that reminded Kyle of the way he looked at him.  
  
Kyle fumed, body shaking. No, this wasn't possible. Kyle was the only one that received these looks from Gregory! How dare she take that from him?  
  
But Gregory might love her, they might even be dating. Why?  
  
It wasn't fair that he had been born a boy, and his father's words echoed in his head. _Why couldn't you be a girl?_  
  
Now Kyle was asking himself the same question.  
  
He stood there at the kitchen door, ashamed. It hurt, but the tears didn't come; he rather wanted to break something. He couldn't lose Gregory to Estella. That witch... that harlot. She thought she was so much better for having breasts and a vagina... lips covered with pink lipstick. Kyle wanted her to be gone, even dead if that's what it would take.  
  
Then he remembered something... Something his mind had been pushing away. His father, Lennart Bedrager, fucking a whore while Kyle had to watch. The act had been uncomfortable to see, and then his father looked at him and said: _This could have been you.  
  
_ Kyle rubbed his eyes in disgust, wanting those memories to disappear again. And then Gregory walked into the apartment, looking distressed when he didn't see Kyle, but then spotted him sitting at the kitchen door.  
  
"What's wrong, Poppy?" Gregory kneeled in front of him, as if he was worried about his baby, not someone he could ever love. Normally Kyle enjoyed this, but now he couldn't deal with the fact that he'd never become his lover. Not even the nickname could cheer him up. Kyle wanted to ask Gregory why he loved Estella. Why couldn't he love Kyle?  
  
"How do you know her?" he mumbled instead, staring at the ground.  
  
"Who?" Gregory said after a moment, visibly confused.  
  
"Estella. I saw you both from the window," Kyle said, and he was already uncomfortable with this discussion, as if he had caught his husband cheating. In a way, it was like that, but they were not together or married, and so he had no right. But it _felt_ like it was his right to be mad!  
  
"Oh, Kyle," Gregory chuckled, patting his head, but Kyle looked to the side. "She's my childhood friend. Her parents took care of me when I lost mine."  
  
"Oh," Kyle looked at him, to that warm smile Gregory gave him always, and his heart melted. That was really the truth then? They were merely friends? Then... Gregory was still available. Yet, it was hard to fully believe that; the fear of losing him to Estella was still there. She was a woman.  
  
After dinner, Gregory took a bath, and Kyle thought he should make an effort and make himself look pretty. Maybe then Gregory would like Kyle more, would see him as a beautiful lady.  
  
Kyle grabbed the table cloth and wrapped it around his hips over his underwear. It looked a little like a dress at least, hiding his tail and moving along the ground while he walked. Perfect! Kyle took off the dress shirt and rummaged through the kitchen cabinet for more cloth. He found some with lace that he wrapped around his chest, but not before stuffing the front with more cloth, to get the illusion of breasts.  
  
The harder part was making ribbons on the back to hold everything together. This tremendous task had him so riled up he almost cried in rage, especially because everything felt so tight. But in the end, he managed the ribbons, even if perhaps they looked sort of crooked.  
  
Kyle looked at himself in the mirror, amazed at his own creation. However, something was amiss, but he already had the perfect idea for that. He went to blow out the red candle on the living room table, and carefully, he attached the hot wax to his lips with his fingers, and while it looked anything but perfect, it still looked like lipstick. Lips that Gregory might want to kiss.  
  
When Gregory emerged from the washing room, with his hair down, long and wet, and the open dress shirt that was revealing his chest, Kyle wanted to kiss him badly.  
  
Gregory slowly began noticing Kyle's dress, and the lipstick. But while Kyle expected Gregory to look at him with desire, he received a look of horror instead.  
  
"Kyle? What are you doing?" Gregory said, eyeing him up and down, but his expression still did not change to anything pleasant.  
  
So embarrassing! Kyle stroked over his waxed lips. He must look ugly and disgusting! Gregory probably wanted to run back into the washing room and vomit!  
  
Quickly, the tears started falling down Kyle's cheeks and he sobbed, in shame and in failure. Why won't Gregory stop looking at him like that? "I- I wanted to be pretty for you!" Kyle cried out.  
  
Instead of running into the washing room though, Gregory hurried to Kyle and took him into his arms. "You're already pretty. There's no need for you to dress up like this! You're a beautiful boy."  
  
Kyle stopped crying, wiping his tears, and he pushed his face into Gregory's stomach. "I can't believe somebody had never told you this," Gregory continued, and his hand went along Kyle's horn so carefully and gently, that Kyle could even smile again.  
  
Gregory did like Kyle as a boy.  
  
The following days were different, as Gregory didn't come home in a cheerful mood, it was more of a forced smile. Kyle was scared what he had done had ruined their relationship forever, but he also noticed that Gregory changed in other ways.  
  
They sat on the couch, drinking more Cinnamon Cider, and Kyle was even allowed to sit in Gregory's lap. Kyle lay with his head on Gregory's barely covered chest and had to squish his legs together. It was difficult not to get hard.  
  
He touched some strands of Gregory's golden hair and noticed that they were unkempt. "You didn't brush your hair?" Kyle asked. It was odd to him, because he knew Gregory always took such precise care of his hair.  
  
Gregory gave him a sad smile and he went for another glass. "I'll do it later."  
  
"It's okay, I'll do it for you," Kyle jumped up and went for the washing room, returning with a brush. He was overjoyed for this chance, and for feeling useful.  
  
Gregory did not refuse Kyle's offer, only smiled at him as Kyle began brushing his hair. It was almost as curly as his own, but such a beautiful blond color. Gregory reminded Kyle of the lions that the citizens used for transport, and he smiled to himself for that comparison. They were strong, beautiful and protective just like Gregory.  
  
"Seeing you happy makes me happy too," Gregory said, apparently watching Kyle's face in the reflection of the television. He said it with so much love that Kyle blushed immediately and was speechless for having been caught, but then continued his work.  
  
"I am happy," Kyle smiled, and it was true.

* * *

Kyle was so sure that Gregory liked him too, the small hints were everywhere. The looks he had given Kyle recently were different than the usual ones. So he dared to sneak into Gregory's bed at night. He was sleeping peacefully, and even then he looked handsome and perfect. Kyle wanted to kiss him.  
  
Carefully but not quietly, he cuddled up against Gregory's chest. Gregory woke up and for a moment, he was confused about Kyle being here. And then, as Kyle had hoped, Gregory hugged his arm around him. Kyle was overjoyed and in love.  
  
So far so good,  but he was still nervous as he lay there, snug against Gregory's body, taking in every detail. His heart slammed in his chest for what he was going to do next.  
  
Then, without much hesitation, Kyle firmly grabbed Gregory's crotch. He could hear Gregory stop breathing for a moment, but didn't do anything else. This only encouraged Kyle more, and his fingers wandered over the non-erect cock, while his own was already hard in his underwear. Breathing harder, he attempted to put his hand into Gregory's pajama pants.  
  
And that's when he was stopped as Gregory grabbed his wrist.  
  
"Kyle. Stop," Gregory whispered, but Kyle could hear in his voice that he didn't really want him to stop. He lusted for more just as much as Kyle did.  
  
"Gregory," Kyle whined, not accepting a decline, and he pressed his lips to Gregory's throat, began to shower him with kisses. Gregory's fingers wandered over Kyle's side, which made Kyle's whole body tense up.  
  
And then Gregory grabbed him, put him in front of the bedroom and locked the door.  
  
Kyle was dazed for a moment. He couldn't believe this, that Gregory did _that_.  
  
"Gregory!!" Kyle screamed, slamming on his door. "You bastard!" But Gregory did not open, no matter how many times Kyle knocked hard on his door.  
  
Why did Gregory decline him if he wanted it too? Was it because of Estella? Or was Kyle just not good enough?  
  
Whatever, sooner or later, Kyle would win. He had many more tricks up his sleeves. At least now he knew that Gregory wanted more of him, and Kyle's insecurity completely disappeared.  
  
If Gregory needed Kyle to be more aggressive, then he'd get it.

* * *

Kyle had given up wearing underwear, only wearing Gregory's dress shirts, which went down to his thighs anyway. Still, Kyle often lifted his tail on purpose to reveal his ass, making it out to be an accident.  
  
"Why aren't you wearing anything under that?" Gregory asked without looking up from his dinner, and it wasn't the reaction Kyle had wanted.  
  
"Well, it's getting warmer. And I'm not going outside, so I can't feel the cold snow," Kyle said, lying with his upper body on the table, wanting Gregory to look.  
  
Kyle thought it wasn't possible that Gregory didn't notice it, but he was really good hiding this. There had to be anything that could make Kyle break him.  
  
Gregory emptied his glass, and when Kyle grabbed the bottle to drink some alcohol as well, he found it empty already. Strange, Gregory must have drank the whole thing by himself. But no matter.

Perhaps this made him more at ease, and Kyle had a good idea to test this.  
  
"How about we take a bath together to waste less water?" Kyle asked, holding Gregory's arm.  
  
Gregory sighed as he looked up to the ceiling, then he looked at Kyle and said, "Fine. But we're not touching each other."  
  
"Okay!" Kyle ignored the last part, he'd get Gregory to _want_ to touch him.  
  
While Gregory lay on his back, Kyle lay on his stomach very close to him. Kyle licked his lips to see Gregory like this, unable to keep his tail still. He almost forgot what to do. However, he wanted to see more again, to see Gregory's whole body and his knot. But Gregory had gotten into the tub too fast, and now the foam was concealing everything, to Kyle's dismay.  
  
Slowly, Kyle began stroking over Gregory's thick mane on his back. He had always been curious about this. It went down all the way to his tail, and when Kyle had reached it, Gregory turned towards him. This time, he was glaring at Kyle, like a wordless scolding.  
  
"Do you like my body?" Kyle asked, and then Gregory closed his eyes.  
  
"Yes," Gregory murmured.  
  
"You aren't even looking!" Kyle whined, and he wanted to rub against him. Oh damnit, why was Gregory feeding him only the crumbs, but never the whole cake?  
  
Kyle grabbed Gregory's horns and kept their foreheads together, which caused Gregory to open his eyes. Those gorgeous blue eyes, stronger than the sea or even the sky. Kyle loved this man, and it was enough for now to lie here and watch him so close.  
  
But why did he look so sad? In an intimate moment like this even.  
  
Gregory got up, but his tail covered so much that Kyle couldn't see anything. He grabbed a towel and his clothes and didn't even stay to get dressed; he left without a word.  
  
Kyle continued lying there, wanting to shed angry tears. Was Kyle wrong about Gregory's feelings? He had been so sure Gregory wanted him too, but all he did was avoid him, as if it was a sin to be with Kyle.  
  
If only asking Gregory was simple.  
  
Later, Kyle caught Gregory smoking on the balcony, with his unkempt hair and his half drunk state. Should Kyle be worried about this? He had never seen Gregory drink this much, but he seemed happy.  
  
Gregory turned around and watched Kyle as he inhaled the smoke and blew it back out. Kyle felt so attracted to the way he smoked, it made him look even more desiring. He wanted Gregory to fuck him so badly while he did that.  
  
Kyle couldn't keep it in anymore.  
  
"Fuck me, please," Kyle begged, and then he could see how Gregory's eyes began to widen.  
  
Out of nowhere, Gregory growled and grabbed Kyle by his wrists. Kyle twitched and stared at him with wide eyes as Gregory picked him up rather clumsily. Kyle's heart beat faster, they were going to his bedroom. Would it hurt? Would he be careless like this? Kyle was suddenly not so sure if this was a good idea, but he wanted it so much that he pushed the worry away, into the back of his mind.  
  
Gregory threw Kyle onto the bed, and Kyle was shaking by now. Wanting it and not at the same time. Gregory got ontop of him, holding him so Kyle was unable to get away. This was it, Kyle would finally get what he wanted.  
  
Kyle gasped and arched his back, leaning his head backwards when he felt Gregory's tongue slide slowly across his throat. His breath was so hot and Kyle felt every detail of the wet muscle examining his skin. Kyle had to pull his legs towards himself, small moans escaping his mouth. He couldn't think, couldn't move while Gregory's tongue went all the way up to his chin.  
  
And then it was over.  
  
"Go to sleep, Kyle," Gregory dared to say as he got off him.  
  
What?! The bastard! How dare he! Gritting his teeth and glaring at Gregory with red eyes, Kyle looked to the side and grabbed the glass from the nightstand. With full force, he threw it against the wall.  
  
Gregory turned to look at the shards, "Hmm, that was my favorite glass."  
  
"I don't care! Go away!" Kyle barked, crawling under the blanket.  
  
"You have a lot of growing up to do," Gregory lectured him.  
  
"Oh yeah? Is that what you think?!" Kyle fumed. "Maybe you should make up your mind about what you want!"  
  
Gregory said nothing to this, only stood there and stared at the ground. Not a moment later, he left.  
  
As soon as he was gone, Kyle started to cry into his blanket. Why would Gregory do that to him? Why couldn't he just love him back? He said he liked Kyle as a boy!  
  
An hour passed while Kyle wallowed in self-pity. This couldn't be the end! Maybe Gregory was just afraid, and unsure about his sexuality! Yes, that must be it! Kyle stopped crying, determined once again. He would not rest until he succeeded! There _was_ something between them!

* * *

Gregory would come home soon, and he wanted to make cucumber salad. Kyle was still pissed off from yesterday, so he grabbed the cucumber and lathered it with olive oil.  
  
Kyle lay flat onto the table on his stomach, placing the cucumber at his hole and pushing in quickly. "Fuck," Kyle moaned, it had been so long since he has had sex, and now he truly realized how much he needed it.  
  
He heard the door open, and it only made him push the vegetable faster into him, making sure to keep his gaze on the kitchen entrance.  
  
As Kyle expected, Gregory entered and looked shocked when he witnessed the scene.  
  
"Ohh, hey Gregory, didn't know you'd be home soon," Kyle lied, purring and waiting for Gregory to pull the cucumber out of him.  
  
But Gregory smiled, and only said, "I wanted to make salad with that." He turned around and left the room.

"Gregory!!" Kyle screamed and got up. Well, that fucking backfired. "Fuck you!" Kyle pulled the cucumber out of his ass and threw it towards where Gregory went.  
  
"Yes, Poppy?" Gregory came back almost singing those words teasingly, while Kyle sulked on the kitchen floor.  
  
Gregory kneeled down and embraced Kyle, who slapped Gregory repeatedly in anger so he'd let go. Kyle turned away and crossed his arms, but Gregory was still standing there when Kyle looked back. Then Kyle's expression softened, wanting him. He opened his arms, which made Gregory smile, and he hugged him once more.  
  
Kyle couldn't resist these moments.  
  
But the following days, Kyle began feeling strange. He would constantly freeze, even when it was warm in the apartment. And often, he'd have a hard time breathing.  
  
He didn't tell Gregory any of this.  
  
"You're drunk again," Kyle said when him and Gregory were cuddled up in bed. Kyle timidly licked over Gregory's cheek, until Gregory moved his hand to Kyle's forehead.  
  
"You're... ice cold," Gregory got up on his side, worry spreading over his face.  
  
"And you're so warm," Kyle whispered, rolling closer to Gregory.  
  
This only seemed to worsen every day. Kyle coughed a lot and had to have two blankets on him at all times. He had gotten extremely pale, and he touched the dark blue circles under his eyes.  
  
"What's wrong with me?" Kyle looked at Gregory after examining himself in the mirror, and he could faintly see the panic in Gregory's eyes as he said, "I don't know."  
  
"Am I going to die?" Kyle stammered, wrapping his arms around himself.  
  
Gregory was quick to take him in his arms. "No, no you won't," he said, and his voice was strong again, so protective that Kyle no longer felt worried. He just got tired while lying in those arms, slowly falling asleep.  
  
Kyle slept a lot, and Gregory was always in the room at his side, feeding him soup, bringing him everything he needed. Even asking Kyle about ten times if he should buy him a new pillow.  
  
Gregory had not left the house in the last days, and Kyle began begging him to bring him to an acolyte. But Gregory told him again and again that the illness would go away by itself, until he saw that Kyle only got worse. So he left the apartment today, but he was not gone for long.  
  
"Estella will come over later and take a look at you," Gregory said, lovingly stroking over Kyle's forehead with the back of his hand.  
  
Great, Estella of all shora. Kyle didn't want her to come, she'd just steal Gregory away from him.  
  
But Estella was an acolyte, and she'd be able to help Kyle feel better, and she was also Gregory's friend. Then Kyle realized something. Why did Estella have to come here? Why couldn't Gregory bring him to some random acolyte? Kyle wasn't only forbidden to go outside, no, nobody was supposed to see him as well. Why? Was it really because Damien was out to get him?  
  
Kyle woke up again hours later when he heard noises. It was Gregory and Estella whispering loudly, an angry conversation, but he couldn't make out the words.  
  
Until, very clearly, he could hear Gregory furiously tell her, "If you let him die, I'll cut off both of your hands and feed them to the lions."  
  
Kyle was surprised to hear him behave that aggressive towards her.  
  
When they entered the room, Gregory smiled to him warmly again, as if nothing happened.

"Well, you weren't lying, Gigi. He's a mess," Estella said.  
  
"Gigi?" Kyle laughed, then coughed even more.  
  
Gregory looked like he wanted to kill her. "Yes, she loves giving me awful nicknames I despise."  
  
Estella came closer to the bed. She had brought a large bag filled with tools and medicine, and began to examine Kyle with them. He didn't like having his blood taken, so he stared at Gregory, who gave him a sympathetic look.  
  
This must have been going on for hours, and Estella kept trying to send Gregory out of the room, but he would not move an inch.  
  
"Are you a Moon Shora, Kyle?" Estella suddenly asked him, and it put Gregory on alert.  
  
"A what?" Kyle said, ears twitching. He didn't even know there were different types of shora.  
  
"You seem to have a serious case of Frostfever. Us Snow Shora are immune, since we're very resistant against the cold. You must be a Moon Shora, Kyle," Estella explained.  
  
"It wasn't even that cold," Kyle said confused.  
  
"That doesn't matter! It's the environment!" Estella barked and then got up, looking at Gregory. "I've treated him, but you should mix Octalyspide into a cup of tea every day. He'll be fine," she told him and handed him a box.  
  
Then she got very close to Gregory and said, "Tell him." She was trying to whisper, but Kyle had still heard it.  
  
Her words made Gregory glare at her again, and he led her out of the apartment.  
  
Tell him what? What the hell was Gregory hiding from him?


	11. The Truth

After he had to drink that gross tea every day, Kyle felt better after a week. He woke up to see Gregory sleep with his head on Kyle's side, while he sat on the ground. Kyle smiled, stroking Gregory's hair. Gregory had been sitting there just for him? Kyle leaned down and kissed his head, and it woke him up.  
  
"Ah, Poppy... How do you feel?" Gregory murmured with tired eyes, feeling Kyle's forehead.  
  
"I feel so much better. Thank you," Kyle smiled and then he blushed. "Uhm, and I guess thank Estella from me the next time you see her." Maybe he had been too harsh about her. She didn't seem like she wanted Gregory, although he still hated the way they were so familiar with each other, but she had also saved Kyle's life.  
  
Gregory nodded and got up, bringing Kyle another cup of the tea with medicine.  
  
And the following days, Kyle was completely healthy again. Gregory held Kyle on the couch a lot more often, and they now slept together in his bed at all times.  
  
Yet Kyle still wondered. What was the thing Gregory should tell him? And why did it matter if Kyle was a so-called Moon Shora?  
  
But Kyle didn't want to ask, wanted to forget about it. Now that Gregory was showering him with so much love and care, more than before, without that hint of sadness in his eyes. Kyle wanted to concentrate on this.  
  
That was until today, when Kyle came out of the bath. Gregory was once again at the balcony and smoked. He was sad again, Kyle didn't even need to see his face; he saw it in the way his shoulders were slumped and how melancholy this place felt.  
  
"Are you okay? That's like the third cigarette you smoked today," Kyle told him, and then Gregory handed the cigarette to Kyle. Surprised, Kyle dragged on it.  
  
Gregory examined him. "It's May 26..." he said softly.  
  
"And...?" Kyle didn't understand.  
  
"Hm, nothing," Gregory murmured and he attempted to leave, but Kyle grabbed his arm after dropping the cigarette down the balcony.  
  
That was enough. Kyle had to know.  
  
"Gregory..." Kyle began, and he really didn't want to continue, but he had to. It was now or never. "What is May 26? And what did Estella want you to tell me? Because I'm a Moon Shora? Please tell me Gregory, I have to know."  
  
"Kyle," Gregory exhaled, looking into Kyle's eyes and he couldn't even smile. "I lied to you."  
  
"What?" Kyle scoffed, but Gregory continued.  
  
"I lied to you about who I am," he groaned and gave Kyle a hurtful look. Kyle couldn't even react.  
  
"Lied...? Why did you lie? Who are you?" Kyle asked with wide eyes, afraid, ready to hear the worst.  
  
Gregory grabbed Kyle's shoulders gently so he'd look him in the eyes. "My name is Gregory Wintersun. I am the prince, and my father rules this kingdom."  
  
"What...!" Kyle could not believe this. Gregory? The prince? How was this even possible? Gregory hugged him tightly, but Kyle got out of his grip.  
  
Gregory was not the only one who was lying.  
  
"I... I have not been honest with you either," Kyle mumbled, and he saw a visible confusion in Gregory's face.  
  
"I am the son of a pirate. My father... he was Captain Lennart Bedrager. The day you found me stranded on the shore... that was when we were attacked and my father was killed. The entire crew was killed," Kyle admitted. It hurt just saying the words. Remembering. He couldn't even look at Gregory.  
  
"Kyle, what?" Gregory let out such a sad laugh, stroking over Kyle's face. "No, Kyle. I mean, I am surprised to hear this. I had been wondering where you lived the first years of your life, but... no, this is not who you are."  
  
"What do you mean?" Kyle stared at him.  
  
"You and me, Kyle. We are the same," Gregory slowly told him.  
  
"Don't talk to me in riddles!" Kyle was agitated by now.  
  
"Your real name is Kyle Firemoon, and you are the son of the High Chieftain of the Firemoon Nation, a Moon Shora. As a baby, your parents' ship was attacked by pirates and everyone thought you for dead. Your father did not survive, but your mother... she's alive and well. Her name is High Chieftain Sheila Firemoon."  
  
Kyle threw his hands over his mouth, stepping backwards. "W-w-why did you not tell me at the shore?!"  
  
"Because I wasn't completely sure, but I did have some suspicions, so I had drawn the markings under your eyes into my book." Gregory shook his head, guilt in his eyes.  
  
"I dropped you off at the orphanage and showed the book to my father. He confirmed that it was you, and he contacted your mother right after," Gregory said, unsure for a moment how to continue.  
  
"I know I should have visited you; I should have kept my promise, but my father didn't want me going around too often, unless it was for working around our acquaintances. It's the way our family works. He wanted to keep me safe, to not reveal what I look like until the day I'll be crowned king," he sighed. "I now wish I had disobeyed him."

Gregory continued, "But then you were gone, Kyle, and I told your mother I had been mistaken. It broke her heart, she had been so angry with me," Gregory smiled only for a moment, a bitter smile. "I was looking everywhere for you, as you know."  
  
This was all so insane! Kyle stared at Gregory with an open mouth and closed it again. What? What was going on?  
  
"What about now?! Why didn't you tell me anything since you found me again?!" Kyle's voice got louder.  
  
"I was working on it," Gregory laughed to himself. "But then... I couldn't. The way you are, beautiful and intelligent... fiery and wild. I wanted to keep you, I wanted you all to myself. I was selfish, and when you began to return my feelings, it made me realize that I cannot do this to you. You don't belong here, and we could never be together."  
  
Kyle did not know what to answer. Him? Royalty? Of an entire Nation? Lennart Bedrager was never his father, but had kidnapped him?! That monster...! He was a murderer, and he murdered Kyle's father.  
  
His fists shook, the awful taste of bile rising in his mouth. All these years... all these goddamn years!  
  
He stabbed Gregory on the chest with his finger. "For years I lived on the streets! I suffered! for _years_!! And you knew all this time who I was, that I have a _mother_! That I am _royalty_! Only because you wanted to keep me for yourself?!"  
  
Gregory glared at him and grabbed his wrists. "I've done everything to help you! I gave you everything!" he barked.  
  
Kyle flinched, shutting his eyes as he expected to be slapped across the face. But Gregory let him go, looking shocked himself. "...I apologize, it wasn't my intention to scare you."  
  
"I want... I want to see my mother," Kyle cried.  
  
\---  
  
Gregory wrote a letter to Kyle's mother, that Kyle overlooked.  
  
"I need to seal it with the royal stamp. Would you accompany me to the castle?" Gregory asked him, and Kyle got really interested.  
  
"Yes," Kyle said, and he went to put on the warm clothing Gregory bought him long ago for the first time.  
  
All of this still felt like a dream, but he followed Gregory wordlessly. Kyle had to know everything.  
  
The guards at the harbor bowed to Gregory, and they drove him and Kyle over to the isle.  
  
It looked much bigger than on the television or in the distance. A beautiful black castle and a giant volcano near it, where most of the technology was worked on, as far as he knew. And then he saw them. Lion Guards. They looked like upstanding lions. Kyle had never seen them before! From what he knew from the papers Gregory gave him, they were created from metal and volcanic ash, and since they were prototypes, they only served the royal family for now.  
  
The castle was huge inside, with so many stained glass windows and dark stone walls. Torches and statues decorated the entrance hall, and a seemingly endless purple carpet led the way. It was scary how empty it was otherwise, Kyle was almost afraid to enter.  
  
So unbelievable that he'd ever stand here. Unbelievable that he was someone who would be expected in these places.  
  
"Welcome home, milord," a servant said to Gregory and bowed. Gregory smiled and waved him away.  
  
"Where's your father?" Kyle asked when Gregory led him to a large study room. It was much lighter here, with a gigantic window and many filled bookshelves. There was a large golden painting of the sun at the ceiling, shining from the sunlight outside.  
  
"He's busy," Gregory answered quickly and walked to the large wooden desk, opening the drawer and getting out a golden stamp for the letter, then he sealed it with wax.

After a moment, he continued talking. "He's not often around," he smiled sadly. "My father could never get over the death of my mother, it's been hard for him. – Come, let's sent this letter."  
  
Kyle still could not believe all of this; it hasn't even hit him yet. He was royalty and would soon see his mother. Gregory was a prince... he was the son of the man he hated so much. The man who condemned his former friends to death. King Samuel Wintersun, a worshipper of Visjun, who gave that bastard free reign over everything.  
  
His life as a thief felt like a lifetime ago. Kyle didn't know what to feel, he still loved Gregory, it wasn't his fault for the father he had, just as much as it wasn't Kyle's fault that Lennart had been his "father". But still, Gregory had hurt him so much with that lie.  
  
"I don't blame you if you can never forgive me," Gregory said when they went to send the letter with a royal pidgeon. "But I hope you know that I love you, Kyle."  
  
Kyle was aghast, that was all he ever wanted to hear, but now it just made him tear up. He couldn't bring it over his lips, couldn't tell him that he loved him too.

Days went by, and Kyle avoided Gregory whenever he could. He felt like he should be even more angry at Gregory than he already was, but at the same time, being the son of the High Chieftain intrigued him. It sounded incredible that _he_ was royalty, that they both were. Though, in the end, it wasn't a surprise that Gregory was a prince.  
  
While Kyle was here in this castle, he kept trying to get a glimpse of the king, but he never saw him around. Was Gregory always lonely like this? Kyle could barely take the silence of the castle as he wandered around, only hearing his own footsteps.

"Poppy," that was Gregory's voice. He stood at the door of the large terrace. "Come here, your mother is coming."  
  
That excited him, but it also scared him. How do you behave around your mother if you haven't seen her for the first twenty years of your life?  
  
Kyle hurried to him, and what he saw approaching from the sky was a huge creature. It landed and roared so loudly that Kyle hid behind Gregory. It was a gigantic white snake with feathery wings, and it looked at Kyle with such intelligent eyes, as if it knew who he was. Even its head was bigger than Gregory and Kyle together.  
  
"W-what is that?!" Kyle yelped, and Gregory held his shoulders.  
  
From the back of the monster, a chubby woman emerged. Her hair was as red as Kyle's, her horns spiraling downwards and her tail thin and long. She got off the creature as elegant as it was apparently known of the Firemoon Nation, her emerald dress adourned with many white stones.

"If this is another mistake, Gregory, I'll-" she began to say in an exotic accent, and immediately gasped when she saw Kyle.  
  
"Mother?" Kyle said, and he was so overwhelmed the tears formed in his eyes.  
  
"Kyle!" his mother shouted, and she too started crying as she ran towards him on her high heels.  
  
"Mother!" Kyle ran to her and she took him into his arms.  
  
"Oh Kyle, it's you! It's really you," she hugged him tightly and stroked over his hair, and then she let him go to touch over the markings under his eyes. "I'd recognize these always. My baby."  
  
"Mother," Kyle stammered and he cried in her arms. This was his mother, the woman who he had only imagined so many times.  
  
"Where have you been all these years?!" she asked him with huge eyes.  
  
Where to start? Would it break her heart? To tell her about his sad, pathetic life?  
  
"I've lived amongs pirates. For years I thought Lennart Bedrager was my father," Kyle told her, lips pressed together, and she let him go.  
  
"Bah! Lennart! I should have known! Of course _he_ would attack just after we came from a meeting with Samuel. If one of the surviving sailors wouldn't have found me back then, I wouldn't be here," she growled.  
  
"You knew him?!" Kyle was surprised to hear.  
  
"I'll tell you another time," she said, and put on her smile again.  
  
"Well, after that, Gregory took care of me and told me everything," Kyle said. It was true after all, but he didn't want to tell her that Gregory had told him way too late. Then she might hate him, and would that be good for both kingdoms? Besides, Kyle and Gregory had to deal with this problem themselves.  
  
"Good day, High Chieftain," Gregory approached her and gave her a charming smile.  
  
"Oh Gregory, you've gotten so tall since the last time I saw you," Kyle's mother said when Gregory kissed her hand.  
  
Then she looked back to Kyle. "Oh, Kyle! Say hello to Shyndei," she pointed at the creature that had carried her.  
  
"The monster?" Kyle asked, giving it a suspicious look.  
  
"She's not a monster, she's an amphithere. Very intelligent dragons. She's the biggest in our kingdom and the mother of all the other ones."  
  
Shyndei was indeed intelligent, she bowed before Kyle.  
  
"Do I get my own amphithere as well?" Kyle asked, now more interested as he carefully stroked across Shyndei's feathery head.  
  
"Of course! Everyone has one! They are part of our life. How else would we move around a floating island?" she sighed and rubbed her forehead. "Looks like I'll have to teach you much about our Firemoon Nation, Kyle."  
  
"You and Kyle are welcome to stay for dinner, High Chieftain," Gregory offered, but Kyle's mother smiled and shook her head. "I'd love to, but there are important matters in the Nation I must attend to," she bowed before Gregory.  
  
"Thank you Gregory for taking care of my Kyle," she hugged him and kissed his cheek. "Give Samuel my regards. Come Kyle," his mother said, walking to Shyndei.  
  
"Give me a moment," Kyle stood there, staring at Gregory.

The icy wind blew past them. Fitting, Kyle thought, as they both stood there in complete silence. Would Gregory be all alone again now? In this castle? Without a mother, and a father that was never there? Tears formed in Kyle's eyes again as he stared into that face of the man he loved, who he had to leave behind, and it hurt... it hurt so much that he could not forgive him. Perhaps they would never see each other again, would never again cuddle on their couch and eat dinner together.  
  
But then Gregory smiled and told him, "If you're happy, then I'm happy too."  
  
Kyle's eyes widened, and then he smiled as well, wiping the tears from his eyes. "Good bye Gregory, and thank you," Kyle said.  
  
Gregory nodded. "Farewell, Poppy."  
  
Kyle got on Shyndei, and together with his mother, he flew into the direction of the Firemoon Nation, to begin a new life far away from the Wintersun Kingdom. Because that's where he belonged. A Moon Shora. The son of a leader.  
  
He watched Gregory, and he became smaller and smaller, and for a moment Kyle thought he saw tears running down his cheeks, but maybe that were his own.  
  
They flew farther into the sky, away from the kingdom.  
  
And then Gregory was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you want to read more about this race/AU, i wrote down a lot of info at [http://highelfkyle.tumblr.com/shora ](http://highelfkyle.tumblr.com/shora) ^_^


	12. Reborn

6 years later...  
  
Kyle fell from the sky, rushing towards the sea through the clouds. He spread his arms, turning in circles, screaming in ecstasy and watching the dark sea come closer and closer.  
  
Then he saw the yellow feathers of his amphithere, who joined with his movements as if they were one. And just before they fell into the water, Kyle got on the ampthiere's back and they flew back high up into the sky.

It was a marvelous feeling Kyle would never get tired of.  
  
They landed back on the island and Kyle got off, only to embrace the amphithere's head. "Such a good boy you are, Starfury," Kyle cooed, wagging his tail around and stroking the red scales of Starfury's cheek, who gurgled in content.  
  
"Milord!" Kyle sighed when he heard that voice, and he could already see his bodyguard rushing towards him with his own amphithere.  
  
"Stan, did you follow me again? I was having fun and you come and ruin it," Kyle groaned.  
  
"It's your mother's orders that I keep watch on you at all times," Stan said and he kneeled in front of Kyle. Kyle thought he'd never get used to this, but now it made him smile and feel superior.  
  
"Starfury watches over me." Kyle took off his vest and handed it to Stan. "Well, carry this. I'm going to have a bath. I'm fucking sweating in this bodysuit."  
  
"Yes, milord," Stan saluted, holding the vest with utmost care and wagging his thin tail.  
  
Grabbing Starfury's reins, he walked past Stan. "Hello to you too, Sparky," Kyle said, patting the green amphithere's purple feathers. Kyle was jealous how huge she was compared to Starfury.

* * *

Kyle sat in the lake; the clear and hot water were glowing so bright it was almost lighting up the whole area, but so did the starflies. Kyle remembered how magical this place felt when he first arrived here, now he was almost used to it.  
  
He thought of Wintersun then and how often he missed its sun, the technology. And how much he missed its prince...  
  
Starfury raised his head, sniffing the air with his tongue. Kyle got up and walked towards him.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked, using Starfury's feathers to dry himself partially. He looked into the same direction as the amphithere, up to the Sky Temple. There was nothing unusual, the fires burned strong with the moon and her little sister glowing behind the temple. It was certainly no Wintersun, but it had its charms.  
  
He was truly happy. Almost...  
  
"Alright, let's go say hello to my mother," Kyle sighed, getting onto Starfury.  
  
The one thing he loved about his life as a chieftain was the privilege to do almost anything. Especially walking around naked. Kyle landed Starfury in front of the stairs and got off, walking into the temple.  
  
"He's so beauitful, don't look at him," said one of the shora present.  
  
Kyle smirked smugly, and he swung his bushy tail around, proudly and provocative. He saw Veronica and Rebecca from far and smiled at them when he approached.  
  
"Be careful, chieftain. Your mother might scold you again if you walk around like that," Veronica said amused, the feathers in her black hair almost concealing it fully.  
  
"Yes, yes, I'll get dressed before I meet her," Kyle waved his hand, still smiling.  
  
Rebecca stood there shyly and blushed, and Kyle gave her a curious stare. Even after six years, she still did this. Kyle thought it was cute in a childish way; she was so young.  
  
"The High Chieftain has been constantly asking if you won't join Wendy on her trip," Veronica said carefully when they walked along the hall.  
  
Kyle rolled his eyes and sighed. "No, I won't." Just because Wendy was currently the only Prime Shora around here, his mother wanted Kyle to become mates with her so badly. But Kyle didn't know what to do with women!  
  
He followed Veronica and Rebecca into a room where they helped him put on his short dress and thigh high boots, in the red and green colors of Clan Firemoon. Then Veronica brushed his hair and Rebecca adorned him in silver moon jewelry and green feathers.  
  
Veronica showed Kyle a mirror.  
  
"Thanks. It's been so many years and you still show me the mirror," Kyle laughed.  
  
"Don't you want to see yourself, my liege?" Veronica asked, but Kyle shook his head.  
  
"I fully trust you both," he said, then looked to Rebecca. "Thank you, Rebecca."  
  
"Of course, Sire!" Rebecca said quickly and bowed.  
  
But in the end, Kyle did want to check himself out in the mirror.

* * *

Walking farther into the temple, he soon arrived at the throne room. The door was ajar and he heard voices. Who was visiting? Someone important? Or just his mother's new _lover_? Kyle couldn't help himself; he stood there, watching and listening.  
  
"I'm starting to doubt my allegiance with the Wintersun Kingdom."  
  
That voice! Could it be? Kyle opened the door just slightly, and then he laid eyes upon that devil. His mother was talking to Visjun! He was here, in the Sky Temple! But he looked different than the last time Kyle had seen him. He looked more like a shora than a monster, but still so memorable that it was obvious it was him. His skin was as grey as stone, with a ridiculous huge worm-shaped helmet that ended as a cape. Perhaps it was a disguise? His voice sounded normal too.  
  
Like last time, something about him was so familiar, but Kyle couldn't put his finger on it.  
  
Shyndei was there too, and she stared at Kyle with one huge eye, but she did not warn his mother.  
  
"Well, the king is not very cooperative. I hope I have _your_ allegiance, High Chieftain," Visjun spoke, his voice making Kyle feel unwell.  
  
"You don't have to worry," Kyle's mother said sternly.

"Hmm, don't I? Your son is quite... disobedient," Visjun tested her, and Kyle gritted his teeth. Who did he think he was talking about him like a pet?

Her gaze dropped. "He will behave, in time," she said, her tone sad.  
  
Kyle growled, fuming as his claws dug into the door. Visjun disappeared out of thin air, and then Kyle slammed the door open, his heels clacking loudly in the hall as he stomped towards his mother.  
  
"What the hell are you doing?! Swearing allegiance to that prick? How dare you!" Kyle screamed at her, and she glared at him.  
  
"I'm trying to protect you, Little Moon! As long as you listen, you'll be safe!" she roared, trying to grab Kyle's arm, but Kyle pulled it away in time to point a finger at her.  
  
"I can't believe you are my mother! You're selling the Nation out to him! Why?!" Kyle raged, his eyes glowing red.  
  
"Visjun is strong, Kyle. I just want us to be safe," his mother said calmly. "But Gregory doesn't seem to think so! He's defying him!"  
  
Kyle was taken by complete surprise. "Gregory?" Gregory began to resist against Visjun?" Gregory is right then! We're not going to be some demigod's slaves! Why can't you see this, mother? Are you so blind? He wants to control us!"  
  
"Enough, Kyle!" she said so furiously that Kyle stepped back. "You will obey, do you understand? I've had enough about your rebellious behavior! You're just like your father."  
  
"Fuck you! You're not my mother, and you'll never be!" Kyle spat, turning around and hurrying out of the room, tail swinging behind him. What was wrong with her? Kyle couldn't believe that his mother was so different than him, but that might be why they could never truly reconcile.  
  
"Kyle! Decent shora don't swing their tails!" she yelled before Kyle slammed the door shut.

* * *

"It's just so stupid, you know?" Kyle groaned, his arm over his eyes as he lay on his grandmother's couch, a glass of Feather Spirit in his hands. "Visjun is going to demand sacrifices soon, and then what? She will give them to him? He's a fucking psychopath!" Kyle downed his drink in one go.  
  
"Haha, my daughter seems to believe that Visjun will spare the Nation and protect it, but you say he will be our doom. How are you so sure?" Grandmother said when she came back from the store room.  
  
Kyle sighed, staring at the ceiling. "Years ago, in Wintersun, I saw him... My friends were supposed to be his sacrifice. We tried to save them and he came and swallowed a few shora whole."  
  
He rolled onto his stomach to watch his grandmother's expression. "He called us Torah'nur," Kyle said to her, awaiting an explanation as he idly played with the dried flowers on the couch.  
  
"Hehe, "demonic spirit" in the transcended language," she chuckled, arranging some herbs. "The demigods love to call us that. Like we're spawns from the underworld."  
  
This made Kyle furrow his brows. " _He_ is the one that looks like a spawn from the underworld!"  
  
"That's how they are. The demigods, our ancient enemies," she said amused, distracted by chopping up a plant in a bowl. Kyle didn't find it funny one bit, but he had to accept that his family was fucking nuts.  
  
Grandmother went to put on her creepy amphithere skeleton again. She always seemed to wear it for her weird witch rituals. Granted, if Starfury died, Kyle would want to wear his skeleton too, to be with his spirit.  
  
"Perhaps Sheila is still hurt about the fiasko with your father. She wants to be a strong leader that makes the right choices," Kyle's grandmother said, then winked at him. "Isn't she meeting Trey today? She seems to be very into him."  
  
Kyle groaned and turned his head away. "Please, I don't want to talk about father, we have talked about him so much," he said. "And gods, don't even mention Trey. I'm going to puke."  
  
"Fair enough. Now come here," grandmother said, patting the wooden seat in front of her.  
  
Kyle plopped into the seat, waiting for her to apply the beauty mask mixture out of windroot onto his face. He immediately sighed in content when she did.  
  
"So, what is it that you plan on doing?" Grandmother asked him.  
  
"I heard that Gregory is resisting against Visjun," Kyle said sheepishly.  
  
That made grandmother instantly excited. "Ooh, Gregory, your royal crush with the golden hair. My favorite topic."  
  
Kyle blushed, blowing up his cheek. "He's _not_ my crush, grandmother! He totally lied to me!! He's selfish," he barked.  
  
"You used to say you were impressed by his... physical attributes," she said, and Kyle twitched.  
  
"Grandmother!!" Kyle yelled, attempting to fake a laugh. "I only said that when I was high on Dragon's Nightshade!"  
  
She chuckled and held Kyle's face, instead of telling him to sit still. "Yes, fine, he lied to you... To protect you. By Lunet and Erana, so romantic," she finished the mask and Kyle was growling by now.  
  
Grandmother's plaivese, Grace, walked into the room, and she stared at Kyle with all of her three eyes and meowed.  
  
That lifted Kyle's mood, he got excited and opened his arms in joy. "Come here to me!"

The plaivese jumped into his arms, and Kyle cuddled her, being kissed by the lips of her fluffy tail.  
  
"Kyle, I suggest you follow you heart and give Gregory a visit," grandmother told him. "I can see it in the stars. They align with the goddess Zetura. You're just as passionate as she is! There's still a great purpose for you out there, don't let this chance be taken away by a broken heart."  
  
Kyle stared at the ground, thinking. He was so unsure if this was a good idea, to return to the Wintersun Kingdom. Sure, he had thought about this a lot over the years, but all the bad stuff happened to him in that place, except Gregory.  
  
And what was with grandmother's constant comparison with Kyle to their fire goddess?

Suddenly, a female shora ran into the hut. "High Priestess Cleo! I need your help! My son is awfully sick," the woman pleaded.  
  
Kyle's grandmother got up and grabbed her bag. "Be safe, Kyle," she said, and Kyle supposed that was the end of their talk as she left.

He stood there with that mask, groaning that he'll have to remove it himself later.  
  
"What do you think, Grace?" Kyle asked the plaivese, but only received a meow as an answer.  
  
How do you kill a demigod? Would Gregory have an answer?

* * *

Kyle played with a ball, repeatedly throwing it against the wall, until it rolled away from him.  
  
It stopped in front of a blond child's foot, who was standing farther away; he picked up the ball slowly.  
  
"Are you having fun?" he asked Kyle, throwing the ball back to him.  
  
Kyle caught it, and then realized that the other boy was Gregory. The eyes with those markings under them. Kyle would always recognize those. But... how?  
  
"Gregory?" Kyle ran towards him, grabbing his sleeve. He realized how small his own hands were, and when he looked down at himself, he wore a red dress with a ribbon and he was still a child.  
  
Gregory hugged him and Kyle teared up to be in those arms again. "It's alright, Poppy. We can play something else," Gregory said, stroking over Kyle's hair.  
  
But Kyle got out of his grip. None of this was real. "This... This is wrong. This never happened. It couldn't have."  
  
Gregory's smile dropped and his eyes began to glow in anger; he snarled and grabbed Kyle by his wrists and Kyle screamed. Gregory roared and cowered. His bones made awful cracking noises as they slithered under his skin.  
  
"What's wrong?!" Kyle cried out, watching in horror as Gregory grew spikes, transforming into a monster.  
  
Visjun! Gregory turned into Visjun! Huge, without a face. Instead, he wore a helm with teeth. Kyle struggled, but Visjun grabbed Kyle with his mouth and swallowed him whole, as if he were nothing.  
  
Kyle woke up, falling out of his hammock.  
  
"Fuck," he groaned, sitting up and watching the twilight in the distance, the million stars in the sky. How much he'd have liked the sunset to greet him instead.  
  
He lighted a shrine and kneeled. "Lunet, Goddess of the Moon and Elegance, hear me," he meditated, hoping for any divine guidance of what he should do.  
  
Listen to his mother because she was family? Or do what he thought was the right choice and go to Wintersun?  
  
Kyle took a letter from his desk and stared at it. Gregory's invitation letter to his crowning. It happened last year, and Kyle had been surprised that he was invited, but in the end he did not go. Why? He had no clue himself. He was still hurt, maybe he was afraid he'd love him once again, and then they'd be seperated by their duties.  
  
Or perhaps it was just pride.

Kyle crumpled the letter in his fists. He couldn't be afraid. Not again. This time he was royalty; he had responsibilities as co-ruler of Clan Firemoon. Unlike his mother, who would never fight for what's right. But Gregory would, they achieve do so much together to protect the shora. His grandmother was right, Kyle had to follow his heart.  
  
And destroy Visjun.  
  
Determined, Kyle put on his boots and stashed everything he needed into a bag. He jumped out of his window, running towards Starfury and getting onto him. The amphithere squeaked in surprise and Kyle stroked its neck. "Let's go. It's time I showed you the Wintersun Kingdom," Kyle whispered, but before they could fly off, he heard a voice.  
  
"Kyle!" Stan shouted, landing near Kyle atop Sparky.  
  
Kyle twitched his tail. If Stan was here to stop him, Kyle wouldn't go out without a fight.  
  
"Where are you going at this hour?" Stan questioned him.  
  
Kyle had no clue what Stan thought of Visjun, but he was very devoted to Kyle's mother. Perhaps he could be convinced to switch sides, like the rest of the Moon Shora.  
  
"Alright, fine. I'm going to the Wintersun Kingdom," Kyle said, shoving his belongings into Stan's hands.  
  
"Wintersun Kingdom?! But my lord!" Stan shouted, holding onto the bag.  
  
"Shh! Are you coming, or not?" Kyle asked, almost losing his patience.  
  
After a short moment, Stan nodded. "I'll join you, milord. The High Chieftain will be mad, but perhaps less so if she knows I'm with you," he said, bowing his head again.  
  
Kyle smiled at him. "Then let's not waste any time," he said, pressing his boots into Starfury to make him fly off, and Stan and Sparky followed him quickly.


	13. Progeny

The sun of the Wintersun Kingdom made Kyle exhale in contentment. How he had missed its warmth! It had been so long ago since he last felt it on his skin.  
  
He had to squint his eyes, since they were no longer used to the brightness, and his pupils turned into slits.  
  
"Incredible," Stan said, but he had an even harder time with his eyes than Kyle.  
  
Kyle smiled proudly for being able to show this to someone who had never seen the sun. "Don't look at it directly," he told Stan, and then he made Starfury fly faster over the kingdom.  
  
It was sort of difficult to be here again, the place he suffered in for all these years. But now he had authority; he was the prince of the Firemoon Nation and he deserved respect.  
  
Kyle could already see the isle with its castle from afar. From up here, everything looked untouched.  
  
Except for the fact that there were a lot of guards now.  
  
They landed at the same spot his mother had when Kyle first met her, and the guards came towards them immediately. There hadn't been any guards here last time, but Gregory probably needed more protection if he was defying Visjun.  
  
And then Kyle spotted her, the redhaired woman in armor, scars across her face and her expression stern. Kyle could not help but glare at her, he'd never forget that she imprisoned him.  
  
"Miss Red," Kyle kept on his angered expression as he got off Starfury, as elegant as he had been taught. Stan was at his side in an instant, but he didn't draw his shield and sword.  
  
Starfury was restless, and Kyle had to stroke his snout before he'd start squeaking continuously.  
  
"Ah, I see I have left an unforgettable impression, Chieftain Kyle," Red bowed, her smile too arrogant for Kyle's liking. "However, I must apologize for the treatment you have once received," she added.  
  
Kyle crossed his arms, he could hear the sincerity in her voice. "Yeah, well, perhaps the laws need to be changed here," he said stubbornly, not looking at her.  
  
"I see. Life must be very different in the Firemoon Nation," she said, sounding like she was testing Kyle.  
  
"It's a very harmonious life," Kyle said proudly. Red must have thought he'd tell her about the problems in his home, but he sure showed her with this answer.  
  
Red gave him another smile and then adressed one of her guards. "Baahir, please help our guests find a suitable place for their animals."  
  
Kyle's eyes glowed red at that remark and he began to growl. Even Stan did.  
  
"They aren't animals! They are very intelligent beings and part of our culture!" Kyle barked, tail swishing against the ground.  
  
Red and Baahir gave each other a confused look. "I apologize. Please help them with their friends," Red corrected herself.  
  
"Stan, go join him," Kyle commanded, proud to show he also had someone to boss around.  
  
"Yes, milord," Stan followed Baahir, holding both Starfury's and Sparky's reins.  
  
"Follow me, I'm sure the king will be happy to see you," Red said and Kyle followed her, but he still kept his distance.  
  
Would Gregory be happy to see him? Kyle hasn't shown his face in years and hadn't even been to Gregory's crowning. Kyle expected him to be angry.  
  
Those thoughts disappeared when Kyle saw him smile from afar, entering the room and approaching him. That long fluffy cape around his shoulders that touched the ground when he walked. Besides the black armor, he only wore purple and blue, as were the colors of the Wintersun Kingdom.  
  
Gregory truly looked like a king, a gorgeous one.  
  
"It's good to see you, Poppy," Gregory smiled at Kyle, and it made Kyle melt that he still called him that, hiding his grin with his hand.  
  
"Hello, Daddy," Kyle bowed before him, hands folded over his forehead, and he could see Gregory's chuckling at hearing that nickname. But it was accurate.  
  
When Gregory came closer, Kyle caught a whiff of his prime scent and his tail tip twitched. It was much stronger and more alluring than Wendy's. He had almost forgotten how much.  
  
Gregory took Kyle's hand and kissed it. "Let me see you," he said when he pulled Kyle closer to him, kissing his cheek. Kyle returned the kiss out of courtesy.  
  
Kyle tried to move his head away then, but Gregory nuzzled into his cheek, grabbing Kyle's chin.  
  
"Look at you, so elegant," Gregory whispered.  
  
Kyle bit his bottom lip, in love all over again, longing for more than a warm embrace. Gregory was the only man who could make him feel this way. In his arousal, his tail shivered against Gregory, who noticed and gave Kyle a seductive smirk. Gregory's tail wrapped around Kyle's, and they held each other.  
  
Kyle loved this familiarity, as if they had never been apart.  
  
"How have you been? Your visit is unexpected. You could have come during my crowning, but I suppose I deserve your resentment," Gregory said, and Kyle could hear that he was insulted.  
  
Kyle cleared his throat, tail wagging. "I'm sorry I didn't come, but you'll forgive me, right?" He leaned into Gregory, who pat his head.  
  
"You know I cannot be angry at you for too long," he smiled. "How was your travel? Did you come by yourself?"  
  
Kyle let go of the embrace. "I came with my bodyguard Stan and our amphitheres. Oh, you must see my Starfury, he's like my baby! I've hatched and raised him all by myself. Normally, every Moon Shora gets an egg when they are three years old, but well, as you know, I haven't been there," he said, staring at Gregory and folding his arms.  
  
Even though Gregory's ears lowered, he continued to give Kyle that smile. "It warms my heart to see that it was easy for you to accustom to your culture, and that you're free," Gregory said.  
  
"Well, I'm not as free as I'd like," Kyle spoke in a low voice and gave Gregory an apologetic look. "That's why I'm here. My mother is slowly giving our nation over to Visjun. I heard them talk and he worries about my... obedience."  
  
Kyle took Gregory's hands and beamed. "And I heard you're resisting against him. I'm impressed and I want to help! I might not be as influential as my mother, but I'm still her son." Kyle dropped his head then, "Back then I was a coward... But now, I want to do everything I can to save lives. I want to make whole Pandromun a better place."  
  
To Kyle's surprise, Gregory grabbed him and held him against his body. "You've grown so much, Kyle, and I'm glad to see you at my side."  
  
"Gregory..." Kyle held the soft fabric of his sleeves, and then he gave Gregory a smile. He still felt so safe and loved in these arms.  
  
"Unfortunately, the Snow Shora don't think all too much of the Moon Shora. I would like you to help me correct this," Gregory said sadly.  
  
Racism, huh? Kyle should have known. Their cultures were so much different. It was no surprise that the shora with their suits and metro's wanted nothing to do with the "primitive" tree-huggers and their pets. But Kyle knew they were so much more than that.  
  
"You mean like Red?" Kyle grumbled when Gregory let him go.  
  
"Forgive me for her behavior, but I hope she apologized to you. I had lectured her quite harshly back then, even if she was just doing her duty to the king," Gregory pointed out, and this made Kyle smile.  
  
"Don't worry, she did apologize," Kyle said, and he put his hands together. "So, how has the new king of the Wintersun Kingdom been faring? I'd be interested to know how you're going to get rid of Visjun once and for all."  
  
"I'll show you another time. You must be exhausted. Do these high heels not hurt your feet?" Gregory asked while examining him.  
  
"Pfff, that's the latest fashion in Firemoon, you old man!" Kyle smiled with his hands on his hips.  
  
"Respect your elders, Kyle," Gregory chuckled, walking to the entrance door.  
  
"You're only thirty-three," Kyle snorted and followed him.  
  
"I'm surprised you cared to remember my age," Gregory said, and it made Kyle red in the face. He made no more comment.  
  
It was not so bad being here after all, and Kyle was glad he had come. He realized how much he had missed Gregory.

* * *

"Christophe?! Is that you?" Kyle gasped when he spotted his former thief friend, now sporting formal attire.  
  
"Hello, Sire," Christophe said and he bowed his head, though he gave him a light smile to see him again.  
  
Kyle waved his hand. "Gods, you don't have to be that formal with me," he laughed, then spoke to Gregory. "You rescued him?"  
  
Gregory pat Christophe's shoulder as if they were best friends. "Yes, and he is truly a tremendous chess partner," he smiled.  
  
"Barely," Christophe grunted.  
  
Kyle rolled his eyes. "It's because you always win. Don't you, Gregory?"  
  
Gregory only laughed at that and winked at Kyle.  
  
Before they left, there was still something Kyle had to say to Christophe. "I'm sorry about Henrietta, she was very brave. I never even knew you were siblings."  
  
Christophe shook his head. "Don't blame yourself. We weren't siblings by blood, but her parents took care of me."  
  
"Oh, Chieftain!" A boy came up to Kyle and kneeled. "It is such an honor to meet you! My name is Scott Malkinson," he took Kyle's hand and kissed it, and Kyle was baffled, but also flattered. "The king has told us so much about you," Scott added.  
  
"He did?" Kyle said, looking at Gregory.  
  
"Only the best," Gregory laughed.  
  
"I'm just a servant cook, but maybe you'd like to hang out with me sometime? I cook an excellent Fire-Roasted Ostrich," Scott almost begged him. Kyle didn't even know what to say.  
  
But before Kyle could answer, Gregory scoffed and his smile turned into a frown. "That's enough, Scott. Let Kyle rest after his trip."  
  
Intimidated, Scott bowed and left in a hurry. Kyle grinned to himself; he wasn't even here for ten minutes and already had an admirer that could bring out Gregory's jealous side.  
  
Gregory led Kyle to the huge garden. The whole place was full of blue roses with ice on them! Kyle's ears perked up, wanting to grab some flowers, but that might be rude.  
  
They sat down and Gregory picked a blue rose and handed it to Kyle. Gregory just knew him all too well.  
  
Kyle smelled the rose and scooted closer to Gregory. "Thank you for saving Christophe. I could never forgive myself, but it brings me joy that you've saved him at least."  
  
"I care about the less fortunate shora in my kingdom, that's why Visjun has to go. The metro has become cheaper and there are more jobs available too. Better education," Gregory said, staring into space. "Those are little steps, but we will get there." Kyle only nodded.  
  
In his eyes, this made Gregory a great king that shora would follow. Perhaps one day, the Moon Shora might follow him too instead of his mother.  
  
This also made Kyle want him even more.  
  
"And the orphanage?" Kyle asked.  
  
"Equipped with the best televisions we had built," Gregory smiled, as if he had expected that question.  
  
Kyle thought about how he could ask Gregory on a date. This was the next step, right? Of course Visjun was still a problem, but he didn't seem to be here. As selfish as it seemed, maybe Kyle actually did come for Gregory only. But that didn't mean he didn't want to help.  
  
Normally, Kyle was the one being asked out and prefered it that way, even if he declined every offer. They could eat dinner and then fuck in this garden. Kyle suddenly loved that idea.  
  
Before he could ask anything though, Gregory took Kyle's hand and spoke, "Kyle, there is something important I need to tell you."  
  
That already put Kyle on edge and his tail swished nervously. The last time Gregory had to "tell him something", it put his whole life upside down.  
  
"As you know, I'm thirty-three, and I'm getting older," Gregory began carefully.  
  
"Get to the point," Kyle hissed, already anticipating what he'll say next.  
  
"I have a child. A daughter. She was born right before my crowning," Gregory confessed, looking at Kyle and watching his reaction.  
  
Kyle's eyes were wide by now, and he tried hard to stay calm, but his arms were already shaking. "You had a child..."  
  
Gregory nodded, and there was pain in his eyes, because he knew he hurt Kyle with this.  
  
Staring at the ground, with wet eyes, Kyle said, "You didn't even tell me."  
  
"I wanted to! But you didn't come to my crowning," Gregory stated, and Kyle jumped up.  
  
"Yeah, well, you should have written: Oh, by the way! I'm a fucking father now!" Kyle fumed, crushing the rose in his fist.  
  
"I needed to tell you personally," Gregory began to growl, and Kyle threw the flower to the ground.  
  
"Who's the mother? Do you love her?! While still flirting with me?!" Kyle was barely able to keep his voice steady, volume rising.  
  
"No! I don't love her," Gregory sighed. "Estella is her mother."  
  
"Fucking Estella!!" Kyle screeched. He knew it! He totally knew it! She had always been a thorn in his side!  
  
Gregory got up and held him. "Calm down, Poppy," he said.  
  
"Don't call me that, you traitor!" Kyle got out of his grip. "Why do you love her more than me?!"  
  
"Listen to me, Kyle. It's not a child out of love. It's my royal duty and it's going to be yours too," Gregory rubbed his forehead. "Estella doesn't care about the child. It's painful, yes. I was denied my mother as well, but I knew what I was getting into. She was the only chance I had for a child without having to marry. I don't love Estella."  
  
"By Lunet, you had sex with her!!" Kyle bellowed.  
  
Gregory's eyes turned red. "How else was I supposed to impregnate her?! Do you think I enjoyed it? It was awkward," he growled.  
  
Kyle turned away from him. Perhaps Gregory's daughter wasn't made out of love, but it still hurt. It still made Kyle grit his teeth in jealousy.  
  
"But perhaps you are right, I should have included that information in my letter. I had been convinced you'd come," Gregory said, and his tone was full of bitterness, but also regret.  
  
Kyle still stood there with his arms around himself, staring into space before he answered, "You know, I had a lot of therapy with my grandmother and I always try not to blow up. But right now? Don't get close to me, or I can't guarantee I won't hurt you."  
  
"Understandable," Gregory acknowledged.  
  
"I want to be alone for a while," Kyle said, his voice tight.  
  
Gregory stood there for a moment, and he was about to say something, but he decided against it and began walking away without uttering a word.  
  
Kyle should have stayed in Firemoon.


	14. Artemis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy bday to my friend SnowyDoe!! <3

"Are you alright, Kyle?" Stan asked when they walked along the giant halls of the castle in silence.  
  
Kyle removed a few strands of hair out of his face, surprised to hear Stan say his name.  
  
"Yes," he said, and it was true.  
  
Fine, Gregory had a child with Estella, and it made him jealous and hurt his pride. But Gregory was right, someday Kyle will have to do the same. Kyle felt lucky after all that it was Estella, and not some woman Gregory might have fallen in love with.  
  
"Your majesty!"  
  
Kyle turned around and saw Scott coming towards him. "May I help you with directions?" he said, bowing before Kyle in humility.  
  
"I'm looking for Gregory," Kyle groaned. Scott was just trying to be helpful, but Kyle didn't want to deal with him right now, since those big brown eyes were looking at him in awe, as if he were an exotic bird.  
  
Scott cleared his throat; he must have noticed Kyle's annoyance. "The Lord went to his office to do research," Scott said.  
  
Kyle was relieved that Gregory wasn't with his daughter. This made everything easier. "I see. Where is this? I have to speak to him."  
  
"Down the hall, right near the statue of our Sun God Alous. But Chieftain, aren't you hungry? We will gladly cook something for you at this hour," Scott was almost begging him to.  
  
"Oh, yeah. Stan, you must be hungry. Follow Scott. The food is usually good here, you'll like it," Kyle waved his hand and Stan bowed before him.  
  
"Yes, milord. I will eat dinner in your name," Stan smiled, and Scott seemed disappointed, but he nodded.  
  
"Follow me, sir," Scott mumbled and lead Stan away. Perfect, now Kyle had more time with Gregory alone.  
  
Walking down this long hall, Kyle noticed that the interior changed. This must be inside the volcano, and it became warmer too. Kyle hadn't walked this far the last time he had been here.  
  
Knocking on the giant gate, he could hear Gregory from the other side, "Come in."  
  
The inside of the room was gigantic, stone walls and several stone stairs leading to a waterfall of lava. There were many statues with fire to light the path. Kyle was fascinated, touching along the small glowing runes in the wall when he stepped into the cave.  
  
"Hello, Kyle," Gregory said, sitting at a desk near the fiery waterfall. He was wearing some kind of blue military uniform adorned in gold and white gloves. Kyle's tail wagged at how good Gregory looked in it.  
  
"What are you doing?" Kyle asked when he came up to him, sitting near the lava pool and dipping his fingers into it.  
  
"I've been researching my mother's notes. She wrote... quite mysteriously. I haven't found any lead yet," Gregory sighed, then he watched Kyle and raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Sorry, I love playing with lava. That was one of my favorite activities in Firemoon," Kyle grinned, wiping his hand on the stone. He got up and elegantly walked over to Gregory, swinging his tail.  
  
"Decent shora don't swing their tails, Kyle," Gregory said, but he put his quill down.  
  
Hearing that from Gregory made Kyle smile, and he sat down into his lap, hugging his chest.  
  
"I missed my daddy. I had so many daddies all my life, but you're my only real one," Kyle purred, nuzzling Gregory's face.  
  
"That would be incest," Gregory rolled his eyes, but held Kyle tightly, and Kyle giggled into his chest.  
  
"I'm sorry I've hurt you," Gregory whispered into Kyle's ear.  
  
Kyle turned his head away, playing with one of his locks. He couldn't be angry anymore after that apology. Gregory made him weak. "Nah, I'm sorry I overracted."  
  
But Kyle knew that he made Gregory weak too. His face turned from stern into soft and he stroked behind Kyle's ear. Gregory moved his arm to get out a package. They were Kyle's beloved Winterbite's Candy, and before Gregory could offer him the bag, Kyle opened his mouth.  
  
"You're adorable," Gregory smiled, taking a candy and pushing it between Kyle's lips.  
  
Kyle chewed and swallowed. "More adorable than your daughter," he said with confidence.  
Gregory's smile turned into a frown, and Kyle knew he shouldn't have said that, but he wanted to be the most important person in Gregory's life. Damn that kid!  
  
"I love my daughter," Gregory told him, sounding almost angered. However, it didn't stop Kyle.  
  
"Don't you love me?" Kyle asked, now hugging Gregory's arm.  
  
"Of course I do, Kyle," Gregory sighed. "You'd do me a great favor if you met her," he added.  
  
Kyle got out of his lap, groaning as he stared at the ceiling. Would that be a good idea? Seeing his daughter? Seeing a Mini Estella?  
  
"Fine" Kyle said, turning back to Gregory. "It's not like I have much of a choice."

* * *

"Aren't you a smart little girl? Like your father and your grandmother," a man said to Gregory's daughter, patting her hair. They seemed to have been playing with dolls. Kyle recognized who he was by the light blond hair. He was the former king: Gregory's father Samuel.  
  
Deep inside, Kyle was fuming upon laying eyes on him.  
  
"Firemoon's Chieftain came to visit, father," Gregory said, and his father got up in surprise. Gods, he was even taller than Gregory.  
  
"Oh, Gregory, we were just talking about you!" Samuel laughed and then took a look at Kyle. "My, you've gotten so tall and beautiful since the last time I saw you, Kyle," he gushed and took Kyle's hand, so huge that Kyle's seemed like a pebble compared. He was shocked that this was the former king he once thought as a tyrant.  
  
"Uhm, hello," Kyle mumbled, pulling his hand back.  
  
"Have you been making a puppet show for Artemis again?" Gregory raised his eyebrow when he saw the mess over there.  
  
"Ahh, Gregory, she's as intelligent as your mother, and she has her eyes! Oh, I miss her so... Would you kids like to eat cake with me? It's peach, your mother's favorite, you know," Samuel sighed.  
  
"Not now, father," Gregory gave him a look, and Samuel nodded.  
  
"Oh, Gregory, why do you hate me so? Alright, I'll leave you lovelies alone," Samuel smiled and left the room, uttering something to himself about Gregory's mother's favorite wine.  
  
Gregory gave Kyle an apologetic look.  
  
"Wow, he's such... a baby," Kyle concluded.  
  
"I know," Gregory laughed. "He's always been like that."  
  
"Better than my father at least..." Kyle mumbled, looking to the ground as he grabbed his own arm.  
  
"What about him?" Gregory touched Kyle's chin, so he'd look at him again.  
  
"Oh, just... my mother told me she found out he had been a thief and friends with Lennart Bedrager. Ha, ha, I guess I come after him. Anyway, he sold Lennart out to get close to my mother," Kyle said, faking his laugh. That information had hit him hard back then, but he always tried to make a joke out of it to deal with it.  
  
Gregory looked bewildered hearing this, but he pulled Kyle closer, hugging him gently and stroking his hair. "You're not your father, Kyle. Don't let his deeds define who you are."  
  
Kyle smiled at those words, wrapping his arms tightly around Gregory. Then Gregory grabbed his hand and lead him to his daughter, who had been watching them in silence.  
  
"Artemis, this is Kyle," Gregory said, stroking the baby's cheek.  
  
She had long blond hair, like Gregory's, thankully not like Estella's, but it was difficult to look at her. Artemis was beautiful and perfect, the little tuft of fur on her neck obvious. Kyle felt a pang of jealousy; he wished so badly he could be her mother. She had all her features from her father, and if there were any of Estella, Kyle ignored them.  
  
"Hello," Kyle said, and Artemis smiled at him, before her gaze returned to Gregory. This was so unfair; it was so hard for him not to fall in love with her. Why couldn't she be an annoying, crying brat with Estella's ugly blond?  
  
"Does she speak?" Kyle asked, reaching out his hand to her, but he didn't dare to touch her.  
  
"Well, she can say daddy," Gregory said, and Kyle blew up his cheek in jealousy.  
  
"But I call you daddy..." Kyle pouted, and Gregory laughed.  
  
"Kyle... Do I have to coddle you?" Gregory picked up Artemis when she held out her arms to him, and it made Kyle's heart melt. Even if he was trying hard not to let it get to him, Gregory holding his daughter made him want to be part of this.  
  
"Yes, you do," Kyle said, stroking Artemis' braids. She seemed not to understand what Kyle was doing here. She wagged her tail, but turned around to push her face into Gregory's neck, so Kyle let go of her.  
  
"She's cute," Kyle whined, and Gregory touched his cheek.  
  
"Gigi?"  
  
Kyle remembered that awful nickname, and the voice belonging to it. Estella walked into the room and was surprised to see Kyle.  
  
Kyle stepped away from Gregory and Artemis. He wasn't sure why, since Estella didn't care about them, but he still felt like he was invading.  
  
"Oh, hello Kyle, haven't seen you in ages," Estella said, quickly turning her attention to Gregory with a stern look. "Would you come to the church, my lord? There's something you need to take care of. Charlotte's not happy."  
  
"Don't call me that," Gregory groaned. He held Artemis closer when her tiny hand touched his cheek. "Artemis is doing fine," Gregory added.  
  
"Yes, that's nice, but I don't care," Estella rolled her eyes, and Kyle wished he could just leave. This whole situation was really awkward.  
  
Gregory's brows furrowed, but he didn't fully show his fury. "You should, she is your future queen," he said in a condescending tone and left the room with Artemis in his arms. She stared at Kyle, but not at Estella, and that made Kyle smile.  
  
Kyle then turned to look at Estella, who didn't seem to follow Gregory.  
  
"What?" Estella raised one of her eyebrows at him.  
  
Kyle bit his lips, Even though he knew better, he had to know what her thoughts were. "So, you had a child with Gregory," he said.  
  
Estella gave him an even more suspicious look. "Oh, that. What of it? I did it out of duty."  
  
Kyle couldn't help but grit his teeth, just imagining those two having sex made him feel ill, and gods, she wasn't even happy about having a child with the king. The king that Kyle loved.  
  
He had to force himself not to growl, "You'd just let yourself be impregnated? Don't you care about your daughter?"  
  
"No, I don't," she sighed. "I suppose you didn't learn much about having duties. But... are you perhaps jealous?" This made Estella give him a shitty grin, which already made Kyle dig his claws into his hands.  
  
"No, I'm not!" But how true it was. He couldn't have a child with Gregory, but Estella did and she didn't even care. She. Didn't. Care!  
  
"If only you were born a girl, hm?" Estella left the room with that, and Kyle was speechless.  
  
He wanted to throw something at her, but she was already gone, so he grabbed a wooden doll from the ground and threw it with full force against the door. It broke in two and it made him take a hold of himself.  
  
Sinking down against the wall, Kyle covered his face with his hand. He'd have to buy a new toy later.  
  
But why wasn't he born a girl? Why did that always come back to him? He didn't want to let this get to him anymore, but even Estella managed to hurt him with it.  
  
Kyle blinked the tears out of his eyes. If only he could bear children! Why must everything always be so difficult? Was there no way to make this possible?  
  
Perhaps with divine help.  
  
After bothering the entire staff, Kyle was lead to the outskirts of the garden to an altar of Utrena. The pretty blonde there stopped what she was doing to bow before him, excitement written all over her face.  
  
"Hello, do you mind if I steal this spot for a moment?" Kyle asked her with a smile.  
  
"Of course not. It's so good to finally meet you, Sire," she said, still on her knees. "I'm Bebe, and I'm a priestess of Utrena. We're innocent and untouchable by anyone. Oh, and I take care of her altar here!" she said, even though Kyle didn't ask for all that information. He could have guessed that she was a priestess of Utrena though. Her attire was very revealing and pink.  
  
Bebe gave Kyle this lusting look that made him raise an eyebrow, and her eyes seemed to wander up his legs. Honestly, it was sort of creepy.  
  
"Thank you. These roses are gorgeous," Kyle picked one and smelled it. "Yes, very nice," he added. Well, their scent was indeed lovely, but he wanted her to leave.  
  
Bebe finally got up and nodded, walking very close to Kyle. "I'll be around if you need my help, Sire. Utrena will love to hear from you," she purred and skipped away, humming happily to herself.  
  
Seriously, and they say Moon Shora are the freaks.  
  
Making sure he was alone, Kyle looked around and listened to the wind, until he kneeled down in front of the altar.  
  
He took a deep breath and exhaled, closing his eyes. "Utrena... Goddess of Love, Fertility and Beauty. I... Please grant me a womb! So I may birth children for my beloved!"  
  
Nothing happened and Kyle growled. "Why won't you help?! Don't you want to fix my relationship? It's your fault I'm male!"  
  
Kyle sat down and stared into the sky. When did the gods ever help anyway? He had spent hours in Firemoon's library, reading stories about what all of them had done for the shora over the years. His situation was special too and needed divine assistance!  
  
Maybe those stories were simply lies.  
  
Kyle sighed. He prefered truth and facts over fiction, things that worked and didn't need prayers. Like the technology in Wintersun. That made him groan, even as the son of the High Chieftain of the Firemoon Nation and trying his best to adapt to their lifestyle, Kyle often believed he still belonged here in the Wintersun Kingdom.  
  
Gregory was in the huge dining hall, with so many plants Kyle adored. There was even a white lion sleeping at the fireplace, and two of those Lion Guard golems standing there without moving an inch, most likely... well, keeping guard. What else would they do? They were kind of like gargoyles.  
  
Sadly, Artemis was there too, so Kyle hid beind the door and watched them for a while.  
  
It was lovely how Gregory fed his daughter baby food himself, while holding her in his arms. Artemis couldn't wish for a better father. However, then he said something that completely crushed Kyle.  
  
"I love you more than anyone," Gregory nuzzled her head.  
  
Kyle bit the inside of his cheek, fuming, wanting to barge in there and scream at him.  
  
He didn't want to be number two! Why couldn't Gregory see that?! He rubbed his face and stood straight. Gregory just needed a little more convincing. Kyle was sure of it, and then, as elegant as possible, he walked into the room.  
  
"Oh, hey, Gregory!" Kyle exclaimed as if he was surprised to see him, approaching casually.  
  
Gregory smiled at him. "You're quite happy. Are you hungry?"  
  
"Gods, yes. I'm starving!" Kyle made sure to sit in his lap, which surprised Gregory. And Kyle was afraid he'd get pushed off, but Gregory smiled again after a moment and touched his back.  
  
Artemis smiled at Kyle as well, as if he was funny, and to emphasize his point, Kyle leaned his head against Gregory.  
  
"What do you want to eat?" Gregory asked, stroking over Kyle's cheek and Kyle wagged his tail. He was winning easily against Artemis, who only lay there in her daddy's arm, staring at Kyle, and he gave her a triumphant look.  
Before Kyle could answer, Red ran into the room. "My lord! Pirates were spotted in the distance!"  
  
Gregory jumped up with Artemis and Kyle fell off him.  
  
"You know what to do. Give me a moment," Gregory said and Red left. "Kyle, I want you to stay here."  
  
Kyle would have complained, but he didn't even bring his bow, and this was also the perfect chance to show off his skills in babysitting.  
  
"Okay, let me take care of Artemis, please! I know the basics of how to handle a baby," Kyle insisted, and Gregory was confused to hear his offer, but then he put Artemis in his arms.  
  
"Thank you, Poppy," he smiled, patting Kyle on the head. Kyle's tail swished and he put his chin up.  
  
"Stay with Kyle. I'll come back later," Gregory stroked Artemis's hair, and then he left in a hurry; the large lion at the fireplace jumped up and followed him.  
  
As soon as Gregory left the room, Artemis started crying.  
  
"Damnit Artemis, not now!" Kyle groaned, rocking her in his arms. Of course this had to happen to him. "Daddy will come back soon. Don't you love me too?!"  
  
Artemis stopped crying then, because her tiny hand went to Kyle's crescent moon-shaped earring. "Oh, good. You like moons?" Kyle exhaled in relief, holding her in a way so she could continue to hold onto his earring.

* * *

"You're my bodyguard, so you're gonna help me with this!" Kyle barked at Stan, who was just lying lazily in the garden, while Kyle did all the work!  
  
"Of course, my lord," Stan got up, and he smiled when he saw the baby in Kyle's arms. "She's so small."  
  
"I know! Isn't she adorable? I want to be her mommy. It's not fair that the witch gets to be," Kyle moaned, walking towards the stables as Stan followed him.  
  
"Well, you could still be, my lord, even if not biologically," Stan tried to reassure Kyle, and Kyle thought about this.  
  
"Hmm, you're right. If I can get her to call me mommy, then surely Gregory won't tell her not to call me that!" Kyle proclaimed proudly.  
  
"That's not what I mea-" Stan tried to say, but was quickly interrupted by Kyle. "Walk faster! I want to show Starfury to her."  
  
When they arrived at the stables, the amphithere let out a happy screech when he laid eyes on Kyle again.  
  
"Hi, Starfury!" Kyle said and he took a look at Artemis, to make sure that she wasn't afraid. Kyle couldn't tell, she was quiet but her eyes were huge.  
  
"This is Starfury, he's an amphithere," Kyle told her. Couldn't hurt to make her get used to Kyle's culture a little! Starfury slithered towards them slowly.  
  
He sniffed the baby with his tongue, and Artemis touched it while laughing.  
  
"Ha, see. I told you it would work. I'm the perfect mother," Kyle wagged his tail, giving Stan a proud look.  
  
"Very true, milord. You have a good hand for it," Stan said, and Kyle smiled even more with his eyes closed.  
  
After spending an hour outside and making Stan change Artemis' diaper, Kyle really needed to eat now. He went and asked Scott to make him an Arcane Curry Sundae, who happily made it for him, even with a cherry ontop.  
  
Kyle sat alone with Artemis in the dining hall, eating large spoons of his Sundae while reading the newspapers. Apparently, there was a huge party coming up called a "rave party". Kyle was very interested in this, since it was described as very colorful. Maybe he could ask Gregory to go with him.  
  
"Say mommy," Kyle kept telling the baby, but all she did was smile at him and pull on his red curls. Maybe she might not understand him yet, or Kyle had to say it more often. He groaned slightly, when Artemis bit the fabric of his top.  
  
"I love you, okay?" Kyle said and kissed her hair. "She isn't worthy to be your mother." He hated Estella so much, but before he could mentally go on a rant about her again, Artemis became more and more restless.  
  
"You want some ice cream?" Kyle held the spoon towards her mouth, and she ate it hungrily. "You have such good taste, like your daddy and me."  
  
Later, Gregory finally returned, and Kyle was glad for it, because Artemis had been crying nonstop for five minutes already.  
  
"What's the matter?" Gregory asked, the worry spread across his face and he took his daughter from Kyle to try and calm her.  
  
"I don't know! She just started crying! I tried everything. I rocked her, changed her diaper, fed her some of my Sundae," Kyle panicked. He felt like such a failure. Everything was going so splendid. "I swear, we had such a good time the last few hours!"  
  
"Sundae? What Sundae?" Gregory asked, and his brows furrowed, giving Kyle a stern look as his eyes glowed a faint red.  
  
"Arcane Curry," Kyle mumbled, avoiding eye contact. Gregory's furious eyes scared him.  
  
"What?! Are you insane?" Gregory barked, turning his gaze towards a servant. "Bring me an acolyte, and make sure it isn't Estella."  
  
They left and Kyle was left behind, standing there like a dumbass. Fuck, how could he be so stupid? Now Gregory thought he was such a failure of a parent and Kyle wanted to scream and burst into tears after that fiasco.  
  
Hopefully Artemis was going to be okay, otherwise he'd never forgive himself.

* * *

"I trusted you," Gregory told Kyle when he summoned him to his office in the evening.  
  
"I'm sorry," Kyle said, still unable to look him into the eyes.  
  
"You can't just give Arcane Curry to a baby," Gregory further scolded him, and Kyle wanted to dive into the nearby lava and hide when he stared into those blue eyes, looking at him with such disappointment.  
  
"I didn't know. Is she going to be alright?" Kyle was almost afraid to ask.  
  
Gregory sighed, "Yes, she was given medicine for her stomach ache.  
  
This made Kyle exhale in relief, and Gregory noticed. "I could never forgive myself if anything happened to her. I love her so much," Kyle added and then dropped his gaze to the ground again. "Even if... even if I can never be a real mother to her, or birth any children for you."  
  
Gregory got up and walked towards Kyle, he embraced him tightly and stroked his hair. Kyle put his arms around his shoulders, pushing his face into his chest.  
  
"We don't need a child together for our relationship to work. You don't need to think you're competing with her either," Gregory whispered, letting him go so he could look into his eyes.  
  
"You told Artemis you love her more than anyone," Kyle mumbled.  
  
Gregory smiled then. "Yes, perhaps I did. I might not have chosen the right words, but the love I feel for her is different than the one I feel for you."  
  
Kyle was quiet then, and his and Gregory's lips came closer and closer, until Kyle grabbed Gregory's chin and leaned his head against his face.  
  
The image of Gregory and Estella together was in his head again.  
  
"I... I should go to bed... It's getting late," Kyle whispered, and Gregory cleared his throat before he smiled.  
  
"Of course. I should leave for bed too. I hope you sleep well," Gregory said, stroking Kyle's cheek. Kyle could see that he was angered at the way his eyes were, but Gregory would not lose patience. He let go of Kyle and walked away, and in Gregory's pocket, Kyle saw the blue rose that he had crushed the day before.  
  
Kyle did not know what he was doing anymore.


	15. Saint Vitus' Dance

Gregory seemed to be avoiding Kyle, because Kyle couldn't find him anywhere while walking around the castle with Stan. Not even the servants knew where he was.  
  
The castle was bigger than he thought. So many parts he hadn't seen yet, and this corridor looked more lively than the others. All kinds of flowers were hanging from the stained glass windows and pillars.  
  
"The king might just be busy, milord," Stan said, trying to keep up with Kyle.  
  
"Nah, he's totally avoiding me," Kyle moaned. "I should have stayed with his father and Artemis, eating breakfast," he sighed. Kyle still couldn't believe how nice the former king of Wintersun was. He was even offering to make a cake for Kyle. Stupid Gregory! Why wasn't he eating with his family? With Kyle...  
  
He saw Red from afar, talking to that one guard called Baahir. They stopped and gave Kyle a polite nod when he approached.  
  
"Good morning, Sire," Red bowed before him.  
  
"Hello. Have you seen Gregory?" Kyle asked.  
  
After a moment of hesitation, Red said, "I believe the king is in his mother's chambers."  
  
Kyle's ears perked up. "Where is that?"  
  
"Down this hall, then right. You can't miss the large door with rose ornaments. She used to be quite a fan," she gave him a smile.  
  
"Thanks!" Before Kyle could run off, Red touched him by the shoulder. "Kyle, please respect the lord," she whispered, and still kept up her smile, but it was a sad smile. Then she walked away with Baahir following her.  
  
What was that about? Was she jealous that Kyle wanted to join Gregory? Well, he'd show her, and he'd show Gregory too! Nobody avoided Kyle Firemoon!  
  
"Stan, I think Daddy needs some more convincing, otherwise he'll just keep hiding!" Kyle gave his bodyguard a smile, and Stan already knew what he meant. "Bring me the outfit!"  
  
"Oh no," Stan said.

* * *

What Kyle called an outfit, was an arrangment of golden jewelry along his entire body, with golden high heels and a see-through fabric over his chest, where his nipples were seen.  
  
On his way to Gregory, several servants stared at him, especially Scott, who was left speechless for once and dropped a mug.  
  
"Hey! How dare you spill the master's wine!" one of the servants yelled.  
  
This made Kyle raise his chin proudly and swing his tail as he walked as elegant as ever.  
  
But none of this was for them.  
  
Kyle opened the large gate to the room and saw Gregory lying on a chaise, studying a small note book, while only wearing plain attire this time; an open dress shirt and pants.  
  
He turned around and stared at Kyle surprised. "Kyle? What are you doing?"  
  
Kyle came closer, sitting down on the arm of the chaise. "Oh Gregory, I just felt like wearing this. What are you doing? Reading?"  
  
Gregory sat up and grabbed Kyle's arm roughly. "How dare you wear gold? Are you trying to insult us?" he snarled.  
  
"What?!" Kyle had no clue what the problem was.  
  
"You're royalty from Firemoon, you're not allowed to wear gold. Don't tell me you didn't know that," Gregory got up and stared Kyle down, his tail twitching in discomfort.  
  
Kyle pulled his arm back and rubbed it, ears down. Right, he had forgotten all about this rule, but why was that such a big deal? Gregory didn't care when Kyle was still living with him.  
  
So instead of apologizing, Kyle said, "I'm just trying to fit in, Daddy. Don't be such a drama queen!"  
  
Gregory crossed his arms, wrinkling his nose. "You look like a prostitute," he growled. That hurt Kyle, and he was reminded of the time he was a prostitute.  
  
Out of spite, Kyle snarled, "Well, this outfit worked many times before then."  
  
Gregory's eyes turned red and so did Kyle's.  
  
"You slept with other shora?" Gregory barked.  
  
Kyle gritted his teeth. "What? You get mad at me?! You slept with Estella!"  
  
"At least Estella doesn't dress like a bloody harlot," Gregory yelled at him, and now Kyle couldn't hold himself.  
  
"You fucking bastard. That's what you think?! Yeah?! I'm a harlot?!" Kyle punched him in the chest.  
  
Gregory could easily hold his arms, but he did not, so Kyle continued to slap him. "Just go back to Estella, if she's so amazing!"  
  
Suddenly, a nearby vase exploded into thousand shards from the intensity of their furious red eyes. Gregory got a hold of himself then, but Kyle continued to rage.  
  
"I hate you! Stay in this room then and rot! You deserve to!" he screeched, running out of the room.  
  
"Kyle!" Gregory shouted after him, but did not attempt to follow.

* * *

Kyle buried his face into Starfury's feathered wings and cried. Why was Gregory so unfair and cruel? Kyle dressed himself up for him, but all Gregory saw was that Kyle broke some stupid rule.  
  
And then he called him a prostitute.  
  
Asshole! Most Moon Shora dressed like this! Maybe not as revealing as his outfit, but still less attire than the Snow Shora wore.  
  
Starfury nudged Kyle's head with his snout, and Kyle clung to him. "Oh Starfury, why can't anything be easy for once?" Kyle cried and rubbed his eyes, wanting his tears gone.  
  
Fine! Let Gregory be an asshole then. Kyle was going to have fun without him. Wasn't there this rave party later this evening? Kyle could check that out, and take Stan with him to be safe. But Gregory wasn't allowed to come! Kyle would keep wearing the gold too, to piss Gregory off even more.  
  
Kyle walked through the halls to find Stan, but he came across Bebe, who beamed when she saw him.  
  
"Oh Sire! How... gorgeous you look! Any plans tonight?" she inquired, eyeing him up and down, and that gave Kyle an idea.  
  
"Yes, actually, I want to go to this rave party. Do you think you could make my hair?" Kyle asked, and she didn't seem to be able to hold her joy in.  
  
"Of course I can, milord!" Bebe gushed, putting an arm around Kyle and touching along his hip. "Come with me!"  
  
This girl might be completely crazy, but she knew how to style someone. Kyle's curly red hair now had extensions, and his eyes had golden eyeshadow, and one golden stripe on his bottom lip.  
  
"Wow," Kyle said impressed, touching his extensions. "This is how you should look like for a rave party?"  
  
"Yes! And you look absolutely beautiful!" Bebe said, touching his shoulders gently.  
  
"Thank you, Bebe. I owe you," Kyle smiled and got up. Hopefully Gregory finds out about this and gets mad!  
  
"Oh yes, you do, Sire," Bebe grinned. "I hope you'll have fun!"

* * *

After finding Stan, they left the castle and went with the boat to the mainland, and Kyle let Stan do all the rowing.  
  
Kyle wore a long coat over his attire, just to make sure the other Snow Shora weren't going to cry like Gregory.  
  
They weren't allowed to use their amphitheres here, so Starfury and Sparky had to be left behind. Starfury would have drank all the alcohol from the punch bowl anyway.  
  
"Goddamnit Stan, couldn't you wear something else?" Kyle nagged, seeing his bodyguard still in his light armor, but Stan only shrugged.  
  
"I'm sorry, milord. I need to be ready to protect you if anything happens," Stan said, and Kyle laughed, rolling his eyes.  
  
The metro system seemed to have changed quite a lot, and Kyle was in awe. There were now hanging railways, and the tickets were indeed much cheaper. Not like it mattered to him, Kyle could afford them now anyway.  
Stan was completely mesmerized when he watched the metro arrive, almost wanting to grab his sword and shield.  
  
Kyle snorted. "Cool, huh?"  
  
"What are these? They're like... metal creatures!" Stan said.  
  
Kyle pulled him into the metro. "Nah, they don't live, they're just, uh, machines."  
  
Since the sun was set, it colored the white wagon in its orange lights. Unfortunately, the metro was pretty full; at least that didn't change much. Kyle sighed. Maybe he should just tell them he was a Chieftain of Firemoon? Then again, they probably didn't care or knew what that was.  
  
They held onto the rails, and the man next to Kyle had his wallet visible in his pants. For a moment, Kyle had the urge to steal it.  
  
No, no, those times were over. He didn't need to steal anymore.  
  
When the metro drove at full speed, Stan almost fell and held onto his rail with both hands. Kyle was amused by the fact that Stan didn't know what to do with all of this.  
  
When they arrived, the building was already filled! Good, Kyle couldn't wait to dive into the crowd and dance, and forget everything else. He took off his coat and shoved it into Stan's arms, and several shora stared at Kyle's "clothing", but then cheered. They must already be drunk off their asses, just the kinda crowd Kyle liked. The crowd that didn't have a stick up their ass like a certain king.  
  
"Welcome to Damien's party," the bouncer said.  
  
"What?!" Holy shit. This was Damien's party? That bastard was actually still alive? Looks like he made his own parties now instead of ruling over thieves. Or maybe it was just a new hideout?! If only Gregory was here to protect him...  
  
Stan noticed that Kyle seemed lost, so he paid for the tickets.  
  
Inside, the room was dark, and every shora's eyes glowed just like in the Firemoon Nation. But that wasn't the only thing that glowed, some shora had their bodies painted beautifully with glowing ink in all kinds of colors. Kyle was in awe; he also saw those televisions Gregory showed him years ago, probably to keep a better look on the party. Seemed like those things were finally functional for real.  
  
There was a band playing the kind of music Kyle had never heard before, but he looked around nervously. Fuck, even if everything here was so exciting and new, he shouldn't have left the castle; he should have just danced naked in front of Gregory's window or something to piss him off.  
  
"What's wrong, milord?" Stan asked.  
  
"Oh, nothing." Kyle faked a smile, and then he saw him: Damien.  
  
He was wearing a fancy suit, high up on a balcony where he could watch over everyone. Their eyes met, and Kyle felt a shiver down his spine, close to fainting. Those blood red eyes that still followed him in his nightmares. It's as if the entire room stood still. He couldn't move, couldn't hear anyone but his own heart beat.  
  
But then Damien averted his gaze. He didn't recognize Kyle!  
  
"Thank the fucking gods." Kyle mumbled into his hands, relieved. It must be because of the extensions and makeup. "Thank you, Bebe." What luck he had for once.  
  
"Fuck, I have to dance," Kyle yelled at Stan through the music, which was getting really amazing, now that he could stop worrying. So Loud, uplifting and smashing! Kyle could get used to this.  
  
Kyle danced for a few hours, with himself, with anyone who came to dance with him.  
  
Upon asking other shora what this music was called, they told him its name was "Tetris". Oh gods, Kyle loved Tetris so much! He bought drink after drink, one more colorful than the other, and smoked any cigarette that was handed to him. More shora began to paint each other with glowing ink, and Kyle begged to get some too, from a dude who only had spiky hair in the middle of his head, while the sides were bald but had glowing stripes. Kyle thought this was amazing! But he wasn't drunk enough to want that himself.  
  
There were even shora having sex in the corners, and Kyle laughed, giggled, as if it was funny, as if everything here was okay. He was free! He could do anything he wanted, and everyone joined him in his carelessness.  
  
Until he saw Stan getting trampled on by a bunch of shora. "Stan!" Kyle yelled, laughing, downing the rest of his alcohol.  
  
"Oh, fuck!" Kyle hurried to him. "Are you okay? Fuck, you're bleeding. Shit!" Kyle slurred, trying to help Stan up.  
  
"Fuck, these shora aren't paying attention to anything!" Stan said, holding his bleeding head.  
  
Kyle giggled with a snort, but then he was beginning to understand the seriousness of this. Stan needed help, but instead of helping, Kyle vomited all over the floor.  
  
"Milord!" Stan shouted, and guided Kyle out of the place.  
  
Outside, Kyle spread his arms and staggered and laughed. "I'm so happy!"  
  
Stan held him before he'd fall. "That's good, Sire, but I think you've have enough for now. – Ugh, I think something is broken." He looked very pained and Kyle snapped out of it.  
  
"You're right, we should go to Estella. You look terrible, by the way," Kyle slurred, standing up.  
  
Fuck! Of course this had to happen.  
  
Back at the castle, in a small house in the garden.  
  
"Where the hell have you been?" Estella snarled upon laying eyes on an injured Stan and a Kyle who partied too hard.  
  
"Can you please look at him? One of his ribs might be broken," Kyle said, ignoring Estella.  
  
Estella looked at two blond shora. "Gary, can you take a look at him?"  
  
"Of course, miss!" Gary said cheerfully and took Stan by the arm. "Please follow me, we have just the right medicine in the back."  
  
"Pip, stop standing there so useless! Go and prepare a bed!" Estella yelled at the other blond, who twitched.  
  
"Yes, dearest Estella!!" Pip said and hurried away. Something told Kyle that she didn't like him very much.  
  
Kyle could barely stand, but he stared at Estella writing stuff down. She was such a witch, but she always did her best to help anyone in need.  
  
"What is it, Kyle? I'm busy," she growled.  
  
"I don't think I'll ever understand you," Kyle mumbled.  
  
Estella laughed, "Of course you won't. Now go and sleep it off. I can smell the booze from here."  
  
She turned off the lights of the room and left, leaving Kyle behind.  
  
Minutes passed with Kyle leaning against the wall, and he almost screamed when he saw someone stand at the door. It was Gregory, with his arms crosssed and expression stern, his blue eyes strong as they glowed in the darkness of the room. All that was missing was lightning behind him.  
  
"Fuck, can't you knock?" Kyle cursed, holding his head.  
  
"Where have you been?" Gregory said with disappointment and slight anger, eyeing Kyle up and down, noticing all the glowing ink and how drunk he was.  
  
This is what Kyle had been waiting for, so he gave Gregory a shitty smirk. "Oh, you know, partying hard. Too bad you couldn't come."  
  
"I saw where that ended," Gregory groaned, the crickets loud behind him when there was a moment of silence.  
  
Gregory sighed, "Listen, Kyle, you can't always do whatever the hell you want without thinking. You get others hurt like this."  
  
Kyle was fuming again. "You're one to talk. Forget you! I hate you! Just leave me alone!" he barked, running past Gregory, almost stumbling, but then he stopped and turned to look at the back of Gregory's head. "I never slept with anyone in Firemoon, by the way. I used to be a prostitute here when I was with the thieves, but whatever! Not like you care."  
  
Gregory's ears perked up, and Kyle ran, pressing his fist into his eye to keep himself from crying. Gregory must think Kyle was so disgusting for having been a prostitute, but it's not like Kyle had much of a choice!  
  
Next morning, Kyle was having a bath, scrubbing off the ink; the extensions long gone. Stan was already able to guard him again, wrapped in bandages. Kyle was glad he was okay, so he let him stand in front of the door, even if he wanted to be alone.  
  
Kyle's ears twitched when he heard Gregory's voice. "Can I speak to Kyle, please?"  
  
As stubborn as he was, Kyle pouted. "Stan, tell Daddy I'm having a bath!" he yelled loudly so they'd hear him.  
  
"He's having a bath," Stan said, and Kyle could hear Gregory groan, probably rolling his eyes.  
  
"By Alous... Fine, tell him I'll speak to him in my office," Gregory said and Kyle heard him walk away.  
  
Kyle sighed, sinking into the water until his mouth was covered. He didn't want to talk to Gregory at all, but he knew he couldn't escape him for long. This bothered him so much that he could no longer enjoy his bath, dressing into a pair of his shorts and suspenders with a shirt. His lazy outfit.  
  
Taking a deep breath, he walked all the way to Gregory's office and knocked.  
  
"Come in," Gregory said from behind the door, and Kyle entered.  
  
Gregory came towards him, in his military attire again. He was smoking and he pressed the cigarette into the ashtray on the desk. "I want to apologize for calling you a prostitute. I've lost my temper there. I also didn't know you were treated that way in the past," he said, clearing his throat.  
  
"Thanks," Kyle said, looking away and biting his bottom lip. "Was that all?"  
  
Gregory raised an eyebrow, shoulders tense. "No, I think you should apologize to me as well, for being careless and childish."  
  
Childish?! Careless?! Kyle snarled at him. "What?! Fuck you! I went out and had fun. Accidents happen! I didn't do anything wrong!"  
  
Gregory sighed in an exaggerated way, hanging his head, which just aggrevated Kyle even more.  
  
"You awful monstrosity!" Kyle grabbed one of the chalices from the table, next to a bottle of Frozen Enigma. "I'm going to throw this chalice at you!"  
  
"A chalice, I'm so afraid. Watch me catch it and throw it right back at you," Gregory said, but he said so with a smile, as if all of this was ridiculous to him.  
  
Kyle changed his mind and dropped the chalice again. "I hate you!! I hate you so much! If I ever create a drink, I'm calling it Frustrating Daddy, because that's what you are!"  
  
"You're quite gorgeous when you're mad, Poppy, but still, you're being dramatic. I was hoping we could have a drink in peace," Gregory offered, still with that stupid grin.  
  
Kyle blew up his cheek. "I want to press my heel between your balls," he snarled.  
  
"Hm, that sounds quite painful," Gregory was just teasing him now, and Kyle blushed, but he left without another word, slamming the door shut.  
  
Goddamn him!!  
  
Why was Gregory like this? Kyle wanted to masturbate after that conversation, badly so. He grabbed a vase from the windowsill and removed the flowers.  
  
Kyle dropped his pants and shoved his hard cock into the vase, letting his imagination go. The imaginary Gregory would have grabbed Kyle and threw him onto that table, stopping him from leaving. He'd talk about how hard he was going to fuck him, so hard that the table would simply break. Kyle couldn't get his fantasy to the fucking part, he already came, knotting the vase.  
  
Kyle hadn't thought this through and now he was stuck in the vase. Pulling it off didn't work, and when Gregory came out of the office, Kyle stared at him in horror.  
  
Gregory raised an eyebrow, speechless for a moment. "That's my favorite vase," he said, going back into the office and closing the door.  
  
"Fuck!" Kyle moaned in pain as his knot was jammed. Why did this always happen to him?!

* * *

After Kyle lighted a candle at the shrine of Epreus (he had neglected that for a while), he went exploring with Starfury in the garden. After the last days, Kyle just needed to relax for a moment... or a week.  
  
They found a lake with a waterfall; it was so beautiful that Kyle had to test the water.  
  
Kyle stroked his amphithere. "Watch over my clothes, okay?" He undressed, jumping into the lake and standing under the little waterfall.  
  
He spent there quite a while, and he looked towards Starfury in shock when he heard him squeak.  
  
But it was just Gregory, standing there with a bag of Winterbite's Candy and smiling at Kyle as he pet Starfury's feathered head. Kyle pouted and turned his attention to the waterfall, ignoring Gregory.  
  
Gregory didn't go away though, he sat down and watched Kyle from afar.  
  
After a moment, he spoke, "You do know I love you dearly, right? I'll hunt down whoever used you as their prostitute."  
  
Kyle could hear Gregory exhale, to keep himself from snarling. "You only need to tell me their name," he added.  
  
This made Kyle smile slightly. Of course Gregory would be furious, and Kyle enjoyed that. Gregory was still so protective of him. However, Kyle didn't answer and continued to wash himself in the water. Even if he'd love to see Gregory punt Damien into next week, it would be better that Damien never found out about Kyle's whereabouts.  
  
"And the water is too cold. You shouldn't bathe here, it clots the blood," Gregory continued, and now Kyle let out a laugh.  
  
Kyle turned around to him. "Are you going to keep watching me?"  
  
"Obviously," Gregory smiled, and Kyle returned that smile.  
  
"Maybe you should come in, it's not as cold when you've been in for a while," Kyle murmured, and his tail wagged.  
  
He hadn't actually expected Gregory to come in, but he undressed and joined Kyle in the water. Kyle tried not to stare at him, but that was the first time he got to see him completely naked without Gregory trying to hide anything. He wasn't hard, but Kyle tried not to look down there anyway. Instead, he tried to see as much of Gregory's mane as he could.  
  
Starfury looked confused, and Kyle gave him a nod, so he'd go away. The amphithere understood him immediately, but refused and let out a grunt. Kyle growled at him and made a hand gesture, and finally the amphithere flew off with a squeak.  
  
"Sorry," Kyle smiled apologetic. Gods, Gregory must think he's such a freak.  
  
However, he didn't seem to care. "May I?" Gregory asked with his arms spread.  
  
Kyle played with one of his curls, blushing. "Of course you may."  
  
Gregory took Kyle in his arms and stroked over his back. Kyle purred softly, his face buried in Gregory's throat, a hand sneaking over that gorgeous mane.  
  
"I never slept with anyone in Firemoon," Kyle said again, quietly.  
  
"I know," Gregory kissed along Kyle's neck, a hand over his ass. Kyle knew where this was going, but he got scared.  
  
"Wait," he said, getting out of Gregory's grip.  
  
"What's wrong?" Gregory looked worried, and Kyle shook his head. "I just- I've never done it with a Prime before," he told him, his face turning red. What a ridiculous reason to be afraid.  
  
Gregory gave him a soft smile again, and gently pulled Kyle towards him by his arms. "I'll be gentle, don't worry," he whispered into his ear, and brought him over to the waterfall.  
  
Gentle? Was that even possible? Could sex be gentle?  
  
There were rocks behind the waterfall, like a small cave. They were hidden from the outside perfectly.  
  
Kyle lay with his stomach on the rocks and Gregory didn't waste time. He kissed along Kyle's body, from his back up to his neck. The waterfall almost fully concealed Kyle's moaning, and Kyle held onto Gregory's hair.  
  
Gregory carefully used two fingers to stretch Kyle's hole with spit, opening the muscles repeatedly. He was so tight; it had been a long time since he's had sex. He'd fucking break if Gregory entered him now.  
  
Kyle moaned louder when Gregory's tongue stroked gently over his hole, down to his perineum and across his left asscheek.  
  
"Mmh, what are you doing?" Kyle got curious and wanted him to get back to that spot.  
  
Gregory seemed to be distracted and squeezed Kyle's ass, licking just beside his hole. Kyle wagged his tail impatiently against Gregory for torturing him like this. In return, Gregory gently bit him over the ring of muscles and Kyle threw his head back.  
  
After spending some more time stroking Kyle, Gregory pushed his tongue into his ass, assaulting him roughly. Kyle yelped in pleasure, and Gregory held his body so tightly, like he owned him. Kyle didn't know this was a thing, never before had anyone done that to his ass, and gods, it made his toes curl up.  
  
"M-more, please," Kyle cried, and it made Gregory push in deeper, his mouth engulfed completely around Kyle's hole.  
  
When Kyle was stretched enough, saliva dripping from his hole, Gregory stood up, grabbing Kyle and pressing him against the rocks. Kyle whined, already missing that feeling, but he knew he was going to be penetrated next. Gregory pressed the tip of his cock against Kyle's hole and pushed in, making Kyle's entire body twitch. Fuck, that dick was so thick and wet, a pleasant heat radiating from it. Kyle wanted to take in every detail, but he felt so fucking filled.  
  
"Ugh, gods, fuck," Kyle moaned, when Gregory seemed to be stuck halfway. He was simply too big and Kyle spread his legs in an attempt to get more of that inside.  
  
"Gregory," Kyle whimpered, glancing at the other. Gregory actually looked close to losing it, as if he was trying to hold himself back from pushing in violently.  
  
Kyle wasn't sure if he wanted that, but the look on Gregory's face was so alluring, as if getting fully into Kyle was top priority. That quickly convinced him that he needed it immediately.  
  
"Gregory, pl-please," Kyle begged, which made Gregory push in harder, and Kyle whined in delight.  
  
"Let me see your face," Gregory murmured. It's as if he got off on Kyle's tears, and Kyle tried to push his hips back onto that cock, letting out some needy moans and begging Gregory over and over to fuck him hard.  
  
"Give me a moment," Gregory swallowed, but kept his voice steady. He licked over Kyle's shoulder blades, and Kyle's tail brushed against Gregory's chest excitedly.  
  
Gregory shifted, holding Kyle's wrists with one hand, while the other pressed into his ass. Finally, with one hard push, he shoved his whole length inside, including his knot.  
  
Kyle let out the longest moan. Gregory was so rough and gentle at the same time. Kyle cried and bent over with his head against the wall, and Gregory lost it then, pounding into him over and over at a fast pace, holding Kyle's head while his thumb stroked over his cheek.  
  
Kyle could only moan, tongue lolling out of his mouth. All he felt was Gregory's cock fucking him hard, and he must have hit something inside Kyle, because Kyle came with a scream, shooting his come against the rocks in front of them.  
  
Gregory followed soon after, knotting Kyle and filling him up to the brim.  
  
"Gwaah," Kyle cried with Gregory's fingers in his mouth, and he panted heavily, seeing stars. Kyle felt full like never before, and Gregory lowered him onto the wet rocks, panting himself. He stroked Kyle's hair and licked the sweat off his back.  
  
"Are you alright?" Gregory asked, shifting as he still had Kyle knotted.  
  
"Yes," Kyle purred and he said it with so much honesty. He was so full of love, and well, come. They held each other's hand and said nothing. Kyle only smiled as Gregory lay ontop of him, while they both waited for his knot to deflate.  
  
From now on, everything was going to be okay. With Gregory finally at his side, Kyle could do anything. And together, they'd drive Visjun away, and both Moon and Snow Shora will be free once again.  
  
And then they could live in peace, together with Artemis, and Starfury. They'd be a little family, a family that loved each other.  
  
A family Kyle never had.


	16. Winter's Dawn

Morning sex was definitely an activity Kyle could get used to. He writhed and moaned in Gregory's bed, holding the blanket tightly with his legs high up in the air. Gregory's tongue went gently and teasingly over Kyle's hole, sometimes pushing the tip inside. Why did such simple licking feel so goddamn amazing? And why has nobody ever done this to him before? Of course it would be Gregory who would do this to him. He always showed Kyle the best things.  
  
Kyle held Gregory's golden hair with his fist, begging him to push harder with his tongue. Gregory seemed to enjoy the pleading, and the pain Kyle was making him feel, but he eventually obeyed and pushed his whole tongue inside Kyle, wriggling it. His movements were no longer gentle, but with need, licking everywhere he could reach. Kyle cried out and came all over his own face.  
  
"Fuck," Kyle groaned when he came down from his orgasm, trying to wipe his spunk off his face.  
  
"Let me," Gregory said, lying next to Kyle. He pulled out a handkerchief from the pocket of his pants and wiped Kyle's face.  
  
"I know you're laughing internally, you asshole," Kyle smiled at him, and Gregory laughed.  
  
"Well, you'd like me to tell you to aim more precisely?" he said.  
  
Kyle made an unintelligible noise and hugged Gregory tightly, burying his face into his chest.  
  
He didn't want to worry about anything, didn't want to fight a war. Kyle was happy right here, in Gregory's chest, and if anyone tried to ruin that, there would be hell to pay.  
  
"You are so beautiful," Gregory whispered while staring at Kyle, touching along his face. Overjoyed, Kyle's tail wagged and he wrapped it around Gregory's. He was so sweet! Kyle loved all these compliments.  
  
They continued to have sex the whole morning. Kyle never knew it could be like this, so lovely and soft. But Gregory could also go harder, pulling on Kyle's hair while he fucked him from behind. Kyle still felt loved even then, not like a toy.

Gregory eventually told him that he had work to do and got dressed, but Kyle still couldn't keep off him, so he kneeled under his desk to please him orally. Not that he had ever done this before, but how hard could it be? Kyle couldn't keep his eyes off that cock, untl he finally took the tip in his mouth.  
  
Then someone knocked on the door and rushed into the room.  
  
"Sire! What are you doing? Your presence is immediately requested at the volcano!" That was Red's  concerned voice.  
  
Kyle was frozen and Gregory cleared his throat, gently holding Kyle by a horn and stroking his hair softly, as if to keep him calm. "Go ahead, I'll be done in a minute," Gregory said, as smooth as always, and not flabbergasted like he was just getting his dick sucked under the desk.  
  
Kyle heard footsteps and the door close, meaning Red must have left. He let go off Gregory's cock and came out from under the desk, sitting in Gregory's lap while wrapping his arms around his neck.  
  
"Shit. I think that's enough for now," Kyle said, mood ruined.  
  
"I agree," Gregory smiled, holding Kyle against him. "Get dressed, I want you to join me. It's time I showed you our secret weapon."  
  
Kyle's ears perked up curiously. He didn't need to be told twice.

The volcano was gigantic. It was a forge where shora worked. Kyle was surprised how many there were here, probably like a hundred. No wonder the castle was always so empty if everyone was in here.  
  
The heat was almost unbearable even for a shora, and Kyle had to wipe his forehead.  
  
"We're been researching Frostfire for many years, a powerful substance you can find around the kingdom," Gregory began. "The Snow Shora began to create farms, to harvest Frostfire more frequently."  
  
"So it's like Starfire? We use it for our arrows from Starfarms. They always light up the entire Nation!" Kyle said.  
  
 "Yes, but we were wondering how we could use it as a weapon against a demigod. It had to be faster than an arrow, and stronger," Gregory said and lead Kyle further into the volcano. "My mother left some research behind that we could use. We continued that research with a few scales of Visjun."  
  
Christophe came towards Gregory with a long metallic object. It was very detailed, and looked similar to those guns, but larger.  
  
"Here. We just finished this model. There shouldn't be any more... mistakes like last time. At least that's what Charlotte assured us," Christophe said and handed the object to Gregory.  
  
"Good. Thank you," Gregory said and held this weapon with two hands.  
  
Kyle supposed Christophe was a weaponsmith now? That kind of suited him. Red and Baahir also seemed to know how these things worked, Kyle could see them sort them and take notes. He also saw those two kiss each other, and maybe he shouldn't have observed this, but it made him curious. Red always seemed like she was into Gregory.  
  
"Kyle? Are you paying attention?" Gregory said, raising an eyebrow at him.  
  
"Huh? Yeah," Kyle said, walking closer to Gregory. "What do these things do?"  
  
"Now that it's loaded with Frostfire, we can do this," Gregory aimed the weapon at a large rock, and he fired a blue beam at it. The noise was ear-deafening and the rock exploded. Kyle screamed and cowered on the ground, not having anticipated this at all. His heart beat fast and he had flashbacks from the catastrophe on the pirate ship. Corpses and blood everywhere.  
  
Gregory helped Kyle up, while Kyle trembled.  
  
"Are you alright? I'm-" Gregory tried to say, but Kyle slapped him.  
  
"What the fuck is wrong with you?! Why didn't you warn me, you varmint?!" Kyle screeched.  
  
Gregory only gave him a confused look as he stared at his weapon. Kyle turned around and ran away.  
  
Was everyone insane here?! Shooting weapons without warning?!  
  
He could hear Gregory call for him, but Kyle continued to run.  
  
Instead of going to his room, he got into a boat and left for the mainland. The Lion Guards standing there weren't reacting to his fast movements.  
  
Thankfully, these boats seemed to move by themselves, knowing where to go. Kyle didn't want to stay here in this castle; his hands were still trembling and he scratched the wood of the boat with his horns to calm himself down.  
  
Gods, how embarrassing. Did he really scream and cower like that in front of all these shora? They must think Moon Shora were primitive and get scared by advanced technology.  
  
But that wasn't true! They didn't know anything about Kyle's past.  
  
Kyle got off the boat, but there seemed to be nobody around at this time. The streets were empty and the sun was still rising. He took a few careful steps, his heels making too much noise on the stone for his liking.  
  
These were the streets Kyle had lived on for years; all by himself and mistreated by everyone. Why did he think this was a better place to be at than the castle?  
  
"No guards?" a voice said and Kyle twitched. He watched as a man approached him from the shadows of an alley.  
  
He behaved very strange to Kyle, as if he had trouble controlling his own body. One of his eyes twitched constantly.  
  
"Shit," Kyle whispered to himself when he saw him pull out a knife.  
  
"You must have some treasure on you! You came from that castle," he said, drooling.  
  
A shiver went down Kyle's spine. What to do? Run? Try to kick the knife out of his hands? Oh, why? Why did he come here?  
  
The man rushed towards Kyle, and Kyle could barely react when someone from behind him grabbed the man by the shoulders and took his knife, throwing him against the wall. He immediately fainted.  
  
"Gregory!" Kyle gasped when he recognize him, running towards him and jumping into his arms.  
  
"Why did you run away? It's not safe out here for you," Gregory scolded, but still held him tightly.  
  
"I could have beaten him on my own though," Kyle pouted, and Gregory put him down.  
  
"I'm sure you could have. Come, let's return home," Gregory pat Kyle's hair and lead him towards the boat.  
  
"The reason I ran was because..." Kyle bit his lip, he had a hard time admitting this weakness. Gregory stared at him, obviously wanting to know. "Because years ago, a Wintersun frigate came and shot my father- I mean Lennart. It was so loud, and it killed everyone. All I saw were corpses, it just... really terrified me, okay?" Kyle couldn't even look at Gregory, but Gregory grabbed and hugged him.  
  
"I'm sorry. You had all the right to be afraid. I won't shoot the laser gun without warning again. Forgive me," Gregory said.  
  
Kyle returned the hug and nodded. He had already forgiven Gregory when he ran off.  
  
A laser gun though? That was the name of that thing? Interesting. Kyle would try his best to help Gregory. Those things might be their only chance for killing Visjun.

* * *

Weeks went by. Kyle helped with the research of Frostfire. It was more about helping with the deliveries, bringing the materials together with Stan and their amphitheres to one place to another.

Kyle did his best to show himself from his good side, getting the other shora to trust him. Like Red, Scott and Bebe. Kyle wouldn't call them friends, but he still began to enjoy their presence, even if Scott still flirted a little bit too much with him.  
  
What was suspicious to him was Visjun. Not once did he show up here, and he couldn't believe that Gregory telling him to get lost achieved anything. That monster was planning something. Most likely he was hiding in Firemoon, plotting together with his mother.  
  
At least he was starting to feel like he was part of Gregory's family. He spent so much time with Artemis, who was happy to see him whenever he came for dinner, which Samuel cooked. Kyle began to accept him, even if he had been a weak king, but he was not a bad man. It was Visjun's fault. Visjun and his tyranny! Kyle longed for the day he'd taste his blood.  
  
Gregory showed him how the guns worked, and that they were safe to use. Kyle wasn't sure if he'd ever use them though; a bow was more reliable to him. This was only helpful to him, because he was getting used to the shots, even if they still made the fur on his tail stand up. The days always ended in amazing sex though, so he didn't complain.  
  
All in all, his life couldn't be better. He felt like he belonged somewhere, and helped for a greater cause. If both Snow and Moon Shora could work together, they'd be even stronger.  
  
But that was easier said than done...  
  
Gregory brought Kyle to a forest, where the ice on the firs glistened.  
  
"This place is beautiful," Kyle mentioned, holding a sleeping Artemis tight against his chest. Good thing he was wearing a coat. It was colder here than anywhere else, a complete white forest.  
  
The snow was so fresh, Kyle almost felt bad to walk in it. It went all the way up to his ankles! Even the sun had a blueish color in this place.  
  
"I often come here with Artemis. I heard it was my mother's favorite place," Gregory said, staring longingly into the forest.  
  
Gregory really had mommy issues.  
  
Kyle watched Gregory, but he did not speak. He breathed in the fresh, cold air and shoved another candy into his mouth.  
  
"Kyle, in two days us Snow Shora will celebrate the Winter's Dawn Festival," Gregory began and Kyle groaned, chewing on his candy as he said, "Meh, you can celebrate without me, I don't feel like coming."  
  
Gregory turned around to him, and Kyle immediately stopped chewing, raising his eyebrows when he saw Gregory's glowing red eyes. So furious. If looks could kill...  
  
Before he could apologize, Gregory spoke again, "This day is important to me, and I'd have hoped it was for you too. My father seems to have forgotten all about our history, and I mean to set things right, so the shora never forget what their ancestors did for them." He sighed and gave Kyle a disappointed look. "As a royal Moon Shora, I'd like if you joined, to show the Snow Shora that we're both the same. That we respect each other."  
  
If he knew it was about _that_ , he'd have agreed to come immediately. "Okay, okay! I'll come! Is this about Katherine Wintersun? Your ancestor? You never told me her story," Kyle said.  
  
Gregory smiled now, but he held his finger up. "That story will be told at the festival. You'll enjoy it. We serve the finest alcoholic beverages of the kingdom."  
  
Now that was something Kyle could get excited about.

* * *

What was even better was the dress Kyle got to pick the next day. It was a beautiful peacock dress, and although it had a lot of cloth, Kyle loved it. Those tight sleeves with feather motives, and the tail spreading out all the way behind him.  
  
"You look gorgeous," Gregory said, tying the ribbons on Kyle's chest.  
  
"Thank you. Bebe made my hair," Kyle smiled, pointing to the several feathers he wore around his horns. "You look stunning as well!" Gregory was wearing his royal outfit again, the one Kyle saw when he first arrived here, with the long fluffy cape.  
  
Gregory just smiled at him, and soon Stan arrived in a formal attire.  
  
"Sorry for the wait, your lordship," Stan bowed before Gregory, more than he did to Kyle. Psh. He looked a little uncomfortable in those clothes, and Gregory noticed.  
  
"Thanks for coming. I want to show the Moon Shora from their best side, and only the most expensive attire will do," Gregory explained.  
  
"It's fine. Thanks for that. I've never seen Stan wear anything but his armor," Kyle grinned and Stan cleared his throat.  
  
There would be no weapons either, except for the guards of course.  
  
Stan went ahead and Kyle went side by side with Gregory. They were not holding arms or were anywhere close. That might be part of the etiquette, but Kyle didn't want to be so obvious anyway.  
  
The giant hall was mostly filled with nobles so far. Beautiful white walls with a balcony, sun decorations everywhere. There were only a handful of guards, but not like this peaceful event needed more.  
  
Kyle's tail flicked when he smelled Primes, but they were not as strong as Gregory's scent. Merely his tail was excited by all these potential mates.  
  
Oh gods, did he really just let his instincts get to him that badly? Kyle didn't even mean to think that way. He better keep that under control or he might embarrass himself.  
  
Three women approached Gregory, and began bombarding him with questions, fawning over him. One of them even asked him when he'd marry. Gregory was very gentle to them, and Kyle wanted to growl. Gregory should tell them to fuck off!  
  
It bothered Kyle that he felt threatened by women. He didn't want to be jealous, but they had that power over him, especially if they were anywhere close to Gregory. But what did Gregory truly think of them?  
  
As soon as the ladies were gone, Kyle let a waiter fill a chalice of Summer Dream for him, which Kyle downed in one go.  
  
"Don't get drunk yet," Gregory smiled at him.  
  
"What do you think of women?" Kyle asked, already regretting it. But it exploded out of him by itself.

Gregory gave him a confused look, then he seemed to realize what Kyle wanted and spoke, "I had been with many women before... Men or women, it never mattered to me."  
  
Kyle pouts at that, attempting to drink from his empty chalice.  
  
"But I only love you, Poppy. There's nobody else in my life," Gregory reassured him, taking his hand.

"I've never felt anything for women," Kyle admitted, as if this was a surprise. "It's only been men for me." But he didn't want to admit his jealousy. That women had boobs and could birth children, and he couldn't.  
  
"Do you think that's strange?" Kyle asked.  
  
"Not at all, Kyle," Gregory pat Kyle's shoulder gently. "That's just how you are, and there's nothing wrong with it."  
  
Kyle smiled at him. Gregory always knew what to say, defeating Kyle's worries. He'd enjoy this festival. Well, how couldn't he? The alcohol was amazing. Gregory was amazing.  
  
"Waiter! Another chalice of Summer Dream! And bring me some of those Icicle Lollies!" Kyle commanded.

* * *

The hall was filled. Kyle and Stan greeted everyone as politely as they could, but it also tired Kyle out. The damn muscles of his mouth were going to break from the grinning he had to keep up, so he excused himself to sit down at a table.  
  
Gregory approached him. "Thank you, Kyle. You've done so much for me today by greeting my guests. I'm proud of you. And Stan, of course," he told him.  
  
"Aww, Daddy, don't make me blush," Kyle grinned, holding his cheeks. Not like it was that hard to greet all these shora, but of course he had the right to feel like a hero.  
  
"Better hold your ears, the fireworks will be loud," Gregory warned him. Kyle was just about to ask him what fireworks were, when he heard a loud bang and jumped into Gregory's arms.  
  
Kyle was about to complain, but he looked to the sky and saw a lot of sparkles over the sunset. How gorgeous! More went off and did the same, all in different colors. Even if his ears still twitched at the noise, he could ignore it to watch the scene.  
  
"Wow," Kyle smiled, and Gregory held him. The Snow Shora cheered the fireworks on.  
  
Incredible! Kyle was always impressed anew by the inventions of this kingdom.

After the spectacle, a band began to play music, so the shora could dance. It was soft and calm, something Kyle wasn't used to, but it was soothing for his ears.  
  
Gregory reached out his hand to Kyle.  
  
"I can't... really dance to this," Kyle mumbled shyly.  
  
"That's fine, I'll show you," Gregory whispered, and Kyle laughed to himself before he took his hand.

They danced together slowly, and Kyle was truly shit at it, but Gregory lead him so well that it was barely noticeable. Kyle laughed, and gasped when he tripped over his own foot, but Gregory caught him in his arms, and they both laughed.  
  
Gregory's face came closer to Kyle's. He wanted to kiss him, but did Kyle want that too? Why was he so afraid? Like he'd sacrifice his freedom if he kissed him.  
  
His lips touched the corners of Kyle's, and Kyle opened his mouth tentatively.  
  
"Gregory, I-"  
  
Before it could come to a kiss however, they were interrupted.  
  
"My lord! It's time for your speech!" Red called through the crowd, and when she found him, she looked apologetic that she disturbed the two of them. She was wearing a long elegant dress in blue that was glittering. Kyle never thought he'd see her without her armor.  
  
Gregory sighed, his tail slapping the pillar behind him, even if by accident.

Kyle stared at the ground. He didn't want to decline Gregory's kiss. He loved him.  
  
Goddamnit, why was this so hard?

Kyle stood next to Red and Bebe, who was still wearing pink, but it was a big and fluffy dress that didn't show her boobs so much.  
  
She smiled at Kyle, and Kyle returned the gesture. After all, she helped him pick out this marvelous dress and helped with his hair. Even if she was often creepy and wanted more of Kyle than he could give, she seemed to be a very loyal shora.  
  
"My beloved shora," Gregory began, now up on the large stage. "Long have we neglected the Winter's Dawn Festival. That is why I want to remind you why we celebrate it. Ages ago, my ancestor Katherine Wintersun rallied every shora to defeat the demigods. Yes, even the Moon Shora were among them. We fought together side by side, taking out every single demigod. We can do it again. If we work together, then soon Visjun will be no more, and we can live in peace-"  
  
"Liar!" A voice yelled across the hall, and everyone turned to look where it came from.  
  
"Baahir?!" Red shouted when he approached. Baahir rushed towards the stage furiously and pointed a finger at his king.  
  
"The Moon Shora are nothing but savages! They sleep in their trees with their filthy animals! Barely wearing anything! They abandoned the sun to bathe in the darkness!"  
  
As soon as he said that, many shora gasped and began whispering to each other. Kyle could hear their panicked voices.  
  
"Be quiet, Baahir!" Red warned him, but Baahir ignored her.  
  
"They betrayed Alous to worship their fake deities! Who tells us they aren't working with Visjun himself?!" Baahir turned to Kyle. "And their so-called "prince" visits our pubs in nothing but his underpants! I saw him!"  
  
This was a disaster. Kyle put his hand over his face, he wanted to sink into the ground. He hadn't even been _that_ naked.  
  
"Silence, you worm! You'll stop spreading such lies or you're fired!" Gregory growled, unafraid even while unarmed.  
  
"Down with Firemoon!!" A shora in the far back screamed and pulled a dagger. She ran towards Kyle.  
  
The guards were trying to stop her, but many, if not all shora, ran away with panicked screams, blocking their way and almost pushing Kyle over.  
  
Kyle lost sight of the woman with the dagger. Where was she?!  
  
"Kyle! Run!" Gregory shouted, and Kyle saw him straight in the eyes, full of fear and rage.  
  
He saw the whole scene. Baahir was on the stage and had pulled his sword to keep Gregory in place.  
  
"Milord, run!" Bebe screeched as she jumped in front of Kyle and was stabbed in the stomach by the attacker. Blood splashed onto Kyle's face.  
  
"Bebe!" Kyle cried out. That was her death sentence! Nobody touched a priestess of Utrena without going to hell! Stan quickly appeared and dodged the woman's attempt to murder Kyle next, killing her with her own dagger.  
  
"Stop it! This is exactly what Visjun wants!" Gregory snarled at Baahir, but Baahir wasn't listening.  
  
"Death to the king!" Baahir screamed and aimed for Gregory's chest, but Gregory moved in time and Baahir only managed to stab him in the arm.  
  
"Gregory! No!" Kyle screamed, while Gregory roared in pain. Kyle had to act! But he had no weapon! Why was he so useless?! Why couldn't he move?!  
  
The guards rushed to Kyle's side. Red growled loudly and pushed Baahir away by clashing her sword against his.  
  
She had torn the bottom of her dress away, which revealed the armor under. "How could you betray our kingdom?!" she barked at him and looked devastated.  
  
"Don't stand in my way, Red! I love you! Without these traitors, we can live together in peace! Without these night-worshipping primitves!" Baahir said, and Red gave him a sad look. Her sword fell onto the ground with a loud clang and she ran towards her lover.  
  
They hugged tightly, and Kyle wanted to scream in protest, until Baahir began to cry out and blood shot out of his mouth. Red stepped away from him, a dagger was seen deep in his chest.  
  
"You understand nothing," Red growled, and she let Baahir fall down.  
  
He wheezed on the ground and spit out a blood fountain, until he no longer moved. There was no apology, no explanation. Baahir died the pitiful death of a traitor.

The silence that followed felt like an eternity. Kyle heard his own heartbeat in his ears, but he snapped out of it to run to Gregory, and soon Stan joined him.  
  
"Gregory! Are you alright?" Kyle held him, trying to remove his cape to get to his arm.  
  
"I'm fine, merely bleeding," Gregory said with strained voice, and Kyle and Stan helped him up.  
  
"Stan! Get an acolyte!" Kyle barked at him, because nobody else was doing anything! The shock must be deep.  
  
"At once, Sire!" Stan bowed and ran as fast as he could.  
  
The other guards were helping the few shora that didn't flee the room. Good, they didn't do anything else the entire time! Nobody saw this coming, but they should have been ready for this!  
  
Most of the shora were crying, rubbing their horns against the wall to calm themselves. Kyle wanted to go and help, but he felt like his presence was once again the reason everything turned into a disaster...

"Red, are you injured?" Gregory asked her, holding his arm. Red was kneeling before Baahir, her tail flat on the ground.  
  
"I- I'll be fine, my lord," Red mumbled, but Kyle could hear how her voice broke.  
  
Gregory nodded and left her be. Red was the kinda shora that would always be strong and not show tears. Gregory knew this, and he didn't want to hurt her pride.  
  
But how is it even possible to stay so calm after you had to kill your beloved? If Gregory had died today, Kyle would have gone mad and then throw himself off the building.  
  
"Bebe!" Kyle said and ran to her when Gregory took her into his arms. He had almost forgotten about her.  
  
"Sire... are you hurt?" she said, gasping as she held her wound. Blood was running down her mouth.  
  
"I'm not hurt! You saved my life!" Kyle sobbed, and then Estella ran into the room with her other acolytes.  
  
"What happened here?!" Estella gasped, hurrying towards Bebe.  
  
"That's all I wanted..." Bebe wheezed, closing her eyes.  
  
Kyle didn't know what happened next. He sat at the stairs of the stage, holding his head and crying. Was this all his fault? Because he couldn't behave? Because he was a Moon Shora? Kyle couldn't believe this was the result of a peaceful festival, just because his culture was different.  
  
Gregory almost got killed, and Kyle could do nothing to help. And Bebe might lose her life as well. Maybe he should be glad that nobody else got hurt, but this was already too much.  
  
"Kyle," Gregory said, kneeling in front of him. His arm was bandaged.  
  
Kyle wiped his tears. "It's all my fault," he said. "Because Moon Shora are different."  
  
He was so hopeless again. Everything destroyed that they were trying to build up, to defeat Visjun. He was the _real_ enemy. Instead, the shora were fighting each other.  
  
"No, Kyle," Gregory stroked his ear. "It's my fault. I wanted to tighten the relationship between Snow and Moon Shora, without being aware how deep some of the hatred already was. There should have been more guards. I was careless, and now one of my own tried to assassinate you." His face was full of shame.

Gregory swallowed and then his brows furrowed, hugging Kyle. "But I promise, this will never happen again. We will fix this, Kyle. I swear it," he growled through gritted teeth. "The Snow and Moon Shora _will_ get along. We will fight together."  
  
Kyle held him tightly, nuzzling into his chest. "How?" he asked.  
  
"We must go to your home," Gregory said, his expression still stern and his eyes showing determination. Kyle stared at him with wide eyes.  
  
The Firemoon Nation.


	17. The Firemoon Nation

The Lion Guards were doubled overnight. They were positioned all over the castle and ready to strike anyone who intended to cause harm.  
  
After what happened yesterday, it was no surprise.

"Farewell, I'll see you soon," Gregory said, kissing Artemis' forehead and stroking her cheek, before handing her over to Samuel. Kyle smiled at the scene. He'll miss Artemis too, but she was safer here than anywhere else.  
  
Who knows how long they'd be away?  
  
"And while your father is gone, your grandfather will take care of you!" Samuel gushed, stroking the baby's head.  
  
Artemis however, began to whine.  
  
"Why are you crying?!" Samuel gasped, and Kyle had to laugh.

* * *

"Fresh bread!" A baker shouted across the market. Kyle could smell the wonderful fresh scent of the pastry and it made him hungry.  
  
"What are we doing here?" Kyle asked, taking a look at all the different stands. There were a few chroiwac walking around, and Kyle kneeled to stroke one's fiery mane. It barked and licked his hand.  
  
"I want to check on the shora here and buy some additional supplies," Gregory said, and soon these shora recognized who was among them.

They were staring at their king with big eyes and they came towards him to engage with him in conversation. Gregory had no qualms to be around them, even if they were simple citizens. It was heartwarming.  
  
This was the kind of ruler Kyle wanted to be as well.  
  
However, not all of them were glad to see him. Some gave him angry looks and turned away, and others were afraid of Kyle when they laid eyes on him.  
  
He was furious for a moment, feeling like an animal, but he also couldn't blame them.  
  
Many shora from the festival were still unconscious, including Bebe. Kyle prayed to Lunet, and even to Alous, for their well-being.  
  
It will be a long way to get the Snow Shora to trust Kyle and the other Moon Shora. It'll be even more difficult now that they thought the night had anything to do with Visjun. It was unfair. The Moon Shora had always been less violent than the Snow Shora were. How he would love to tell them that darkness does not equal evil. The night of the Firemoon Nation was warm; both of the moons guided them with their light. It was a magical and peaceful place, not evil!  
  
But how could you explain this to someone who had never visited his home?  
  
Kyle couldn't hear what Gregory was talking about, but some of these shora didn't seem all too happy with his words.  
  
Why? Because of his relationship to Kyle? Because of what happened yesterday?

Out of nowhere, orange smoke appeared in the middle of the market. Some shora screamed and ran, and Kyle hurried to Gregory, grabbing his arm.  
  
Kyle knew the monster that took form in front of him all to well.  
  
"Visjun," Gregory growled, his tail twitching, and most of the citizens stood close by and glared at the demigod.  
  
However, Visjun was not alone, he brought two creatures with him. They looked like lizards on two legs, with a long tail and spikes. Kyle was relieved they were not Moon Shora.  
  
"It's good to be here again," Visjun gave Gregory a shitty smirk and he grew bigger, turning into his huge wormform. Kyle and the others took a step backwards, but Gregory showed no fear.  
  
Visjun's six orange eyes turned into slits. It was obvious by his loud huff that he was not pleased by Gregory's defiance, but he remained calm.  
  
"Ah, Gregory. I gave you so much time to think. If I wanted to, I could eliminate you creatures in an instant. But no, you torah'nur should be used like the slaves you are. Slaves to me!" he spoke with his three voices.  
  
What was his goal here? Was Visjun going to talk them into submission?  
  
One of the marketer's ran up to Visjun. "Be gone, monster! You're not wanted here! We serve no one!"  
  
Before anyone could react, Visjun rammed his fang deep into the marketer. He fell backwards, but seemed unharmed.  
  
Until he began to twitch. A scream erupted from him and his skin began to melt. Kyle watched in horror, and a little girl began to cry loudly. For a moment, the noises of fear and panic made Kyle's hair stand on end and he wanted to screech at them both to shut up.  
  
"ARGH!! Help me... Help me!!" the man screamed, but nobody could do anything. Most stepped away with their tail between their legs to hide behind the guards, until the marketer was nothing but a puddle of blood.  
  
Barbaric! Disgusting! What a waste of a life! The two lizard men let out a hiss before they began to laugh. Kyle felt his blood boil, and he held onto Gregory's sleeve tighter, before he'd lose it and jump onto Visjun to attempt to tear him to shreds.  
  
Kyle was shocked when Gregory suddenly pushed him away. He pulled something out from under his cape.  
  
A laser gun.  
  
Quickly, Gregory aimed it at Visjun and shot him into the shoulder. The demigod let out such a deafening screech that Kyle had to hold his head.  
  
"None of Wintersun's children will be treated by you like cattle ever again," Gregory snarled, the gun still pointed at Visjun.  
  
The skin at the demigod's shoulder had exploded and the bones were visible. There was a huge hole with black blood gushing out of it and dripping onto the ground.  
  
And then Kyle saw something in Visjun's eyes he'd have never expected: Fear.  
  
His fear reflected on his two lackeys, who did not move nor act.  
  
"Gregory Wintersun. You've made your last serious mistake," Visjun hissed and his wound was closing, but he and the lizards disappeared in smoke as fast as they could.  
  
There was silence for a while, until Kyle began to realize what just happened. Visjun was hurt! It might not have killed him, but the laser gun wounded him! He was not invincible!  
  
"We did it!" Kyle exclaimed in joy, jumping into Gregory's arms.  
  
And the other shora began to cheer. Hope was restored today! It was a small step, but their weapon could truly wound a demigod.  
  
"It worked. All that research..." Gregory said, then hugged Kyle tighter. "I need to contact my father immediately. We need to build as many laser guns as we can afford, and as many frostfire imbued armors."  
  
Kyle nodded at him, still a victorious smile on his face. With the help of Firemoon's air force, Wintersun could bring him down and end him! Him and whatever monsters he spawned.

* * *

It's been years since Kyle had been on a ship. His tail swished nervously at the bad memories; the blood everywhere...  
  
Kyle shook his head. No matter, he'd be up in the skies soon.

The Greyle, which was the name of the ship, was loaded with supplies, and a handful of paladins joined them, any they could spare. Kyle was glad that Red was among them. As captain of the guard, she was a valuable ally.  
  
Well, Kyle was mostly glad that another Prime joined. Firemoon only had Wendy after her mother died, so that alone would already impress them. But he especially didn't want everyone to fawn over Gregory.  
  
"Will the castle be safe?" Kyle asked Red, tying the reins around Starfury's snout.

"Don't worry, it's as safe as it could possibly be. I... didn't read the signs with Baahir. It was my mistake," she said firmly and Kyle merely nodded. He didn't have the guts to tell her otherwise.

Later, the Greyle began to sail. Stan was flying on Sparky nearby, and Kyle wanted to do the same, but he saw Gregory staring at the sea in thoughts, sitting on a crate.  
  
"Hey," Kyle said, approaching Gregory and laying a hand on his shoulder. Gregory smiled at him and grabbed his hand.  
  
"What are you thinking about?" Kyle asked. Surely Gregory was worried about his daughter, his shora and their mission.  
  
But Kyle knew they'd succeed.  
  
"I have much on my mind," Gregory said and Kyle sat down next to him. "I was afraid yesterday. Not only for my citizens. I thought that woman would take your life," he admitted.  
  
Kyle nuzzled him, to signalise that everything's okay.  
  
They sat like that for a while, Gregory patting Kyle's hair gently. "Someday we will be able to communicate with a device from a larger distance. Then this travelling wouldn't be necessary," he said and Kyle let out a snort.  
  
"That will never work," Kyle laughed, but Gregory didn't look amused. He rummaged through his pocket and handed Kyle a small black device.  
  
"What's this?" Kyle asked, stroking over the smooth surface and buttons.  
  
"It was a test product. It records everything you say," Gregory told him.  
  
"Really?" Kyle didn't believe it at first, but then again, of course Wintersun would be able to create such gadgets.

"Just press the red button on the side," Gregory showed him how the entire thing worked, and like a little child, Kyle giggled that it actually recorded his voice. He kept playing around with it, recording the waves of the ocean, the grunts of Starfury. Gregory smiled, because he was having such fun with it, and Kyle was glad when he told him he could keep it.  
  
A day later, they were getting close to the Firemoon Nation, visible on the horizon. The sky turned dark, and Starfury and Sparky were so restless on the ship that Stan had to calm them down.  
  
Kyle's eyes had to adjust again, but Gregory and the other Snow Shora were having a much harder time with it. Everyone's hair, tail and eyes lighted up in the darkness like starflies.  
  
And soon they were at the giant waterfall elevator, guarded by two hunters on their amphitheres.  
  
"Who's there?" one of them asked, and Kyle stepped forwards.  
  
"It's me," Kyle said, and the guards were quick to bow.  
  
"Little Moon returned! Let them pass!" he shouted, and Kyle bit his bottom lip. He didn't like when they called him that; it made him feel like a baby.  
  
The ship was transported upwards with the elevator, and they could continue to sail across the glowing water.  
  
"Wow," Red said when she saw all the torches around a big temple decorated by wooden amphitheres. This was exactly the same reaction Kyle had when he first arrived here. He had missed the sound of the crickets the most.  
  
"Truly marvelous," Gregory added, and to Kyle's luck, a swarm of little lindwurms flew past them. They were glowing so beautifully golden and were not shy at all. Kyle was able to stroke one, and he smiled proudly at how impressed everyone was by these creatures.  
  
No animal in the Wintersun Kingdom even compared to these magical drakes. These were the kinda things he wanted all of Wintersun to see.  
  
Soon they came to a halt and had to get off the ship. The ground here was especially magical today. With every step they took, the earth below them flashed in a white light. Ugh, that meant summer would be very warm this year!  
  
They went deeper into the forest, hearing many voices. Kyle was surprised by all the commotion. There was definitely something going on.  
  
"Are we interrupting something?" Gregory asked amused, while Red and the other paladins seemed uncomfortable.  
  
"I doubt it. What is this, Stan?" Kyle asked his bodyguard almost with a growl as he laid eyes on a crowd. Why were they all here? Great. Kyle had wanted to take everyone quietly to the Sky Temple.  
  
"I'm not sure, milord," Stan said, holding Sparky's reins tightly.  
  
When they went closer, a few female Moon Shora were dancing around a burning pillar. Did somebody die? Was it the Feuertanz Festival for their goddess Zetura? But that couldn't be, that was much later this year.  
  
Kyle sighed and gave Gregory an apologetic look. "In the land of twilight under the moon, we dance for the idiots," he said dramatically.  
  
"No need to feel embarrassed. Everyone appears to look quite elegant," Gregory chuckled.  
  
"The chieftain with the funny accent returned!!" someone yelled and everyone turned around to look at Kyle.  
  
That made him fume everytime. He grew up in Wintersun! Of course he sounded like them.  
  
"Uhm, hello," Kyle said, and he waved at them. Oh Lunet, let them all disappear.  
  
"Oh Kyle, you brought a male Prime?" one of the dancers approached, but Kyle got in her way before she could lay a hand on Gregory.  
  
"Hey, show some respect, Ferrari! That's the king of the Wintersun Kingdom!" Kyle hissed, but that got everyone's attention now, and they started gasping and whispering.  
  
"You wouldn't mind sharing him, would you?" another dancer asked.  
  
"Hands off!" Kyle growled with red eyes, holding the girl by her shoulders.  
  
"Milord! Please!" Stan shouted, tail twitching.  
  
"Please, I did not mean to interrupt celebrations," Gregory smiled nervously, patting Kyle's hair gently, and Kyle let her go.  
  
"Celebrations? We are holding a fire ritual for the passing of the High Priestess and the crowning of our new High Priest!" a Moon Shora said.  
  
"Grandmother died...?" Kyle mumbled and held his mouth. No! Not her! She had always been one of his closest allies here, and now he wasn't even there for her!  
  
Gregory put a comforting hand on his shoulder.  
  
"I'm sorry, Your Majesty. I hope you'll trust me to be a good successor per se," someone said to him and when Kyle looked up, he looked into the face of Mike, wearing an amphithere skeleton like his grandmother had. He'd replace her? Kyle knew Mike had been her student, but he never knew he was going to be her successor.  
  
After sniffing once, Kyle put on an angered face. "Well, you better!" he nagged, but there was no fury in his tone. Mike nodded and bowed before him.  
  
"But tell me, who is this beauty you brought with you?" Mike asked Kyle, while eyeing Red.  
  
Red raised her eyebrows. "Me?" she said in disbelief.  
  
"Oh, yes. Won't you join me with a glass of Extreme Lady?" Mike held Red by the shoulder and led her away, and Kyle could hear a 'Fine' coming from her.

If he wasn't so devastated about his grandmother's death, he'd laugh at that.  
  
"I'm sorry about your grandmother, Poppy," Gregory said and Kyle hugged him.  
  
"I didn't... think. I-" he was interrupted by Wendy approaching them, and she looked at Gregory with the kinda curiosity that Kyle didn't like.  
  
Really? Why was everyone here so driven by their instincts? Kyle started to understand why the Snow Shora saw them as primitives.

"I've never met another male Prime before..." she said and bowed before him. "My name is Wendy, Sire."  
  
While Gregory didn't have to bow before her, he did it anyway, to Kyle's dismay.  
  
"It's good to meet you," he said, holding Kyle to keep him from exploding.  
  
"Your presence makes me feel strange," she added, and Kyle blew up his cheek. That was enough.  
  
"Okay, we really need to go. Come on, Gregory. Stan! Make sure Red is going to be alright," Kyle commanded, pulling Gregory and Starfury with him.  
  
"Yes, milord!" Stan said, hurrying with Sparky to whereever Red went to, and the rest of the paladins followed.  
  
"How rude, Kyle. Don't be jealous. How are we going to win these shora for our cause like this?" Gregory chuckled.  
  
Kyle pouted. Gregory was right, but why did they have to act out of line? "Well, they don't have to flirt with you!"  
  
Gregory didn't say anything to that, but he was still smiling.  
  
At the burning pillar, Kyle grabbed a handful of sand and scattered it around. "Good bye, grandmother," he said. She's with Lunet now, together with their ancestors. At least Kyle hoped so.  
  
Kyle buried his face into Gregory's chest, who held him. High Priestess Cleo Firemoon would be dearly missed.

* * *

Starfury had almost no problems carrying both Kyle and Gregory up to the Sky Temple, where Veronica and Rebecca were awaiting him.  
  
"You've returned," Veronica said, as if he had never been gone.  
  
"Uhm, I brought my uh, friend, Gregory. He's the king of Wintersun," Kyle said, and the two servants stared at each other, then they bowed.  
  
"Oh gods! Welcome, milord! Excuse our ignorance," Veronica said, her tail wagging in excitement.  
  
Gregory waved his hand. "Don't worry. I came unannounced."  
  
Leave it to Gregory and his humility.  
  
"Is she here?" Kyle asked Veronica, not having to use names.  
  
"I believe so, but she might not be alone. She had been very angry about your departure, Sire," she warned him, but Kyle did not care. He had all the right to leave.  
  
"Thank you," Kyle said, and he lead Gregory to the throne room.  
  
"Your friend?" Gregory scoffed when they were out of earshot from the servants.  
  
Kyle's face turned red. Had he called Gregory a friend? Kyle loved him endlessly, but was he ready for the next step?  
  
Kyle did not answer, and he was glad that Gregory didn't bother to keep this conversation up.  
  
At the large gate, Kyle could hear voices and he knocked twice.  
  
"Come in," his mother said in a sorrowful tone.  
  
"Hello, Mother," Kyle mumbled when he and Gregory entered the throne room.  
  
But his mother seemed happy to see him and rushed over to them.  
  
"Kyle," she kissed his face and hugged him tightly. Kyle returned the embrace. "Your grandmother, she-" she began, but Kyle interrupted her.  
  
"I know. We saw. I've paid my respects," he said with his eyes on the floor, and she nodded at him before turning to Gregory.  
  
"Hello, Sheila. My deepest condolences," Gregory said and hugged her as well.  
  
"Thank you. Welcome to the Firemoon Nation. If I remember right, you never came to visit with your father when you were younger," she said and then turned to look behind her.  
  
Kyle didn't even notice the man there. It was her lover Trey. Kyle never liked him; he always hated Kyle, and the feeling was mutual.  
  
"Yes, welcome," Trey said and he laid an arm around Sheila to make it even more obvious. "I hope you enjoy your stay."  
  
"Well, thank you for the warm welcome," Gregory said as politely as he could.  
  
"May I ask why you are here?" Trey asked and eyed Kyle.  
  
Kyle's fang dug into his bottom lip. This asshole was acting like he was the fucking boss around here. If only they could talk to his mother alone, but Kyle will just have to hope that they could convince her.  
  
"We need Firemoon's help," Kyle began slowly.  
  
"So?" Kyle's mother said interested, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Yes. Wintersun invented a weapon that can wound a demigod. Together we can finally kill Visjun!" Kyle exclaimed.  
  
His mother already rolled her eyes, and Trey let out a laugh.  
  
But Kyle didn't stop, and he held her hands. "He'd be gone forever, mother! We'd be free if we fought together, like our ancestors did!"  
  
"Ha! Visjun is not a threat! He's a savior! He'll protect us from the Spearsong Clan and every other threat in the Nation!" Trey exclaimed.  
  
"In exchange for a few babies, yeah?" Kyle growled at him.  
  
"Enough, Kyle! Visjun has been a great ally so far!" she said, but Kyle saw in her eyes that it was a lie.  
  
"Please Sheila, be reasonable," Gregory intervened. "You can't truly believe that."  
  
Trey let out a scoff, as if he had anything to say here, but Kyle ignored him.  
  
"Exactly! Mother, think about the shora!" Kyle said.  
  
"She is thinking about the shora! The Moon Shora precisely!" Trey barked, and Kyle wished he'd just shut up, before he'd kill him.  
  
"I said enough! I don't want to hear any more of this! And now leave," Kyle's mother snarled, and Trey gave Gregory and Kyle a shit-eating grin. Kyle was about to complain, but Gregory held him back.  
  
"Thank you for your time, High Chieftain. A good night to both of you. Or day," Gregory bowed, and took Kyle with him.  
  
Well, that was a failure. That goddamn Trey! He was like a maggot, nestling in a place nobody wanted him in.  
  
What did his mother see in that douchebag?  
  
Outside, Shyndei lay on a nearby tree, cleaning her white feathers; the moon and her little sister were behind her. But not even that view could soothe Kyle's defeat. Starfury let out a squeak to attempt to comfort his partner, and Kyle pat his feathers with a light smile.  
  
Gregory sat next to him, and they held tails. The starflies that swarmed around both of their glowing hair and tails were only mildly bothersome.  
  
"What's this Spearsong Clan?" Gregory asked him.  
  
"One of the Firemoon Nation's clans residing somewhere in the desert. Like me, I am part of the Firemoon Clan and its current leader, while my mother rules the whole nation. Well, most Moon Shora here are from my clan, but there are others out there. Stan is part of the Skyhunter Clan, for instance. They live close by and mostly breed amphitheres," Kyle explained. "Anyway! The Spearsong Clan! They did no longer want to be ruled by the High Chieftain. They left the main land ages ago to wage war against the nation. So far they have not been lucky. They're pretty small in numbers, and once in a while they send a troop to attack. My mother is only defending, never did she try to find and wipe them out."  
  
"Perhaps if we defeated them, your mother would trust us. She wouldn't need Visjun to protect the Nation. Although, I highly doubt he does so in the first place," Gregory held his chin, and Kyle's ears perked up.  
  
"That could work! We could find a few volunteers to snuff them out and kill the Spearsong Clan! Oh Gregory, you're a genius!" Kyle jumped into his arms, and kissed his cheek tentatively.  
  
His mother had to stop holding onto the idea that the Spearsong Clan could be redeemed!

First, they went to find their companions. The festival was still going on, so they might be able to convince more Moon Shora to fight with them.  
  
Since Gregory was such a great leader, Kyle thought it would be easy.  
  
After telling Red, Stan and the paladins about their plans, they attempted to speak to the Moon Shora one by one.  
  
But it was in vain. Some were scared, others thought it wasn't needed since they've been safe for years. Some even scolded Kyle that he's disrespecting his grandmother's passing, but he wasn't! She'd have been proud of him!

"I'll join you," Wendy approached them.  
  
Kyle's ears perked up. "You will?"  
  
"Yes, if you will have me," she bowed before them.  
  
"Perfect! Welcome aboard," Kyle smiled.  
  
For once they were lucky. Wendy was a brawler, and she was one of the best. She was pretty popular too.  
  
"If Wendy joins, then count me in!" someone else said, and soon, more shora volunteered.  
  
In the end, they had six more by their side. Kyle would lie if he said he wasn't disappointed, but they'll have to do.  
  
Gregory spoke to their small army. "Tomorrow at... uh..."  
  
"Twilight," Kyle said.  
  
"Tomorrow at twilight, we'll move out to track down the Spearsong Clan. We are few in numbers, which means it will be mostly a stealth mission, so I ask you to rest well and be prepared," Gregory said and dismissed them.

When they were gone, Gregory gave Kyle a look. "Us Snow Shora don't have amphithere's. How will we move around?"  
  
Kyle turned to look at Starfury. "Oh crap, I forgot about that," he said.  
  
Perhaps if the Moon Shora shared an amphithere, it would work? But the amphithere's weren't used to fully armored shora.  
  
And if Kyle borrowed Shyndei and she ended up dying, his mother would disown him and banish him from the Firemoon Nation.  
  
Then Kyle remembered something.  
  
"Wait! Leave it to me! I know just the place!"


	18. Hunting

"Is it still far?" Kyle groaned, riding Starfury with Gregory sitting behind him.  
  
"Almost there, Sire," Stan said, leading them with Sparky.  
  
Kyle soon saw the hills he had once passed daily. It has been so long since he was here the last time.  
  
"There it is! The Amphithere Farm!" Kyle proclaimed.  
  
"Amphithere Farm?" Gregory asked astonished.  
  
"Yes! It's from the Skyhunter Clan. Every Moon Shora has an amphithere, but not every amphithere has a Moon Shora. They'll be used for other things... Like being milked," Kyle explained. How tedious it had been to milk them! But Kyle felt proud everytime he could deliver a full bucket.  
  
"Milked?" Gregory looked sort of aghast.  
  
"Of course! What do you think our famous Amphithere Waffles are made with?" Kyle snorted.  
  
Gregory cleared his throat. "Oh. Right. Now that you mention it, I haven't seen any kah's here."  
  
"I get if you feel disgusted now. I felt the same way. It's as if Visjun- okay, you know what, I don't even wanna get that image in my head," Kyle grumbled, making Starfury fly faster.  
  
Gregory chuckled.  
  
They landed and were greeted by Stan's mother, Sharon.  
  
"Hello, milord! Hello, Stanley, I haven't seen you in a while. Did the chieftain keep you busy?" she said, smiling as usual.  
  
"Hello, mother. I'm sorry it has been so long. He needed me in the Wintersun Kingdom," Stan said.  
  
"The Wintersun Kingdom? You have to tell me all about it! I hope you'll stay for some waffles and coffee," Sharon told him, but also looked at Kyle and Gregory.  
  
"No time, Sharon! We need some amphitheres for a mission. This here is Gregory, the king of the Wintersun Kingdom," Kyle introduced him as if he was his prized possession.  
  
Sharon stared at them, and then fell on her knees. "By the gods. Forgive my ignorance, Your Majesty!"  
  
Kyle crossed his arms and pouted. Nobody showed him that kinda devotion, and he was their future leader.  
  
Gregory waved his hand. "Please, it's fine, no need to get on your knees, ma'am." He leaned to Kyle and whispered, "I wish you wouldn't do that all the time."  
  
Kyle shrugged. "Anyway... Can you help us, please?"  
  
"Of course! We have a few that are grown enough to carry a shora. Follow me," Sharon said, leading the way.  
  
There were indeed a few tall amphitheres, but they were smaller than Starfury. Nonetheless, they were still useful. If Kyle remembered right, at this age they were already disciplined and itching to fly.  
  
Kyle left Stan with Sharon so they could catch up, and he went to check out the amphitheres with Gregory.  
  
It didn't take long until a bunch of them came over. Mostly to sniff Starfury, who felt bothered and roared at them.  
  
"I think they like you!" Kyle said and smiled at Gregory, crossing his arms. "Ha, he's always so dramatic!"  
  
"Reminds me of someone," Gregory grinned.  
  
"Hey!" Kyle pushed him lightly, and blushed.  
  
"Don't they need a special bond to their rider?" Gregory asked, reaching out to touch the blue feathers of the amphithere that approached him.  
  
"They're already adults. You won't get what me and Starfury have, but you can still ride them," Kyle told him, and he was proud that Gregory was respectful to his culture and the amphithere before him.  
  
Soon after, they heard a scream.  
  
Kyle gasped, "What was that?! Was that Sharon?"  
  
"She might need help. Come," Gregory took his hand and pulled him with him.  
  
When they returned, they saw Stan lying on the ground. At first Kyle thought he was dead, but he lifted his head.  
  
"What happened?!" Kyle yelled, helping Stan up.  
  
"Mother!" Stan looked up in the sky, and Kyle did too.  
  
What he saw in the distance was the grey skin of non other than Visjun, and he had Sharon! That fucking bastard! Sneaky, disgusting rat!  
  
"Gregory!" Kyle looked behind him, and saw Gregory readying his laser gun. He shot it and hit Visjun's tail, who roared in pain, but then laughed loudly, because he knew he had won. They were too late.  
  
"He... he took them. Some of the farmers and my mother! Why...? I failed to protect them," Stan babbled, and Kyle didn't know what to do or say.  
  
"I'm sorry, Stan," Kyle said then. But Kyle was the one who failed, failed in saving his shora.  
  
Gregory put a hand on Stan's shoulder. "We will avenge your mother. I swear it."  
  
But Stan merely looked defeated to the ground.  
  
Kyle got on his knees and punched the grass. Visjun was a menace... a disease. Kyle growled at his inability to find stronger swear words for him in this moment.  
  
It was a bitter defeat. The demigod flew in here and grabbed a few shora so easily.  
  
But if Visjun wanted all the Moon Shora to die, they might already be dead. He wanted to control them. But why these sacrifices? Kidnapping simple farmers? Did he want to remove the weak? Kyle didn't understand it, and he never would.  
  
He hated to be so powerless over this creature.

At the next twilight, Gregory's and Kyle's little army was ready to move out. After a test run with the amphitheres, they weren't as disciplined as Kyle thought they were, but carried them without behaving stubbornly.  
  
Of course only after their rider fed them with Crescentfruits.  
  
Starfury wanted some as well, unlike Sparky and Wendy's amphithere. She was beautiful that one, white like Shyndei, and she was called Sanseviera.  
  
She was so gorgeous that Kyle was thankful when he could lay eyes on her. Sanseviera was old and huge, she'd be the next in line after Shyndei. Still, Kyle knew Wendy only got her because she was a Prime, and it made him fume. He should have gotten her! And then he bit his bottom lip for even thinking that. Nobody could exchange his precious Starfury, and so he scratched his amphithere's neck as an apology.  
  
Kyle stared at his bow, groaning that he'd have to use plain arrows. If his mother was convinced, they would be able to use the Starfire arrows crafted by the Starcrest Clan.  
  
Still, his training had often been harsh and it took him months to even hit a target, yet Kyle still felt nervous with it. Was he ready to use a weapon? Was he ready... to kill?  
  
"This will be a trip with as few pauses as possible. The glowing of our hair and tails just makes us vulnerable," Gregory said. "Remember. Poison their supplies, and quickly take out anyone who's alone."  
  
Stan still looked absent, he had been late for this meeting too. Kyle was wondering if he even listened to the plan, but he could understand. His bodyguard had just lost his mother yesterday, and now he had to move out for a mission.  
  
Kyle would have wanted to stay behind and cry in his bed.  
  
Gregory touched Kyle's shoulder, and Kyle gave him a smile to reassure him that he was ready for this. Gregory didn't look convinced, but he nodded and then turned back to the army.  
  
"Let's get this over with," he said, and got on his amphithere.  
  
Several days later.  
  
Kyle was beginning to feel like they'd never find anything, and his full leather armor was beginning to bother him from this heat. Hours upon hours was only sand, an ugly desert with nothing but cacti and rocks. How will they ever find anything here?  
  
He was so close to giving up.  
  
Suddenly, the warm rays of sunshine hit his face and he squinted his eyes. The night was slowly turning into day. Kyle was surprised, and so were his companions. There must be a sun here, or perhaps it was the same as the one in Wintersun?  
  
"Look!" Kyle shouted when he spotted a valley with trees and a huge ocean. What a relief! Kyle hoped they'd have some time so he could dive into the ocean.  
  
Starfury let out a loud squeak when he spotted a lake, and the other amphitheres followed when he rushed down into the valley.  
  
Kyle almost had to vomit and pulled his amphitheres reins. "Goddamnit, Starfury! I'd have lead you to it, alright! You're impatient as fuck!"  
  
The landing was a rough one, and Kyle almost fell off.  
  
"Ugh! You're acting like I didn't just give you water a few hours ago!" he groaned, wiping dust off his pants.  
  
While the amphitheres drank, the shora took a look at their surroundings.  
  
"This is quite a lovely place," Red noted, examining a nearby palm.  
  
Even Wendy was amazed. "I never even knew this existed!"  
  
"Be on your guard. The Spearsong Clan might be close," Gregory told them.  
  
It had been such a long trip that Kyle almost forgot they were here for them.  
  
There was no time to rest. As soon as the amphitheres were done drinking, they walked through the valley by foot. Before he could be in awe by a beautiful butterfly near him, the insect began hissing at him and flew off.  
  
Kyle wanted to leave again. Hissing butterflies? What a creepy place.  
  
"Wow! Look at this!" one of the soldiers said, and what they saw was a huge ship at the shore.  
  
"Pirates? Here?" Gregory growled, noting the flag.  
  
"Let me do this," Kyle said. He still felt like they would accept him as a former pirate, even though it has been almost twenty years since the last time he was with their kind.  
  
"Captain! Spearsong with snakes incoming!" a pirate shouted, and the rest of the crew got ready to shoot at them.  
  
"We're not Spearsong! We're here to end them in the name of the Firemoon Nation!" Kyle shouted, and the pirates lowered their weapons and allowed them to approach.  
  
"Take me to your leader!" Kyle told them and he almost had to giggle for using that line, before clearing his throat when Gregory gave him a look.  
  
"Well, well, look at this. You guys look like you came out of a palace," the captain said when she laid an eye on them. She was wearing an eyepatch.  
  
Kyle was surprised the captain was female. Lennart always said it was a man's job, but then again, he was an asshole.  
  
"Sort of," Kyle said, trying to keep from snarling.  
  
"What is it you want from us?" the captain sounded careful, as if she was getting ready to fight them if needed. "We're just retired pirates, trying to live our lives in peace."  
  
"We're here to wipe out the Spearsong Clan," Gregory said in a tight tone, as if he was daring her to attack him.  
  
The pirates gasped and the captain began whispering with one of them. Kyle had no clue what this meant and maybe he was afraid for a moment, until the captain began to smile, exposing a golden fang.  
  
She grabbed Gregory's hand and shook it. "Then you're more than welcome! We are at war with those scurvy rats! They nestled into our canyon and we can no longer mine gold, unless we fight them. Name's Captain Nut Gobbler by the way."  
  
"Thank you... uhm... Captain Nut Gobbler," Gregory gave Kyle a look with a raised eyebrow, and Kyle had to keep from snorting.  
  
Pirate names were weird sometimes.  
  
"My name's Gregory, and this here is Kyle. We will find a way to end this clan. If you have any more information that could be useful..." Gregory began and the captain already walked away.  
  
"Come with me," she told them, and Gregory and Kyle followed, while the rest stayed behind.  
  
Inside the hut, the captain shuffled hastily through her shelves and got out a map. "I've marked all the places we've seen them in, but they mostly gather at the old temple of Vemera. They were even sacrificing children to a demigod, nasty stuff!"  
  
"A demigod?" Kyle felt a shiver down his spine. Of course Visjun had something to do with it again.  
  
"Take the map. It's a small canyon, but it will be useful. My men would love to join you," the captain laughed.  
  
"We'll gladly take that offer. Thank you for the help," Gregory said.  
  
Blood Rituals and hanging out in a temple of the Goddess of Darkness, Death and the Underworld? That sounded just like the Spearsong Clan.  
  
It was a good thing the pirates were here; that would just add to their army.  
  
Outside, Kyle looked around. Their army sat down with the pirates after Gregory told them the news. Most of the pirates seemed very interested in the amphitheres, though they were tired and had to rest.  
  
The camp was small, a few huts here and there, but it was right at the ocean with the sun. Such a beautiful sight.  
  
This should remind him of the times he had been a pirate, but it did not. Rarely had they been at their hideout, which had been a cave on an island.  
  
Kyle felt out of place here. He felt like a hunter of the Firemoon Nation, and he should be relieved about that. Relieved that he left the life he had with Lennart behind.  
  
Kyle got out of his thoughts when Gregory touched his shoulder.  
  
"Well, we seem to be lucky so far. Can't wait until something fucks us over," Kyle mumbled.  
  
"Don't think so negative, Poppy," Gregory pat Kyle's hair.  
  
Kyle leaned against him and purred softly. "It's gorgeous here, isn't it? I'd have never thought to see the sun somewhere other than in the Wintersun Kingdom."  
  
Gregory nodded and held Kyle, for as long as he needed. Kyle wanted to kiss him, but a loud squeak from one of the amphitheres made him twitch.  
  
He glanced to the middle of the camp, where the others sat down. Gregory went towards them and Kyle followed.  
  
"My lord, the amphitheres need a while longer to rest," Stan apologized.  
  
"Okay, fine. Be prepared anyway," Kyle said, sitting down next to them.  
  
A pirate came out of a nearby cave with three bottles in his hands. "You landlubbers up for some real alcohol? Just invented it myself. It's called the Raging Kobold Snaps, and the best part is that you'll get to drink it for free!" He was smiling brightly, and most where just staring at him funny, but Kyle used to be a real pirate. He'd show the others how to drink alcohol like one.  
  
With his chest out, he grabbed one of the bottles. "Sure man, I'll drink the hardest stuff," Kyle said.  
  
"That might not be a good idea, Kyle," Gregory tried to warn him, but Kyle gave him a confident look and downed the bottle in one go.  
  
But he didn't get far. Kyle spit out the rest of the drink after having only two sips. He was immediately smashed and almost fell if Red didn't catch him in time.  
  
"Be careful, Sire," she said, almost annoyed.  
  
"Wooah, this is fucking strong!" Kyle slurred, too dizzy to even walk straight.  
  
The pirate was laughing. "I should have told you not to drink so fast!"  
  
Kyle stumbled away, towards the beach. Once again he made an idiot out of himself. Fuck, he needed to vomit, or lie down. Anything! Just not here.  
  
"Where are you going?" Gregory called out, but Kyle didn't answer when he heard someone else tell him to let him go.  
  
With a throbbing head, Kyle sat against a rock at the beach, which was hiding him from any onlookers.  
  
There was no pirate left in him, and soon he'd have to take lives from his own kind. Lennart and the crew always did that without blinking, without having second thoughts. But Kyle never could.  
  
Suddenly, Kyle heard a soft cooing, and he was about to yell at whoever was approaching, but when he turned around he saw Starfury slithering towards him.  
  
"Hey. What's the matter?" Kyle asked, his voice sadder than he wanted it to sound.  
  
Starfury pushed his snout against Kyle's face, and Kyle smiled, stroking the feathers at his amphithere's head.  
  
Kyle feels as if he had done this a lifetime ago. His poor child just wanted some attention too.  
  
"I'm sorry I've been so busy lately, but I'm glad you're with me," Kyle whispered, keeping his forehead pressed against Starfury's snout.  
  
They stood like this for a while, only hearing each other's breathing, when out of nowhere, Starfury pulled back and began to regurtitate.  
  
"Don't do it on-" Kyle tried to complain, but Starfury already dropped half of a Doom Worm into Kyle's lap.  
  
"Eww! When the hell did you eat that?!" Kyle pushed the food out of his lap and got up. From his pocket, he took out the little recording device and turned it on.  
  
"Not to self: Pay attention to what your amphithere is eating," he said and stopped the recording, but he gave Starfury a grin and let him sniff the device.  
  
Kyle played with Starfury for a while, jumping over the rocks at the shore, making the amphithere copy his movements in sync. Kyle loved it. Starfury followed his hand perfectly whenever he moved it, bending his entire body. He was so beautiful, and they were truly one.  
  
The sun started to set, and Kyle stared out into the ocean melancholy, leaning into Starfury's chest.  
  
Kyle had to do this; he had to save the Nation, and he wouldn't even do so alone. He had Starfury, Gregory, and their army. Why did this scare him? The Spearsong Clan would not hesitate to kill them, so Kyle shouldn't either.  
  
And when they got rid of these criminals, the whole Firemoon Nation would stand with them.  
  
With new strength, Kyle guided Starfury back to the camp.  
  
Red and Wendy seemed to get along well, and Stan was taking care of the amphitheres, even washing them with a piece of cloth. The other soldiers were laughing and drinking.  
  
Only Gregory stood farther away, staring into the canyon.  
  
Kyle approached him. "Is everything okay?" he asked, and Gregory turned around to give him a smile.  
  
"I wanted to ask you the same thing," he said.  
  
Kyle blushed, thinking about that embarrassment from earlier, but he didn't want to talk about it, so he jumped into Gregory's arms and hugged him.  
  
Gregory looked surprised, but he stroked over Kyle's face, his eyes so protective, and Kyle was going to tell him that he loved him, but the captain interrupted them.  
  
"Gregory! One moment of your time, please," she said and Gregory followed her. Kyle stared longingly after him while he walked into the hut.  
  
"What? It wasn't the right time!" Kyle mumbled to a confused Starfury, but the amphithere merely shook his head and began to search for food in the earth below them.

* * *

  
Barely half an hour passed until they were moving out. Night had come and Kyle's heart slammed in his chest, but he had to overcome this and not be useless once again.  
  
"The amphitheres are fully rested. They won't need another pause anytime soon," Stan said and bowed.  
  
"Good," Kyle said, trying to keep himself from trembling, but Wendy noticed and touched his shoulder.  
  
"The Spearsong Clan will die today," she told him, and Kyle stared at her.  
  
"My mother will be avenged..." Stan added.  
  
Kyle nodded, taking a deep breath. This was not about him, he had to keep telling himself that.  
  
But was revenge what they should concentrate on?  
  
With the pirates, their army started to look like a real army. They might not have amphitheres, but they could still shoot and combat Spearsong's members on the ground as soon as Kyle and the others threw them off their companions.  
  
"We must act fast. In the air we will be able to surprise them and take them out quickly. They'll never know what hit them," Gregory instructed. "Remember, we're fighting for a greater cause. Every life lost today saves five others."  
  
Gregory was right. If Kyle or anyone else died today, it would save so many when they succeeded. This gave Kyle courage, and he held onto Starfury's reins tighter. He'd do this for Firemoon! And for Wintersun!  
  
"The pirates will be free to live here, once we've gotten rid of the Spearsong menace of course," Gregory added, and the pirates cheered.  
  
Red seemed concerned. Kyle knew she had a high sense of duty and would rather throw these convicts into jail, but she ended up giving Gregory a nod.  
  
After his speech, Gregory took Kyle aside by his shoulders and kissed his forehead. "I'll make sure you won't come to harm, even if it costs me my life."  
  
Kyle's eyes were wide. "But... you're more important than me! The shora need you. What about your daughter? Artemis needs you the most," he protested.  
  
Kyle didn't want to tell him, but he couldn't stand the thought of seeing him die. Rather he died than Gregory.  
  
Gregory averted his gaze to the ground and he looked sorrowful, and the slight twitching of his tail gave his worry away. "I miss her dearly," is all he said.  
  
The canyon looked barren, with orange rocks as far as the eye could see, yet it looked incredible, more mystical than a stupid desert. Kyle had never seen anything like it before, but how could the Spearsong Clan have survived here for so long? Without any grass or life?  
  
The amphithere troop flew into the canyon first, while the pirates were stealthing on the ground as much as they could.  
  
Maybe this won't be so bad. Maybe they wouldn't even have to fight that much. The Spearsong Clan might be asleep and they'd be overwhelmed.  
  
"Let's spare as many of their amphitheres as we can," Kyle said. They were the only ones who were innocent.  
  
But when they entered the canyon, they saw the entire Spearsong Clan on standby, all painted in their green warpaint. Kyle even spotted the lizard men among them; the one's he had seen with Visjun.  
  
If it wasn't for the pirates, they'd be outnumbered.  
  
"H-how?!" Kyle babbled.  
  
This was impossible! How could they have known about this attack?  
  
"Ah, we've been expecting you," said one of them. Kyle guessed he was the leader. He was wearing the traditional Firemoon armor with feathers, even his amphithere was fully armored, and scarred. Kyle felt sorry for it.  
  
"Is this the might of the Firemoon Nation? They even had to hire pirates. What a pathetic attempt," the leader laughed, and the Spearsong Clan laughed with him. "You better run back to your safe island."  
  
Kyle wanted to suggest to listen to him, but Gregory gritted his teeth and growled. He had all intentions to fight. His eyes were telling that there would be no giving up, glowing red. They'd die fighting.  
  
"This pathetic attempt will leave nothing but a bloody mess of you. Attack!" Gregory shouted, and he was the first to charge. His laser gun hit one of the Spearsong shora in the head by surprise, and he fell off his amphithere. Gregory targetted another and made quick work of him.  
  
The army and the pirates roared and charged in next. The leaders eyes widened as if he didn't except this outcome.  
  
"Spearsong Clan! Make quick work of these heretics!" he screeched, and the Clan attacked.  
  
Only Kyle was slow, the sound of war drumming into his ears, until Starfury tore him out his trance with a yank on the reins.  
  
"Let's go!" Kyle snarled and pulled the reins, and Starfury followed into the battle.  
  
They didn't waste much time to target him. A Spearsong Clan member came towards him on his amphithere with a scream, baring his teeth and ready to stab him with his dagger.  
  
But Kyle was faster, shooting him into the chest with an arrow. The eyes of the shora rolled back into his skull as he fell from his amphithere down into the abyss.  
  
Kyle's heart felt like it would jump out of his chest; he needed a moment, wanted to scratch his horns on a hard surface, but this battle was not going to give him a pause.  
  
Starfury squeaked as another of the Spearsong shora jumped onto him, trying to bite Kyle's face off, but Kyle punched her in the face.  
  
"Starfury! Roll!" he yelled and his companion began to turn quickly midair. The shora fell, but still attempted to hit Kyle with her tail. She crashed into a rock, and Kyle was splattered with her blood. The sight was gruesome; his breath was ragged and his eyes teared up.  
  
But he was surprised how easy it was to kill, and the more he killed, the more bloodthirsty he became.  
  
Kyle must have put down about six by now, and he laughed triumphiantly everytime he saw the life vanish from their eyes.  
  
The lizards were fighting the pirates on the ground. Kyle was concerned about these creatures. Even the Spearsong Clan was working with Visjun.  
  
There were so many screams, but Kyle couldn't make out who was winning.  
  
Kyle could barely blink when someone crashed into Starfury with their own amphithere. Kyle was catapulted off, but managed to grab Starfury's tail.  
  
Starfury screeched and bit into the neck of the smaller amphithere, pulling it down with him.  
  
Kyle wanted to yell at him not to kill it, but the Spearsong member threw himself onto Kyle.  
  
"Ugh!" Kyle coughed, as they both crashed onto the rocks, rolling down the hill. The other shora did not let go off Kyle and jammed his claws deep into Kyle's flesh and trying to tear out one of his horns.  
  
Kyle howled in pain and punched the attacker into the guts. They both jumped up when they landed on the ground, tail swishing around menacingly and their eyes glowing red. But the Spearsong shora didn't waste any time and quickly attempted to leap onto Kyle again, which Kyle expected and rammed his bow into his throat.  
  
Starfury appeared and bit off the head of the shora, the smaller amphithere crashing into the ground next to him.  
  
Kyle almost vomited at the bloody mess, lose strands of muscles and flesh of the shora dripping onto the ground, and it brought Kyle to his knees. "Thank you," he stammered while panting.  
  
When he looked up, he saw Gregory fighting the leader. His horns were full of blood, but his laser gun seemed to be out of firepower and he used his sword to block off the attacks.  
  
"My lord! Watch out!" Red shrieked.  
  
Instead of trying to get to Gregory, the leader rammed his spear into Gregory's amphithere, the cry frightening her siblings as her death came quick.  
  
They both dropped into the canyon.  
  
"Gregory!!" Kyle screamed in horror, covering his eyes. He could do nothing. This was the end.  
  
But when he didn't hear any sound of a body crashing into the ground, he looked up and saw Starfury carrying him.  
  
With a sigh of relief, Kyle held up his bow and cheered. "Help him, Starfury!" he shouted and shot an incoming lizardman in the eye.  
  
The leader was fleeing towards the temple at the end of the canyon, and Wendy pursued him.  
  
"You'll not escape your fate!" she roared.  
  
Stan picked Kyle up with his amphithere, and when they were close to Starfury, Kyle lifted his tail high up, and jumped onto him.  
  
"Someone betrayed us!" Kyle told Gregory, and Gregory growled. He must have had the same thought.  
  
"We'll discuss this later. We have to follow him," Gregory snarled. "You two! Stay back and fight off the others!" he commanded, and Stan and Red obeyed.  
  
Starfury hurried as fast as he could, landing at the temple. Sanseviera lay at the stairs, bleeding and breathing slowly.  
  
"No!" Kyle cried out in tears, jumping off Starfury and hurrying to her.  
  
Her eyes were white, and her entire chest was torn open. There was nothing they could do. Soon she'd succumb to her wounds.  
  
"I'm sorry," Kyle whispered, the tears running down his face. Starfury cooed as he came closer to her.  
  
Gregory kneeled next to Kyle, putting his tail around Kyle's shoulders, and he let out a sigh upon seeing the amphithere's wound, changing his mind about touching it. "Where is Wendy?" he asked.  
  
They both looked up the stairs into the temple. Wendy must have gone in after the leader on her own, and even if she was strong, Kyle doubted she could take him on alone.


	19. Visions

The corridor of the temple was dark and seemed to have no end. There were many skulls placed along the walls. Kyle couldn't make out the text of the golden tablets that were hanging everywhere, but they were probably stories and chants about the Goddess of Death.  
  
Everything was quiet, merely the silent steps of Kyle's and Gregory's boots made noises, but the farther they walked, the more Kyle could hear an ominous howling. It was almost like the sound of the wind.  
  
"By Alous," Gregory whispered when they walked into a hall, and he pulled his sword, and then Kyle saw her too: Wendy.  
  
She was hanging from the wall near a statue of Vemera, with a rope around her neck over a fire. Her eyes and tail were missing and her horns were sawed off; the blood ran from her eye sockets down onto the ground. If it wasn't for her long black hair, Kyle might have had a hard time recongizing her flayed corpse.  
  
Kyle held his face, sick to his stomach. How horrible! They could only hope that she died before being put through that torture.  
  
Someone jumped down from a gap in the wall, roaring at them. It was the leader, and his side was badly wounded, and his head was drowned with what was probably Wendy's blood.  
  
"Yes! Look! Look at her! Sacrificed for our master! I'll be more powerful than ever with the blood of a Prime!" he laughed like a lunatic, licking his bloody dagger and doing a dance around Wendy's corpse.  
  
How could he have killed Wendy? One of the strongest Firemoon had to offer? She shouldn't have gone alone! Kyle lost all inhibitions. This was not a shora; this was a beast, a monster, and he did not deserve to live another day. The Spearsong Clan had been living here unchecked for far too long.  
  
They killed a child of Firemoon, and the only Prime they had.  
  
Kyle snarled, and gave Gregory a look to indicate that this was going to be his fight. After a moment of hesitation and tail twitching, Gregory nodded at him.  
  
Kyle growled and aimed his bow at the monster before him, "Barbaric mongrel! You've lived far too long! Taste my arrow!"  
  
"You dare speak to me with that filthy accent, Firemoon whelp?" the leader hissed, and then Kyle saw something glow around his neck. Something that looked like a tiny crystal.  
  
"Raaarr!!" the shora screamed, rushing towards Kyle, attempting to pierce him with his horns. He was too close for Kyle to shoot his bow, so Kyle quickly tore the necklace from him and rolled down through his legs.  
  
Spearsong's leader tried to attack Gregory instead, now with his dagger ready to strike, but his wound made him weak and slow. Gregory rammed the handle of his sword into his stomach so that he fell backwards, only to be greeted by Kyle's arrow.  
  
Wheezing, the savage creature spit blood with his eyes wide, trying to grab the arrow in his back. "But... I was... promised power!!" he whimpered with his last breath, before falling over dead.  
  
Kyle panted heavily, running over to Gregory to jump into his arms.  
  
"We did it," Kyle said, but he couldn't even grasp it yet or be happy about it. Wendy and her amphithere died. Their deaths were pointless; this is why they had to fight together.  
  
Gregory took one of the burning torches from the wall and dropped it onto the leader's corpse.  
  
"Just making sure," he said.  
  
Kyle opened his hand, where the tiny cyan gem lay. "He had this around his neck. What do you think it does?"  
  
Gregory picked it up and examined it, then he smiled at Kyle. "I'm not sure, but I trust you with taking care of it until we find a lead," he said and bond the necklace around Kyle's neck.  
  
"Suits you," Gregory added.  
  
Now Kyle smiled, and began to cry. Gregory took him back into his arms.  
  
"Ssh, don't cry. We did it. Every life lost here will save many," Gregory whispered, stroking Kyle's hair.  
  
Kyle nodded rapidly, but he couldn't help the tears.

* * *

Back outside, the canyon looked like a bloodbath.  
  
"Hear me Spearsong! Your leader is dead! Flee now or be annihilated!" Gregory shouted, and the remaining Spearsong mounted their amphitheres and flew away in a hurry.  
  
"Let them go," Gregory said, as one of the soldier's was getting ready to shoot them down. "Without a leader, the rest of the clan will scatter. We've won."  
  
The army and the pirates began to cheer, at least the ones who were left.  
  
So many had died, but they still won. It proved that they were stronger than Visjun's pathetic creatures, and stronger than most of the Spearsong Clan.  
  
That clan was an embarrassment to the Firemoon Nation.  
  
"You did it! Now my mother can rest in peace..." Stan said, saluting with a hand over his chest, before he flew back to the skies to check on survivors.  
  
"Where is Wendy, Sire?" Red asked. She looked exhausted and bloody.  
  
"She fell, in a brutal matter to be honest. I hope you have not shown any mercy to these Spearsong," Gregory said through gritted teeth, and Red bowed before him.  
  
"Milord!" Stan called out, and Kyle ran towards him.  
  
The pirate captain lay on the ground, a spear sticking out of her chest.  
  
"Have you... done it?" she asked in pain upon seeing Kyle.  
  
Kyle kneeled before her, but he did not dare to touch the spear. She was done for. "Yes, he's dead. Your crew will be safe here. We promised," Kyle said.  
  
"I'm glad... Thank you... May Lunet... and Alous... guide your path," the captain sighed, and with her last breath, she died peacefully.

* * *

In the evening, everyone in the pirate camp celebrated at the campfire with alcohol, and even Kyle could smile a little bit, drinking and reveling in victory.  
  
They had lost Wendy and five soldiers, and many pirates perished, but they all gave their life for the greater goal to peace. Them and the ancestors would be proud.  
  
Kyle had to keep telling himself that the Spearsong Clan was gone for good. They had gotten one step closer today.  
  
Later, Kyle sat in one of the tents on a bed, feeding oranges to Starfury through a window, when Gregory entered the room.  
  
"Hey," Kyle said, and Gregory sat down next to him.  
  
"There is a rat among us, Kyle. One of our soldiers betrayed us," Gregory declared, and Kyle nodded.  
  
"Someone from our army, who might be dead now, or someone from the nation," Kyle added, fiddling with the gem on his necklace. His first thought was Trey, but how could he have known what they were planning?  
  
Kyle's eyes were wide when he remembered Red's annoyance with the pirates, and the death of her lover Baahir because of Kyle.  
  
She must be the traitor. But how could he tell Gregory that one of his closest allies, the captain of the guard, betrayed him? Kyle bit his lips, his ears set back.  
  
"What's wrong?" Gregory asked, stroking Kyle's chin gently.  
  
"Nothing!" Kyle forced a smile. "We've won, that's all that matters."  
  
Kyle purred and pushed Gregory down into his bed, lovingly tracing his fingers over his perfect face.  
  
Slowly, his hand wandered down to Gregory's crotch, touching along his cock through the fabric.  
  
What better way to celebrate their victory than with sex?

* * *

About a day later, the Sky Temple was already visible again. Kyle was glad to be home, and to tell his mother that the Spearsong Clan was no more. Then she'd finally be convinced to command her warriors to battle Visjun, together with the Wintersun Kingdom!  
  
But when they landed at the temple, they saw a massacre at its steps. Guards of Firemoon and...  
  
"The Spearsong Clan?!" Kyle gasped, jumping off Starfury  
  
"They must have retaliated for the loss of their leader," Red pointed out, and Kyle growled.  
  
He didn't like her tone, especially because he knew she was the traitor. But he had no proof, so he shut up, his muscles tense.  
  
"Kyle!" His mother rushed towards him from the temple, hugging him tightly. "Oh, Kyle. Something terrible happened. The-"  
  
"The Spearsong Clan, yes. We thought they'd scatter after we killed their leader!" Kyle said, still in disbelief.  
  
"You did what?!" she screeched, holding her mouth in shock. Soon after, Trey appeared to point a finger at them.  
  
"Well, obviously they didn't! They came here to take revenge, and killed that servant girl in the processs! Rebecca!" he snarled, putting his arm around Kyle's mother to comfort her.  
  
"Rebecca died...?" Kyle bit his bottom lip. No! It couldn't be that it was their fault! All they wanted was to help, and to convince Firemoon to join their cause! Now it seemed as if it was all for naught.  
  
They got shora killed.  
  
"Sheila, I'm-" Gregory began, but Kyle's mother interrupted him.  
  
"No! No, I don't want to hear anything. Please leave now, I have to take care of the dead!" she turned around and hurried back into the temple, and Trey nodded, following her like a pet chroiwac.  
  
"Mother! Visjun took Stan's mother and more farmers! They brutally murdered Wendy! They were innocent! Don't you care?!" Kyle screamed and tried to follow her, but Trey blocked his path.  
  
"You should leave," Trey said, and before he left, Kyle could have sworn he saw him smirk.  
  
"What will we do now, milord?" Stan asked, but Kyle only shrugged.  
  
"I- I don't know," he said defeated.  
  
Kyle felt hopeless. They'd never convince the whole Firemoon Nation to join them. Without their air force, they would utterly fail.  
  
"We won't give up," Gregory said, grabbing Kyle's shoulder. "There must be another way, and we will find it." Then he turned his attention to Stan, Red and the other soldiers. "But for now, I want you all to rest. You've fought hard and deserve it."  
  
The group dissolved, and it began to rain, but Kyle was still staring at the ground, at the blood of all these shora, until Starfury nudged Kyle's hand with his head.  
  
"I think you need to rest as well, Poppy," Gregory told him, and Kyle hugged him tightly.  
  
The rain in Firemoon was always strong; they could hear it against the windows from the library. When Kyle first arrived here, he spent hours listening to it, so unused to rain.  
  
But now he was busy studying books with Gregory. Mike had picked out the ones that might help them in any way. Like Firemoon Legends, Undiscovered Islands, and many others.  
  
"It's a dark day for the Nation per se," Mike mumbled. "Especially the loss of Wendy." He was quiet for a while, then he added slightly cautiously, "Some Moon Shora are quite angry with you, Sire."  
  
Rub some more salt into the wound, would you?  
  
When Mike noticed that Gregory or Kyle weren't going to answer him, he cleared his throat. "Well, I'll be around if you require any more assistance."  
  
"Thank you," Gregory said, and Mike left the room.  
  
An hour passed of absolute boredom. These books didn't seem very helpful to Kyle. They were just stories he had read countless times before.  
  
He ended up only reading two pages, before shutting the book, and when he opened more books, he only looked at the pictures.  
  
He also didn't want to read. Too deep was the shame and grief for getting Rebecca and other Moon Shora killed.  
  
"It's hopeless!" Kyle groaned, throwing his arms up and swishing his tail angrily over the carpet. "We'll never find anything in here!"  
  
"Kyle, you're not trying. Look here," Gregory showed him the book he was reading. "There's undiscovered land here on this map not too far away. Perhaps we will find anything there that might convince the Moon Shora to join us."  
  
"It wouldn't hurt to take a look." Kyle sighed. It was still pointless to him to fly around aimlessly, but if Gregory believed it was worth a try, then Kyle couldn't say no. "Let's go now! I can't stand sitting here and wait for the others!"  
  
"I was going to suggest the same," Gregory said.  
  
They flew off with Starfury as soon as the rain stopped, and landed on another flying isle only two hours later. The isle was covered by a thick forest.  
  
"There are too many plants here! Starfury won't be able to fly," Kyle said and led his amphithere by the reins.  
  
"That's fine. Let's see what we can find here," Gregory went ahead and Kyle followed.  
  
They've been walking for a while and only heard the occasional chirping of birds... or other creatures. Kyle sat down at a lake to let Starfury drink.  
  
He blinked when he saw so many skeletal fishes in the water, and when Kyle put his hand in there, the flesh of his fingers disappeared, and all he could see were his bones. In shock, he pulled his hand back out quickly, but it was still intact.  
  
"That's fucking creepy," Kyle shivered; the fur of his tail standing on end.  
  
Walking further, Kyle heard a soft singing, silent and wonderful. He wagged his tail and took Gregory by the hand.  
  
"Do you hear those beautiful sounds? It's definitely from a Serpiora. I want to see it!" Kyle only ever heard of them, but he was fascinated and had always wanted to lay eyes upon one.  
  
They walked further, and Starfury was slithering behind them, sniffing the air with his tongue cautiously.  
  
Behind a few bushes was a small grove, and on it stood a tall creature on four skeletal legs, a skeletal head and many horns. It had resemblance to a stag, but its tail was that of a peacock.  
  
The beast looked just like it said in the tales!  
  
"There it is! Gods, look at it," Kyle got out his small device to record the animal's song.  
  
The whole grove was brightened by the aura of the serpiora, and when it noticed that it was being watched, it stopped singing and stared right into Kyle's eyes.  
  
Its empty eye sockets began to glow orange, and it made Kyle feel warm.  
  
"Gorgeous," Gregory exhaled. He must feel the same way.  
  
Starfury grunted when Kyle took a step forwards, reaching out a hand to touch the serpiora's snout, who let out a huff, but did not move.  
  
"It feel so... I don't know! This is so... cool!" Kyle babbled, his fingers touching the serpiora's tough skin.  
  
"Cool?" Gregory chuckled.  
  
"I couldn't think of a better word!" Kyle exclaimed and he let go off the animal. "Do you think this could impress the others? If we bring it back and- Hey!" Kyle squeaked as the serpiora ran past him, off into the forest.  
  
"I suppose it didn't like that idea," Gregory said, but then more creatures arrived from above.  
  
With the head of a bird, and the body of a lion, Kyle immediately knew what they were. "Gryphons! Be careful!"  
  
They were gigantic, but a tad smaller than Starfury, and one of them came close to Gregory. But he wasn't afraid, he looked fascinated. "Interesting. They look sturdy," he said, examining them.  
  
"They would make excellent companions for Wintersun's army, don't you think?" Gregory asked and gave Kyle a look.  
  
"Hey! I don't know anything about taming gryphons! They might be way too wild!" Kyle told him, and then the two gryphons approached Kyle, but eyeing Starfury.  
  
Starfury snarled at them, and Kyle held his reins tighter. "Uhm, let's get out of here before they get any ideas. I'm not sure if amphitheres are a delicacy for gryphons."  
  
One of the gryphons roared, its giant wings expanding, and he charged towards the amphithere. Starfury screeched and charged, making Kyle fall backwards in the process.  
  
"Oof!!" Kyle yelled, falling down a slope, and he heard Gregory shout his name. Suddenly, his necklace blended him with teal light and then he saw black.

* * *

Kyle awoke to the sound of stars. Wait, stars made sounds? How did he know that?  
  
He looked around. It's as if he was in the nightsky on an invisible floor, with millions of stars in the distance. And everytime they glinted, they made a sad, far away noise.  
  
"Where am I?"  
  
Kyle got up, afraid he'd fall, and when he looked up, he saw... himself.  
  
What? How could there be a clone of him? This other Kyle wore a white dress with glowing teal accents, but also all of his jewelry was in that color, including an unknown symbol on his forehead. He was holding a strange device; an hourglass with arrows pointing in different directions. They constantly moved, and the ticking sounds they made gave Kyle a headache.  
  
  
  
"Who- who are you?" Kyle was afraid. What the hell was going on?  
  
Then this Kyle spoke with the same voice as him, "Why do you want us to protect the shora who hurt you? Don't they deserve to die like Visjun does? Don't you remember what they did to us?"  
  
Kyle was speechless for a moment, and he knew exactly who his clone meant. He cast his eyes down, lips in a straight line.  
  
Did they deserve to die? The pirates... the kids at the orphanage, and Damien. They hurt him and made him feel like he wasn't worth anything.  
  
But that was personal, wasn't it? Kyle couldn't just strike down anyone that hurt him.  
  
"Not... not if they don't become a greater threat for all the shora," Kyle answered, but he was still so unsure. "They're a minority..."  
  
Suddenly, his clone held out the hourglass, sensing his uncertainty. "Take it. Turn back the time. Prevent everything bad that ever happened to us, and make our life better! A normal life with our parents, without any pain! Give up our current path; give up our awful memories!"  
  
Change the past? Was that possible? Kyle was intrigued, and he stepped closer, brushing the hourglass with his fingers. A normal life... to grow up as the High Chieftain's son, without pirates, without Damien, without Visjun and the war. Without... without the beings he loved.  
  
Kyle glared at his other self and pushed the hourglass away. "No!"  
  
"Why?!" Kyle's clone snarled at him, his golden eyes turning red.  
  
But Kyle began to yell at him, "Our life might have been hard at times, but we've learned from that! The events in our life shaped who we are today! And otherwise we wouldn't have Starfury! We... we'd have never met Gregory! Not like this!"  
  
"Do we love Gregory?" was the other Kyle's question.  
  
Kyle just stared at him with an open mouth. "Yes. Yes, we do," he answered with confidence.  
  
Now his other half calmed and Kyle could feel it in his own body. He pulled Kyle towards him, putting their foreheads together and remained like that for a while.  
  
"So... warm," Kyle whispered, and the other Kyle's aura was so strong that the tears fell down Kyle's cheeks.  
  
The cyan accents on the other's dress now glowed brighter, and slowly, he turned into a woman.  
  
Kyle's eyes were wide. She had long hair, in the same color as the accents, and she was adorned with jewelry of hourglasses.  
  
"You will need him," she spoke with the voice of three different women.  
  
"Who? Gregory?" Kyle asked, but she exploded into a bright light, so strong that it blended Kyle's eyes, and then he fell through a forest of hourglasses.  
  
Kyle held his head; they made a loud unbearable noise that made him feel like his insides were being torn apart, and he screamed, screamed into nothingness, but he couldn't hear anything, until he was out of the forest, falling into invisible liquid.  
  
For a moment, he thought he'd drown, but he was able to breath here.  
  
This place wasn't a lake, it was a different nightsky than before. This was the one he knew, the one from the Firemoon Nation, with the moon and her sister glowing brightly. Kyle was not afraid. This sky made him feel calm and safe.  
  
Kyle swam towards the two moons by instinct; he felt their call in his bones, and the closer he got, the more they turned red.  
  
He started seeing the silhouette of a giant creature with wings, spewing fire. Fire so bright it reminded him of the Firemoon Nation. Now he could see that this being was a dragon! The ancestor of the amphitheres!  
  
His view changed to a cave-like city, until it led him outside, to water and trees below a valley.  
  
After that, there was nothing, and Kyle woke up.


	20. Demonic

When Kyle awoke, he was greeted by Starfury's tongue across his nose. He scrunched up his face and pushed the amphithere's snout away.  
  
"Gaah! Spit!" Kyle groaned.  
  
"Poppy, I was concerned you wouldn't wake up. How do you feel?" Gregory asked and came towards Kyle to help him up.  
  
"I'm fine. What happened? How long have I been unconscious?" Kyle took Gregory's hand and they hugged.  
  
"About twenty minutes. We managed to escape the gryphons, though I'd love to go back for them once this is all over," Gregory said, holding Kyle as if he would fall otherwise.  
  
Before he could answer to that, Kyle's ears perked up, remembering the dream he just had.  
  
"A dragon!!" Kyle gasped. "We need to find it!"  
  
Gregory raised an eyebrow and let him go. "Pardon?"  
  
"I had a dream... or like, a vision! I swear, it felt so real," Kyle grabbed his necklace, holding the tiny gem in his hand. The cyan glow wasn't as strong as before, but it was still there. "There was this woman, and we were talking, and she suddenly showed me this place and that dragon! If we get him, then whole Firemoon would respect us for finding an ancestor of the amphitheres! Even my mother!"  
  
Kyle stared into Gregory's eyes, and he could see that he looked sceptical, so he threw himself into his arms. "You have to believe me! It's real! I felt it!"  
  
"Kyle, calm down. I believe you," Gregory kissed Kyle's hair, and Kyle was relieved that he did.  
  
Otherwise he'd have gone alone with Starfury.  
  
"Where is this place?" Gregory asked, but Kyle had no answer.  
  
"Well... I- I'm not sure. I have to see a map. It was like a city in a cave. Underground, with a lot of water, and just... beautiful," Kyle said.  
  
Gregory rubbed his chin in thought. He still seemed to have a somewhat hard time truly believing it, but Kyle could understand. It sounded like a bad joke.  
  
He wouldn't believe it either, if he didn't feel that it was the right thing.  
  
"Let's return. Perhaps Mike knows anything about that place," Gregory told him, and Starfury groaned when he heard that, busy eating the flowers in this place.  
  
"Hey! You don't even know what plant that is!" Kyle scolded.

* * *

Kyle stormed into the library, meeting an appalled Mike, who almost dropped the books he was carrying.  
  
"Ssh! It's a library, per se," he said.  
  
"No time for that! Do you know anything about a cave city with water? Underground? Valleys?" Kyle panted, holding onto the table as if he was going to collapse otherwise. Never had he ran so fast in his life, especially with high heels.  
  
"A cave city? Never heard of that, but let me think... There was something like that, an island of undergrounds and lakes in the south, closer to Wintersun. Perhaps your city is there?" Mike said, and Kyle was almost falling over from excitement.

"What's it called?!" Kyle almost shrieked.  
  
Mike raised an eyebrow. "Called, milord? I'm sorry, we never give those random islands names."  
  
"Fine, show it on a map then," Kyle crossed his arms.  
  
Really? No names? If Kyle knew that, he'd have gone out more often with Starfury, and name all the places to whatever he wanted.  
  
But perhaps then they'd have an island called Gregory the Asshole, or other embarrassing shit Kyle might have said long ago.  
  
Mike looked at him as if this was a fantastic idea. He obviously wasn't thinking about it himself, so he went to one of the shelves and pulled out a map. He spread the map over the big table and pointed towards an island in the south.  
  
There were no clan markings, so it must be empty. No wonder the dragon could live there alone without anybody discovering him. If he was there that is, but Kyle was sure of it.  
  
"Thank you!" Kyle said, almost tearing the map when he rolled it up.  
  
"It's also a wilderness, so you should be careful," Mike added.  
  
"Yes, yes, thanks," Kyle scoffed, as if he wouldn't go with an army.  
  
"Forgive my curiosity, but what do you think you'll find there?" Mike asked carefully.  
  
"Something that will change everything," Kyle smiled, before he left the room with the map under his arm.  
  
A few hours later.  
  
"We must be getting close," Kyle said, handing the map to Gregory, while they rode on Starfury; their small army was close behind.  
  
The wind was strong here. Kyle's long ears slapped him more than once in the face.

"Milord! Watch out!" Red yelled, and an arrow missed Kyle by an inch.  
  
"What is this?!" Gregory growled, and out of the clouds came another group of amphitheres.  
  
"Nowhere to run, little chieftain!" someone said with an all too familiar voice.  
  
"Trey!!" Kyle cursed upon laying eyes on him and a few more warriors. "I knew it!"  
  
That goddamn maggot, here to stop them.  
  
Red must have told him... but why? How did they know each other? Were they both worshipping Visjun?  
  
No! They will not ruin this! Kyle _has_ to get to this place! A battle will hold them back, and could even injure them!  
  
"Gregory," Kyle said, and Gregory first looked angered, but then he nodded when he saw Kyle's desperate face.  
  
"Red! Stan! You and the others hold them off! We'll meet back in Firemoon!" Gregory commanded, and Kyle made Starfury fly faster into the clouds.  
  
Kyle had to block out the thought that they'd abandon them. They will be okay. They are strong soldiers. Trey and his little gang of traitors couldn't fight them alone.  
  
Kyle felt ill trusting Red, but he needed to get to the place of his visions.  
  
Barely able to withstand this wind, Starfury squeaked, his muscles tense as his wings fought against the strong breeze.  
  
"You can do it, Starfury! Just a little more!" Kyle shouted, holding the reins firmly.  
  
Gregory held onto Kyle tightly and protected him with his tail, for which Kyle was thankful for, and only a few more minutes later, they saw the island, and Kyle guided Starfury down.  
  
"We did it! That'll be an extra snack for you later," Kyle pat Starfury's neck, who cooed in pleasure upon hearing the word "snack".

This island had giant waterfalls that lead underground, and all this water did remind Kyle of his vision!  
  
"This is it! This _must_ be the place," Kyle said, and he almost couldn't keep his joy hidden.  
  
"Now to find this city of yours," Gregory said.  
  
The more they flew around this island, the more Kyle felt like an idiot, and he was slowly starting to get pissed off.

There was absolutely nothing! Not even wild beasts he was supposed to be careful of.  
  
Where the fuck was this city? Were those visions wrong after all?  
  
Visions... how stupid! What a dumbass he was! His necklace whispered words to him and he believed it like an imbecile! And of course, he took Gregory down this path of stupidity with him.  
  
"Look there!" Gregory said suddenly, pointing to a cave that had a large gate, almost hidden by ivy.  
  
Kyle took everything back he just thought about.  
  
Starfury flew down through the gate and further down a path, and then they lay eyes upon a giant city underground!  
  
"Unbelievable," Gregory said in awe. "How was this hidden for so long?"  
  
The buildings were in ruin, and they could see nobody living here. The large river from outside led into this cave and went further. Kyle wondered how far it would go.  
  
"I wonder if they have a temple here?" Kyle asked, and he landed Starfury when they came to a sandy spot with more space.  
  
Kyle and Gregory got off the amphithere and took a look around. Even if it was empty, they should still be careful.  
  
They walked to one of the ruined buildings to examine it.  
  
"Abandoned. Who do you think lived here?" Kyle asked, when Gregory kneeled down and picked up what looked like a doll.  
  
"Moon Shora, I suppose. A long time ago," Gregory said, wiping the dirt from the thing, but it was so old and filthy that it was no use.  
  
Gregory put the doll back down, as respect for the dead, and Kyle was glad for it. He didn't want that filth-ridden thing anywhere near him, or some Moon Shora's angry ghost haunting them.  
  
Not that vengeful ghosts existed, of course.  
  
Kyle took Starfury's reins, and they walked deeper into this city. There were more vines, plants and water than anything else. Would a dragon even survive here?  
  
"Interesting," Gregory said, and Kyle went to him to see what he found.  
  
"Flowers?" Kyle snorted. That was typical for Gregory.  
  
"You laugh at me? You're the one who made ballerinas out of poppy flowers, if I remember correct," Gregory smiled, and Kyle turned red.  
  
Right. There was something like that that earned him the nickname. A long time ago.  
  
But when Kyle took a better look, he saw that these flowers here were indeed gorgeous. Blood red blossoms. A deeper red than his hair or Starfury's scales.  
  
"You're right. They're beautiful," Kyle blushed, and Gregory picked one of them and put it into his chest pocket.  
  
"Would be a shame not to research this specimen," he said, patting his pocket, and Kyle snorted again.  
  
They walked further, and saw more destroyed buildings. No sign of any life or any dragon. Hopefully there would be something at the end of this path, but it seemed to be endless, and the silence was haunting.  
  
Kyle thought he saw something, but it was just water dripping down a large leaf. He was starting to get bored.  
  
"If only it wasn't so small here, then we could fly," he groaned, and Starfury tried to comfort him with his tongue.  
  
A few steps later, Kyle heard a growl, and his ears perked up.  
  
"Did you hear that?" he said, his hand wrapped tight around his bow.  
  
But Gregory gave no answer.  
  
"Gregory?" Kyle turned around, finding Gregory further afar, his back turned to them.  
  
What was he doing? Did he find anything? Or... was he hurt?!  
  
Kyle's heart skipped a beat. "Gregory? What's wrong?!" He ran towards him and grabbed his shoulder, but Gregory caught his hand and lifted him up as he turned around.  
  
Kyle gasped in shock and his eyes widened at what he saw.  
  
Gregory looked at him with complete red eyes, and there was fire burning at the corners of his mouth. It got stronger, and he squinted, letting out a huff that released smoke out of his nostrils. More horns grew on his head, his claws got longer, and out of his back shot spikes that almost resembled wings.  
  
Kyle screamed when Gregory roared at him, mane ruffled. He was a monster!  
  
A _demon_!  
  
With a screech, Starfury threw himself on Gregory, freeing Kyle in the process.  
  
"Starfury! Don't!" Kyle yelped, but it was Starfury he had to be worried about.  
  
Gregory easily grabbed the amphithere's neck and threw him against the wall.  
  
"No! Don't hurt him!" Kyle cried out, and Gregory snarled at him.  
  
What should he do? Gregory wasn't himself! But Kyle couldn't put him down. Never!  
  
"Fuck!" Kyle decided to run instead, hoping Gregory would follow and leave Starfury alone. When Kyle turned around, he saw Gregory chasing him on all fours through the cave.  
  
He couldn't even think about what was going on; he just had to run, run as far away as he could!  
  
If he didn't, Gregory would kill him!  
  
But... that couldn't be! Gregory would never injure him! ...Would he?  
  
Kyle rolled into a ruined house, just in time, and Gregory crashed against it. He was too big to fit in, but he tried to push his arm through it to grab Kyle.  
  
His only goal was to murder him, Kyle could see it in those rage-filled eyes. Never before had Gregory looked at Kyle with such hate, and Kyle began to shed tears.  
  
What was wrong with him?! What happened? Was it something Kyle did?  
  
"Please don't do that to me! Think about everything we went through!" Kyle trembled and became desperate. He didn't want to hurt Gregory, but he didn't want to die either.  
  
"Gregory! I lo-" Then, he saw the flower in Gregory's pocket. It had grown and was dripping blood! Its tendrils climbing down Gregory's shirt.  
  
The flower! That must be why Gregory transformed into this creature!  
  
"Gregory! Get rid of that fucking plant!" Kyle yelled at him, but Gregory didn't listen. He continued to try and claw at Kyle like a mindless beast, with glowing red eyes, breaking one of the pillars with his horns.  
  
Kyle was afraid, holding his head. This thing made Gregory physically stronger than anything. "I swear if you don't remove it, I'll tear it from you! I'm not letting either of us kill the other," Kyle hissed at him, and then he heard a screech.  
  
Starfury bit into one of Gregory's spikes, and Gregory roared in pain, trying to slap the amphithere away.  
  
That was Kyle's chance! He grabbed one of his arrows and leaped out of the ruined house, readying his bow. He was so afraid of hitting either of them that he began shaking, and it made him snarl in frustration.

Gregory saw Kyle aiming at him, and he swinged his upper body to launch Starfury against him.  
  
Kyle ducked just in time, but the amphithere landed against one of the buildings and whined in defeat.  
  
"No!" Kyle cried out. "Enough!"  
  
But Gregory was faster and jumped onto Kyle, shoving him into the ground, and making the bow and arrows scatter across the grass.  
  
Kyle struggled, trying to get a hold onto an arrow, while Gregory opened his mouth to devour him whole.  
  
"Forgive me for this!" Kyle said, and punched Gregory in the nose with all his might.  
  
Gregory spit fire, using his hands to touch his face.  
  
That was Kyle's chance! He rolled aside and grabbed an arrow, running towards Gregory to stab the flower in his pocket and tearing it out.  
  
Roaring in rage, Gregory fell onto his side; his tail wrapped around himself and he slowly calmed down. He began to turn back to normal, until he was himself again.  
  
"Gregory!" Kyle cried, grabbing his face and shaking him.  
  
Starfury came to him quickly, shaking his head in confusion.  
  
"Starfury!" Kyle said, so glad that he was okay and seemed to have no severe injuries.  
  
"Kyle?" Gregory grunted, holding his head. Kyle helped him sit up.  
  
"That flower turned you! You... you were like a demon!" Kyle bit his lip, ashamed of saying that.  
  
All the time, he was mad about the name the demigods had given them. Torah'nur... Demonic Spirit.  
  
But this flower made it true... Was this what they were really like? Kyle didn't want to believe that they were mindless monsters. Shora weren't demons! Never!  
  
"Kyle, I'm so sorry," Gregory whispered. He looked so ashamed and defeated, with his clothes slightly torn, which he hid with his cloak.  
  
And his hair was a mess! His wonderful golden hair...  
  
Kyle took him in his arms and cried, while Gregory held him and Starfury nudged him with his snout.  
  
Gregory's fists shook, and he let out a snarl with his eyes glowing red. "These flowers will never be discovered. This I swear."  
  
Kyle nodded. If these things could make them lose control of themselves, it was better to wipe them out.  
  
It even had that effect on a strong person like Gregory, and that scared him.


	21. Amelia

Kyle and Gregory continued to walk through the cave-like city, wary of touching anything. Kyle was close to Gregory, holding his arm. After that shock from earlier, he didn't want to leave his side, but he was also tired of walking.  
  
Starfury sniffed a plant that looked like a dragon's head, and it opened its mouth.  
  
"Get away from that!" Kyle hissed, pulling his amphithere away before the plant could bite him.  
  
Creepy. Not one living soul here, but this plant was able to survive. Perhaps it fed on the misery of this place.  
  
"Is there ever an end here?" Kyle asked, exhausted and impatient. The cave and river seemed endless, and all they saw were ruined buildings.  
  
Gregory suddenly stood still, holding an arm in front of Kyle protectively. "Wait, do you hear that?"

Kyle's ears perked up, and he heard it too then. A loud buzzing sound.  
  
"Let's go! Maybe we'll finally find that dragon," Kyle went ahead.  
  
"Be careful," Gregory warned, but followed him.  
  
Only Starfury growled and refused to go on, but when Kyle called for him, he shook his head and slithered after him.  
  
Kyle climbed over a few rocks in the way and walked around the corner.  
  
"By Lunet!" Kyle gasped, eyes wide. In front of him was a gigantic golden gate. The torches on the sides were still aflame.  
  
But they weren't the ones who lighted up this whole area. It was a blue barrier covering the gate, which gave off the buzzing noise.  
  
"How could this have stayed unnoticed all these years?" Gregory asked, walking ahead of him.  
  
"Well, Moon Shora aren't quite the adventurers..." Kyle mumbled, watching Gregory ascend the stairs. Kyle gave Starfury a nervous look, before he decided to do the same.  
  
"The gate is open, but I don't think we can simply walk through the barrier. I don't trust it," Gregory growled.  
  
"Hmm," Kyle grabbed a stone and threw it against the barrier.  
  
"No!" Gregory pulled Kyle down when the stone exploded into a million pieces, with blue lightning shattering it. Starfury flapped his wings protectively and screeched in panic.  
  
"Shit, I'm sorry! I didn't think it would go off like that," Kyle blushed, and Gregory shook his head.  
  
"Be more careful, will you? I suppose we need to find a way to turn it off," Gregory said and let Kyle go.

"Who are you?"  
  
Kyle jumped up upon hearing the voice of a woman, and both him and Gregory stared at the barrier. There was someone standing there!  
  
"We could ask you the same thing," Gregory said, warily approaching her. The person snarled from behind her helmet, and sheathed a sword and a shield.  
  
A shield had the sun symbol of the Wintersun Kingdom!  
  
Now Kyle could smell her scent. She was a Prime Shora, and when he looked closer, the white and gold armor looked just like the one of a paladin general, and she had a tail just like Gregory.  
  
"Wait, that armor. You-" Gregory began, but she interrupted him.  
  
"Gregory... is that you?" the shora said, and she lowered her weapons.  
  
"Do I know you?" Gregory wagged his tail once, bothered.  
  
"Oh, it is you!" she took off her helmet, revealing the face of a beautiful woman, with grey eyes and blond hair in the style only a queen would wear, which reached down to her thighs. "My child, I'd recognize you no matter what."  
  
"What?! Child?!" Kyle gasped, and even Gregory was baffled.  
  
"Mother?" he said after a moment, and she nodded, trying to keep herself from crying.  
  
"You've become so tall and handsome, just like your father... I thought I'd never see you again," she said, wanting to touch Gregory, but she held her hand when she remembered what the barrier would do to it.  
  
So this was her. Former Queen Amelia Wintersun, thought dead after being lost for years.

As uninterested as Kyle was in the opposite sex, he had to admit that Gregory's mother was beautiful, taller than Kyle, but still a bit shorter than her son. She was someone Kyle would be jealous of, if it wasn't his mother.  
  
"Queen Amelia..." Kyle whispered, and she curiously looked up at him.  
  
Starfury nudged him, and Kyle bowed. "I'm- I'm Kyle Firemoon. Son of High Chieftain Sheila."  
  
Amelia smiled, "It's good to know that Sheila had a son!" She looked at both of them. "And it seems you became friends with my son. Are Wintersun and Firemoon reunited for good?"

"Uhh..." Kyle stared at Gregory, but Gregory changed the subject. "Mother, what are you doing here? Have you been stuck behind this barrier all this time?"

Amelia looked sad, and dropped her gaze to the ground. "We were here on a research mission. There were many traps, and I lost most of my sorcerers and acolytes in the process. The rest... died to an ambush by the Moon Shora."  
  
"Moon Shora?!" Kyle was aghast. Why would someone of his own do that?  
  
Amelia nodded. "We battled, their leader and me, but when he was losing, he used a crystal to lock me behind this barrier. I tried to escape, but I'm afraid without the item, it will be impossible."  
  
Kyle dug the necklace out from under his armor and showed her the tiny teal gem. "You mean this thing?"  
  
Amelia's eyes sparkled and she put her hands together. "Yes! This is the one! Where did you find it?"  
  
"In a canyon far away," Kyle said.  
  
"The leader of the Spearsong Clan still had it. You can be assured that he won't harm another soul," Gregory told her.  
  
Kyle couldn't help but be glad that the Spearsong Clan was responsible. They were gone, and they'd punish the few that were scattered in time.  
  
"This gem... it has a divine background. It was made eons ago, when our gods first created the demigods and dragons. The crystal was made by non other than Mira, the Goddess of Time, Hope and Visions. She crafted it in secret, against the wishes of the other gods, to stop their creations if needed," Amelia told them, and then her ears perked up. "Mira must have foreseen this moment! I'm sure of it! She can see the past, present and future after all."  
  
"That's incredible! That's how I must have gotten the vision of the dragon! It was her in my dream!" Kyle exclaimed.  
  
"A vision? Interesting! Is that why you two are here then? For the dragon?" Amelia asked curiously, briefly looking behind her.  
  
"Yes, mother. This dragon is the ancestor of the Firemoon Nation's amphitheres, and it will convince them to join our cause. Much has happened since you were gone. We need their help to defeat the demigod called Visjun," Gregory explained, and Amelia's eyes widened, her tail twitching once.  
  
"Ah... I see. If you'd kindly remove this barrier, I'll lead you to this dragon," she said, and Gregory had to chuckle.  
  
"Of course, mother. I wouldn't leave you here," he said, and Amelia laughed.  
  
"Kyle, grab the gem and think of the barrier gone," Amelia instructed him.  
  
Kyle cleared his throat. Knowing that his necklace was from a goddess made him nervous, and he even talked to her! But that also made him more confident that he could do this, if a goddess trusted him.  
  
"Do you want me to do it, Poppy?" Gregory said, a worried look on his face.  
  
"No, no, I can do this," Kyle smiled, but Starfury whined at him, and Kyle pat his snout reassuringly.  
  
He did as he was told to; he held the gem of the necklace and closed his eyes, imagining how the barrier would just disappear.  
  
But when he opened his eyes, he was in a complete different place.  
  
"W-what?!" Kyle gasped, looking around. He stood alone in a different part of the cave, except that all the houses were intact, and the walls were full of flowers. Even if nobody was here, this place looked more alive than before.  
  
Behind him was some kind of pavilion with stone pillars, and there was a shora with brown hair sitting at the table with many candles; his clothes were torn and bloody, and he was missing one of his horns. The man held his throat and looked lost; Kyle did not recognize him, so what was this about?  
  
"Hello?" Kyle approached him, not knowing what else to do. Maybe he was his way out of here?  
  
The man stared at Kyle with a look of despair on his face, until his eyes widened. "K-Kyle?!"  
  
Kyle glared at him. "Who are you?" he asked carefully.  
  
"It's me, Kyle! I'm... I'm your father... but how?" the man stuttered. "Oh, my son... it's so good to see you! I've been so alone. How is your mother? But... wait, does this mean you're dead?"  
  
There was a sting in Kyle's heart. This man was his real father? Lennart's former friend? No... no, this was not a vision. This didn't feel real at all! It was merely a joke played on him by his subconsciousness.  
  
Still, Kyle was curious. "Why are you here alone?" he asked.  
  
"I don't know. Maybe I was given a chance to talk to you, or I must suffer alone for what I did," the man said, and Kyle wrinkled his nose.  
  
"I don't believe you. You're not my father," Kyle told him, and he turned heel and ran.  
  
"Kyle!! Kyle, don't go!" he shouted, but Kyle kept running, running towards the white light at the end of the tunnel, until it blinded him.  
  
Kyle woke up and saw two blurry faces.  
  
"Kyle? Can you hear me?" that was Gregory's voice, and Kyle felt a hand on his cheek.  
  
"The spell might have been too strong for him," Amelia said.  
  
"Ughhh, my head," Kyle groaned, and Gregory helped him sit as his vision cleared.  
  
"Are you hurt?" Gregory asked, stroking Kyle's shoulder. Starfury licked his face with a happy squeal, which made Kyle cringe.  
  
"Thank you for freeing me, Kyle," Amelia said, and tucked one of Kyle's curls out of his face.

Kyle smiled, but he was still bothered by what he saw. He tried to convince himself that it was just a weird dream, not a vision.  
  
His father was dead; gone forever. He was not a ghost stuck in a pavilion.  
  
Amelia hugged Gregory, and they were whispering. Kyle's tail twitched, and Starfury mocked him with his tongue.  
  
"I'm not jealous!!" Kyle hissed at him, even though he was. A little. But more for the fact that he didn't have this with his mother. Gregory and Amelia were so much alike.  
  
"Come, let me show you the dragon," Amelia walked ahead.  
  
The city was bigger behind the gate, like a marketplace. Except that nobody was here.  
  
They could even see the sky, through an opening high up in the ceiling.  
  
"I've lived here for the past years, reading and writing down notes. I was close to giving up of ever getting out of here," Amelia said. "It's a good thing fruits grow easily in this damp place, but I miss meat."  
  
She picked up a fruit, and Starfury was quickly by her side. "Oh my, are you hungry?" Amelia chuckled and offered it.  
  
"I'm sorry, he's greedy!" Kyle blushed, pulling Starfury by the reins, who grunted in protest while swallowing the food.  
  
"It's fine, he can have them all," she smiled. "Oh, Gregory, how is your father? I do hope he didn't have a hard time ruling alone."  
  
Kyle snorted, and Gregory pushed him lightly. "Ahh... he's fine, mother. But he's no longer the king, I am. For almost two years now."  
  
Amelia held her mouth and grinned. "That's great to hear! You'll probably do a better job than your father. No offense."  
  
"I was crowned after my daughter was born," Gregory cleared his throat. "Her name is Artemis. I had her with a childhood friend of mine."  
  
Amelia looked surprised, with her eyes wide. "I'm a grandmother? So much time has passed, and I missed so much," she said sadly, but her mood quickly changed. "I can't wait to meet her, darling."  
  
Kyle bit his bottom lip. He felt excluded, and it made him shy away, but Gregory held him. "But Kyle is the shora I love. He's the one I want to spend my life with and raise Artemis as both our child."  
  
Kyle twitched, and his tail wrapped around Gregory's. That was the most beautiful thing he could have said, and Kyle loved him even more for it.  
  
"That's right," Kyle said, red in the face. "If you're okay with that..."  
  
"Okay? Of course I am! Ah, I'm so happy for you two," Amelia said, and she sounded genuine. "I have so many questions, but they'll have to wait. The dragon's cave is here," she pointed towards a huge opening in the wall.  
  
"I only took a look at the dragon once, though I doubt any mortal could wake it up," she said, and soon after there was a cracking noise.  
  
A gargoyle turned to flesh, screeching and attempting to attack them.  
  
"Watch out!" Gregory shouted, but Amelia quickly pulled her sword and cut the creature in half.  
  
"Wow! Nice cut," Kyle said.  
  
"Be careful, there might be more in there. They must sense the gem," Amelia warned them.  
  
Inside the cave, Kyle almost walked into the flowers that turned Gregory into a monster, and he jumped backwards. "Ew! Not these again!"  
  
"The Blood Poppies?" Amelia said, cutting them with her sword.  
  
"Blood Poppies? That's what they are called?" Kyle was embarrassed, and he wanted to howl in despair. Poppy had always been his pet name from Gregory.  
  
"Yes. Wait, what do you mean again?" Amelia raised an eyebrow.  
  
"It turned me into something... demonic," Gregory growled, uncomfortable with having to admit it.  
  
"They only grow here. This city here is called Shora'Nyva, which means "Bastion of the Shora" in the transcended language. It was cultivated by the Lesser Shora, who lived here to empower the shora against the demigods. In the end, it was deemed too unpredictable and harmed the shora more than helped them, even killing some of the Lesser Shora in the process, if not all of them," Amelia sighed. "I'd have liked to find out more about them, if we really did wipe them out, but this is all the info I could gather from ancient stone tablets."  
  
"You've been studying them?" Gregory asked interested.  
  
Lesser Shora? Kyle never even heard of them, nor did he ever think there was another type of shora out there.  
  
"Yes. I've learned a lot, and I'd like to take the tablets home with me. It's such a shame most of their history died with them. They were so advanced with their technology. Imagine if they lived among us today," Amelia said.  
  
"Well, mother," Gregory began. "Our kingdom advanced over the years as well. It's far from done, but with your research, we made some technology possible, including laser guns able to shoot frostfire and hurt a demigod. They were finalized upon testing them with a few of Visjun's scales."  
  
"You did?! I'm so proud of you, my son," Amelia hugged Gregory, overjoyed. "When you were just a baby, and I held you in my arms, I knew you'd achieve many great things."  
  
"It wouldn't have been possible without your research," Gregory smiled, kissing her hair gently.  
  
"I'm sorry to interrupt, but he's here!" Kyle pointed down into the abyss.  
  
A gigantic silver dragon slept there. Its wings were covered with glowing teal runes, and so were some parts of its body. Kyle especially noticed the large cyan moon on its forehead.

"I can't believe it. He looks even more gorgeous than in my vision. Look Starfury, you came from that!" Kyle wagged his tail, stroking Starfury's feathers, who squeaked.  
  
"Let's hope it's not hostile," Gregory said, and Kyle nodded.  
  
He got out the necklace, and the gem glowed even brighter than before. The light of the dragon's runes started to get stronger too.  
  
The dragon's eye opened, and its pupil turned to a slit. Upon seeing the gem in Kyle's hand, it roared so loudly that Kyle had to hold his head.  
  
"Run!" Amelia screamed, when the dragon violently got on all fours.  
  
The cave was collapsing from its strength, but Kyle and the others made it out safely. They saw the dragon's head approaching, roaring again, and its powerful wings shattered the cave when they were spread.  
  
"Kyle!" Gregory shouted; the dragon was rapidly coming towards them.  
  
But Kyle didn't run, he cowered and held out the necklace. Starfury was getting ready to attack the dragon, but he stopped when the dragon no longer moved.  
  
The behemoth calmed down. It lowered its wings and sat, making the earth shake under his weight.  
  
Kyle, Gregory, Amelia and Starfury trembled when they heard the voice of the dragon in their head.  
  
"Thank you for awakening me, Kyle Firemoon." He had a male voice, with an accent of the Firemoon Nation.  
  
"You're... welcome! Gods. Incredible! You know who I am?" Kyle stood up, still holding the necklace towards him.  
  
"Yes, I can feel your name, and I can feel why you've awoken me. I will help you," the dragon said, and Kyle bowed in front of him, with his hands over the forehead.  
  
"Thank you! Do you have a name?" Kyle asked.  
  
The dragon grunted. "In your language, I would be called Fraldrinynth."  
  
"AHA!"  
  
Everyone turned to where the voice came from. It was none other than Trey.  
  
"You?! You locked me behind this barrier!" Amelia snarled, unsheathing her sword and shield.

"What?! I thought the leader of the Spearsong Clan did?" Kyle said.  
  
Trey laughed. "I _am_ the leader of the Spearsong Clan! My second in command held onto the necklace for me, but it seems he was a failure."  
  
"No! You bastard!" Kyle growled, and he had an idea, stuffing his hands into his pockets carefully. "What's your plan?!"  
  
"All I want to see is your mother's downfall, and that will happen with the help of Visjun! The Moon Shora will see that Sheila is unfit to rule. I will take over, and the Spearsong Clan will be in control of the whole nation!"  
  
"Visjun would never help you, you imbecile. After they'd have dethroned Sheila, you'd be his sacrifice. He's only in it for himself," Gregory barked.  
  
"You know nothing of Visjun, whelp!" Trey growled at him.  
  
"Let me deal with this termite. My white fire can harm even fireproof beings," Fraldrinynth told them, opening his mouth to charge a fireball.  
  
Trey got nervous at the sight, and threw a dagger. He quickly fled, and the white fireball missed him by an inch.  
  
"Let him flee! My mother will be shown the truth of this scumbag!" Kyle snarled, when suddenly Amelia groaned in pain.

"Mother!" Gregory shouted and hurried to her.  
  
Amelia held her stomach; the dagger hit her right in it. Gregory took her in his arms, trying to see her wound.  
  
"I have to give it to the bastard. He can aim," she hissed in pain.  
  
Kyle kneeled in front of her. "We need to bring her home as fast as possible!"  
  
Fraldrinynth approached the group. "Come, I'll bring you."  
  
Hopefully the others were alright, if Red didn't help Trey to slaughter them all. Kyle had thought the worst of him, but he'd have never guessed that he was the leader of that damned clan.  
  
Kyle's mother won't be fooled by Trey any longer! Kyle would make sure of that.


	22. United

Fraldrinynth flew through the skies as if he were one with it, carrying everyone with ease, even Starfury. He was an even more beautiful being like this, with the runes on his spreaded wings glowing. Kyle still couldn't believe that they actually found him along with Gregory's long lost mother, Amelia.  
  
The strong wind was no problem for the dragon, and they soon saw the Sky Temple from afar.  
  
Gregory held Amelia in his arms, keeping her awake and caring for her wound as much as possible.  
  
"Please fly faster!" Kyle yelled, hoping not to insult the dragon with it.  
  
Fraldrinynth sped up and soon they landed near the temple. "I'm afraid my size won't allow me to fly any further into your nation," he said.  
  
"It's fine. Starfury can carry Amelia," Kyle said, patting his amphithere's snout. He looked a little jealous.  
  
"My lord!" Stan and Red ran towards them, their army behind them. They were unharmed! Still, Kyle will have to keep a close eye on Red, before anything worse happens.  
  
"The dragon! I can't believe it!" Stan got on his knees to bow before him, and other Moon Shora nearby had the same reaction.  
  
Fraldrinynth lay down and spread his wings, so his passengers could get off easier.  
  
"Same! His name is Fraldrinynth," Kyle said as he casually walked down the dragon's wings. A crowd began to form, and some of the shora even cried in the sheer presence of the dragon.  
  
"I'm glad you made it back. Trey escaped, but we knew he wouldn't be able to take you down by himself," Red said, doing a small bow.  
  
Kyle growled, internally at least. She let Trey go on purpose, most likely while Stan and the others weren't watching!  
  
"Who is this?" Red asked when Gregory carried her down the dragon.  
  
"This is my mother," he murmured. "Trey injured her. Her wound needs immediate attention."  
  
Red stood there with an open mouth, until she kneeled. "Queen Amelia..."

"Stan, take Amelia and bring her to the infirmary!" Kyle barked.  
  
"Yes, Sire!" Stan saluted and carefully took Amelia from Gregory, who was slightly hesitant at first. Then they flew off on Sparky as fast as they could.  
  
Kyle approached Gregory and lay a hand on his shoulder. "She'll be fine," he said.  
  
Gregory nodded and closed his eyes. Kyle could understand his worry, but Amelia was a strong shora.

"See! I told you! Wintersun uses black magic!" Trey shouted, descending from the Sky Temple's stairs with Kyle's mother. Her eyes were wide, and she said nothing as she approached them.  
  
"That's a lie!" Kyle growled. "Mother! Everyone! This is Fraldrinynth, the ancestor of our amphitheres! He slept in the forgotten city of Shora'Nyva, and now returned to us. This is no black magic."  
  
"Greetings," Fraldrinynth spoke telephatically, which made the Moon Shora astonished, even Kyle's mother.

"Bah! This could just as well be one of Wintersun' weird machines! Don't listen to him, dear," Trey said, rubbing Kyle's mother's shoulders.

Kyle fumed at seeing this, and his mother just stood there like a weak, pathetic child. "Trey is a traitor! He is the _true_ leader of the Spearsong Clan! He wants to see your downfall, mother!"  
  
Now Kyle's mother glared at him and snarled. "That's enough, Kyle!"  
  
"I have proof!" Kyle got out the recording device, and held it high up in the air. Some shora gasped, even though they had no clue what it was.  
  
Kyle pressed the button and smiled smugly, when Trey's eyes widened upon hearing his voice.

 _"All I want to see is your mother's downfall, and that will happen with the help of Visjun! The Moon Shora will see that Sheila is unfit to rule. I will take over, and the Spearsong Clan will be in control of the whole nation!"_  
  
Kyle's mother turned to Trey, snarling and her tail swishing in rage. "How could you?! You were my mate and lied to me. Deceived us... Many shora died because of you! Our only Prime is dead!"  
  
She seemed to finally come to her senses, and most Moon Shora began to growl and wag their tails in agreement with her.  
  
"Sheila, this is all fake! You have to believe me! I would never-" Trey babbled, but was interrupted.  
  
"That was YOUR voice!" Kyle's mother rotated the scepter of the moon and rammed it into Trey's stomach. He spit blood when the end of the scepter came back out of his spine, its moon drowned in blood.  
  
Even if it was disgusting, Kyle couldn't look away. Finally Trey got what he deserved, and it was satisfying.

Trey's warriors took off upon seeing their chieftain dead, but were stopped by the guards.  
  
"Throw these traitor into the ocean!" Kyle's mother shouted, and the guards dragged them away.  
  
"That was smart of you, Kyle," Gregory whispered, and even Red smiled.  
  
"Kyle," Kyle's mother said and approached him. "I'm so sorry. I must have felt so lonely that I believed Trey's lies."  
  
"It's fine, mother," Kyle smiled, and she hugged him.  
  
"I apologize to you as well, Gregory, and your kingdom. I thought... I really thought he was right about Visjun being our protector. How could I have been so blind?" Kyle's mother sighed.  
  
"Watch it!" a shora screamed, when Visjun landed on the Sky Temple.  
  
"What's the meaning of this?" Visjun barked; he was visibly pissed, and all of his pupils turned into slits when he laid eyes on Fraldrinynth.  
  
"Begone, Visjun! You're not welcome here! Should you stay, you will be put down!" Kyle's mother shouted to him.  
  
For a moment, Visjun was flabbergasted, but then his three voices spoke in rage. "Sheila, I'm disappointed in you. You'll beg for my protection when your nation crashes into the sea below," he hissed, and disappeared.  
  
"All he does is talk and run away. He just tries to be intimidating," Kyle said, and his mother took his hands into hers.  
  
"You have grown so much, Kyle. Me and the whole nation are proud of you. You have shown bravery and leadership skills, and found a dragon and brought it here," Kyle's mother said, and Kyle stared at her with an open mouth. "The clans will fight with you, united under the warlord."  
  
Kyle was baffled. Him? The warlord? The leader of the entire army?

While he was nervous taking on so much responsibility, Kyle knew that when they all fought together, they would win. Visjun and his pathetic creatures would not stand long against them.  
  
His frown turned into a  smile. Respected as the warlord. That's a feat not many Moon Shora could speak of either, and he'd not disappoint.  
  
So he bowed before his mother. "Yes. I'm ready to lead."  
  
All of the shora cheered, and it was like music to Kyle's ears.

* * *

"Amelia?!" Kyle's mother gasped. Amelia lay in a bed, and she looked a lot better already.  
  
"Sheila, it's so good to see you," Amelia said, and Kyle's mother kneeled at the bed and held her hand. "I can't believe it. You're alive after all these years?"  
  
Amelia nodded, smiling at her.  
  
"Oh gods! Why did they give you this small room?! And they didn't even give you tea! Let me go talk to the witches to fix this mistake!" Kyle's mother grumbled and hurried out of the room.  
  
"Are you feeling better, mother?" Gregory asked.  
  
"Yes. Are my stone tablets safe?" Amelia asked with a smile, and it made Gregory chuckle.  
  
"All safe. Trey has met his end too by the hands of Sheila," he said.  
  
"Then I must thank her," Amelia chuckled, and Kyle could see the relief in her eyes.

* * *

Kyle's ceremony to become a warlord was already next twilight. Veronica helped him with the ceremonial garb of the nation. Kyle stood and stared at himself in the mirror. Red and teal cloth adorned his body, white feathers of Shyndei all over, together with silver jewelry shaped in the crescent moon. Kyle looked more elegant than usual. It made sense that this attire was usually named "The Spirit of Firemoon".  
  
  
  
"Why is it red and teal rather than the usual red and green? You know, our colors?" Kyle asked, when Veronica lay the amphithere-shaped cape around his shoulders.  
  
"The teal stands for unity, Warlord. You are our symbol," she said.  
  
Teal reminded Kyle rather of the goddess Mira. Perhaps it was just a strange coincidence, but he wouldn't be surprised if not.  
  
Veronica was quieter than usual as she did his hair and attaching the headband. Kyle knew they were both thinking of Rebecca, but neither wanted to talk about it.  
  
"I'm sorry," Kyle said, and Veronica gave him a smile.  
  
"She will watch you. Together with our ancestors," Veronica said, and then let out a huff. "I must be out of feathers, forgive me. I'll go and fetch some from Shyndei," she bowed and left the room in a hurry.  
  
Kyle swallowed. He learned how the ceremony went years ago, but would have never guessed that he'd end up in this position. Hopefully he wouldn't make a fool out of himself and embarrass his ancestors and everyone else.  
  
"Kyle?" Gregory knocked on the door.  
  
"Come in," Kyle said, but he went and opened the door to pull Gregory into the room.  
  
Kyle jumped into his arms, and Gregory hugged him tightly. "You'll ruin your hair," he said and lowered him back to the ground.  
  
"I'm nervous," Kyle said, showing his shaking hands. Gregory held them.  
  
"Don't worry, Kyle. Firemoon is with us, and you have to be strong for them," Gregory told him, and Kyle took a deep breath.  
  
"No matter what happens, I'm always here for you," Gregory added.  
  
This made Kyle smile. "I wish we had some time for us," he mumbled, and Gregory hugged him again, careful not to ruin his feather headband.  
  
"Soon," Gregory said and held him a while longer, stroking his hair after all. He just couldn't resist.

* * *

Kyle's ceremony took place in the Temple of the Pantheon. The High Chieftain couldn't simply promote someone to a warlord, the Moon Shora's goddess, Lunet, had to deem him worthy too.  
  
The temple was huge and resembled a tree, cyan light radiating from the hanging vines. Kyle had never been here before; it was forbidden to enter without purpose, but he was impressed, touching the many small seeds that flew around in the air. They too, had a teal glow.  
  
The middle was a giant hall with smaller trees, and many vines spread along the walls with flowers on them. It was filled with Moon Shora, and even Fraldrinynth could sit here. All of the clans came for Kyle's ceremony, and to join the war.  
  
Kyle walked down the stairs to the middle, where Mike stood in front of a brazier. Kyle guessed he was excited as well. He hasn't even been the High Priest for a month, but it made Kyle glad that he wasn't the only one who would be nervous.  
  
Behind the brazier hung the clan banners of the Firemoon Nation. A red flame for the Firemoon Clan; A blue claw for the Iceclaw Clan; A purple star for the Starcrest Clan; A yellow lightning for the Skyhunter Clan, and a brown talon for the Bloodtalon Clan.  
  
Only the green spear banner of the Spearsong Clan was missing.  
  
Mike nodded at Kyle, and began to speak to the nation, "We gathered here today to seek the blessing of our beloved Lunet for our new warlord, Kyle Firemoon." He turned around and grabbed a torch. "But first! Let us welcome the leaders of our clans, per se."  
  
Four more Moon Shora walked down the stairs, wearing attire almost as elegant as Kyle. They all had warpaint on, in their clan's respective color.  
  
The leaders bowed before Kyle, and Mike introduced them, "Welcome Heidi of the Iceclaw Clan, Nichole of the Starcrest Clan, Shelly of the Skyhunter Clan, and Kenny of the Bloodtalon Clan."  
  
"The Iceclaw Clan is with you, warlord! Visjun will not stand against the might of our weaponry and its fine craftsmanship! We are the mind of the nation!" Heidi said and raised her bow, walking over to her banner.  
  
"As is the Starcrest Clan. Our Starfire arrows will bring the monster down! We are the heart of the nation!" Nichole said and did the same as Heidi.  
  
"Our exceptional amphitheres will be at your disposal, Sire! We are the spirit of the nation!" Shelly bowed and did the same as the other two.  
  
"And the whole Bloodtalon Clan will lend their toughest soldiers. We are the strength of the nation!" Kenny said, and walked to his banner.  
  
"The Firemoon Clan stands with all of you. We are the soul of the nation! Together, we are a true force to be reckoned with! Visjun will learn to fear us under my command!"  
  
Kyle dropped a few feathers of Starfury into the brazier, and it fired up in a red color. He walked towards a statue of Lunet, which was high up in the wall.  
  
"Oh Lunet! Grant Kyle your blessing! Let him walk in your light!" Mike called, and the Moon Shora repeated.  
  
Kyle knew the stairs to the statue were invisible, but he was still afraid. Mike and the Moon Shora were still chanting the same sentence over an over, and Kyle took a step forwards carefully.  
  
The stair appeared in a white light, and now Kyle felt more confident. He walked up the invisible stair faster, never missing a step, until he reached the statue.  
  
A white light engulfed him, and the shora were silent. Kyle exhaled. This light made him feel different, as if his whole body was being purified. That meant he was worthy, right? He wouldn't be burned to cinders.  
  
Kyle opened his eyes when the light was gone.  
  
"He received her blessing!" Mike shouted, and the entire hall cheered as the giant red and teal banner of war dropped from the ceiling, the head of an amphithere in the middle.  
  
This was it. Lunet had deemed Kyle worthy to lead an army. From a pirate to a thief to a warlord. Kyle would have never thought this would happen to him.  
  
When he descended the stairs again, the other leaders held onto his purified arms. Kyle did feel as if he was newly born, as if he shed his old self and became something greater.  
  
Kyle turned to his shora, "It has been ages since the whole Firemoon Nation came together to fight a demigod. Together with the Wintersun Kingdom, we will paint the ground red with Visjun's blood, so that we may live in peace again. For this battle, I will be your warlord!"  
  
The Moon Shora cheered him on again, raising their bows as they all chanted Kyle's name.

* * *

Starfury licked over Kyle's face.  
  
"Fine, fine, you can have some of my Algae Cake!" Kyle said and shoved it into his snout. The amphithere swallowed it greedily.  
  
"I can't believe I witnessed this," Red exclaimed, downing a glass of Firemoon Spirit.  
  
"We won't see this again anytime soon," Stan smiled.  
  
"That was an incredible ceremony! I'm happy to have been part of this. I've taken some notes," Amelia said, and Kyle's mother laughed.  
  
"I'm so proud of my little moon!" she said and kissed Kyle's cheek.  
  
"Mother, please! I'm warlord now!" Kyle groaned. The food was good, but he didn't want to stay here any longer when he spotted Gregory. "Now excuse me. I must talk to the king," he said, and left the table. Starfury followed him quickly.  
  
"But Kyle! You have to celebrate!" His mother shouted, but that made Kyle only run faster.  
  
Gregory was talking to Mike, until Kyle appeared and jumped in his back.  
  
"By Alous! Kyle!" Gregory groaned, almost having spilled his drink.  
  
"Hey, Daddy!" Kyle teased and hugged him. "Thanks Mike, you can go now!"  
  
"Of course, Warlord," Mike bowed and left without hesitation.  
  
"This celebration is dedicated to you, Kyle. Revel in it," Gregory said, stroking Kyle while he nuzzled against his chest.  
  
"I am celebrating! But I want to celebrate with you!" Kyle said, and then his voice turned into a whisper. "Come with me."  
  
Kyle took Gregory by the hand and led him outside, as far away from the celebration as he could. He stood still when the other voices became quieter.  
  
He was going to ask Gregory to fuck him, but Gregory already knew why they were out here. His thumbs rubbed over Kyle's cheeks.  
  
"You get more beautiful every day. Ever since I met you," Gregory whispered and Kyle began to blush. "That garb brings out the best of you," Gregory added.  
  
Kyle lay down in the grass, and he didn't need to say anything for Gregory to join him.  
  
They lay like this for a while. Gregory touched along Kyle's hips, and freed him from his garb one by one. Kyle was a little slower; he rather enjoyed lying there and letting Gregory undress him, but he kept his hand over Gregory's crotch.

Gregory kissed along Kyle's naked body, licking over one of his nipples. Kyle threw his head back and moaned softly, and Gregory began to feel up Kyle's wet erect cock. Kyle felt his heartbeat in his knot, circling his hips from the soft touches. Gregory licked over the tip of his dick slowly, and Kyle was getting crazy from the tease, wanted to fuck his hand.

Kyle licked his own hand, and when he looked up, Gregory undressed. He kneeled to take Kyle's cock into his mouth and licked over the knot. Kyle howled in pleasure, and he came so fast in Gregory's throat like never before.  
  
"Good boy," Gregory said after swallowing Kyle's come.  
  
Kyle blushed even more, but he would not be satisfied until he'd get penetrated. "Ohh gods, fuck me!" Kyle whined, and Gregory chuckled, grabbing Kyle to place him in his lap.

"Impatient little Poppy," Gregory said when Kyle greedily drove his hand up and down Gregory's cock, squeezing the knot with his fingers.  
  
Gregory's tail twitched when Kyle leaned back to rub his head against his chest. "I need you," he said, tail wagging around.  
  
"Anything for the warlord," Gregory teased and lay on his back, pulling Kyle with him. Quickly, he shoved his wet cock into Kyle's ass, including his knot. Kyle's whole body twitched, but he exhaled in pleasure as if a bad itch was scratched.  
  
Gregory pounded into Kyle with his arms wrapped around him, and Kyle moaned loudly while digging his claws into Gregory's sides.  
  
"Fuck, fuck, harder!" Kyle cried, licking the sweat off Gregory's skin and Gregory obeyed, slamming into him over and over, until he knotted Kyle and came inside him.  
  
Kyle screeched, shooting his second orgasm to gods knew where. He didn't care, he only wanted to lie here in the arms of his love.  
  
Gregory kissed Kyle's hair, and Kyle groaned in exhaustion.

Suddenly he heard a squeak, and Starfury was staring at him, flapping his feathery wings in confusion.  
  
Kyle gasped and searched for his cape to throw it on him. "Go away, you're too young!!"  
  
But Starfury did not leave, and Gregory laughed.


	23. Call to Arms

The sun shined brightly on the horizon, blinding the shora for only mere seconds. Fraldrinynth flew ahead with Amelia, Red and the other Wintersun soldiers.  
  
They were followed by the entire Firemoon army on their amphitheres, and Kyle's chest swole with pride at the sight of it. Only his mother, Shyndei, Mike and the citizens of the nation stayed home to protect it from Visjun if needed.

Seeing the aurora borealis from afar, Kyle sighed in contentment. He had missed this, even if he had seen it not so long ago.  
  
"We're home," Kyle said, more so to himself. It felt more true than if he arrived in the nation.  
  
He took out one of his new Starfire arrows and examined the white glow. These arrows might work like Frostfire, but they would sadly not be as strong as a laser gun. Still, Visjun would go down being pierced by enough of these.  
  
"Kyle, we must be on guard for the traitor, in case Trey had an accomplice," Gregory told him.  
  
Kyle nodded, and he took a look at Red. She seemed to have a happy conversation with Amelia, but Kyle still growled to himself.  
  
When they arrived at the Wintersun castle, It hadn't been all too difficult to find space for everyone.  
  
"Stretch your legs, warriors, and be ready for my command," Kyle shouted. "Wintersun will serve us a feast soon!" he grinned at Gregory, and the army cheered.  
  
"Well, I'm sure my servants can arrange something for them. They'll need it," Gregory said and exhaled. "It's good to feel the snow again."  
  
"It has been such a long time," Amelia said, appearing next to Gregory, and he put his hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Much has changed, mother, but I'm sure you'll approve," Gregory smiled, and soon after, Samuel came through the gate, carrying Artemis.  
  
"Daddy!" Artemis exclaimed.  
  
"Gregory! Kyle! You did it-" Samuel's eyes were wide when he laid saw his long-lost wife, and he gasped.  
  
"Amelia?!... Amelia!" he shouted and ran towards her, laughing.  
  
"Samuel!" Amelia spread her arms, and Samuel took her into his, hugging her tightly.  
  
"You're alive! How is this possible?" Samuel asked, and Amelia kissed him longingly.

"Gregory and Kyle found me. I will explain everything to you," she said, stroking his cheek.  
  
Artemis touched Amelia's hair, who smiled up at her. "This must be my granddaughter. She's wonderful."  
  
Gregory took Artemis from his father, and she clinged to him.  
  
"She definitely is, and I missed her," Gregory said, kissing his daughter's hair. "I'm sure you two have much to discuss," he his parents a smile.  
  
"I'm proud of you, son!" Samuel said, then took Amelia's hand. "Come, love, you can tell me everything over a lovely piece of peach cake," he added.  
  
"Oh, my favorite," Amelia said, walking with him inside the castle.  
  
Kyle wiped a tear from his eye, and Gregory rubbed his back.  
  
"I just had something in my eye, that's all," Kyle mumbled, and Gregory chuckled, handing Artemis to him, who instantly played with his jewelry.  
  
"I missed you too," Kyle grinned.

* * *

Kyle was glad to know that Bebe survived, and she rushed to him when she laid eyes on him.  
  
"Sire! I knew it was you as soon as I saw the whole sky filled with your amphitheres!" Bebe hugged him, wearing concealing attire. She still tried to sneak her hands down Kyle's hips, of course.  
  
"Yes. I command the army, as their walord," Kyle said. "But what's with these robes? Are you no longer a priestess of Utrena?" he laughed, but Bebe gave him a look that made Kyle stop.  
  
"Oh, you really aren't?" he asked, and she smiled at him warmly.  
  
"I've spent so much time with Estella. She took care of my wound, and she can sometimes be very sweet if you get to know her! I decided to become her apprentice, so I can help others as well!" Bebe took Kyle's hand, grinning.  
  
Kyle raised an eyebrow. Estella can be sweet? What a joke, and even more so that it made Bebe an acolyte.  
  
"Well, it's always good to have more healers for this war," Kyle said.  
  
After Gregory returned from the volcano, he arranged for Firemoon's army to eat dinner with Wintersun's. After that, they'd go to the city, to inform the citizens what would happen next.  
  
"Some of Visjun's lizardmen were successfully destroyed by the guard's laser guns. My father did his best, but my men weren't able to produce enough for everyone, so we must be cautious," Gregory sighed. "The priority is on the armor, to keep us safe from Visjun's fangs. Firemoon's quick air force will turn this war into our favor, when they can shoot him from afar with the Starfire arrows."  
  
"I'm amazed what you've done with my research, Gregory! I could not be more proud," Amelia said, hugging him and wagging her tail. She looked beautiful, now wearing a black and purple garb, with long silk sleeves. She was covered in gold jewelry as were her horns. "I am getting too old for fighting. I will return as the head of the sorcerers, there's still much to research from the stone tablets from Shora'Nyva that might help us."

Kyle's ears perked up. There was something he was dying to know. "Amelia, if the city is called Shora'Nyva in the transcended language... What does shora mean in our tongue?" he asked.  
  
Amelia chuckled, "Shora means Children of the Light or Children of the Night. Wintersun and Firemoon could never agree on one."  
  
Kyle raised an eyebrow. Well, interesting. Maybe they just needed a new word to unite them all. How hard could it be to change a language's word?  
  
Kyle was worried the army would not get along during dinner, but so far, they were treating each other with respect, from what he could see.  
  
"I'm still worried about prejudice among them," Kyle said, standing next to Gregory away from everyone else.  
  
Gregory nodded, in deep thoughts. "We must set a good example. That means no wild parties for you while you're here," he said.  
  
Kyle blushed. "Yeah, yeah! I'm too busy anyway!"  
  
Gregory, Kyle, Amelia and the army of the Firemoon Nation moved out to the plaza with the dragon, where the Snow Shora already began to gather to listen to what their king had to say.  
  
They were scared of Fraldrinynth's size, so Kyle told him to sit in the back and keep as calm as possible.  
  
Kyle put on his royal Firemoon attire for this occasion, wanting to make the best impression of his home. To see that they were elegant and noble, not evil and savage.  
  
Some of the Snow Shora looked disgusted upon seeing Firemoon's warriors, and it angered Kyle on behalf of his kin.  
  
"They don't seem very happy to see us," Heidi mumbled, her brows furrowed.  
  
Kyle couldn't blame her. The clans came together to help, and all some of these shora did was to see them as primitive.  
  
"They... have a hard time trusting Moon Shora," Red apologized.

Gregory began speaking to them, "Fellow Snow Shora. The Firemoon Nation has returned your former queen and my mother, Amelia Wintersun."  
  
Gregory took her by the hand as she stepped forwards, smiling down to the shora.  
  
"It's so great to be here again and see all of you thrive!" Amelia said.  
  
"Queen Amelia!" A few shouted, and all of them kneeled before the pedestral.  
  
This was a good introduction for his next words. Gregory nodded and narrowed his eyes. "The time for war has come. Firemoon has arrived to help us, and we need every volunteer. I need all of you who can fight to report to the castle by tomorrow afternoon."  
  
"There's no way we will side with them!" one of the Snow Shora snarled.  
  
Kyle hurried next to Gregory and held onto him. "Do not defy your king! We're all in this together! We, the Firemoon Nation, are glad to offer our aid!"  
  
He could hear some loud scoffs.  
  
Gregory growled. "We _must_ stand together, otherwise we'll end up as the demigod's slaves. Do not forget Katherine Wintersun's sacrifice for our freedom. Even she allied with the Firemoon Nation. Visjun has to die, and we cannot achieve this alone!"  
  
"Did somebody say my name?" said the annoying three voices of Kyle's misery in person.  
  
Visjun came forward in his shora form. The crowd made space for him. "Oh, it's Gregory again. The king of beasts."  
  
What was this? Visjun walking here among them? Whatever he was planning, he would not succeed!  
  
Amelia stepped forward, and she glared at Visjun. "Are you trying to look natural, Visjun? Your form doesn't change who you are," she said, and to Kyle's relief, most shora seemed to agree when they snarled with red eyes.  
  
But wait, Amelia knew him?  
  
Visjun's eyes changed to fury when he saw Amelia. "Amelia!" He turned into his large worm form, scaring the crowd and Kyle had to hold Starfury back before he attempted to charge at him.  
  
"I had hoped you died somewhere, you witch!" he screeched, almost losing control of himself. Kyle had never seen him rage like this.  
  
"You might have escaped, but it's time to finish this," Amelia nodded at Gregory, and him and the guards, who had laser guns, pointed it at him.  
  
"Firemoon, aim!" Kyle shouted. They'd finish him quick.  
  
Visjun disappeared in smoke, but his voice still echoed. "I gave you endless chances! Join me or die! The next time, I will be ready, and I will kill each and every one of you!"  
  
Then there was silence.

"Damnit, we should have shot him!" Kyle growled.  
  
"Not here, so close to the citizens. But he got the message," Gregory said, then looked to Amelia. "I think there's something you need to tell us, mother."

Amelia nodded, her head lowered in shame.


	24. War

Gregory and Kyle sat with Amelia in the castle's giant library. She had many books opened on the desk, and served them each a cup of tea she had made herself.

Kyle took a sip, waiting for either of them to start talking, until Gregory did.  
  
"Why have you truly been at Shora'Nyva, mother?" he asked.  
  
Amelia sat down across of them, folding her arms, regretfully looking down to her books. "Many years ago, we experimented on a demigod's soul, but we did a mistake and it escaped. This is why we left to find Shora'Nyva... The gem on Kyle's necklace was rumored to be there, to be able to seal the soul," she exhaled and now looked at both of them. "But we were too late."  
  
"Visjun," Gregory said.  
  
Amelia nodded. "Yes. He recovered faster than we'd expected."  
  
Gregory and Kyle looked at each other, and they said nothing, but they were both thinking the same: Amelia and her sorcerers were to blame for Visjun.  
  
"What I've told you about what happened at Shora'Nyva wasn't exactly the truth either. This Spearsong Clan had been there and that Trey found the crystal before we did. We fought them for it, but in his rage, Trey must have used the gem by accident, killing almost every shora present. That's when the barrier appeared," Amelia's ears lowered and she closed her eyes.   
  
"So this is why Visjun was allying himself with the Spearsong. He knew they had the gem and wanted to get them on his good side. I knew he wouldn't simply ally with them! I bet they asked him for help to get the Firemoon Nation for themselves, and that's why he was trying to get my mother on his side!" Kyle growled.

Gregory nodded, glaring down to the table.  
  
"Visjun has found a new host, and he's getting stronger. The lizardmen he spawns will grow with his power if we don't stop him," Amelia told them.  
  
"He's as good as dead!" Kyle jumped up from his chair, tail swishing furiously.  
  
"Do not underestimate him," Amelia warned him. "Visjun was the strongest demigod to ever exist. History is repeating itself. He was the one Katherine Wintersun defeated, but she too had to fight a war and weaken him before she could even think of using the gem. But she didn't kill him in the end; he was stored into a vessel to study."  
  
Kyle took the necklace and laid it onto the table. "Should I give you the necklace then?"  
  
Amelia shook her head. "It's attuned to you. We can only hope that you will succeed like Katherine did."  
  
Kyle bit his bottom lip. Leading his own army and now this? That was even more responsibility for him.  
  
"We _will_ succeed, and this time, he will be destroyed," Gregory stood up and grabbed his mother's hands. "Do not blame yourself, mother. Your research was valuable to us."  
  
Perhaps it was, but at what cost? So many had died, but one day Visjun might have escaped from his vessel regardless. Kyle's anger shifted to Katherine Wintersun, for not destroying the monster in the first place.  
  
Amelia nodded, a sad smile on her lips. "Visjun is using someone's body; a host. There's no telling if his true being has completely overtaken that shora or not. It could be anyone, but the other sorcerers and me always presumed he'd pick someone malevolent. Someone who is filled with nothing but hate."  
  
Kyle stared at his empty tea cup, before he spoke. "Whenever I looked into Visjun's eyes, he reminded me of someone."  
  
"What?" Gregory turned around to him.  
  
"I always thought that it was just my imagniation, or some kind of aura Visjun forced onto me," Kyle said.  
  
"Then we must be careful," Amelia said.  
  
It couldn't have been Red; she was there when Visjun was. Still, that didn't mean she wasn't in league with him!  
  
This also meant that it was no one of Kyle's army.  
  
But who could it be?

* * *

The castle was full in the next morning. Kyle was glad to see that so many Snow Shora volunteered to fight with Firemoon.  
  
Samuel and Red were at the table, recruiting the volunteers and all the paperwork that came with it. Kyle wanted to keep a close watch on Red, but she was doing her job as she's supposed to.  
  
"My Lord!" Kyle looked to where Gregory was standing with a list. He was being approached by a young girl.  
  
"Yes? How can I help you?" he said, and the girl's expression turned into excitement.  
  
"I'm ready to fight and die for you, Sire!" she said, bowing before him.  
  
Gregory smiled at her. "What's your name?"

"Amanda!" she said, her tail wagging. "I might only be eighteen, but I've been training with the sword since I was a child! You can count on me to free our land," Amanda saluted him.  
  
"I'm glad to have shora like you with us, Amanda," Gregory touched her shoulder, and Amanda almost swooned.  
  
Psh. How weak.  
  
When Amanda left, Kyle approached Gregory, who looked amused.  
  
"Looks like you've got an admirer," Kyle grumbled, raising his eyebrow at him.  
  
Gregory pat Kyle on the head and chuckled. "She's ready to fight for our freedom, that's all that matters."  
  
Kyle bit his bottom lip, wanting to change the subject. "So, tomorrow morning we will face Visjun. We might not come out of this alive, and one of our shora might be him."  
  
Gregory took Kyle's hand, sensing his fear. "Would Visjun dare to be so close to us? Every Snow Shora is required to wear the Frostfire armor. It would kill him."  
  
Kyle nodded. "What of the traitor?"  
  
For a moment, Gregory looked worried, then he began to glare and took Kyle into his arms. "They will be struck down the minute they reveal themselves."  
  
As much as he wanted to, Kyle couldn't voice his suspicion about Red. He was so sure it was her, yet he had no proof to show.  
  
The next morning.  
  
The armies built up tents for the healers outside of the city, an empty landscape where the snow was fresh. It was even colder here; Kyle froze in his thick leather armor. Fuck, how could the Snow Shora stand this?  
  
But he'd get warm riding on Starfury later, filling Visjun with his arrows.  
  
Fraldrinynth was scouting high up in the sky. His white fire would strike Visjun as soon as he appeared. But will it be enough?  
  
He couldn't worry so much, not now. All his focus should be on the upcoming battle.  
  
The Firemoon warriors who walked past him saluted and bowed before their leader. Kyle grinned smugly, proud to wear the black warpaint of a warlord, while the other Moon Shora wore their respective clan colors.  
  
Their army was now so enormous, that Kyle had hope of winning this battle. Moon and Snow Shora were chatting and seemed to get a long, even though he could hear Kenny complain how cold it was.  
  
Well, Kyle warned them.  
  
While walking around the camp, Kyle watched for any signs of an attack, but all he saw was a snowy doe running away into the forest.  
  
"May I suggest a coat, Your Majesty?" Estella said, dumping a cape on him. "We're prepared to heal warriors, not shora who freeze to death out of stupidity," she said while leaving to the tents.  
  
Kyle put the cape over his shoulders and sighed. He'll never get used to Estella's horrible nature of caring.  
  
"I'm sorry about her, but you know how she is," Bebe smiled lightly, approaching.  
  
"Not your fault," Kyle said, and then they both could hear Estella grunting from one of the tents.  
  
"Bebe! Get in here!" she screamed, and Bebe chuckled, hurrying to her.  
  
"If you're ever hungry for shora, you totally have my permission to eat her," Kyle laughed, stroking Starfury's head, who now wore leather armor made by the clans.  
  
"I wouldn't be surprised if he did. Starfury had been ravenous even as a baby," Stan arrived with Sparky, smiling.  
  
"Yeah, I know what you mean," Kyle sighed, feeding Starfury a few of his Winterbite's Candy, which he devoured.  
  
"Attention, soldiers," Red called, and they all gathered around her and Gregory, who raised an eyebrow at Kyle. Kyle hurried to stand with him.  
  
Gregory had his own Frostfire armor on, in the typical royal style of the Wintersun Kingdom. Blue and purple, suns and lions. He cleared his throat and spoke, "My shora, today we fight for our land, to free us from the tyranny of a demigod. Do not fear, and remember to always keep your Frostfire armor on. It's the only protection we have against Visjun as he will not attempt to swallow you. We will entrust the available laser guns to a trained squad."  
  
Kyle could see that this squad consisted of Douglas, Charlotte and Christophe, and a handful of others he didn't know.

"The Firemoon army will shoot Visjun from the sky, but don't get too close to him! Even a touch of his fang would obliterate you!" Kyle commanded.  
  
"We fight not only for ourselves, but for all of Pandromun!" Gregory added.  
  
"He is coming," Fraldrinynth's voice echoed in their heads.  
  
"You heard him! Get into position!" Gregory shouted, mounting his white lion and readying his laser gun. Both armies did as they were told.  
  
Kyle jumped on Starfury's back, grabbing the reins. "Don't be afraid," he whispered to him, and the amphithere squeaked. To be honest, Kyle was more afraid than he was.

The army of lizardmen was like a black plague with glowing orange eyes, with Visjun towering over them. There were hundreds of them, but if they defeated them once, they could do so again. And even if Visjun got stronger, he'd die today.  
  
"You small creatures actually dare to stand in my way? I will tear out your limbs one by one and feed it to my army," Visjun barked.  
  
"Good. We won't leave anything left of you," Gregory growled, and he fired at him, but Visjun moved out of the way just in time.  
  
The demigod growled, then began to laugh. "Rude as always, Gregory. How does it feel to have your citizens on my side?"  
  
Upon taking a better look at Visjun's army, Kyle could see that there were Snow Shora among them, dressed in black armor like the lizardmen.  
  
"We refuse to follow a king who allies with Moon Shora scum!" one of them yelled, followed by agreement from the others.

Those traitors! How could they join Visjun for such a pitiful reason? They had expected them to stay at home and refuse to help, but they'd have never guessed it would come to this.  
  
"That is unfortunate," Gregory looked defeated, and Visjun laughed louder.  
  
After everything, this is how it ends? Lay down your arms and give up, because the shora you tried to protect are now your enemies?  
  
But then Gregory snarled at them. "If you stand against us, you're just another target."  
  
Kyle's ears perked up, and their own army began to growl in agreement, readying their weapons.  
  
Visjun stopped laughing, and now growled in anger.  
  
Those Visjun sympathisers were traitors; they didn't deserve to call themselves shora.  
  
"Attack!" Visjun roared, and his army rushed forward.  
  
Just in this moment, Fraldrinynth swooped down and unleashed a ball of fire onto Visjun.  
  
Blinded by the bright light, Kyle covered his eyes, and when he could see again, Visjun was completely intact.  
  
Visjun opened his eyes and exhaled. "Fire? Really?!" The lizardmen were safe and sound too, merely a few Snow Shora lay dead.  
  
The demigod charged towards the smaller dragon and bit into his neck. Fraldrinynth roared in pain and his blood gushed out of the wound.  
  
"No!" Kyle barked, and the Firemoon army was quick on him, as was the squad with the laser guns.  
  
Kyle flew into the sky with Starfury, shooting at Visjun. But the Starfire arrows were weak, only slightly cutting the demigod's skin and bouncing right off.  
  
"Keep firing!" Charlotte shouted, charging into the battlefield.  
  
The laser gun's hit Visjun harder, but not as much as they did before. They cut into his skin, but not through the bone.  
  
However, they did the trick, and Visjun let go off Fraldrinynth with a groan.  
  
"Look out!" Gregory yelled, but Visjun was faster and crushed Charlotte under the weight of his tail.  
  
"Charlotte!" Gregory growled, firing a few more shots at Visjun, but he evaded them.  
  
Fraldrinynth rose and pummeled Visjun, trying to keep him still with his sharp claws. The demigod let out a hateful roar that echoed across the battlefield.  
  
The Wintersun army fought bravely against the lizardmen on their lions, while Firemoon's air force attempted to shower Visjun with their arrows. Visjun was covered with them, and he bled, but he just wouldn't fall.  
  
"Fight! Fight for Pandromun!" Kenny growled, making his amphithere fly closer. He was brave, and kept shooting three arrows at once relentlessly. The Bloodtalon Clan followed suit.  
  
Suddenly Visjun lashed out his tail.  
  
"Watch it!" Shelly screamed.  
  
Kenny evaded the hit in time, but the demigod's tail hit a handful of other warriors, crushing them and their amphitheres in the process.  
  
"No! My clan!" Kenny snarled. "For the Firemoon Nation!" he screamed, and jumped off his amphithere onto Visjun.

He clang to him and attempted to stab him repeatedly with a dagger, but the demigod's skin bended the weapon. Kenny continued punching him with his fists.  
  
"Kenny!" Nichole called out and tried to rescue him, but Visjun smashed his spiked tail against his own body, crushing Kenny and crying out in pain.  
  
Kyle bit his lips. Some of strongest warriors... crushed like they were nothing. He could not let the deaths overwhelm him; he had to be a leader.  
  
"Just a little longer!" he shouted, and kept shooting. They'd all be avenged.  
  
Visjun looked exhausted at least. The wound he inflicted upon himself, fighting against Fraldrinynth and shrugging off the arrows and frostfire. It costed all of his might.  
  
Soon, Kyle would use the gem and would end him. They'd win.  
  
But Visjun had other plans, pushing himself out of Fraldrinynth's grasp.  
  
"Retreat!" he yelled, flying high into the air.  
  
"No! Stay and fight, you coward!" Gregory shouted at him, turning to the armies. "Don't let him get away!"  
  
"My lord! Behind you!" Amanda yelled, but Gregory reacted too late, and she threw herself in the way, parrying the attacker, who slew her.  
  
"Amanda!" Gregory tried to hold her, ramming his sword into another lizardman.  
  
"You're... safe," she wheezed as her eyes rolled back into her skull.  
  
The air force rushed after Visjun, but he was much faster than the amphitheres. The troops on the ground could merely kill a few more lizardmen.  
  
Fraldrinynth tried to get up, but he fell back down, defeated and covered in blood.  
  
"Destroy the nearby town!" Visjun yelled to his army.  
  
"No!" Kyle screamed. He would not get away to hurt innocent shora!  
  
"My lord! What now?!" Stan flew towards him.  
  
Kyle gritted his teeth, trying to clear his head. "We have to stop him! After him!"  
  
The Firemoon air force followed Visjun, but Kyle lead Starfury to find Gregory, and they found him in the front of their troops.  
  
"Gregory!" he yelled at him, shooting a few lizardmen in the head.  
  
Gregory threw his empty laser gun away, pulling his sword in time to cut a lizardman in half. "Kyle! Go!"  
  
Kyle nodded, pushing his worry about him away. He'd be fine; he could hold off these weak creatures. The town was more important right now.  
  
"Starfury! Hurry!" Kyle pushed his boots into the amphithere's side, and Starfury flew faster.

Kyle prayed to the gods that they weren't too late.


	25. Pain

Kyle caught up to his army. The smoke they saw above the town was not a good sign, and when they were close, his fear was confirmed.  
  
He stared at the bloodbath and froze. Almost the entire town had been wiped out, but Visjun was no longer here.  
  
"That bastard..." Kyle snarled, getting off Starfury with a tight grip around his bow.  
  
They were innocent. They weren't even armed.  
  
"He... Did he leave any survivors?" Stan asked, looking more anxious than usual.

Carefully, Kyle and a few others walked into the town, looking for survivors and carrying any they could find out of the ruined buildings.  
  
"No!" Gregory shouted when he and the Wintersun army approached. He looked like his heart had been stabbed upon seeing the destroyed area.  
  
The healers immediately rushed to aid the injured, and the armies did all they could to find everyone still breathing.  
  
"I'm sorry," Kyle said, and Gregory nodded at him, looking guilty.  
  
They could hear a crying, and Gregory got off his lion and walked towards a collapsed house, finding a wounded toddler hiding under a rock.  
  
"Mama!" she cried, holding her plush. "Where is my mama?!"

Gregory was speechless at first, pain visible in his eyes. He must be thinking of his own daughter.  
  
Picking her up gently, he forced a smile. "Don't worry, you'll be safe," he said, carrying her to a healer while she cried, trying to calm her down.  
  
Kyle growled to himself. That poor child; these poor shora. Visjun was merciless, and as much as Kyle didn't want to admit it, he thought they might lose this war.  
  
"Imos, let your healing waters purify the wounds of the injured," Kyle heard Bebe say, but what was the point? It was obvious that the gods wouldn't come and help them.  
  
Hours went past as they tended to the casualties. Kyle had to explain to his army that the Snow Shora didn't cremate their dead, but bury them, and so they worked on that task with utmost respect. Some couldn't understand why the Snow Shora didn't want their ashes join their ancestors in the sky, but instead be closer to the underworld.  
  
Kyle had never seen it that way.  
  
"I'm sorry for my failure," Fraldrinynth said, approaching Kyle when he and Starfury just finished burying the last shora.

Kyle was angry at first, but then felt bad that he was and calmed himself. It's not like it was the dragon's fault alone.  
  
"You gave it your all," Kyle told him.

Gregory approached them with blood in his eyes, holding tightly onto the reins of his white lion. "Visjun fled south. I suggest we take the path through the mountains and make camp there. It'll be harder to discover us like that. A handful should stay here to take care of the wounded."  
  
"Yes, my lord. We'll make sure there are no more losses," Bebe bowed. At least she'd be out of the battlefield.  
  
The rest obeyed without a word and soon packed up to leave.  
  
Kyle saw how enraged Gregory was, and laid a hand on his shoulder. "Are you alright?"  
  
This time, Gregory did not give him a reassuring smile; he kept up his angered expression, which quickly turned sorrowful.  
  
"This town... I am responsible for this massacre. I should have protected my shora," he gritted his teeth. "Imos guide me too, otherwise I might lose my patience."  
  
Kyle did not know what to say, and so Gregory mounted his lion and went ahead. But in Kyle's eyes it wasn't Gregory's fault. Nobody could have known that Visjun was immune to Fraldrinynth's white fire, or that he became more resistant against Frostfire so quickly.  
  
Growling to himself, Kyle took the necklace in his hand. He felt like it was more his fault, for not using it earlier.  
  
If it meant he could have saved everyone, he should have risked his life.

* * *

The path through the mountains was too windy to fly, and Fraldrinynth used his wings on the ground to shield the army from it. This way they reached their destination earlier, and hid in the valley.  
  
Hours must have passed as they were resting, planning new strategies, but Kyle kept an eye on Red this whole time, until she noticed it.  
  
"Is something wrong, Sire?" she asked with concern.  
  
"N-no," Kyle cleared his throat. "I was just wondering... uhm... where you got these scars from."  
  
Nice save, though he was actually curious.  
  
"My scars...? They are from my mother. She had been... unhappy with my existence at times," Red answered, frowning. "But it is another chapter from my life I moved on from."  
  
"Oh... I'm sorry," Kyle said, staring onto the ground with his face heating up. He genuinely felt bad for her. No child ever deserved that treatment from their parents, no matter what. Not even Lennart had hurt Kyle in that way.  
  
Kyle walked away and looked around the camp, raising his eyebrows when he couldn't spot his bodyguard.  
  
"Hey, where's Stan?" and as soon as he asked that, he heard someone screaming intelligible as he came running.  
  
"Holy water!" he screeched before ducking.  
  
"Get down!" Gregory yelled, running towards Kyle and grabbing him tightly.  
  
Some shora at the front began to cry out, and Kyle could see some of them falling down. One even had his face completely melt away.  
  
Fraldrinynth quickly spread his large wings and ran to the front, shielding the rest of the shora until it stopped raining water.  
  
How?! How did Visjun and his army know where they were?  
  
Wait... of course! The fucking traitor! But... Kyle had watched Red the entire time! Was it not her after all? But who else could it be but her? Was there even a traitor? Did Visjun just sense where they were?  
  
"Gregory! Are you alright?" Kyle touched his face, but it was intact, and then he saw Starfury above him, shielding them both with his wings.  
  
"I'm fine," Gregory said, standing up and examining the armies, patting Starfury's chest as thanks.  
  
Starfury squeaked, seemingly happy to be appreciated by Gregory, and that made Kyle chuckle for just a second.  
  
"My lord!" Stan rushed towards him.  
  
"Where have you been?!" Kyle snarled at him, though he was more angry that he went off without any orders.  
  
"I'm sorry. I went to patrol the sky. Forgive me," Stan bowed before Kyle, like a kicked chroiwac.  
  
"Incoming!!" one of the warriors shouted, and soon Visjun and the lizardmen were upon them again.  
  
"Look at how weak you are. If it wasn't for your animal friends, you'd be dead," Visjun laughed, and the Moon Shora did not take kindly to the animal remark and shot their arrows.  
  
"Don't let him get away again!" Gregory yelled from atop his lion.  
  
The armies clashed again, and Kyle got ontop of Starfury. "Get me closer. I have to do this," he told the amphithere, and stroked his scales when he seemed hesitant.  
  
They rushed to Visjun, who was distracted fighting Fraldrinynth again.  
  
As soon as he was weakened, he'd just flee again! Not this time!  
  
Kyle got out the necklace, but Visjun realized what the teal glow was and his eyes widened. He lashed out with one swift tail movement, but Starfury was too late to evade it. The tip of the demigod's tail hit the amphithere hard, and Kyle fell off from the collision.  
  
With quick reflexes, Kyle grabbed onto a tree branch, before it broke and took him with him to the ground.  
  
Kyle grunted in pain, jumping up quickly when he couldn't find the necklace on him or his bow.  
  
Visjun came towards him with rapid speed and maw open, and Kyle could not move. He had to get away! Now!  
  
But Starfury got into his path and bit into the skin of Visjun's snout, who roared once and shook him off, but the amphithere charged him again and the demigod caught him between his teeth, crushing his skull.  
  
"STARFURY! NO!" Kyle cried out.

The sound of the amphithere's bones cracking was like a dagger in Kyle's heart, his scream so powerful and full of pain. It was as if Kyle's own guts were torn out; his wings ripped off.

Not Starfury! Not his baby; his second half.  
  
Kyle screamed at the top of his lungs. The tears were falling down his face as he sobbed, watching Starfury's lifeless body drop to the ground.  
  
Why, Lunet? Why would you let this happen? Why would you hurt the wings of your chosen one?  
  
Fraldrinynth bit himself into Visjun's neck to save Kyle, but Kyle could not react. He cried and staggered towards the amphithere, digging his claws into a nearby tree to keep him steady, until he made it to Starfury's corpse, falling before him.

"No, no, no," Kyle cried, burying his face into Starfury's feathered wings and stroking them. "You're not dead! Please wake up."  
  
But he was dead. The large wound on Starfury's body drenched Kyle in his blood. He failed to protect his precious child.  
  
Kyle got up, breathing heavily as his tail swished around.  
  
He'd pay. All of them would pay.

Looking around for a weapon, he saw the glow of the necklace, but there was no sign of his bow, so he grabbed a dagger from the corpse of a lizardman and ran into the battlefield.  
  
The Snow Shora were fighting the lizardmen relentlessly, and Kyle joined them, ramming the dagger into the face of one of them.  
  
Quickly, he turned to hit one in the throat, and he continued to slash his way through them.  
  
Nothing would bring his beloved Starfury back, but killing his enemies would sate his bloodthirst; watching how they dropped broken to the ground, feeling pain as he had.

After his frenzy was over, Kyle became hopeless. None of this mattered. Visjun didn't care about his spawn dying. What was the point of going on? They'd just lose in the end.  
  
He dropped to his knees and was ready to cry again.  
  
A lizardman in front of him was torn apart by the frostfire of a laser gun, and Kyle looked up to see Gregory.  
  
The one man he needed right now, to coddle him.  
  
"I can't- I can't go on. Please," Kyle cried, not attempting to wipe the tears off his face.  
  
"Pull yourself together!" Gregory grabbed his arm. His face was in agony watching Kyle like this.

Kyle pulled his arm away. "I want to die! I just can't-"  
  
Gregory slapped him across the face, and hugged Kyle tightly as an apology.  
  
"He saved your life. Don't let his death be meaningless. You have to fight," Gregory told him. "We can do this together."  
  
Kyle swallowed, nodding quickly. What would Starfury think of him? What would his _Moon Shora_ think of him? The ones he was sworn to lead?  
  
No. Starfury's death will _not_ be in vain.  
  
"Thank you," Kyle said, but his pain was still unbearable. If it wasn't for the traitor, Starfury might still be alive.  
  
Thinking about that made him shake his fists.  
  
"Gregory. Red is the traitor," Kyle said.  
  
Gregory gave him a look of confusion. "What? No, she's not."  
  
"Yes, she is! She had to kill her beloved because of me! And she doesn't seem to like Moon Shora that much in the first place! She had no problems locking me up, and the way she stares at our rituals..." Kyle snarled, and Gregory glared at him.  
  
"You're wrong, Kyle. I know her well. She's loyal to the kingdom, and she's my most trusted soldier. Never would she betray us for a demigod," Gregory walked away, getting onto his lion again. "And might I remind you that she's been with us the entire time?" With that he rode off, back into the battlefield as he shot a lizardman in the head, more brutal than usual.  
  
"Fine! Fuck you!" Kyle yelled, but Gregory did have a point.  
  
Sparky came from above and landed in front of Kyle.  
  
"My lord, I'm so sorry... If only I'd have been there," Stan tried to say, but Kyle waved his hand.  
  
"Stop apologizing. All that matters now is Visjun's death," Kyle growled.

* * *

Without his amphithere, Kyle used one of the fallen soldier's lions. They were tame enough to listen to him, and Kyle was still able to shoot his targets in the head with another bow he received.  
  
Fraldrinynth was getting weaker, more than Visjun. He was a dragon, but unfortunately not a demigod. Kyle was still impressed by his strength; Fraldrinynth was like a shield to keep Visjun at bay.  
  
The shora were getting exhausted, but so were the lizardmen.  
  
One of the paladin's tripped, and Gregory came to grab his arm to help him up, ramming his sword into the throat of an incoming lizardman.  
  
"Do not give up! Victory is near, and I will stand with you until the very end!" Gregory yelled, using both sword and gun to fight off the lizards in this bloodbath, with Red at his side.  
  
Kyle glared at the sight. It felt like a kick into his balls, and Gregory probably had her help him on purpose.  
  
"Watch out!" Douglas yelled to him, and Kyle turned his head just in time to shoot another one of these creature's in the head.  
  
Gregory turned to see if Kyle was alright, and thus did not see the lizardman jumping at him.  
  
"My lord!!" Red screamed, but Gregory was too late.  
  
The lizardman cut off Gregory's left hand.  
  
"Gregory!!" Kyle watched in shock, close to fainting upon watching the scene. The hand flew across the battlefield and splattered blood everywhere.  
  
Gregory cringed in pain, and Red was trying to keep him safe. The Snow Shora froze seeing their wounded king.  
  
"Yes! YES! Flee, you animals! See how your king falls easily before me!" Visjun's voice bellowed.  
  
They wanted to run. Kyle could see the fear in their eyes.  
  
He had to regain his composure! He had to step up.  
  
"No!" Kyle hissed. "Not while I still stand! Snow Shora! Keep fighting for victory! You're not alone!"  
  
As if they had read Kyle's thoughts, some of the Moon Shora swooped down to aid, killing the lizardmen with arrows.  
  
The Snow Shora regained their confidence quickly, driving them back again, fighting like their life depended on it.  
  
"For the king!" they shouted.  
  
Kyle had to get to Gregory! His lion fought a way out of the filthy lizards, standing on his hind legs to scare them out of his way.  
  
Sparky appeared above Kyle. "My lord! Come! Before Visjun flees again!" Stan reached out for Kyle.  
  
What was he thinking? Stan was right. He couldn't just run and check on Gregory. He had to stop that bastard! Surely Estella would fix Gregory... Kyle had to keep telling himself that.  
  
Nodding, Kyle took Stan's hand and joined him. They flew towards the demigod and Kyle was getting ready to do the same as Kenny did, except that he had the gem.  
  
Out of nowhere, Stan grabbed Kyle's arm.  
  
"What are you doing?!" Kyle barked at him, but Stan's expression turned into a glare.  
  
Then, Kyle immediately knew what was going on.  
  
"You're the traitor," Kyle said, eyes wide.  
  
"You and the king did nothing to save my mother!" Stan growled.  
  
Sharon's death... Of course, now it all made sense. Stan's mother had always been the most important shora in his life.  
  
Stan was the one who communicated with Trey, and that's why he had been gone earlier. To tell Visjun where they were.  
  
How could Kyle have been so stupid and blind?  
  
_He_ killed Starfury.  
  
Kyle did not know what to say at first, but then the rage overtook him. "She was dead the moment she was taken, you traitor!"  
  
"Liar! She's alive! And with you in his grasp, he'll release her!" Stan said, and before Kyle could try to jump off, Stan knocked him out with a punch to the head.


	26. Revelation

Once again Kyle found himself in chains against a wall, in a small damp cave. Not something he had been craving for; especially because it was the fault of one of his own.  
  
Kyle pulled on his chains, growling in anger. Worse was the fact that his necklace was gone.  
  
Without the gem, they were lost. Stan must have taken it and given it to Visjun.  
  
He had been Kyle's dutiful bodyguard, his friend, and now he had thrown away everything they had fought for in exchange for the life of his mother.  
  
So stupid! So... selfish!  
  
Kyle sighed. Deep down, he could understand it, and it made him wonder.  
  
Would he do the same for Gregory? For... Starfury.  
  
He sobbed once. Starfury died to protect Kyle, and now Stan was ruining everything. The acolytes and witches might have been unable to stop Gregory's bleeding; he might be dead.  
  
The worst was that Kyle didn't know!  
  
The tears now ran freely down his cheeks, his head hanging in shame. Kyle had been concentrating so much on Red, that he never thought it could be anyone else. And Gregory? Perhaps he put too much trust into the Moon Shora... in Kyle.  
  
No! Stan was a traitor! And traitors deserved to die!

He cursed and tore on his chains again; his wrists were already red.  
  
"Ahh, Kyle. How gorgeous you look trying to escape."  
  
Kyle twitched, snarling at the sound of the demigod's voice.  
  
Visjun slithered towards Kyle. "It's good to see we're united once again," Visjun said, transforming into his shora form.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Kyle growled, looking away from him. He would not give Visjun the pleasure to see his teary eyes.  
  
The demigod gently touched Kyle's chin, but when Kyle attempted to bite his hand, Visjun pulled it away and laughed.  
  
"Anyways... I rather wanted the lion, your "beloved king". Ha, what a joke. But now I suppose I have to make use of you."  
  
He bend down and glared at Kyle. "They all seem to be following him, despite losing this war. What makes him so strong, hm?"  
  
What made him strong? Was Visjun testing Kyle? Gregory... he showed bravery; he showed that he was with the shora, and that he cared about them and would fight by their sides.  
  
They would follow until the very end.  
  
Gregory was a born leader, truly as majestic as a lion, and Kyle loved him, regretting that he never did tell him. If Gregory survived and if Kyle gets out of here, he will drop his last mental shield.

"...You'll never understand us," Kyle snarled.

Visjun shook his head. "Perhaps I won't, my little baby."  
  
Kyle gave him a surprised look, and a shiver went down his spine. The way these words were spoken were so familiar to Kyle, and he stared into Visjun's face.  
  
This face... Why was Kyle unable to recognize it?  
  
Visjun smiled again. "Or perhaps torah'nur just love to blindly follow their leader down a cliff," he added. "Without his precious Kyle, Gregory will bend to my will."  
  
The demigod let out a mocking snort.  
  
"Soon you will all serve me," he said with low voices, walking away.  
  
"Why?! Why do you need us to serve you?!" Kyle barked, tired of his games.  
  
Visjun turned around, and this time he grabbed Kyle's chin forcefully. "I need you creatures as my shield. The gods will rise, Kyle, and then neither me or you will have a chance at surviving," he licked his lips, and Kyle closed his eyes.  
  
But then Visjun let him go again.  
  
The gods? Could this be? – No, it must be a lie! Never would the gods hurt them. Kyle had seen Lunet's blessing first hand, and Mira's gem helped them. Even Epreus was still with him.  
  
The gods might not be around physically, but Kyle _felt_ their presence. Now more than before.

"I don't believe you! What happened to the shora you took as sacrifices?!" Kyle fumed, tugging on his chains again.  
  
"Oh, _those_ were weak, but still good enough to serve as my potent dinner," Visjun laughed, and his laugh echoed through the cave while he walked away, and Kyle hung his head in defeat.  
  
He'd rather die than serve him.

* * *

Kyle looked up when he heard footsteps, and saw the face of Stan.  
  
"You bastard. If I wasn't tied up, I'd kill you!" Kyle hissed with red eyes, and twitched his tail.

Stan looked sad, and he should be! But he kneeled down before Kyle.

"You were right. She was already dead," Stan said shamefully.  
  
"I told you! Why didn't you listen to me and instead worked with that monster?" Kyle said, wanting to slap him for his stupidity.  
  
"Forgive me, my lord. At first, he only wanted me to tell him where we were heading, then he'd release my mother," Stan sighed. "But he kept demanding more... I just- I thought she was alive. What kind of shora would I be if I didn't try and save my mother?"  
  
Kyle was speechless then. He was unsure how he should deal with Stan. Punish him or forgive him?  
  
"Stan-" he tried to say, but Stan moved his hand into his shirt, and presented Kyle with the necklace, the teal gem glowing brightly.  
  
"The gem!" Kyle gasped. "You kept it?"

Stan nodded. "I want to make up for my mistake. I want Pandromun to be safe."  
  
He stood up and unsheathed his sword, cutting Kyle's chains in half.  
  
Kyle got up and rubbed his wrists, taking the necklace from Stan, but Kyle still gave him a warning look.  
  
"We need to get out of here."  
  
"We're not far from the battlefield. Sparky will take us. I'm- I'm so sorry about Starfury," Stan gulped.  
  
"Not now," Kyle growled, shaking his head. This was not the time to dwell on emotions, but it still stung.  
  
Stan ran ahead, and Kyle followed quickly. The entrance wasn't far, and Kyle could see the snow already.  
  
"You rats!" Visjun hissed, blocking their way. His eyes began to glow an icecold blue and the cave began to shake. "If you don't want to stay, then you'll die!"  
  
Kyle held his head, the shaking almost making him fall, but Stan grabbed his arm.  
  
"Kyle! Take Sparky and flee!" he shouted, holding his sword up with both hands.  
  
Opening his mouth, Kyle wanted to protest, but he saw the determination in Stan's eyes, and there was not much time left.  
  
Kyle nodded, and ran towards the entrance, while Stan threw himself on Visjun with a roar.  
  
"What the-! Argh! Get off me!" the demigod barked, trying to push Stan away from him.  
  
Sparky was upset at the entrance, but Kyle had no time and jumped on her.  
  
"He's not coming!" Kyle told her, and with some effort, he finally got her to fly off. Just in time too. The rocks were falling down and blocking the entrance of the cave, and the rest followed.

Kyle looked back to the mess; the collapsed cave. His heart pounded in his chest.  
  
While Stan was a traitor, he had died as a hero. Kyle would tell the shora of his heroic deed, his last noble task. They will write songs of him that would be sung for years to come.  
  
Visjun was dead. It was finally over.  
  
"I'm sorry," Kyle pat Sparky's neck, who made noises Kyle recognized as crying.  
  
"Warlord!!" Nichole's voice boomed from above, and Kyle looked up to spot her, Shelly and Heidi on their amphitheres.  
  
Kyle was so relieved to see them.  
  
"What happened?! Are you alright?" Heidi asked, and Kyle nodded.  
  
"Stan, he- he died, but Visjun died with him. He's a hero," Kyle smiled, and so did the other three.  
  
They swiftly flew back to the armies. Sparky was not Starfury, but she was as skilled in the sky as he was, though she had a much bigger girth that Kyle probably wouldn't get used to.  
  
Kyle was not her rider, and she'd never have another one.  
  
"What of the king? Do you know anything?" Kyle asked, eyes wide, but Nichole shook her head.  
  
"The healers didn't allow us to see him, but when Visjun fled, his protection over those creatures must have waned, and Fraldrinynth killed them all with his white fire! It was glorious!" she raised her bow in excitement.  
  
Kyle was glad to know that the lizardmen were history as well, but he'd only rest when he knew that Gregory was alright.

* * *

"Kyle! You escaped!" Amelia hurried towards him. Kyle was surprised to see her here, nonetheless in her paladin armor and wielding a glaive.  
  
"Amelia?" Kyle said, and she hugged him tightly.  
  
"Forgive me, I couldn't sit idly by as you fought. And now I seem to be too late... Gregory, he lost his-"

Kyle quickly interrupted her, "He lost his hand, I know. Is he okay?!"  
  
"Yes, but... Please go see him. He'll be relieved to see you're well," Amelia wiped away her tears. There was something she wasn't telling Kyle, and now he was getting even more anxious, hurrying to the tents.  
  
Estella let him pass without a word.  
  
"Gregory!" Kyle wanted to cry in joy, but when he looked at the spot where his hand was, his eyes went wide.  
  
It was not even a stump. There was a metallic golden claw in its place that resembled a hand.  
  
"It's not as bad as it looks," Gregory reassured him, moving his new 'fingers'. It looked rather physically demanding.

Kyle already knew that Frostfire had something to do with it, but how far could they go with that substance? It was so unnatural.  
  
Kyle threw himself into Gregory's arms and cried. All the dead and injured were catching up to him now that it was over, and with Gregory having to replace his hand with such a monstrous device, he couldn't hold it in anymore.  
  
"Ssh," Gregory whispered while he stroked his back with that _hand_ , and Kyle let go off him.  
  
"I'm glad you're alright. What happened? And how did you escape? If I hadn't been wounded, I'd have come for you immediately," Gregory said, using his real gloved hand to wipe Kyle's tears away, and Kyle held onto that hand and rubbed his head against it.  
  
"Stan was the traitor, but in the end he sacrificed himself to stop Visjun. They both didn't survive the cave collapsing, but... I don't want Stan to be known as a traitor! He should be remembered as a hero," Kyle pleaded.  
  
Gregory was keeping back all of his emotions and nodded. He looked exhausted, but that didn't surprise Kyle.  
  
"It's over," Gregory exhaled. "I never thought it would be Stan. I wanted to catch the traitor in time and be done with it, without the other shora getting supect of each other. I... was not handling this professionally. How can we live together if we cannot trust those close to us?"  
  
Kyle hugged his head against his chest. "I know you want to protect me because of the things that happend to me, but let me protect you too. Let me help protecting all of the shora, and... I'm sorry I accused Red of being the traitor."  
  
Gregory smiled and nodded, holding Kyle by his hip  
  
Kyle carefully touched over Gregory's fake hand, gliding his fingertips over the golden metal.  
  
He left the tent to vomit into the snow. Even though he should be happy that the technology was this advanced to give him a new hand, it was just gruesome.  
  
Why did it have to be Gregory?  
  
The armies were calm, and soon they could all return home. Fraldrinynth was shielding the army with his wings from the wind. Kyle could also need a hot bath, but he wasn't ready yet to return home... to the Firemoon Nation.  
  
"What is that?!" one of the warriors yelled.  
  
A blue light came from the sky, crashing right into Fraldrinynth. It teared through his back, making the dragon roar in pain.  
  
"No!" Kyle screamed, feeling anguish from Fraldrinynth's dying voice.  
  
The dragon shattered, and Kyle watched in horror when there was nothing but dust and bones left of him.  
  
He was gone. The last remaining dragon obliterated in mere seconds.  
  
Visjun stood on his corpse, sparks engulfing his body.  
  
"This is your end, filthy demons! Now you have nobody to protect you!" he roared across the battlefield.  
  
Kyle should have known that bastard would survive! But he had many wounds, and the attack seemed to have made him weak, probably too weak to make any more lizardmen. Kyle could see his fast breathing.  
  
Gregory rushed to Kyle's side, and so did Amelia and Red.  
  
The demigods nostrils twitched when his gaze was fixated on Gregory.  
  
"Come, king of beasts! I challenge you! I will tear you limb from limb!" Visjun barked, using his tail as protection when the Firemoon army rained arrows onto him.  
  
"Monster!" Nichole yelled.  
  
"Mother, stay here with the healers," Gregory said, but Amelia shook her head.  
  
"I'll help you defeat this monster," she told him. "Let's go, Red."  
  
Red nodded at her, and they both mounted on their lions to ride towards Visjun.  
  
"The gods smile upon us today," Gregory said, picking up a new  gun with his right hand.  
  
"What?!" Kyle was flabbergasted, he didn't want Gregory to fight while he was wounded.  
  
But Gregory's confident smile was enough for Kyle to calm down.  
  
"He's weakened! We'll end this now," Gregory told his army. "Fight for our freedom!"  
  
"For the lion! For Wintersun!" the army roared and charged.  
  
Kyle engulfed the necklace with his hand, and he turned to his army that was still reeling from the death of the dragon. "Avenge Fraldrinynth! For our nation and our ancestors!"  
  
The warriors of Firemoon obeyed their warlord, fighting with new resolve.  
  
Before Gregory rushed off to fight, Kyle grabbed his sleeve.  
  
"Gregory, I-" Kyle began, then stopped to grab his face, kissing his cold lips with everything he felt for him, passionately and demanding, and he never wanted to stop. Gregory dropped his gun into the snow, holding Kyle's face and kissing him back. Kyle wrapped his arms around his neck and brushed his tongue with his. The world could end now, and he would still revel in the warm wholesome feeling.  
  
"I love you so much," Kyle teared up after uttering those words. "I'm sorry I never said it sooner."  
  
"You needed time, and your actions spoke louder than words." Gregory held Kyle close. "I love you too, Poppy. I'm counting on you," he said, bending down to pick up his gun.  
  
One last look behind him, and Gregory mounted his lion to join the battle.

* * *

Arrows were sticking out of Visjun's body, the few that were able to pierce his waning shield. He still managed to kill so many shora as he fought for his survival.  
  
Gregory shot him in the head, and Visjun grunted, spotting him among his army.  
  
"There you are," the demigod laughed.  
  
"I would never run from the likes of you," Gregory growled, and Visjun's smile faded.  
  
Visjun attempted to ram Gregory into the ground with his spikes, but Gregory jumped out of the way, shooting him in the neck.  
  
Visjun groaned in pain, his black blood running down his chest. "Alous himself will behead you!"  
  
The army did its best to hit Visjun, but the swords were too weak. Still, they did not stop.  
  
"Now!" Kyle yelled, when another barrage of arrows assaulted Visjun. He growled and tried to spot Kyle among the air force, but Kyle was right behind Gregory and jumped onto the demigod.  
  
"What the-?!" Visjun gasped, and when Kyle rammed the gem into his skin, he screeched in pain.  
  
Cyan lightning engulfed the demigod, and Kyle, Gregory and their army were catapulted away as he exploded in a bright light, his screams echoing.  
  
Kyle coughed as the dust settled, snow falling from the sky. The gem had not injured Kyle, but he could still feel its negative energy in his body.  
  
The battlefield was silent, only the wind howling, and when Kyle looked up, he saw a someone.  
  
"Gregory?" Kyle asked, getting up on all fours.  
  
But who stepped out of the dust was not Gregory, it was someone Kyle thought he'd never lay eyes on again.  
  
His mouth opened in shock. "F-father?... Lennart?!" Kyle gasped.  
  
Captain Lennart Bedrager was standing in front of him, his flesh barely held together, and his skin had a sickly green color.  
  
Kyle wanted to vomit, wanted to run away from this madman. That _he_ was standing in front of him was a complete nightmare for Kyle, and he could feel a shiver down his spine.  
  
Lennart glared at Kyle with a red eye, while his other eye was empty and glowed orange.  
  
Lennart was the one Visjun had chosen as a host.  
  
"But how?! Fath- Lennart died long ago!" Kyle jumped up, ready to fight with his claws if needed.  
  
Lennart began to laugh, still with these three voices of Visjun. "Yes, Lennart was as good as dead. His hate for everyone and everything attracted me. It gave me satisfaction. I was not yet strong enough, but this body had been _perfect._ I had to risk it, and I managed to take it over just before he died. Ahh, Lennart has such special feelings for you, Kyle," he exhaled, black blood gushing out of his mouth.  
  
"I don't want to know! I despise him, and you too!" Kyle scratched him over the face, and Lennart growled.  
  
He grabbed Kyle's wrists and pushed him into the snow.  
  
"No! Let me go, you lunatic!!" Kyle screamed, kicking his legs, but Lennart was too strong. He wrapped his hands around Kyle's throat and strangled him.  
  
"I will laugh when Gregory finds your corpse, and then I will do the same to him," Lennart panted.  
  
Kyle wheezed, trying to push his arms away, when suddenly, the teal lightning in Lennart's body shot through Kyle. Kyle cried in pain, screeching and shaking his head violently when the lightning felt like it was tearing Kyle's guts apart.  
  
"Kyle!" That was Amelia's voice, and she threw Lennart off of Kyle with her glaive.  
  
He got up quickly, hissing at Amelia. "I will not be defeated by you! One day I will return, stronger than ever, and you'll wish you were never born!"  
  
But when he tried to take off, Gregory stood in his way, ramming his metallic claws into Lennart's chest. He gurgled and spit blood, pathetically trying to grasp Gregory's arm, who held him up when the claws came back out of his back.  
  
A tiny orange light came out of Lennart's corpse, but the teal light latched onto it, and both of them disintegrated.  
  
Gregory threw Lennart to the side, as soon as he was motionless, and hurried towards Kyle.  
  
"We did it... We've won," Kyle mumbled. His chest and legs hurt immensely.  
  
Gregory bent over him, and moved his hand to Kyle's mouth, wiping something away. Was it blood?  
  
"It was all for nothing if you die now," Gregory said, and he couldn't stop stroking Kyle's cheek.  
  
Kyle smiled, even with the pain he felt. "Every life lost... saves five others... right? We saved everyone."  
  
Gregory shook his head. "Not you. A million lives don't compare to yours."  
  
Slowly, the armies gathered around them.  
  
Kyle could see that he was serious, and he stared at him with an open mouth. That's when Kyle's vision became blurry, and he winced in pain.  
  
Gregory would sacrifice a million shora to save him. He was not always the selfless king Kyle expected him to be.  
  
Because Kyle was his weakness, and he loved Gregory so much.


	27. Dawn

The song of a bird awoke Kyle from his slumber. He scrunched up his face when he tried to sit, but he couldn't move his left leg.  
  
In a panic, he threw the blanket away, but his leg was still there, bandaged and cared for. He was also wearing a white dress he had never seen before.  
  
Hissing in pain, he looked to the window. The recording device and a few of Starfury's feathers lay on the windowsill.  
  
And the bird was there, continuing its song.  
  
"Oh," Kyle smiled, when he noticed the feathers of this bird. Red and yellow.  
  
"Starfury?" he asked, but the bird flew off. "Come back!"  
  
Kyle grunted and noticed the crutches on the side of the bed.  
  
"Fuck," he cursed. Where was everyone? Where was Gregory? How long had he even been asleep? The last thing he remembered was the death of Lennart.  
  
Lennart... who was Visjun, and his lifeform was obliterated when it tried to flee.  
  
He was gone.  
  
After a few frustrating attempts and hissing, Kyle managed to walk with the crutches and left the room. Good thing his tail helped with balancing his steps.  
  
"Kyle!" Gregory came towards him with Artemis in his arms.  
  
"You're awake! Let me help you," Gregory said, but Kyle shook his head.  
  
"I got it, it's okay," Kyle blushed, but he let Gregory take his hand.  
  
"Don't worry. Estella said your leg will heal," he said, and Kyle exhaled in relief, gently rubbing his fingers over Gregory's metal hand.  
  
"How... is the hand?" Kyle thought he might never get used to look at it.  
  
"I will be fine," Gregory pulled his hand back and made a fist. "I can move it much better already. It's all about adapting to it, but I do want to construct a more attractive model," he chuckled.  
  
Kyle gave him a sad smile, and Gregory stroked his neck.  
  
"Visjun is gone, and we're alive," Gregory added, and Kyle nodded, looking to the carpet.  
  
"We lost so many. I hope they will smile down upon us," Kyle said.  
  
"It would have never been possible without them," Gregory smiled, and it made Kyle smile too.  
  
Kyle would miss all of them, but Starfury left the biggest scar behind. He felt more like crying again, but Artemis was trying to get his attention.  
  
"Kyle!" Artemis said, grabbing his hair.  
  
"What? You said my name!" Kyle gushed. "Did you hear her say my name?"  
  
"Yes, I did," Gregory stroked over his daughter's hair. "She's so smart. She knew it would make you happy."  
  
Kyle giggled and kissed her cheek, when Red and Bebe arrived.  
  
"It's good to see you up, milord," Red bowed before him, and Bebe hugged him carefully.  
  
"Estella fixed you up! I'm happy you're fine, and you look beautiful!" Bebe exclaimed, eyeing Kyle's dress.  
  
"That was a gift from your mother, Kyle. She hopes you're well and wants to hear from you as soon as possible," Gregory told him.  
  
"Wait, how long was I in a coma?" Kyle asked, ears perking up.  
  
"About a week," Red said, clearing her throat.  
  
"Oh dear gods!" Kyle whined, and Gregory caught him before he'd fall.  
  
"Bebe, Red, please take Artemis," Gregory said and handed her to them. "Come Kyle, you need to relax."  
  
"Okay, but I can't walk so fast," Kyle mumbled, and Gregory picked him up and grabbed the crutches.  
  
Kyle snorted and held onto him.  
  
Outside, Gregory helped Kyle walk, since Kyle insisted.  
  
They walked for a while in the beautiful garden, but when Kyle got too exhausted, he wanted to sit down at the pond.  
  
Gregory sat down with his legs in the cold water, helping Kyle to sit next to him and lay his legs on Gregory's knees.  
  
"I'll probably have to go home once in a while, but I made up my mind. I want to live with you here," Kyle said, and Gregory touched his face.  
  
"That makes me very happy, Kyle. I love you dearly," he said, moving his head to kiss Kyle on the lips. Kyle was in bliss, wanted more.  
  
"I love you too," Kyle smiled, and they held hands.  
  
Kyle saw the bird from earlier again on a nearby fountain, and it watched and chirped. For a moment, Kyle felt at ease, as if Starfury was reborn and never left him. However, their bond was broken and would never be the same again.

  
  
"Let's go inside again, I'm freezing my ass off," Kyle groaned, and Gregory chuckled.  
  
"My father said he wants to eat cake with us and my mother as soon as you wake up," he told him and helped Kyle up.  
  
"Ohh, what cake?" Kyle's tail wagged.  
  
"Strawberry, I believe. Scott will make it," Gregory said.  
  
"I love strawberry," Kyle held onto Gregory's neck, watching him with need, and Gregory bend down to kiss him on the lips once more.  
  
"I know you do, my love," Gregory held Kyle against his chest.  
  
They hugged for a long time, and Kyle never wanted to let go, but the cold wind blew against him once more and made the fur on his tail stand up.  
  
The bird flew past them and up into the sky, gone from their eyes, but its chirping was still loud in Kyle's ears.  
  
"You know what's missing in this kingdom? A place where we can look at all the animals of this world." Kyle suggested, and Gregory laughed, taking Kyle in his arms and carrying him inside. That wasn't quite a yes, but it wasn't a no either.  
  
Life often seemed to be against Kyle, and he had been broken and hopeless as a pirate or an orphaned thief who didn't belong anywhere, only to become royalty the next day and be responsible to help win a war.  
  
He had lost many friends, and his dearest Starfury, but Visjun was dead. Forever.  
  
The fallen would all smile down upon them, at peace with their ancestors. They fought and died for freedom.

Kyle had Gregory and Artemis to spent his life with, and all the other shora he knew and would still meet.  
  
The most important lesson he learned was to never give up, because it's always darkest before dawn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the end! i hope you liked this fic, and thank you so much for reading it. i'd love to hear what you think!


End file.
